Freezing Fire
by Elves of the Moon
Summary: KaiRei TalaKai BryanTala Travelling through Russia uncovers Kai's horrific past, revealing more troubles than ever. the worst is yet to come. temporarily on HIATUS
1. prologue

Title: Freezing Fire  
  
Authoresses: Kana and Lhune  
  
Rated: P13  
  
Summary: The trip to the Russian tournament holds many dangers, but this is but a taste of what the championship contains. Kai has to find out what it has to do with his lost past and at the same time he has to deal with his confused feelings towards Rei.  
  
Disclaimer: we do not own the Bladebreakers nor their friends or enemies. Besides Kai isn't the property of anyone. certainly not you Voltaire! Glares daggers at Voltaire. Voltaire gets heart attack. YAY(  
  
Spoilers: eh. far too many to mention.  
  
Ohayo Gozai- mass minna-san This is a Rei/Kai fic so if bothers you, leave. Kai is somewhat tortured but he's still our hero. Also this is the first fic we put on the internet so any comments are welcome. Now that this is said, just one thing: The bladebreakers are on their way to the Russian tournament and they have just arrived with their boat! Now for all the readers who have endured this small talk, enjoy the fic! Ja mata.  
  
Freezing Fire  
  
By Lhune and Kana  
  
Prologue  
  
*When I'm all alone, tomorrow feels far away. And we must go over still into darkness of dawn.*  
  
The boat had just arrived in Russia when the yell of a rather angry blue- black haired boy broke the silence of nature.  
  
"Where the hell did our Ice-cold, freaked, blasted captain go to this time?! Does he actually know what the meaning of the word 'team' is?"  
  
But Rei defended the captain:" That's not true Takao, Kai helped us a lot of times and you know it. He may appear cold as ice on the outside, but I know that deep down inside of him he cares for all of us." Next to him he saw Max shake his head.  
  
"Yes, very deep down." The blonde muttered.  
  
Suddenly dizzy bleeped. "Takao, I think you're gonna be so dead." The four boys looked at the laptop.  
  
"What do you mean Dizzy?" Kenny asked curiously.  
  
"I mean your Ice-cold , freaked, blasted captain is standing just over there on the quay. And judging by his face, he has heard every single word." Dizzy answered knowingly.  
  
The guys turned and saw Kai lean against a pole, Mr Dickinson standing next to him. Clearly the last one hadn't heard a thing, 'cause he was laughing and waving enthusiastically at them.  
  
Takao smiled. "He stands too far away. He can't possibly have heard it."  
  
Rei shook his head. 'You yelled Takao, you yelled it. You didn't just say it.' He thought.  
  
Once they arrived on the quay, Mr. Dickinson had a little question. Or rather a proposition. "You can go to the beyblade stadium by train and stay there in a hotel, or you can travel to there on foot. The choice is up to you."  
  
Takao wanted to answer quickly but Kai cut him of before he could even open his mouth.  
  
"Your ice-cold, freaked, blasted captain has decided we travel on foot."  
  
Takao stared amazed at him, the expression on his face explaining his thoughts: 'He heard it?!'  
  
Rei let a small, almost not noticeable smile appear on his face.  
  
"Hey I don't want to walk whole the end. I want to go with the train!" Takao whined after he was over the shock.  
  
Kai shot him a deadly glare. "I'm still the captain of this team. And I do know the meaning of the word team. But right now, I say we go on foot, and I mean all of us! Got the point Takao." He said strongly. His eyes, words and tone as cold as usual.  
  
Takao shivered when he realized the power, strength and determination of his captain. He looked into the crimson eyes and found out he really didn't want to fight Kai. So it seemed better to him, to give in this time. But that didn't mean Kai had won the match! He had only won the first session.  
  
Kenny tried reasoning with his leader that they could be too late for the tournament but after receiving one of Kai's trade dead glares, he wisely chose to shut his mouth.  
  
Max was kinda sugar-high so he hadn't really noticed the tension, unlike Rei.  
  
Rei suppressed unsuccessfully a smile. Kai certainly had a special way with people. His smile faltered when he noticed the crimson-eyed blader had locked a blank glare on him. It unnerved the Chinese blader enormously. He had secretly observed the mysterious captain for several weeks now and only started to understand some of his actions. His emotions however stayed a complete mystery, it seemed like the slate-haired was devoted of any feelings. Not once had Rei seen him change his blank expression unless it was to scold or glare at someone.  
  
The raven-haired blader sighed. 'Why won't he open up a bit, even for once.' Rei snapped out of his trance and found the subject of his thoughts still looking at him. For a second he thought or hoped to see a bit of concern in Kai's eyes but was proven wrong when he stared into the cold blazing fire of his captain's eyes.  
  
Kai whirled around and started walking towards their hotel, his scarf and the Bladebreakers trailing right behind him.  
  
Damn, he had almost let go of his guard. But Rei had seemed so far away and rather frustrated. He scolded at himself, he wasn't supposed to have emotions, they made him weak. But somehow, how hard he found to admit it, he still cared for all of his teammates.  
  
'What's so special about that, I'm their captain after all. I'm supposed to take care of them!' he told himself knowing it was a lame excuse.  
  
He wanted to protect them all especially the neko-jin. Tough he considered Rei the strongest blader of them, Kai was amazed of the innocence he radiated. He did NOT think him cute, or maybe sometimes.  
  
'WHAT IT THE WORLD AM I THINKING ABOUT!! Rei is just a fellow blader who I happen to respect. Unlike those other three kids.'  
  
"Um sir, can I help you?" the receptionist asked for the third time when Kai finally snapped out of his reverie.  
  
"What!" Kai snapped giving the man a ruthless glare.  
  
The man cowered under such pressure and repeated stammering. "I..I just wanted to know if. If I could help you.sir."  
  
Max bowed a bit closer to Takao. "That poor man, Kai has a bad temper and he receives all of it." He whispered softly in his ear.  
  
Takao snickered softly before answering. "Let's hope he is in a better mood tomorrow after a good night rest or I won't last the day." He stopped abrupt as Kai eyed him dangerously.  
  
'It's just not human, that freak notices everything!' He thought before going up the stairs to their room.  
  
*********  
  
Lhune: At the beginning we didn't have a title for this fic yet, but as you all can see we've find one now. I hope you all like it because it was really a big problem.  
  
Kai: You're talking nonsense.  
  
Lhune: Nani?!  
  
Kai: Just get on with this blasted fic.  
  
Lhune: I'll make you suffer for this!  
  
Kana: Yeah and believe her when she says that because you are in so much trouble.  
  
Kai: Why do they always have to get me?  
  
Lhune: because you're cute.  
  
Kai: I'm not!  
  
Kana and Rei: Yes you are!  
  
Lhune, Kana and Kai: REI?!  
  
Rei: What? //blushes// Besides it's already late. You're tired, go to bed.  
  
Lhune and Kana: Aa, captain Rei.  
  
Kai: I'm the captain!  
  
Lhune, Kana and Rei: Oh, just sleep!  
  
This was only the prologue, the next chapter will be three times as long. (I know this was really too short) I'll update as soon as possible but that typing takes so long. We've already written three chapters but that's on paper, so please have a bit patience. Anyway this is our first Kai/Rei fic. Tell us what you think!! If it really sucks we better quit writing. We still hope you enjoyed it and see you next time.  
  
May the Force of the mighty Tiger and the burning Phoenix be with you. 


	2. Chapter1

Lhune and Kana: Calling Tokyo. Konichiwa!  
  
Takao: O great! Now they've started with Charmed.  
  
Rei and Kai: .?  
  
Kana: Takao, I didn't knew you know Charmed.  
  
Takao: I love Phoebe.  
  
Max: TAKAO?!!  
  
Everybody excluding Max: Max?!  
  
Max: //Stares at his shoe// I think Piper is better.  
  
Takao: Max?!  
  
Lhune: Okay guys, stop it! This is way too confusing.  
  
Kana: Yeah.  
  
Lhune: In this Chappy there will be some action.  
  
Kai: Hn.  
  
Rei: Finally!  
  
Kana: And as usual, Kai's having a secret.  
  
Rei: you have?  
  
Kai: None of your business.  
  
Lhune and Kana: Ok, let's get on with the fic before they start fighting. Enjoy!  
  
Freezing Fire  
  
By Lhune and Kana  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*Hiding in the shadows that follows your back afar. Anger, unspeakable sadness, keeping them to oneself.*  
  
When Rei woke up early that morning, he saw the other bladders still sound asleep. Only one bed was empty, Kai was missing.  
  
The Chinese blader sighed when he entered the bathroom. "Does that guy ever sleep?" he mused to himself.  
  
Few minutes later he went downstairs to have breakfast. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the slate-haired blader sitting at a lone table in the corner of the room. Making up his mind he approached his captain.  
  
"Is it okay for you if I join you?" he asked timidly.  
  
Kai didn't look up when he replied. "Hn."  
  
Rei rolled his eyes. 'I take that as a no.' he thought and was about to turn around when Kai spoke.  
  
"Take it as a yes." The cold voice betraying no emotions.  
  
Rei was speechless. 'Did Kai just read my mind or what?' He wondered.  
  
The slate-haired boy smiled inwardly. He could feel the confusion radiating from Rei.  
  
They ate their breakfast in silence, a comfortable silence. Soon their rest was broken by noise on the staircase. Takao's voice booming out of it. "BREAKFAST!!! Man I'm hungry!!"  
  
Kai shot an annoyed glare at the close door and stood up as the rest of the team entered.  
  
"You leaving?" Rei asked surprised. For a second he thought he wouldn't receive an answer but then Kai spoke.  
  
"Aa."  
  
It wasn't much but it was better than nothing or hn.  
  
"Yammy, I can't wait, oh I want an English breakfast and..." Takao couldn't wait for the waitress to come.  
  
Max' gaze rested on the silent blader in front of him. "Did we miss something? Where did Kai go?"  
  
"I don't know." Rei said, still lost in thoughts.  
  
Takao finally snapped out of his obsession with food, temporarily. "Ha, I'm sure our Ice captain is afraid of us!"  
  
Kenny looked up from his laptop. "I don't think so Takao, in fact I can't imagine Kai being afraid of anyone." He said sincerely.  
  
Takao grunted some response, complaining about everyone sticking up for the sourpuss, before attacking his huge breakfast.  
  
After breakfast the four boys went to their room to take the few things they had brought with them. Kai's stuff was already gone but there was but one person to notice this.  
  
"Something wrong Rei?" Max in a cheery voice but still soft enough so only Rei would hear it.  
  
"No, every thing is just fine." the neko-jin whispered. "Come on guys, let's go!" he continued in a louder voice.  
  
"Where is Kai?" Kenny had actually noticed their captain was missing too and was now looking around for someone to answer his question.  
  
The bladders turned to Kenny but Takao was the one to speak first. "What do I care? At least he isn't here to kill us with one of his lethal glares."  
  
Rei shook his head, "Takao." he said with a warning tone as his brow furrowed in irritation.  
  
"What's up Rei, you don't need to defend the sourpuss. Or is there something more?" Takao asked smugly.  
  
"TAKAO!!" Max berated his friend causing all heads to turn to the blond kid.  
  
Rei sighed relieved because otherwise his friend would certainly have seen the pink blush that was now thankfully fading again. 'But why do I blush?' Rei wondered, 'There is nothing going on between me and Kai.'  
  
Once they were out the hotel, the saw the lone figure of their captain waiting for them against a tree.  
  
"It sure took you a rather long time to get here." He said menacingly before he turned around and started to walk.  
  
"It sure took you a rather long time to get here pff" Takao repeated in a childish tone.  
  
Kai didn't react tough everybody knew he had heard it.  
  
The blonde teen shook his head softly, Takao should better hold his mouth because sooner or later Kai would make him pay. And that was something Max didn't want to happen, knowing Kai's punishments. He smiled, maybe he should try to warn his friend although he doubted Takao would listen.  
  
They arrived in a part of the city that seemed almost deserted for a single stray cat. Old grey buildings with shattered windows, filthy streets and a steel grey sky giving the surroundings a sombre view. The oldest bladders (Kai and Rei) looked around suspiciously, their keen senses alert.  
  
"Ouch my feet are sore!" Chief exclaimed loudly.  
  
Max gave him a curious look, "Now already? We've only been walking for four hours or so."  
  
Takao grinned "Sure Maxie, you're never tired. In fact you're always sugar high."  
  
"Am not!" Max answered offended and to change the subject he quickly added "Come on guys, let's walk further. Kai is already ahead of us." As he saw Kai walking some distance in front of them.  
  
Rei's feline skills picked up some shadows moving around. "Guys-"he tried but was cut of as several persons jumped of the roof, attacking the four Bladebreakers with their blades.  
  
They were clad in Black ninja-style clothes, the hood covering their heads and hiding their eyes in the shadows. Only one blader stood out from the 8 attackers, his hood failed to hide his eyes. They held the coldness of eyes, sending shivers down the breakers' spine. Soon their blades had closed the Bladebreakers in.  
  
Not even thinking, Rei launched his blade. The same instant, his teammates copied the movement, defending themselves as the enemies' blades came dangerously close to their skin. Their bitbeasts emerged, ready to protect their masters.  
  
Kai ran back to his teammates, speeding with fear for his team though his face remained stoic.  
  
'Unbelievable, I can't leave them for a second alone or they are already in trouble!' he thought annoyed.  
  
Attacking the first blade in his view, Dranzer knocked out his opponent in mere seconds.  
  
'Good there are only 7 of them left which means the odds are slightly against us but we can manage it. But who-' he held his breath when he recognized a certain enemy in front of him.  
  
'Tala!?' his thoughts shouted a name long lost for his memory. His face remained impassive tough his inner turmoil was driving him nuts.  
  
The dark blader took advantage of Kai's hesitation and attacked him together with two of his assailants. Dranzer successfully stopped two attacks but Tala's blade managed to get through the phoenix' defence. Only because of Kai's quick reflexes, the blade didn't hit his throat. Instead he received a deep gash right under his ribs.  
  
None of the Bladebreakers noticed this, they all had their own problems to worry about. The black attackers were very skilful and tough to beat.  
  
Still Rei's Driger had overpowered one of the foul bitbeasts and Max and Takao were working together to protect Kenny and their own skins.  
  
None of the black bladers dared to interrupt the internal battle between the crimson-eyed captain and the blue-eyed Tala. They all knew how harsh Tala could be and the hatred in his eyes showed nothing good for his prey. On the other hand, his prey didn't like to be chased and gave the cold Tala some attacks to worry about.  
  
The Bladebreakers still had some difficulties with the remaining enemies but took finally notice of the fact that there was something weird going on between Kai and his opponent. The two opposites were glaring dangerously at each other.  
  
Tala's eyes were now mere slits of ice, cutting through theirs souls. Kai, matching his glare with an intensive stare with dark red orbs, the colour of blood.  
  
Tala smirked, after all those years, Kai still was the only worthy opponent. He suppressed a shiver. And he was still the only one able to send shivers down his spine.  
  
After what seemed like ages the red-haired blader tore his gaze away from the captivating red eyes, only to let his eyes travel down the phoenix' body.  
  
'Hmm, he sure looks good. Maybe if I can get him back to the abbey.' he turned back to Kai, a smirk still evident on his features.  
  
"This was it for now, it has been fun. See you next time." His voice as cold as ice, matching his eyes.  
  
'That voice. somehow it reminds me of Kai. Dame! This freak is nothing like Kai!' Rei admonished himself.  
  
As fast as they appeared, the black bladders vanished in the shadows.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Max questioned concerned.  
  
"Damn, what were they? Ninjas?" Takao gasped while shaking his fist at the empty shadows.  
  
No one noticed the nearly invisible blood on Kai's sleeveless top. His face didn't show any emotion and revealed nothing of his thoughts.  
  
'Tala? Nande kuso? Where do I know him from and why was he attacking me and my frie-. Team?' he berated himself for being so weak. He looked up only to meet the concerned gaze of the neko-jin.  
  
"Kai, you OK?" the raven-haired blader asked.  
  
"I'm fine." he replied abrupt.  
  
Rei smiled softly. He had expected this kind of answer. Not that he was certain he could trust it but the stoic didn't accept help lightly anyway.  
  
"Does someone have any idea who those freaks were?" Takao asked for the second time.  
  
'Yeah I do Takao, But I am not going to tell you. You have no business with my past. None of you has. Certainly when I haven't figured out yet what my past exactly is.' Kai thought bitter.  
  
"No I don't, but I would like to know so I can." Max didn't finish his threat.  
  
Everybody had an own end for this sentence tough Kai doubted some of them could bring it to reality.  
  
"Indeed Maxie-boy. If I meet them once more, I'm gonna show them a lesson in martial arts that I learned from gramps, which they won't forget easily." Takao promised his teammates.  
  
The slate-haired captain shook is head.  
  
"What's the matter Kai? Afraid I won't be able to handle them?" the dragon asked challenging when he noticed his captain's movement.  
  
'If I'm right Tala has been trained in all manners of fighting methods and no doubt the other will be too. I'm afraid you don't even have the slightest chance to win. You will loose and they will kill you as if you were an animal.' Kai answered inwardly. He didn't voice it out loud because then they would know he knew those freaks and start asking a million questions. So instead he opted for something else.  
  
"Sure you can make it Takao."  
  
Takao failed to notice the obvious sarcasm in the comment and was overjoyed with the compliment of his cold captain.  
  
Rei gave the stoic teen a sidelong glare. 'He's not telling the truth. What is he hiding? Why doesn't he trust us?'  
  
He saw Kai looking at him, cold as usual. Rei turned his gaze to the ground, he couldn't stand the iciness anymore. One more glare of Kai and he would scream. He had enough of those cold, emotionless looks.  
  
The rustling of clothes made the Chinese blader look up again. The scarlet- eyed captain had started walking again. Kenny was the second to notice.  
  
"Eh Kai, where are you going?" he asked clueless.  
  
By now Max and Takao's attention was drawn too.  
  
"To the next city, what else?" Kai spoke while continuing on his way. "I would rather sleep in a hotel but with this delay I doubt we will make it."  
  
Takao was dumbstruck.  
  
"You call this a delay?" he asked indignantly. "We could have been dead, or didn't you notice they were aiming at our BODIES not blades." He yelled disturbed.  
  
The slate-haired teen didn't reply. The Bladebreakers had no other choice than to follow their captain.  
  
They were all very happy when Kai decided to stop and make a camp for the night. They had left the dull buildings of the city and were now in snow- covered surroundings. Even Kai had put on a coat even tough it was more to get rid of his team's concerned looks.  
  
It was true, they hadn't been able to reach the next town. Rei doubted they would have even without the delay, as Kai would put it.  
  
Shelter was found, Max had spotted a nice cave, and the sleeping bags were spread out.  
  
"Oh I'm so happy we can eat and go to bed early. I'm so tired!" Takao sighed loudly and and sat down on his improvised bed. "Rei are you cooking? Your nasi is so YUMMY and-"  
  
He was cut of as Kai's cold voice slit through the air.  
  
"You don't think you can sit there all evening do you?"  
  
Takao's eyes widened a bit. "But-"  
  
"You had too much difficulties with those dark bladders, you too Max. Even though you worked together, you couln't get one of those bladders down."  
  
At this point all the Bladebreakers were staring at their captain, he got to be kidding right?  
  
"You and Max," He pointed at Takao" Get some wood so Rei can cook for us some dinner, after that you do Fifty sit-ups each and jog for fifteen minutes."  
  
"That's ridiculous!" Takao exclaimed "And why doesn't Rei have to work out?"  
  
Kai gave him an annoyed glare.  
  
"Because Rei has defeated one of those creeps. and you need to eat." Kai said in a voice that didn't allowed contradiction.  
  
Takao's mouth fell open. The captain continued in an indifferent tone.  
  
"Chief, I want you to find a way to power up Draciel. Look for a proper attack."  
  
Takao found his wit finnaly back.  
  
"And what are you going to do huh?!" He sulked dramatically.  
  
The slate-haired teen didn't even bother to reply and just walked away. When he was out of sight Takao mimicked him in a rather comical way.  
  
"Too much difficulties with-" again he was cut of by Kai's voice coming from the forest.  
  
"Get wood and start training."  
  
Takao shrugged and walked to the forest, leaving behind a surprised Max and Rei. (Kenny was already occupied with Dizzy.)  
  
"Eh Takao?" the Blonde blader asked hesitantly.  
  
Takao turned around.  
  
"What? I should have known he heard it. He's a super-human. no wait! I mean robot!" he huffed.  
  
The two friends smiled, this was more like the Takao they knew.  
  
"Hey Takao, Wait for me!" Max yelled as he ran after the dragon.  
  
The Chinese teen sat down on a stone, waiting for his wood.  
  
"Where would Kai have gone to?" he muttered softly to no one "Why do you always run away from us?"  
  
His eyes stared in the distance. Suddenly he realised what he had said, he turned around to see the Chief still concentrating on Dizzy.  
  
'Good' he thought 'No need for difficult questions. Not that there is something. But still I wonder."  
  
A lone silhouette in the setting sun, sitting on a stone by the water. The crimson-eyed boy had pulled of his top, revealing a pale chest. A deep gash ran from his torso to his ribs. It had the deep red colour of blood, crimson as his eyes.  
  
He took some cloth out of his duffel bag and started bandaging the cut. He was lucky none of his teammates had seen the blood, there had been a reason why he had chosen a black top to wear. The beatings he had received in the abbey had been harsh and painful, the remainders still evident after so many years. Ghosts of memories were now coming together, but still not making sense. For some reason he didn't want them to make sense.  
  
Why did Tala have to come back now? He saw the cruel smirk of the red- haired blader in front of him.  
  
He looked down and saw the wound had started bleeding again. The once white cloth was now red, soaked with his blood. Drops of blood ran down his body, leaving a crimson trail in their wake. They stained the pure water crimson, scarlet as they fell in the pond.  
  
The slate-haired blader didn't feel the pain, had no emotions, did nothing to stop the bleeding. He just watched as the last rays of sun disappeared leaving him behind in a cold world, as cold as his heart.  
  
***_~_***  
  
Rei: KAI!! We didn't know you were hurt!  
  
Kai: That's because you're not supposed to know it.  
  
Lhune and Kana: Yeah, so remember Rei, You know nothing!  
  
Rei: I don't know.  
  
Lhune and Kana: Or we'll send Mariah after you.  
  
Rei: Yaiks!! Runs away  
  
Kai: Rei's afraid of her?  
  
Mariah: yeah, and so should you!  
  
Kana: Mariah, what are you doing here? Get out NOW!  
  
Lhune: oh, maybe a bit late. warning for Mariah fans. Not that she's that awful but uh..  
  
Kana: She's too pink!  
  
Lhune: Have to agree with that.  
  
Kai: Ooh help me to get rid of those two. wait help them!  
  
Kana and Lhune: Kai, shut up!  
  
Kai: Hn  
  
Kana and Lhune: Hn  
  
Rei: Hn  
  
Kana, Lhune and Kai: ?  
  
Rei: Sayonara and reviews are always welcome.  
  
Kai: slimebal. 


	3. Chapter 2

Lhune: Oyasuminnasai degozaru!!  
  
Kana: Nani?  
  
Lhune: Good evening.  
  
Kana: Aah.  
  
Lhune and Kana: We wanna thank all the reviewers, that was really great.  
  
Lhune: Specifically thanks to Wise Wolf, Krixel and Silver-eyes Magician Girl since they were the First three.  
  
Kana: We apologize for missing words.  
  
Lhune: That would be me. Gomen.  
  
Kana: We'll try not to do that again.  
  
Lhune: Now, let's have some fun.  
  
Kana: Aa  
  
Kai: What are you going to do? //Looks suspicious//  
  
Lhune: Poor Kai, he has no idea.  
  
Kana: This is just so much fun. //Smirks evilly//  
  
Kai: //Glares at Kana//  
  
Kana: Ouch, death glare. //drops dead//  
  
Lhune: Kai! Look what you have done!! How am I supposed to write this fic without her?!  
  
Kana: //stands up, arms stretched out in front of her// MHUAHAHAHA!!  
  
Rei: Whaa Nosferatum!!!  
  
Kai, Lhune and Kana: Huh.Nani?  
  
Rei: Living dead.  
  
Kai, Lhune and Kana: Aah.  
  
Lhune: Wait a sec. //gives Kana a karate kick//  
  
Kana: Ai, Why did you that?  
  
Lhune: Gomen Kana. //to the rest// Nope, she's not dead. She's alive as you and I.  
  
Kai and Rei: ?  
  
Lhune: Okay, Alive as I.  
  
Kana: Sure. //glares murderous at Lhune//  
  
Lhune: Stop glaring at me. read the fic.  
  
Freezing Fire  
  
By Lhune and Kana.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*More effort, more damage-This is my daily life. Taking a cynical attitude may give me some comfort.*  
  
"Mm Rei, That nasi was really, really great!" Takao said while he lay down on his improvised bed.  
  
"I already thought so, considering you ate 7 bowls of it." Rei chuckled, 'though you would eat everything' He added in his thoughts.  
  
Max laughed. "Good you remembered Takao's appetite or there hadn't been enough for the rest of us."  
  
The Chief put down his laptop. "But you have to admit it, Takao was right. I've eaten a lot more than usually."  
  
The neko-jin blushed at so many compliments, only Kai hadn't said a thing. He'd come back, from wherever he went, just in time to eat one bowl of nasi and go sit down in a corner of the cave.  
  
Now, two hours later, the phoenix still sat there in the same position. One knee in front of him, his arm resting on top of it, the other leg stretched out. Bangs of his floppy hair covered his eyes which where gazing in the distance.  
  
All of a sudden the captain stood up. All the Breakers turned their attention to Kai.  
  
"Where are you going Kai?"  
  
The scarlet-eyed blader glared at Takao.  
  
"Out"  
  
Silence remained until the white scarf disappeared out of sight.  
  
Takao let out his breath which he didn't know he was holding. "You would almost drop dead 'cause of that glare!" He grunted, annoyed that his captain had such a big influence.  
  
The others nodded in agreement. Kai sure knew how to scare people.  
  
"Still I wonder why he is like that." The Chinese blader spoke softly.  
  
Again there was silence until broken by Max' voice.  
  
"I don't know but don't try to find it out. He won't tell you and I'm sure he won't appreciate you searching for the answer."  
  
"Aa, I know." Rei said while snuggling deeper into his sleeping bag, curling up like a cat. 'But I'm still going to find out. Besides I love a challenge.  
  
"Night." He said sleepily after yawning a last time.  
  
The others followed his example. "Sleep well."  
  
~*~  
  
Just outside the cave a slate-haired boy leaned against the wall, staring at the pale moon. He had heard everything that was said inside.  
  
"That's right Max." He murmured softly. "You don't want to know me."  
  
He wandered a bit in the area, his senses alert for danger.  
  
'It seems to be a quiet night.' Kai mused, positioning himself on a rock nearby the cave.  
  
Suddenly the crimson-eyes teen winced and his hand flew to his injury. 'Weird, it should have healed by now. Hmm, Sure it's deep but I think Tala did something special with his blade.'  
  
When Kai pulled his hand back, it was stained with blood. His brow furrowed.  
  
"Still bleeding. By this rate I will probably faint by loss of blood in a couple of days, maybe a week." He stated softly, not really concerned.  
  
He started rebandaging the wound for the thousandth time. A small smile crept on his lips.  
  
"By this rate I will be out of cloth in a couple of days, maybe a week." The slate-haired teen said matter-of-factly but sarcastic.  
  
His face indifferent, he pulled on a new black top, discarding the soaked one and grabbed his sweater. The others and declared him insane when he had refused to wear a warm coat but he was trained for this kind of weather after all.  
  
He decided to go check on his teammates.  
  
He smiled when he saw Takao and Max snuggled close to each other. Max was using Takao's chest as a pillow while Takao had draped his arm loosely over Max. Kai left his gaze longingly on the two friends for a couple of seconds but quickly shrugged the feeling of.  
  
He snorted. 'They may not know it yet. But there is something special between those two idiots.'  
  
He shook his head at the sight of Kenny hugging his laptop close to his body. 'He's one weirdo. If he's ever gonna get a girlfriend other than Dizzy, it'll be a miracle. But I guess he's a good friend to the others. unlike me.' A small voice in his head added which he blocked out immediately.  
  
His smile faltered when he saw Rei. The neko-jin was shivering in his sleeping bag, still curled up to get warmer.  
  
'A real kitten, you still have to take care of them.' He mused as he went to the corner of the cave to get his own sleeping bag. He draped the sleeping bag, similar to Rei's, over the trembling frame of the kitten.  
  
The instant the weight of the bag reached Rei, he grabbed it gladly, already smiling in his sleep. The Chinese blader accidentally brushed against the pale skin of his leader's hand.  
  
Kai jerked his hand back sharply, not pleased at all. The slate-haired boy kicked himself mentally, get back to reality! It's only Rei! He turned around, leaving the cave without looking back for once.  
  
~*~  
  
Next morning, Rei was the first to wake up.  
  
'Man, I got a freaky dream. What the hell did Kai do in it? I clearly need to worry less about that guy.' He thought bewildered.  
  
The neko-jin looked around and snickered as he saw Max and Takao. 'I wonder how Kai shall react when he sees them. speaking of him, where is he?'  
  
Not a sign of the stoic blader. "Now where did he go this time?" He murmured out loud.  
  
At the same moment his last word was spoken, the crimson-eyed teen entered the cave. He walked up to the fire and stoked it up again. Rei noticed that Kai's eyes held the same intensity and colour of the fire.  
  
Coming back to his senses he addressed Kai. "Uhm Where have you been Kai?"  
  
Rei sat straight in his sleeping bag, not sure if he had to expect an answer. The slate-haired boy didn't seem to have heard him although Rei knew Kai had heard him perfectly well.  
  
The captain stayed concentrated on the fire. The flames almost licked at his skin but he didn't back of.  
  
"Out." He said suddenly as if there hadn't been any pause of three whole minutes.  
  
'Short and cold as usual. Thank you Kai, now that explains everything.' Rei thought sarcastic. 'But at least I got an answer.'  
  
"Out? The whole night?! In this kind of weather?!" The raven-haired boy asked in surprise as the realisation came down on him.  
  
"Aa."  
  
Rei blinked a couple of times, trying to comprehend why Kai would do such a thing.  
  
"You watched over us while we were sleeping?" He asked hesitating, fidgeting with his hair.  
  
Kai sighed. 'So many questions. Stop it Rei.' He thought sadly.  
  
"Why would I care to do such a thing." He sneered, flinching at his own tone behind his cold mask.  
  
Rei was left speechless at this reply. He would never understand that guy. He had been sure Kai had watched over them at night but now he was beginning to doubt.  
  
Al of a sudden Kai rose from his position near the fire and, without giving Rei a last glance, walked out again.  
  
Rei shook his head and looked in the distance, where the crimson-eyed blader had left once again. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes, until Max' cheery voice broke his trance.  
  
"Morning nasi-boy!" He chirped way to hyper to be just awoken. "Slept well?"  
  
Rei turned his head to the blonde and smiled. "Yeah, and you?"  
  
Max nodded happily. The smile on his face was soon replaced by total surprise.  
  
"Nani? What's wrong Max?" The raven-haired blader asked concerned with the abrupt change.  
  
"You. You took Kai's sleeping bag?!! He is SO gonna kill you when he finds out!" The sugar-high teen said warning.  
  
Rei picked up the second sleeping bag he hadn't noticed before and held it in front of his eyes. The golden orbs widened when the realisation hit him.  
  
"Kai's sleeping bag?" He asked non-comprehending.  
  
Max laughed. "Now, don't act like you're innocent. It's good Kai allows you more than us or you would meet a very pissed of captain. And THAT is not something I look forward too." He chirped teasingly.  
  
Max' comments had wakened up Takao who was instantly awake when the meaning of those words came down on him.  
  
"Waah, Rei has taken the Ice-captain's sleeping bag!!! He exclaimed frantically.  
  
Rei who was looking very pale, wore an astonished expression on his face. "But." he stammered.  
  
"Don't worry pall. We'll protect you. Besides I still want dinner tonight." Takao said importantly while balding his fist to show of.  
  
The Chinese blader looked helpless.  
  
"I didn't take Kai's sleeping bag!!! I have no suicidal thoughts!" He yelled, fed up with his teammates' incomprehension.  
  
The others just eyed him mischievously, not impressed by his sudden outburst.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say Rei." Takao said smugly.  
  
"Rei didn't take my sleeping bag." A cold indifferent voice said.  
  
They all whirled around to see their captain standing right behind them. The raven-haired blader blushed furiously.  
  
"Kai, I didn't hear you come in." he flashed a watery smile. 'Of course you didn't! You were yelling too loudly.' An irritant voice in his head answered.  
  
Kai didn't reply, he just retrieved his sleeping bag and glared hard at his frozen team.  
  
"Pack up, we've got to get moving."  
  
Immediately they complied with his command, scared to receive Kai's wrath.  
  
~*~  
  
Their cold captain was walking in front of them, alone as always. Max and Takao were having a heated discussion about the best beyblader ever while Chief would inject some technical explanation. Rei said some comments from time to time but was mostly dreaming. His gaze rested on the teen some feet ahead.  
  
'It's strange, You can't reach Kai but he doesn't walk too fast for us to follow him. Oh there I go again, wondering about the Iceberg. Unbelievable. Max was right. He gives me a headache.' Rei sighed.  
  
"Hey Kai!" Rei got an idea, Kai seemed to be nice when you asked impersonal stuff. "How much longer till the next town?"  
  
The slate-haired teen stopped and faced Rei. "About half an hour if those kids keep walking fast enough."  
  
Rei started to walk faster to get to his captain when Kai's eyes suddenly flashed a dangerous dark red.  
  
"Stay back!" Kai growled.  
  
Before Rei could even ask for an explanation, eight familiar bladers fell out of the trees.  
  
Max gasped. "Those are the same bladers as yesterday!"  
  
Chief quickly opened up Dizzy so they could study the others' strength. Dizzy bleeped unhappy. "Those punks are way too strong!"  
  
For the first time Takao actually noticed something. "They. They are concentrating their attack on Kai!"  
  
Kenny shook his head in despair. "No way Kai can beat those guys, doesn't matter how strong he and Dranzer are."  
  
Rei stood there, still frozen in mid step. His golden eyes widened in horror.  
  
'They are playing with him.' He thought with disdain.  
  
The black bladers attacked Kai in small groups. The slate-haired boy did bring down some evil blades but with each move he made, the others would attack him viciously, their blades cutting his pale skin deep. Thin bloodstreams were leaving a horrific but at the same time bewitching pattern.  
  
All of a sudden Rei came back to reality as he saw the dark bladers readying themselves to attack Kai all at the same time. Anger flared up in Rei, his eyes flashed their feline shine as he growled. He couldn't let them get away with that, he couldn't let them kill Kai. They needed him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why don't you just come back instead of endangering your team and yourself?" Tala snapped while launching another attack. His eyes darted lustful over Kai's muscled body.  
  
The crimson-eyed blader protected his body with his arms in vain. His clothes were torn into pieces, as were his arms. Ignoring Tala's lustful gaze he glared back.  
  
"I won't go back, I won't be a slave anymore!" he hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
Dranzer batted her wings majestically, spreading heat around her. Everybody took one step back except for Tala and Kai.  
  
"And what about your past huh?" Tala sneered, his ice cold eyes penetrating Kai's.  
  
But the phoenix didn't blink. Instead he spoke again, his voice cold and dangerously low.  
  
"I still remember one thing and I doubt I want to know the rest. I won't kill. not again! I'm tired of hurting everybody." He let the words hang till he saw Tala understood. Then he added. "And I'm sick of you following me around!"  
  
From the corner of his eye he saw a raven-haired boy approaching swiftly, his mind told him his enemies were going to attack him. The cruel realisation came crashing down on him, they were going to hit Rei.  
  
'NO!!' his mind yelled at him  
  
With the speed of fear he whirled around to Rei. He gave the Chinese blader a rough shove. Due to his anxiousness, he wasn't able to contain his strength fully. Kai saw Rei falling down in slow-motion. Blades were tearing at his own skin but he didn't feel it, his attention was on his teammate.  
  
A passing blade had cut the white wrap around Rei's hair, a raven mass now covering the Chinese blader's face. Rei hit the ground with a sickening noise, his body remained motionless. A few drops of blood were to be seen.  
  
"No more hurting he?"  
  
A sneering voice made Kai look to Tala.  
  
"Well, it seems like you're doing a great job!" with an evil smirk he disappeared, leaving Kai behind with his overwhelming guilt. His companions followed, paying no attention to the shocked blader.  
  
~*~  
  
Max, Takao and Kenny were readying themselves to help Kai when they saw Rei hitting his hit on the ground. They had all seen their captain push him. In shock they stared at the slate-haired teen who walked over to the prone figure of the fallen blader and kneeled at his side. Kai pushed a few locks of hair out of the way and started bandaging Rei.  
  
Takao rushed forward, anger close to hatred, clearly visible on his face.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!!!" He yelled.  
  
Kai didn't look up and answered, his tone still indifferent. "He lives."  
  
Takao took a hold of Kai's shoulder and growled. "Not thanks to you!"  
  
Kai slowly turned around to face the angry teen. "Let go!" his tone was lethal.  
  
Takao quickly complied, taken aback by the ferocity in Kai's glare.  
  
"He tried to help you and you." Max' soft voice contrasted Takao's, sadness written on his face.  
  
Chief wore a not understanding expression that said more than words. Takao clenched his fists.  
  
"How do you DARE to touch him, after all you've done!!"  
  
The ice captain continued bandaging, once in a while tearing pieces of his scarf since he was out bandages. After a final check-up, he stood up not able to look the others in the eye. The crimson-eyed boy walked away, out of sight.  
  
Max pulled of his scarf and stuffed it gently under Rei's head.  
  
"I hate him!! How can he do that?!" Takao hissed while he sat down next to Rei.  
  
"I. I don't know." Max sighed, his usually bright features now downcast.  
  
Silence was broken by the murmuring of a stirring Rei. The golden eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Rei, Rei are you Ok?" Max asked concerned.  
  
Suddenly the wounded blader bolted upwards instantly grabbing his head as a major headache appeared.  
  
"Ouch my head hurts." He complained.  
  
"You hit the ground really hard." Kenny said also very concerned.  
  
Rei looked around to find a certain stoic blader. "Where is Kai? Is he hurt?" he asked urgently.  
  
Takao almost fell. "How can you ask after that bastard?! He almost KILLED you!"  
  
"But Kai." Rei hesitated.  
  
"Don't try and defend him, he isn't worth it." Takao growled.  
  
"NO" Kenny's voice interrupted.  
  
"Uh no?" Takao asked, looking at Kenny who was staring at his laptop.  
  
"This can't be true." He exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Takao lost the little patience he had.  
  
Kenny looked up. "I left Dizzy on during the whole uh. accident and the readings she got from those dark bladers were impressive. Especially of that one with those freaky eyes but."  
  
"But what?" now all three of them were curious.  
  
"The speed and power of Kai. It wasn't possible!!"  
  
***_~_***  
  
Lhune: few, that was one long chapter. More than three thousand words.  
  
Kana: And they haven't found out Kai's injuries yet.  
  
Lhune: And he's received some more today.  
  
Kai: Can you please stop talking about it. I think I'm getting sick.  
  
Lhune: Now that's something I can do to you.  
  
Kai: No. //Moans// You're worse than Boris.  
  
Kana: How do you Dare!!!!  
  
Lhune Oh oh.  
  
Kana: Now you're gonna get it!  
  
Kai: //looking very pale// I think I'm gonna faint. //actually faints//  
  
Rei: Kai!! What have you done to him?! //Glares at Lhune and Kana//  
  
Lhune: Shinigami's voice was right. Looks like Rei has learned Kai's death glare.  
  
Rei: hush, it's gonna be okay Kai. //takes Kai into his arms and walks of//  
  
Kana: Oooh how sweet.  
  
Lhune: I was planning not to update this fic till the 25th but I read the reviews and decided I could work a little faster. I guess those things really work.^-^  
  
Kana: Anyway.. see you next time.  
  
Lhune: Ja mata.  
  
May the burning phoenix forever light your path. 


	4. Chapter 3

Lhune: Thank all you people for reviewing! And of course for correcting my errors. It seems like my computer has the awful habit of correcting my mistakes automatically. Luckily I found a way to put that thing of. But I corrected them as soon as I could.  
  
Kai: I'm very grateful for that. Imagine, me being a bladder. //Shudders//  
  
Lhune: Ah come on Kai, it wasn't that bad.  
  
Kai: Are you kiddin' me?  
  
Lhune: Well if I cannot make you a bladder.//giggles//. I'll make you a softy.  
  
Kai: You wouldn't dare!!!!  
  
Lhune: Well.  
  
Kai: Oh no! Don't! //turns around angrily and starts to walk away.//  
  
Lhune: Oh, can't take it? You're such a wimp!  
  
Kai: //whirls around// WHAT?!! //death glare 3rd degree//  
  
Lhune: I said you were a wimp. //smirks, not at all affected by his glare//  
  
Kai: You are SO going to regret those words! I dare you to fight me!!  
  
Lhune: Just what I hoped for, I gladly accept.  
  
Kai: weapons?  
  
Lhune: Katana, you?  
  
Kai: Same. Where?  
  
Lhune: Dojo, we might hurt the readers here.  
  
Kai: Agree.//walks out with Lhune//  
  
Kana: //Had been watching the whole *conversation* speechless// This could be dangerous.  
  
Rei: //walks in// where's Kai?  
  
Kana: Gone to fight Lhune.  
  
Rei: Oh My God! Where's my camera? Quick! I have to see this!  
  
Kana: Aren't you concerned for their health?  
  
Rei: You mean Lhune's health 'cause Kai can take her on easily.  
  
Kana: I won't be too sure about that! I was her training partner so I should know.  
  
Rei: Sure. Kai's gonna win.  
  
Kana: No way. but hurry or we'll miss the match.  
  
Rei: Just read the blasted fic tell us what you think.  
  
Kana: For the disclaimer look at the prologue. Don't own a thing..She is gonna win.  
  
Rei: NO!  
  
Freezing Fire  
  
By Kana and Lhune.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
*I hurt myself because of you, over and over. But my love didn't go away, it kept coming back.*  
  
KUSO! I hate myself. Baka no! How could I hit Rei? A bit harder and he could've been dead. I would never forgive myself. Hn, he seems to be okay now but I'm still keeping an eye on him.  
  
Arch, I'm getting soft. Since when do I let those emotions take control of me? I couldn't bare something to happen to Rei. Although I don't know why. Sure, he's the only one I can respect. He keeps me sane in this team of morons. And he doesn't bother me with stupid questions.  
  
That is until these last days.  
  
He's worried about me. I don't see why. Doesn't he understand I was the one who hit him?!! While he was actually trying to help me. Oh, I'm such a cold bastard .But that's what I'm supposed to be, right?  
  
It doesn't matter, if anyone dares to hurt Rei.  
  
I won't let Tala.  
  
Yeah Tala. Another mystery from my past. I can't remember a thing of my damn childhood but for those shards of visions and dreams. And believe me, I don't want to know the rest of it. It's horrible enough like this.  
  
But now, that red-head. Somehow I know his name is Tala, I know he was my friend. Clearly he isn't anymore. I mean friends don't try to kill each other, right? Ano. How should I know. Rei is the closest I have to a friend and I already managed to hurt him.  
  
Pff, apparently Voltaire was right. I AM destined to be alone. I could as well go back to THEM, I always cause others pain.  
  
DAME!! I'm such an idiot. I won't go back, never. They only used me for their twisted experiments.  
  
Masaka, those wounds started to bleed again. But I rather have this pain than the pain of losing myself in my thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh finally a town!" Max chirped exhausted.  
  
"Yeah, a town. with RESTAURANTS!!" The always-hungry-boy yelled exited.  
  
"So where shall we eat? I'm hungry myself." Said the Chinese blader. He took of the bag he was wearing and stretched his sore shoulders.  
  
"I have a wondrous idea guys," Takao started with a very big smile on his face. The others, minus Kai, eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Why don't we try them all!" he said cheerily.  
  
"O Takao." Max sighed while pretending to faint.  
  
Finally Chief spoke too. "Takao, that wouldn't be healthy. I shall ask Dizzy where the best food is for the lowest price. Mr. Dickinson didn't give us so much money."  
  
"No need to ask Chief, I already heard it." Dizzy happily beeped.  
  
Chief looked at her with a surprised expression.  
  
"I'll never get used to it." He murmured softly.  
  
"To what?" Dizzy asked hurt.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Dizzy!" Chief hurried to say, "But I tend to forget that you can start yourself." He smiled apologetically.  
  
"It's okay. I guess it isn't quite normal. But about your question, we could best eat at Tsjernova. It has nice Russian and European food." Dizzy said.  
  
"YAY! What are we waiting for?" Takao happily yelled while jumping up and down. Even Max was eyeing him concerned.  
  
"Eh did someone do an overdose sugar in his coffee this morning?" He asked the others while pointing at the hyper boy.  
  
Rei just shrugged. Then he saw the slate-haired boy starting to leave.  
  
"Eh Kai? Where are you going?"  
  
Kai turned to him with an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
"I'm not hungry." He stated and walked away.  
  
"Uh Okay. I guess." Rei whispered. Suddenly someone took his arm and dragged him forward.  
  
"What the hell!" Rei was about to give his attacker a rather painful karate kick in the lower regions when he recognized the green cloth on the other's arm.  
  
"Come on, before Takao ate all the food." Max said hurriedly.  
  
Rei burst out laughing. Max looked at him as though he was going insane.  
  
'I'm becoming like Kai, way too suspicious.' The Chinese blader allowed himself to be taken to a small restaurant where the two other boys were already enjoying their meal.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mmm, this food is delicious!" Kenny said after closing the door of the restaurant.  
  
"Yeah, but... I still like your cooking better, Rei." Max chirped cheerily.  
  
"Oh no!" Rei exclaimed, "I'm not your personal cook. It's only in case of emergency." He said in mock disdain.  
  
"Uhm, I was wondering." Takao said rather timid.  
  
Rei, Max and Kenny stared wide-eyed at the blue-haired teen. Takao being timid? Not possible! Their eyes widened even more when the shy expression changed into a big mischievous grin.  
  
"Why don't we get an ice-cream as desert? Last one to arrive pays it all!" And with that he was of to the nearest ice-cream vendor.  
  
All stood dumbstruck but once they realized what they would have to pay when they were the last to arrive, (considering Takao's appetite, a lot) they took of in a hurry.  
  
~*~  
  
Rei arrived first, due to his feline skills. But he was already too late to stop Takao from ordering for a large amount of money. He could've nourished at least 13 people with it.  
  
Kenny was the last to arrive 'cause he hadn't received the physical trainings of Kai. In the end they decided to share in the costs. So it came they were now all four of them sitting in the park, enjoying their ice- cream despite the cold.  
  
"Say, didn't anyone of you notice. Kai disappeared again." Rei broke the comfortable silence.  
  
"Sure, but that's our asocial captain, right?" Max answered carefree, happy he got his sugary desert.  
  
"But he has never disappeared that often before. I want to know what he's doing. And who were those freaks? Why were they attacking Kai? I wonder were he is, it's almost like he's running away from us." Rei sighed, gazing at nothing.  
  
Finally Takao looked from his huge ice-cream which was already half devoured. "Those stupid black bladers are bothering me too but why would we want to know where the captain is? He's a cold bastard."  
  
"TAKAO!" Max berated his friend.  
  
"I'm sorry but that's what he is. I still can't forgive him knocking down Rei. Besides if we have to believe the readings Dizzy got, He can take perfectly well care of himself. Which I don't doubt." Takao said heated. "He's a freaking super-human_ excuse me_ super-bastard." He added under his breath.  
  
Silence fell again. The rustling of the wind through the trees and birds chirping, the only sound to be heard. And of course Takao's munching and licking.  
  
"Aah Takao! How can you eat all that?" Max asked disbelieving.  
  
"Do you want a bit Maxie? I know I don't have much to offer but-" Takao teased his friend.  
  
WHACK!  
  
"Ai, Ma-ax!" he whined as Max hit him forcefully on the head. (A/N: on request of the reviewers. ^-^)  
  
"You deserved it. teasing me." Max said strict, "But about your offer. I would gladly accept." Max was hyper at the prospect of more sugar.  
  
Chief was talking to Dizzy how too much sugar was very bad for the health of certain people.  
  
Rei didn't hear a single word of it, he was lost in his own mind. He couldn't help seeing those haunted crimson orbs before he was struck, over and over again. They held so much emotion but still so damn unreadable. 'Why is it that you claim my thoughts?' He took his head in his hands. 'He really is a blue enigma, cold and untouchable. Maybe that's why I'm so interested by him?' He took Drigger in his hands.  
  
"Oh Drigger, do you know? If only you could help." He whispered softly. The bit lit up as if to comfort him and apologize for the lack of answers. 'Well in that case, I'll have to find the answers myself. Next time Kai leaves, I'll follow him.' With that his thoughts were finished as a hyper Takao and Max were inspecting Kenny for his eyes.  
  
"Guys, calm down and release Kenny. We're going to the hotel." He said earning a very grateful look from Chief.  
  
~*~  
  
They had met Kai back in the hotel. To save their money, they had to share rooms. Kenny stayed with Max and Takao, he refused to sleep in the same room as Kai out of fear. The other two bladers, being Kai and Rei, stayed in a room on the other end of the hallway.  
  
Each held luxurious beds, a bathroom and a balcony. From the balcony they had a magnificent view on the little park with a lake on the edge of it. The full moon stood out of an ink-blue sky adorned with a million stars.  
  
Rei was lying on his bed, waiting for Kai to exit the bathroom. Getting impatient he decided to put his nightclothes on. Still no captain, he started to brush through his hair, wincing a little at the painful knots. To his frustration he managed to get his brush stuck in the long strands of raven hair.  
  
"Great! How come I always get stuck with situations like these?" Rei sighed while he tried to loosen his brush. This, however, resulted only in creating an even bigger mess.  
  
"Need some help?" an amused voice asked.  
  
Rei didn't need to turn, he recognized Kai's voice instantly. He could even see the smirk on the slate-haired teen's face.  
  
"It's not funny Kai, it hurts." He complained.  
  
He felt the bed shift ever so slightly as Kai sat down. Soft, gentle hands unraveled the chaos of his hair and started brushing. The Chinese blader marveled at the tenderness of his captain's actions and almost started to purr. But he decided against it, he wasn't sure Kai would appreciate it. He couldn't help himself, though, from leaning in to the touch. He imagined those nimble but strong hands caressing his hair.  
  
"Done." Kai stated, climbing in his own bed and closing his eyes.  
  
'Did I just imagine Kai caressing my hair? The hit he gave me must have some effects on me.' He thought disbelievingly. He glanced at the stoic teen. 'He's Kai. I can't like/love him.' He sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"Night Kai."  
  
"G'night." Came the soft reply.  
  
~*~  
  
A breeze of cold air woke Rei. 'Huh? Why didn't Kai close the window?' he thought sleepy and crept further under his blankets. He was trying to hear Kai's breathing when it him. 'Why would Kai want to open the window anyway and why can't I hear him?!'  
  
He bolted up, shaking off the warm blankets. The empty bed next to him was clearly visible in the pale moonlight filtering through the open window. The Chinese teen got up and went to the balcony but there was no Kai to be seen. He was wondering where Kai could have gone to when a faint buzzing got his attention. 'A spinning blade, no doubt it belongs to Kai.'  
  
On his way to the closet to get his coat, he threw a look at the clock.  
  
"Half past two?! He definitely has weird training habits." He muttered softly and went back to the balcony to track the sound.  
  
They slept at the first floor so it was no problem for Rei to jump down. He was a neko-jin, he always landed safely. Once he was on the ground, he thought about it. 'Kai jumped down? Nah he would have taken the stairs.' He looked around for tracks and found very light footprints under the balcony. Rei only found them because he had been looking for them. 'So he did jump!'  
  
Determined, he went to the source of the soft sound. What he found made him hold his breath.  
  
Kai had picked up his beyblade and was now preparing to launch it once more. The slate-haired teen didn't wear a coat or sweater, just his plain old outfit excluding the armguards. Rei remarked his leader had discarded them and they were now lying on a rock nearby.  
  
Turning his gaze back to his captain he saw Dranzer flying with an impressive speed. Though his attention was claimed by Kai as the stoic teen winced and his hand flew to his side.  
  
Questions seemed to tumble through his mind. 'When was Kai hurt. Who. Why didn't we know?!' Rei's eyes grew wider as Kai pulled of his top to reveal a muscled chest. The pale, creamy skin glowed in the moonlight. Several angry red lines marred the fair skin. Rei scowled at himself. He should be worried, he was worried. But he couldn't help thinking how beautiful Kai was. 'No wonder he's got such a fan club of girls.'  
  
"You can come out now Rei." An indifferent tone said.  
  
Rei snapped back from his daze to find Kai bandaging his injuries. Hesitating he stepped into the clearing and blushed a little. Kai knew he was there?  
  
"How long have you been there?" Kai asked, slightly amused at the flushed teen. The Chinese blader went even a darker shade of red.  
  
"Not so long, I just arrived." He said softly.  
  
"Hn." Kai ripped a piece of his scarf and treated the last cut. He retrieved Dranzer who had stopped spinning in the grass and put him in his pocket. He pulled out a clean top from his duffel bag and put it on. He found Rei still staring at him. Kai smiled softly, such a curious cat. But he liked the cat, it was nice to have someone who cared. He picked up his bag and straightened his back.  
  
Rei stood frozen in front of Kai, he knew he was staring but he couldn't help it right now. 'Was Kai, the Ice Captain actually smiling at me?' he thought surprised.  
  
"Hey, aren't you coming?" Kai's voice rang softly in his head. He hadn't noticed the teen started walking and he hurried to come next to Kai.  
  
"Why did you rip your scarf?" Rei ask clueless. Kai rolled his eyes. 'Weird! I've never seen Kai express so much emotion in such a short period.' Rei thought happily.  
  
"Well, I had to bandage up these cuts, right?" Kai asked incredulous.  
  
"But-" Rei started but held his mouth as he saw Kai jump flawless onto the balcony. 'For an injured person, he's quite fit.' He thought before following with a gracious move.  
  
Kai gave him an approving look. Rei felt himself grew warm again and quickly closed the curtains so Kai wouldn't see. 'How does he do that? I feel so confused when I'm around him.' Rei thought desperately. He listened as Kai changed his clothes in the pitch dark and got onto his bed.  
  
The Chinese blader sat down next to Kai. He felt the slate-haired teen tense and that worried him even more.  
  
"You should go to the hospital Kai. Those injuries are really bad." Rei suggested.  
  
"I'm fine." Kai replied gruffly.  
  
"No Kai, Really! When did you get them?" Rei continued while edging closer.  
  
"Not your business." Kai barked, he really didn't like people meddling with his affairs.  
  
"You listen to me! You get those cuts checked or-" Rei stated as he grabbed Kai's wrist for more emphasis. Kai froze for a split second.  
  
"I said I'm fine. This is none of your concern." Kai growled dangerously. He jerked his wrist back and glared at the stunned teen next to him. His eyes burned through the other's soul.  
  
Rei jumped back at the angry blader. His eyes were filled with hurt and sadness.  
  
"Alright Kai, if that's what you want." He whispered softly, crawling back into his own bed. He shot a last look at his captain before closing his eyes, the distant blader was lying with his back to him. 'When did it change? He opened up a bit and was actually smiling and now . he's even colder than before. I'll never get it.' Rei thought sadly before falling asleep.  
  
Kai waited till heard the steady breathing of Rei, indicating the teen was fast asleep. He gazed at the prone teen, his eyes held o softness long thought gone. 'Why did you start pushing, Rei? Don't you see you'll have to keep distance or you'll get hurt? I can't allow that to happen again. You better despise me, that's the only way I can keep you safe. Especially with Tala messing around.' Kai didn't take his eyes of the blader till the first rays of sun peeked through the curtains.  
  
~*~  
  
Rei woke up with a start, he had heard something. Looking around him, he found the door to the balcony open. "Not again!" he moaned. He didn't have to see the empty bed next to him to know Kai was gone.  
  
He got up and walked to the bathroom, the air was still damp. It was a sign Kai had been here not so long ago. He frowned as he looked in the mirror, he was a complete mess. His hair was tangled and his normally bright eyes were dull and red-rimmed. Getting under the freezing cold water, he took in a sharp breath. The Chinese teen washed his hair as fast as he could. As he tried to get some knots out of his hair, he started to muse.  
  
'I wonder if Kai would brush my hair. probably not' He wrapped his hair in a towel and put on fresh clothes. His hair would come later. Determination marked his face. 'But I'm not going to give in to Kai. I will force him to let someone see to his injuries, even if I have to use violence. He can't go on like this.'  
  
Stepping out the bathroom, he found the room ice-cold.  
  
"Kuso! The window, I forgot to close it!" he cursed. 'But then again, what if Kai has to come back in?' An image of an agitated Kai, knocking on the window sent him into a fit of laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kai asked, honest curiosity lacing in his voice.  
  
"K.Kai!" Rei whirled around to see the slate-haired teen sitting on the railing of the balcony, one leg dangling in the air.  
  
"Nothing really, I didn't notice you were out here." Rei said hasty, changing the subject.  
  
Kai's brow furrowed but he decided to leave the matter. If Rei didn't want him to know, fine. Kai returned staring at the snow-covered trees. He wondered what was worse, knowing only bits and pieces of his past which tore at his conscious or knowing the whole past. What if that would be too much for him to handle?  
  
He could still smell the blood, the copper taste still lingered in his mouth. A reflection in the cold steel of a tainted sword. 'No, not now!'  
  
"Kai, are you okay? You look very pale." Rei's soft voice cut through the vision like a knife. Kai's eyes focused on Rei.  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry about me." He said gruffly, "Besides you should go inside before you catch cold."  
  
Rei looked at him as though he had gone mad.  
  
'First of all, I didn't open the window. Secondly I don't look pale as a ghost and last, won't you catch a cold?!' he thought as he noticed Kai was still in his night clothes. No coat, no sweater. not even shoes! Rei closed the window.  
  
"And what about you? Aren't you co-?" he started but was broken of by Kai.  
  
"No, as I said I'm fine." Kai said curt.  
  
"But."  
  
"No, how many times must I tell you? I. AM. FINE." Kai snapped as he grabbed Rei's wrist firm.  
  
Out of reflex Rei whirled around trying to fee himself from Kai, resulting he pulled his captain with him on the ground. Rei rolled over so he was on top of Kai. "You can tell me as many times as you wish but I won't believe you till you've been to a doctor!" He became aware that Kai was only wearing sweatpants as he felt the Kai's bare skin against his own.  
  
Kai, sensing the other's hesitation, rolled over. But Rei hit his knee against Kai's chest were the injury was, out of defense. Instantly he froze but Kai hadn't even winced. "I'm sorry. Gomen Kai. I didn't-"  
  
Kai rolled him over with one forceful tug, now lying back on top of him. He held both Rei's wrists in a painful grip.  
  
"Promise me you aren't gonna tell anybody about my injuries!" Kai commanded as though Rei hadn't apologized. His voice was low and sounded almost husky to Rei's ears.  
  
"I can't do that Kai, You need a doctor." Rei insisted.  
  
"Didn't you hear me? I said no! You are not gonna tell the others. Do. You. Understand. Me?" Kai seethed, emphasizing every single word.  
  
Rei winced as the grip on his wrists increased. But Kai didn't loosen. Rei looked pleadingly in those crimson orbs filled with fiery.  
  
"Kai, let go of me."  
  
"Promise me!"  
  
"I. I promise." Rei whispered defeated.  
  
Kai let go of his wrist and looked to the ground, not wanting to see the hurt in Rei's eyes.  
  
"Good." He whispered softly and disappeared in the bathroom.  
  
When he came out, Rei was still on the same spot he left him.  
  
"We'd better go downstairs, the others will be waiting for us." Kai's voice sounded flat and uncaring to hide the raging turmoil of emotions behind his cold mask.  
  
~*~  
  
Rei arrived downstairs just in time to see Takao holding the front door open for Max.  
  
"You go first." Takao said gallantly. Max blushed and whispered a quick thanks.  
  
"Hey, and what about me?" Rei said teasingly to Takao.  
  
"Good morning, I hadn't seen ya." Max smiled and went outside.  
  
"I thought you would be dead by now. I wouldn't survive one night in the same room as the sourpuss." Takao said, looking around to make sure Kai wasn't close enough to hear it.  
  
"Where's Kenny?" Rei asked, noting the boy and his laptop were nowhere in sight.  
  
"Oh he's already outside, chatting with Dizzy .or with Max." Takao said. Rei didn't understand what was going on between Takao and Max but he was amused none the less.  
  
"Then we could start for the next town. We're almost in Moscow." Rei said happily.  
  
"Wait for Kai, for once we're ready and now he is not yet here." Takao complained.  
  
"I'm here so get out and start walking if you're so eager to." A cold voice rang through the air.  
  
"What's wrong Kai, got out on the wrong side of the bed?" Takao replied as he turned to see Kai walking down. 'I'm still angry at him but. He does look very pale.' Takao thought concerned. 'What am I thinking? He would probably scowl at me if I offered help.' But it kept nagging at him. Rei had been right, Kai was acting strange these days.  
  
"Get your ass moving Takao, we don't have all day!" Kai sneered, shouldering him out of the ways.  
  
'Nah, he's still the same old jerk.' Takao shrugged and walked out.  
  
~*~  
  
They had been walking for five hours in the cold snow but according to Kai, they would see the next town in about five minutes.  
  
Rei had noticed the captain was walking slower than normally and the teen's fists had been clenched almost constantly till they saw ebony white. Rei was torn between loyalty and concern. 'Should I tell the others about Kai's injuries? I mean, they are really bad. But I promised Kai not to. I won't break my word, I'm sure Kai can take care of himself. On the other hand. I can't let him go on like this. It's morally wrong.'  
  
"Oh yea! I think I can see the first castle of that town. You know that one with the unspeakable name." Takao exclaimed joyful. He jumped up and down to get a better view. Max came standing next to him, gazing at Takao's castle.  
  
"Ehm, Takao. I hate to say it but that's not a castle, it's a church." Max said after he had seen the cross on top of the building.  
  
"Come on people, I want to get there today." Kai barked, his voice wavering slightly. Takao scowled.  
  
"Ah come on, it's only-" He was silenced as he saw Kai paling even more, looking whiter than a ghost.  
  
"Kai?" Takao asked hesitantly. His eyes widened as his captain slumped onto the ground. Immediately the four boys were alarmed.  
  
"KAI!!"  
  
But the stoic teen was not to hear their cries, darkness had claimed him and relieved him from agony.  
  
A marred body.  
  
Only to hide a scarred soul.  
  
A cold spirit, unable to be broken but by a single tear.  
  
A tear of blood from a fading sta,  
  
If not, the eternal flame will be left  
  
To the emptiness of the absorbing darkness.  
  
***_~_***  
  
Rei: Kai won definitely.  
  
Kana: You're so wrong, it's obvious Lhune won.  
  
Lhune: Stop it! You're bickering about a fight nobody won while I've worked many hours to type this!  
  
Kai: Poor me. Besides, it was a tie.  
  
Rei: but Lhune's sword broke one second before yours.  
  
Kana: Aa but Kai's sword cracked minutes before.  
  
Rei: You lie!  
  
Lhune and Kai: //soaked with sweat, suffering from many cuts// Why are you fighting for us?  
  
Kana: //to Lhune// Isn't that obvious? I'm your training partner, you lose= I lose. Our strength depends on each other.  
  
Rei: Because I love you Kai, //blushes// and so I have to support you.  
  
Lhune: But if we say it was a tie?  
  
Rei: You wish, Kai-  
  
Kana: Didn't win.  
  
Rei: We'll see, wanna fight?  
  
Kana: Yes! //walks out to dojo with Rei behind//  
  
Kai and Lhune: //Blink.blink. sweat drop//  
  
Lhune: They are gonna fight?  
  
Kai: Seems so, shall we go look before they get hurt?  
  
Lhune: Maybe a good idea, who do you think is gonna win?  
  
Kai: Rei has awesome reflexes.  
  
Lhune: Don't forget Kana trained with me.  
  
Kai and Lhune at the same time: But Rei/Kana. //silence.//  
  
Kai: We're not gonna act like them. //meaningful glance at dojo//  
  
Lhune: Please not! Come on let's go safe some friends from a bloody death. The next Chapter you will learn more about Kai's past. including the kill again. If anybody has remarks, questions or feels in the mood to review. Go ahead.  
  
Bye bye, hopefully till next week. 


	5. Chapter 4

REVIEWS  
  
Kazuki_2: We both do Judo, I (Lhune) should have an orange belt by now but I'm still stuck at white. Somehow my sensei and I always forget about the exams. Kana has a blue belt. I'm jealous.  
  
Clover: I'm really sorry but it seems as there's gonna be another cliffhanger. gomen nasai.  
  
The rest of the reviewers, which would be: Krixel, Silver-eyes Magician Girl, Anime Skygodess, Yaoi Angel, Kyllia Kakanto, Yoink Daydurfurits, Cherrii, Tewks, SquirrelOfShadows, Dragonblade, Theoryofangels and Clover. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I wouldn't know what to do without you. And for those who read but do not review, thanks I hope you enjoy the fic.  
  
***@***  
  
Lhune: Sorry for the delay! Gomen nasai. But a lot has happened. Computer virus attacked my computer viciously. I changed school and branch of study this week. And on top of that I'm ill.  
  
Kai: Pathetic excuses.  
  
Lhune: They are not. And I'm continuing this fic alone since Kana is writing a fluffy one.  
  
Kai: Grr fluff. Still, next time update sooner.  
  
Lhune: Kai you DO understand I'm torturing you?  
  
Kai: The sooner it's over, the better.  
  
Lhune: Well, I have to warn you. It is far from over.  
  
Kai: O great //very sarcastic//  
  
Lhune: I saw your match against Johnny this week, I loved it. The way you got under his skin.  
  
Kai: That pathetic brat.  
  
Lhune: Eh yes, that one. I quite liked him.  
  
Kai: //death glare //  
  
Lhune: //swallows// Ok, I think we better get on with the fic.  
  
Freezing Fire  
  
By Lhune and Kana.  
  
Chapter four  
  
*In the crumbling street. The sunset mirrors a silhouette. The blood red sky stains a warping reality.*  
  
Rei gazed at the sleeping teen in front of him.  
  
They had been lucky they were so close to town when Kai fainted and scared the hell out of them. Rei had carried Kai to the hotel they were staying at now, the surprising lack of weight of Kai added to his worries. Takao's grudge had been forgotten and instead the guilty boy was fussing over his leader.  
  
Of course they had been headed for the hospital but before they could have reached it, Kai had woken. The shaky leader had insisted they wouldn't bring him to the hospital, whatever happened.  
  
Kai had leaned heavily on his teammates' shoulders the way to the nearest hotel but refused to be carried again. He had scowled whenever one of his teammates would throw him a concerned look. Luckily, the hotel manager hadn't asked questions when they dragged in the battered Kai. Once Kai had reached the bed, he lost conscious again.  
  
And that's where he still lay, on the bed.  
  
His skin was white as the snow outside, the sunrays falling on the bed didn't seem to reach his body. The floppy bangs of slate hair were spread around his face as a cold crown of ice. The blue triangles stood out even more as they contrasted the fair skin.  
  
Rei had tried to wash them off but realized they were tattoos. He wondered why Kai would've put them on.  
  
The Ice Captain was sleeping peacefully although he would grimace once in a while or mumble unintelligible words.  
  
Rei smiled, he had never seen Kai so vulnerable and innocent. He started rebandaging where the blood had soaked the cloth. The Chinese blader was glad he was alone with Kai, so he could study the sleeping blader in all peace.  
  
A sly grin appeared on his face as he remembered how he got Takao, Max and Kenny to leave the room.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"Takao could you PLEASE get out of my way, I need to dress those wounds on his chest." Rei said insistent, shoving Takao off the bed.  
  
"Is he still breathing? He looks so. so dead-is!" Takao asked alarmed when he checked Kai's shallow breathing.  
  
Max had gone to the bathroom and now returned with some warm water and fresh cloth. The look on his face was total fright. and guilt. Guilt for noticing his captain's health earlier and for being so mad at him when he hit Rei.  
  
However, this was nothing compared to the guilt Takao felt. The blue-haired blader was trying to make it up to Kai by acting over-concerned. He would take an extra pillow and put it under the head of his prone captain, take his hand and mutter soothing words in a sickly sweet manner.  
  
Kenny was near hysterical and was typing furiously on his laptop searching information about deep cuts.  
  
"We're gonna lose him, oh it's our entire fault! What are we gonna do?! He was our best blader!!" Kenny shrieked anxious.  
  
"He's not dead." Rei assured the frantic boy.  
  
"What do you mean best blader? I won the championships!" Takao exclaimed. Max turned his gaze away from Kai.  
  
"Oh Takao, everybody knows it was pure luck you won." He said matter-of- factly.  
  
"Max! Of all people you-"  
  
"SHUT UP! ALL of you!" Rei yelled.  
  
Immediate silence fell as the three boys froze at Rei's outburst. Rei sighed, it was sure difficult to keep them silent without Kai awake.  
  
"And Takao, release Kai's hand or he's going to kill you when he wakes up." He ordered a bit sharper then he intended to.  
  
Takao let go of Kai's hand with a red flush on his cheeks and looked at Max who was glaring at him.  
  
Rei gently untied the white scarf, adoring the soft fabric. It felt so familiar though he was sure he had never touched Kai's scarf before. Instantly he remembered, the bandage on his head after he had fallen. His heart jumped as he realized something. Kai had bandaged him!  
  
'But why didn't they tell me?' he wondered idly before returning to his task at hand.  
  
Carefully he pulled off the black top, making sure he caused Kai as least pain as possible. As soon as the bloody chest was revealed, the silence was broken.  
  
"Oh My God! It's like a battle field with all that blood!" Takao squealed in horror, his eyeballs popping out of their sockets.  
  
"I'm surprised he' still alive! How could he hide those?!" Max said, averting his eyes from the blood.  
  
The Chief was at loss for words and the color drained from his face.  
  
"Kenny do not faint! It really isn't the time for it!" Dizzy beeped alarmed. Unfortunately that was exactly what Kenny did. He slumped on the floor, creating a chaos.  
  
"Help! Kenny fainted! What should we do?" Max exclaimed anxious.  
  
"This'll help!" Takao said and he threw a glass of water in Kenny's face.  
  
"Oh no, he's gonna die too!" Max sobbed when the Chief didn't wake up.  
  
"NOW IT'S ENOUGH!!" Rei yelled. He had been cleaning Kai's wounds, getting more and more frustrated with every second. "Kenny is NOT going to die and so's Kai." Rei stared at Max who nodded uncertain. "Takao, get Kenny in his own bed and make sure he stays there! Maw, stay with those two and take Dizzy with you or else Kenny'll burst in later. I'm going to take care of Kai and he'll be okay." His heart clenched at this, Kai had to be okay!  
  
Pushing the three of them out the room, he continued with an authorotive tone. "No one of you is allowed to come back until I say so. Understood?" With that he closed the door.  
  
He could still hear muffled fragments of his teammates' complaints.  
  
". he been in learn by Kai?..."  
  
Rei smiled.  
  
'I'll take that as a compliment.' He thought, recognizing the voice as Takao's.  
  
Quickly, he leapt back to the bed. His heart missed a beet when he looked straight into two crimson orbs.  
  
"Kai, you're awake!" He said surprised and felt heat tint his cheeks.  
  
"It's difficult not to when you are yelling." Kai said softly, a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips.  
  
Rei's eyes widened.  
  
"I'm sorry, I.." he stammered.  
  
"It's okay." Kai said so softly Rei had to strain himself to hear it. Kai closed his eyes warily.  
  
Rei felt a twinge of spite because those crimson fires had looked at him with such warmth he'd never seen before. The usual cold glare had been replaced by gratitude and respect, or so he hoped.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
It had taken him almost three hours to dress Kai's injuries. Most of them weren't very deep but looked horrible.  
  
There was a long gash that was remarkably different from the others. It was deep and had ragged ends. It was the most difficult one to treat because it kept bleeding. But that wasn't the most curious about it, it seemed to have happened the first attack.  
  
Rei growled, he was almost certain that red-head was responsible for it. He wondered how Kai knew him. Rei decided he would persuade Kai to tell him once he was awake.  
  
He frowned as he noted Kai was shivering violently under his quilts. Reaching for Kai's head, he jerked his hand back surprised. It was hot to the touch. His captain was having a bad fever.  
  
He went to the bathroom to get some wet cloth.  
  
~*~  
  
Cold, Cold as the blade in his hands.  
  
The young crimson-eyed boy stared at the wakizachi in his hands. It had been given to him by Voltaire many years ago. The familiar sword calmed him, it had never left his side during the harsh training sessions at the abbey.  
  
Blankly, the boy looked up to the man in front of him. Tall, raging with anger and obviously very drunk. Saliva dropped from his mouth while he shouted at the little slate-haired boy.  
  
The boy didn't understand the words, his attention was fully on the limp body of a frail women in the corner of the room. Her blood was smeared against walls and floor. The crimson eyes were wide in horror but he didn't see a thing anymore. He felt nothing, no rage, no pity, no sadness, just blank.  
  
Vaguely he was aware of a massive hand descending on him. The force behind the blow slammed him into the wall.  
  
"It's your own bloody fault that your pathetic mama died! Remember that Kai! I will make you pay." The harsh words were branded in the boy's memory. He clenched his sword as if it were his last lifeline, crimson eyes unfocused.  
  
He sensed a hand coming down on him for the second blow. Out of reflex, he raised his sword.  
  
The man howled in pain as his hand was cut off. Disbelief mixed with pain and anger shone in his eyes as he clutched the stump that was left. He bound the wound with his T-shirt to stop the bleeding and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
The boy was frozen as he heard his father opening a kitchen drawer.  
  
The man stormed back into the room with a sharp knife. Driven by hatred, he slashed at the boy.  
  
Unconsciously, the boy dodged, the blade barely missing his skin.  
  
"I'll kill you." The man he once knew as his father gritted between clenched teeth.  
  
The drunk launched at his son, aiming for the heart. On instinct for survival, the little boy ducked and slashed at the man's throat. A stream of blood trailed the boy's pale cheek were the knife had grazed him. Absently, he ran his finger over the cut as he gazed at the man who was bleeding to death. He sheathed his sword as the door opened and two men walked in.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai was of the fact that he was dreaming. He knew what would happen and he knew he couldn't stop it. He was desperate to wake up but his mind wouldn't allow him to do so.  
  
~*~  
  
"I told you my grandson would take care of him."  
  
The little boy recognized the voice as his grandfather's, yet he didn't turn.  
  
"It was an excellent idea sir, it was the ultimate test for the boy." The slimy voice of Boris rang through the air.  
  
"Oh but there are many more tests to come. And with each test he'll become stronger, the perfect soldier." Voltaire commented as if the boy wasn't present.  
  
Kai was disgusted at Voltaire's evil intentions. The little boy, however, didn't seem to register the men's conversation. He kept staring at the dead man in front of him whose blood covered the boy's clothes.  
  
"But how did you know your son would kill his wife, sir?" Boris continued, ignoring the boy completely. Curiosity was written on his face. Voltaire smirked.  
  
"Ah well, with the proper amount of alcohol, some insinuations and lies I can achieve miracles. She was becoming far too annoying anyway, always trying to enter the abbey to search her child. Pathetic." He sneered disgusted, nodding at the boy he added: "Give him the harshest training. He must be emotionless and lethal. Do you understand! He's thee only one strong enough to control Black Dranzer."  
  
The scenery became blurred, Kai hoped he'd finally woken. When is sight cleared again, he noticed he was cuffed to a wall in a dark, filthy cell. Kai was curious what to come next. He'd never dreamt it before and though he hated these visions, he was curious about his past. But how much he wanted to know it, he dreaded it even more.  
  
It confused him even more that he wasn't the small kid anymore. It all felt so real, as if he was actually sitting there. He fingered the cell and the irons gingerly.  
  
"Strange." He murmured to himself. "Is this a dream or real?"  
  
Kai groaned, every single piece of his body hurt. He felt like dying. For the first time he noticed the blood that covered him, assumingly his blood. It felt all so unreal and at the same time frighteningly real because of the pain. Kai felt utterly alone and abandoned. His head lolled back against the wall.  
  
Closing his eyes, Kai tried to understand what had happened. So he was in a cell, cuffed to the walls and suffering numerous cuts. As he reconsidered the facts, there was only one possibility. the abbey.  
  
'But how did I get here?' he thought bewildered.  
  
The door was unlocked and Kai looked up to see his visitor. He wished he hadn't. In front of him stood the last person he wanted to see in this state.  
  
"Boris." He spat, disgust evident in his glare. The evil man laughed at Kai's gesture.  
  
"Still so friendly as ever, young Kai." Kai's glare didn't waver as Boris approached him.  
  
"What do you want?" he snarled, testing his bonds.  
  
"Same as always little Kai, we want you to join the team once more. Oh and do not hope on escaping boy, we've improved the security since you left us. Besides, you don't want to escape if you know what's good for your team" Boris mocked. He cupped Kai's chin. Kai jerked away from the loathsome touch.  
  
"Don't touch me!" he snapped. Fire blazed in his eyes, giving his glare a lethal intensity. Boris shivered slightly.  
  
"You've become stronger, good. As we saw before, Black Dranzer draws its strength from its master. You managed to destroy most of the abbey when you were younger. Now your power will be unstoppable, we will be unstoppable. Whole countries will bow for our power, World domination is ours!" Boris proclaimed.  
  
"You forget one thing." A cold tone cut in. Boris turned to see his prisoner.  
  
"I will never, NEVER obey you. Your plan has failed Boris, you are a failure. Tell my grandfather to take care of his business himself, as I'm sure he's behind all of this. Both of you are insolent fools, to weak to hold me. My decision was made long ago, I will never join your damn team." Kai's tone was low but undeniably clear.  
  
Boris was enraged.  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure of that, young Kai. But since you claimed you have made your decision, a punishment is in order I think." His face contorted in a horrible mask of sadism. "I have a surprise for you." He announced maliciously.  
  
Kai felt a knot forming in his stomach. Surprises meant nothing here in the abbey.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Let us go, you stupid brutes!"  
  
Instantly, Kai recognized the muffled voices outside. 'No, no, no! This can't be happening!' he thought, the evil smile on Boris' face told him otherwise.  
  
Four struggling bladers were dragged into the cell. Several guards held them forcefully. Rei was the first to notice the slate-haired teen.  
  
"KAI!!" he gasped. The group fell silent as they stared at the battered form of their captain.  
  
"Kai, are you okay?" Rei asked softly.  
  
Kai nodded, he felt far from okay but he had been worse. The pit in his stomach wouldn't go away. For the first time since long, he felt fear clenching his gut. Fear for his team.  
  
"You can dream young Kai, but you can't escape this moment. I'll have to punish you for your misbehavior. And I think I know just what to do." Boris motioned the guards to bring Rei forward. Kai went pale as a ghost.  
  
"What, you don't like my idea young Kai? You haven't heard the whole of it yet." Boris laughed cruelly.  
  
Rei was led to Boris, his eyes fixed on Kai.  
  
"You see young Kai, since you were so rude I'll have to kill this. creature one way or another." Boris said in utter enjoyment. Rei's eyes widened at this annunciation and started to struggle desperately but the guards had secured him well.  
  
"Because you are Voltaire's grandson, I'll do you a favor." Boris eyes glinted maliciously.  
  
Kai feared what would come next, his crimson eyes trailed from Rei to the loathsome Boris. The horrible man seemed to search something under his cloak. Kai's eyes widened in horror as he thought to recognized the item. Boris turned to Kai once more.  
  
"And young Kai, do you remember it?" he mocked as he unsheathed the wicked blade of a well know wakizachi. "I've always treasured it." He said smug, caressing the cold steel.  
  
Kai was frozen to the bone, this could not be happening!  
  
"What is it young Kai? Surprised?" Boris laughed cruelly. "Now for your friend here." He caressed Rei's cheek. Disgusted, Rei tried to bite Boris' fingers with no avail.  
  
"I could kill him. I would take him apart. very slowly." He let the blade touch Rei's skin, leaving a pattern of angry red lines in its wake. Rei stiffened.  
  
"First I'll cut of his delicate hands, then I'll move on to his slender legs. He would die very slowly and in much pain." Boris taunted.  
  
Kai gazed in Rei's emotionful eyes. Pain and fear were evident, but determination not to flinch shone brightly. Kai growled involuntarily, they would not harm Rei. Neither by death or in any other way.  
  
"But since I promised you a favor, there is an other way." Boris said in a low voice. He flicked his wrist so the blade came to rest at Kai's neck, mere millimeters from his tender skin yet Kai did not flinch.  
  
"You can spare him the torture by killing him yourself and giving him a quick, painless death. It's your choice." Boris said. Kai remained impassive, hiding his emotions behind a stone mask.  
  
'I must stop this! This is all my fault. I cannot let Rei die, he means too much to me. Too much indeed, I should never had let him come so close to me. Now I care for him and look what happens. I should've remembered my destiny. Stop it Kai, this isn't helping. I should try and escape. That wouldn't work, I am in no shape to defend five boys and lead them through this labyrinth. I can't let Rei to the mercy of Boris. That monster is not afraid to rape him before torturing him to death. And the last option." Kai locked eyes with Rei. Fire met gold, emotions deepening the color.  
  
'I . care for you Rei.'  
  
'I.'  
  
"Do it." Rei whispered softly, loud enough for Kai to hear.  
  
Kai was dizzy with emotions. Rei this beautiful creature, wanted him to kill him. He couldn't kill him.  
  
'Rei, I.'  
  
.Or could he?  
  
"If I have to die, I want to die at your hands." Rei urged.  
  
'I.'  
  
Kai's face softened and he gazed at Rei intensively.  
  
"I love you, Rei." He said in a husky voice, full of remorse. Surprising everybody in the cell, he stood up, breaking the chains in the process. In less than a second he was at Rei's side, freeing the Chinese blader from the guards. Pulling Rei closer, he closed the distance between their lips. It was a short but tender kiss. As their lips parted, Kai brought the blade up to Rei's throat.  
  
"Please forgive me Rei." He whispered broken and he sliced the pale skin in a swift movement.  
  
~*~  
  
Rei stared worried at his captain. Kai's face was contorted in mortal anguish, soft sobbing escaped his lips from time to time. Rei had done everything he could but the fever hadn't died.  
  
"Should I wake him? He looks so pained and tormented. But he needs his rest.If you can call this rest." Rei murmured indecisive.  
  
He sighed, he wanted to help Kai and relieve him from agony. Suddenly the slate-haired teen jerked and let out a haunted scream.  
  
"That's it." Rei muttered as he bowed over the distressed teen. "I'm waking him." He grabbed Kai's shoulders and shook them gently.  
  
"Kai wake up, you're having a nightmare." He said urgently.  
  
Kai's eyes fluttered open, unseeing fires looking through him. A flying fist came out of nowhere and hit his face hard. Rei was thrown back by the cheer force of it. Clenching his hurting cheek, he picked himself up from the floor. Panicked, he looked at the bed.  
  
Kai sat straight, his eyes wide in shock. 'I. I just killed him, I killed Rei! He can't be here.' Kai thought bewildered.  
  
'I hit him' The realization came down on him. He was trembling all over. Suddenly he jumped out of the bed and ran to the door. Before storming out, he turned to Rei.  
  
"I'm sorry Rei. I have to go, don't come looking for me." His voice was hoarse and broken. The fierce flame of his spirit had diminished.  
  
Dazed by the latest events, Rei was left behind in the room. Coming to his senses, he ran after Kai as fast as he could. But even his feline skills couldn't prevent meeting a deserted street.  
  
A cold breeze played with his long raven hair. Heavy raindrops fell from the dark sky, soon the neko-jin was soaked. He had no idea where Kai had gone to. A flash of lightning illuminated the stale grey sky.  
  
Somewhere out there was a bloody boy lost in his own world, tormented by invisible ghosts from the past.  
  
***_~_***  
  
Lhune: Gomen, gomen, I know another cliffhanger.  
  
Kai: I killed my father? And Rei?!  
  
Lhune: yep  
  
Kai: Damn!  
  
Rei: Where did you run to?  
  
Kai: I have no idea.  
  
Rei: Hmpf, you are violently ill, you shouldn't be out in that kind of weather.  
  
Lhune: Oh, but it's only the beginning  
  
Kai: What do you mean by that?! //death glare//  
  
Lhune: Eh. nothing at all (to readers) I'm still doubting about Tala. Should he be good-in-an-evil-way or just plain evil?  
  
Kai: He's a stupid bastard.  
  
Lhune: I didn't ask your opinion.  
  
Rei: What's wrong with his opinion? Tala tried to steal Kai from me.  
  
Tala: You're not worthy of him, He belongs with me.  
  
Lhune: Tala get out. and you too Kai Rei! I need to write the next chapter.and please do NOT fight!  
  
Kai, Tala and Rei: Yes momma  
  
Lhune: Don't call me that.  
  
Bye bye, hope to see you soon!! MEOW 


	6. Chapter 5

REVIEWS CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Star: Wow, that was direct.~-^. I really appreciate your ideas. Thanx but the thing is.it's becoming quite complicated. You will partly notice this chapter. But in general line it will be like that.  
  
Kais Hot Babe: I'm so sorry but it seems I'm addicted to cliffies. Thanx, I'm glad you like it and I'll try to update sooner.  
  
Strange person: You're the only one who answered my question. I'm so grateful!! My friend (Kana is hopelessly in love with the poor guy so it will be as your wish. And by the way, I went nowhere. I just needed some time. Difficult Tala grumble  
  
The Fire-breathing-ferret: This is what happens. for the rest you'll have to wait.  
  
L@DyFiCtIoN: Nice name! yes it was only a dream but some dreams do come true //grins evilly// gomen the update is so late.  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits: Kai isn't going back soon, gomen. Rei will try to help him but.  
  
Ginger Ninja: //blushes// you give me too much honour. Thanx  
  
Krixel: Eh Kai went. You'll read in a minute. Thank you but I'm not that good. (and too say I was actually very happy when I wrote the dream thingy)  
  
Dragonblade: yep poor Kai and there's more to come.  
  
Devilburns: As you wish  
  
SquirrelOfShadows: Well eh, I know you feel bad for them, but I'm not finished with them, each day I find new torments for them. Hope you'll like the next chapter too.  
  
Lhune : I hope you all enjoyed the 4th chapter because here is the fifth.  
  
Kana: That wasn't nice what you did to Kai!  
  
Lhune: I could have done worse //grins evilly//  
  
Kana: //scowls//  
  
Lhune: I worked very hard for all of ya because after I typed the Fourth chapter, I had to go to the hospital. @_@ So I hope there weren't too many spelling mistakes in it because I hadn't got the time to check them.  
  
Kai: As long as I'm not a bladder, it's fine by me.  
  
Kana: Still not over that Kai? Well don't worry, this time you'll be a blader.  
  
Kai: WHAT!!!!!  
  
Kana: Just kiddin' //smiles sheepishly//  
  
Lhune: As I said, I am in the hospital so I should have some time to write the next chapter. BUT I'm afraid I spend too much time drawing.  
  
Kai and Rei: Me? //look surprised at each other//  
  
Lhune: Nay, just elves, I have a lot of drawings from you though. I have a captain Jack/Kai and you two cuddling.  
  
Rei and Kai: You have? //blush//  
  
Kana: Yep she has.  
  
Lhune: Anyway, everybody must read Fatali!!! Beautiful descriptions and a hm naughty Rei (no lemon .yet)  
  
Kana: //glances at the story// Whaa! That is one long story  
  
Lhune: Yes, isn't that just great? Anyway, gotta start writing. enjoy! =^-^=  
  
Freezing Fire  
  
By Lhune and Kana  
  
Disclaimer: own nothing as you all know. wait I do own the plot.I hope  
  
Chapter five  
  
*You were hurt to understand. The strength of tears, someday.Certainly*  
  
"Aah, my head hurts!"  
  
"Chief, you're finally awake!" Takao smiled relieved.  
  
"You slept for ages." Max added teasingly.  
  
"What happened?" Kenny inquired, clutching his head while he climbed out the bed.  
  
"Well eh. you fainted when you saw Kai's bloody chest." Takao said cautiously.  
  
Kenny's eyes widened as he remembered the horrible sight of is captain. Panic flowed through him again and caused to pale him once more.  
  
"Eh chief, you're not gonna faint again, are you?" Max asked concerned while studying the boy closely.  
  
"No I'm not, where is Dizzy? I have to go and help Rei!" He was about to grab his precious laptop when he was pushed down on the bed by Takao.  
  
"Oh no, Rei ordered us to stay out of their room till he said we could enter." Takao said seriously. "Man, Rei can be scary when he's in charge! I'm sure he followed some lessons with our Ice Captain." He added with mirth in his eyes.  
  
The word Ice Captain didn't hold the usual taunt, instead it was spoken rather affectionately. Max gazed a bit hurt at his friend but when he noticed Takao was watching him, he was back to his usual hyper-happy self.  
  
BLAM  
  
The three teens were shocked as the door slammed open and a very distressed Rei stormed in.  
  
"Kai is gone!" he said bewildered.  
  
"WHAT?!" The others exclaimed, eyes popping out of their sockets. Rei began to pace the room nervously.  
  
"He, he was having a nightmare, or at least that's what I think, and I tried to wake him but but. but I don't know what happened. I really don't but he ran off. I tried to follow him but the street was empty. He's violently ill and he hasn't healed yet!! He's outside in this weather! And I-"  
  
Takao finally managed to grab Rei's shoulders and thus forcing him to stand still.  
  
"Calm down, Sit down." He said in an authoritative tone. He took the raven- haired blader's arm and put him in an overstuffed chair. "Now tell us what happened, but slower this time." Takao asked worried.  
  
Rei held his head in his hands, trembling like a leaf.  
  
"It's my fault, I shouldn't have tried to wake him." Rei stuttered helplessly.  
  
"REI! Snap out of it! It isn't your fault! Understood?" Takao said strict.  
  
Rei nodded miserably.  
  
"So he was having a nightmare, what happened next?" Takao asked calm.  
  
"He looked very pained so I tried to wake him." Rei told in a much calmer voice now.  
  
Max gazed at the blue haired boy in front of him. He had never seen Takao so mature before and he decided he rather liked it. It was a side of the Japanese boy they didn't saw often. He broke out of his trance when Rei finished his story.  
  
"Don't worry Rei; we will help you to find Kai." Takao reassured, grabbing a warm, fur lined coat. "Now where did that sourpuss run off to?" He muttered gruffly as an after thought. He reached for the door.  
  
Following his example, the others too grabbed their coat and rushed after Takao. They skidded to a halt when Takao suddenly stopped in front of the door. Max, who was right behind him, didn't notice in time and bumped straight into the blader. Feeling Takao's body warmth through the many layers of clothing, he felt a blush cover his face. Hurriedly he jumped away from Takao.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said softly while he fidgeted with the fur of his coat.  
  
Takao studied the flushed teen intently.  
  
"Ne Maxie," he laid his hand on his friend's shoulder. He felt a bit hurt when the blonde cringed under his touch. "You aren't becoming ill too? Maybe it is better if you get back in bed. We'll look for Kai." He said concerned.  
  
Max misunderstood Takao's intentions and thought the blue-haired youth wanted to get rid of him. 'No Takao would never do such a thing!' he berated himself.  
  
"No" he stammered "I will be fine. But why did you stop so suddenly?" He quickly changed the subject.  
  
Takao threw him one last concerned look but answered the question anyway.  
  
"I understand you're concerned about Kai, Rei. But you've never lost your cool like that." Takao eyed Rei questioningly. "Since when is Kai SO important to you?"  
  
Rei started to blush, though he didn't see the reason.  
  
"Isn't that normal? He's our captain, we need him! Besides remember, he is ILL and BEATEN UP!" Rei said exasperated.  
  
Takao bowed hid head in defeat.  
  
"You're right, gomen." He murmured ashamed that he hadn't thought of that.  
  
Max on the other hand, studied Rei with an odd look. Rei shifted uncomfortably under the blonde's gaze.  
  
"And the truth Rei?" his soft voice made all turn around to watch the duo. Max's eyes never left the frozen form of the Chinese blader.  
  
~*~  
  
'The truth? That was the truth right? I mean, I can't possibly care for that cold bastard, let alone love him. He's cold he's arrogant, he makes us train until we drop dead. True he has a gorgeous body, those muscles beneath that satin skin. HO WAIT!! That's pure physical. That's no reason to love him. He hit me for god's sake!! He doesn't care at all, he's harsh, mean and has no emotions!'  
  
The image of a sleeping Kai came to his mind.  
  
'And he's so incredibly cute, though he doesn't want to be.' Rei sighed 'Fine I admit it, I love him. How can I not? Those eyes alone, they can drive me crazy. His tender touch and those triangles. He's such a mystery and I want to unravel that enigma. But can he ever love me?... That are trouble for later, now I have to find MY Kai. Heh, that doesn't sound bad at all.'  
  
The neko-jin looked up to find a pair of baby-blue eyes still fixed on him. Max's gaze sparkled knowingly.  
  
"Fine, I admit it! You're right. Now you're happy?" Rei admitted defeated.  
  
Max let a huge smile appear on his lips. Grabbing another sugar cube, he walked towards Kenny. But when he stood in front of the boy, he turned once more to Rei.  
  
"Good, it was about time." He said seriously. Takao looked at Max, then at Rei, Max, Rei. finally he could hold it no more.  
  
"But WHAT are you two talking about? What do you admit Rei? And how did you know Max, whatever it is?!" He asked.  
  
The two boys plainly ignored him.  
  
"Chief, could you get us a ground plan of the city and the places where Kai might have gone to?" Max asked kind and stuffed his beloved sugar cube in his mouth.  
  
"I'll write a note to Kai, You never know if he comes back." Rei said and went to their room to get pen and paper. Once Rei had left the room, Takao grabbed Max's shoulder gently.  
  
"Maxie, what is going on? Tell me." He resisted the urge to shake the blonde and stared in those blue eyes. "Please?" he added pleadingly. Max sighed, how could he deny him?  
  
"Look Takao, I can't tell you now. I'll explain it to you later." HE wasn't sure how Takao would react and it wasn't his job to tell him.  
  
"Takao huffed. "Okay, but only because it's you. Understood?" he warned.  
  
Max nodded happily.  
  
~*~  
  
Rei left the note on Kai's bed where he certainly would find it. The Chinese blader let his eyes travel through the room. The bed, Kai's duffel bag, even the closed window felt strange to him. As if it wasn't real with the crimson-eyed missing.  
  
His eyes fell on Kai's coat in a corner of the room. He grabbed the stale- grey fabric and pressed it against his face. The neko-jin exhaled Kai's scent deeply. It was familiar and yet now, after his realisation he loved the cold blader, it seemed as if it was something completely different.  
  
He imagined those gentle hands caressing his face, those strong but slender arms encircling his waist. He had never realised it before but when he was in the slate-haired boy's presence, he felt safe.  
  
He looked through the window.  
  
"Oh Kai, Damned. Where are you?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah Rei, you're back. What's with the jacket?" Takao asked curious, indicating the worn jacket Rei held in his hands. The Chinese blader looked down.  
  
"Well, I thought Kai would be needing it." He said gingerly, flashing a brilliant smile.  
  
"You mean he left without a coat or something similar? Then we sure need to hurry." The blue-haired blader exclaimed unbelievingly. "Okay chief, are you ready?"  
  
"We're ready." Dizzy beeped indignant.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Dizzy, glad you're with us. Max?" Takao rambled. Max nodded curtly.  
  
"All right, let's get going then!" Takao beamed exited.  
  
~*~  
  
The deserted alleys of the city were wearing down on the spirit of the four teens. Heavy rain falling down from the sky non-stop and the occasional lightnings did nothing to improve their mood.  
  
Rei shivered despite the thick layers of clothing he was wearing. As most felines, he hated rain. It was all fun when you were inside, reading a good book next to a lovely warm fire. But now he was soaked. a soaked neko.  
  
The others didn't fare much better, though they didn't despise the rain as much as the neko-jin.  
  
They had been searching for Five long hours but no sign of the slate-haired teen. Takao and Max stealed not so hidden glances at each other from time to time. Chief would throw them some strange looks but was too preoccupied with keeping Dizzy dry for most of the time.  
  
Rei was lost in his own thoughts. 'The sun is going under and we haven't found him yet. What could have happened? Brrr it's so cold. I wished he had his jacket with him, he'll freeze to death.' An image of Kai, freezing to death in some deserted alley much like they were now popped up in his mind. 'No, that is not happening. Kai would never die from the cold. He's probably in an expensive hotelroom, sleeping in his bed.' For some reason, Rei couldn't quite believe it himself, he had the feeling Kai was out there, somewhere in the cold. But Where!  
  
"Rei.REI!"  
  
"Hm what?" Rei watched Max staring at him.  
  
"You're freezing, we all are. We've searched for more than five hours. It's dark and raining. and for all we know, Kai might have returned to the hotel. Why don't we go back and check your room? We're gaining nothing out of this." Max stated tired. Everybody had to agree, they felt as if they would fall asleep any moment.  
  
"I guess you're right. I just hope Kai will be okay." Rei said softly.  
  
"Hey it's Kai we're talking about right? He can take care of himself." Takao said not too concerned.  
  
'I just wish you're right Takao.' He thought sadly. For the second time that night, he wondered where the slate-haired teen might be.  
  
~*~  
  
He didn't know how he got to this dark looming alley, nor how long he'd done to get there. A loud thunder roared above his head. Rain kept falling down on his already soaked frame. The crimson-eyed boy's breathing had becomen laboured. His skin felt hot as if a fire was burning him from inside, shivers wracked his pale body.  
  
The slate-haired boy stared ahead, his crimson eyes fixed on the nothingness of the dark, daring it to consume him. He would be glad to welcome it, yet his wish was not granted.  
  
'I killed him, I killed Rei.' He thought over and over again.  
  
His feet kept leading him further to the unreachable pitch black ahead of him. 'I know it was a nightmare but. it felt so real. Those lips, they felt as delicate petals from a rose.' He shook his head wearily. 'And I destroyed the source from that beauty, I slit his throat! I cannot forgive myself, even if it were in a mere dream.'  
  
Kai remembered the feeling of the cold blade cutting through Rei's delicate skin, the warm blood smearing his hands. The diminishing light in those warm golden eyes, holding nothing but love. The image that haunted him every second since he woke up. Never to forget, only to fear.  
  
He halted in his tracks and steadied himself against a cold wall. Rei would never love him, his dream was a mere wish from his heart and in real life dreams didn't come true. If he even wanted too.  
  
"I love him." He whispered hoarsely, his voice failing him.  
  
It felt strange to speak those words he wasn't allowed to even think. He wasn't capable to love yet his confused heart told him otherwise.  
  
'I cannot love him, Rei is a teammate. I long lost those emotions and Rei is a BOY. Then why did I kiss him? Can I really love him? Is that what my dream wanted to tell me?' he thought lost.  
  
He slid down alongside the wall, his legs no longer able to carry his body. He sat down on the ground, the pool of cold rain soon mixing with warm blood. The combination of his injuries and the battering rain felt horrible, yet it was nothing compared to the agony his turmoil of emotions caused.  
  
"Ah it seems I can't escape it. I love Rei, whether he loves me back or not. It doesn't matter anyway. I cannot let him be hurt. And that's exactly what I cause. Pain, Agony. I can't offer him the warmth he deserves." He whispered resigned to his destiny.  
  
The sun was now completely gone and the twilight would soon be replaced by the cold of the night. Rain never stopped falling but the slate-haired teen didn't heed it anymore. Thunder kept on roaring. nothing reached the lone boy, his emotions were a complete void.  
  
Kai clenched his fists in anger. His nightmare was still vivid in his mind. He had the distant feeling, he was missing something. important. He knew his memories were far from complete but why? What was responsible for his loss? But he knew one thing for sure, he wasn't going to let Boris hurt Rei even if he were the one to hurt the neko-jin to prevent him from something worse.  
  
"Aah love is complicated!" Kai sighed softly  
  
"That it sure is, my young Kai." The smug voice made Kai's eyes widen in horror. He heard the voice in every nightmare, keeping him from a peaceful sleep. Immediately he steeled his expression and redirected his senses on his surroundings.  
  
"Boris." He spat, without looking up. He faintly recognised the presence of someone else, someone familiar. "Tala." His voice betrayed nothing of the numerous questions that rose in his head.  
  
'Why is Tala here?'he thought frantically.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked harshly when none of them had spoken for seven minutes.  
  
"That is very simple young Kai. We want you to come back to the abbey and join the team once more." Boris said smug. Kai snorted.  
  
"Well my answer is even more simple, it's NO." Kai snarled, still not looking at the two men.  
  
"Well I have asked nicely. since it didn't work, we're going to use force." Boris said matter-of-factly.  
  
Kai smirked. Deliberately slow, he looked up. Without knowing why, he kept his eyes fixed on Tala while addressing the loathsome Boris. He noticed the red-head flinch under the intensity of his glare. He wondered idly why he was surprised by the boy's reaction.  
  
"Do you really think I'll be beaten by the two of you pitiful losers?" He sprang up in a gracious movement. The instant he was on his feet, however, he had to steady himself against the wall.  
  
'What's wrong with me? I can't show weakness- certainly not now!' he thought desperately. He tried to ignore the flaming white-hot pain that seemed to overwhelm his senses but without avail. HE was trembling like a leaf and black spots were clouding his vision.  
  
"My, my." Boris sneered "You're right, I didn't need to bring loyal Tala with me. You're so weak I could handle you on my own."  
  
Kai growled, he wouldn't be beaten. He'd rather die. The ferocity burning in the slate-haired blader's eyes, belied his body's weakness. Fire burned through Boris' being, too hot to be touched yet at the same time freeing him inside.  
  
"Those eyes of yours. I've always been fascinated by them. But I can imagine you forgot about that." Boris said it as if it were nothing but Kai felt a hidden meaning just behind the surface. It was just out of his reach, if only he could remember.  
  
"Such fiery, what a shame to break it... Almost. But I will be the one to have that pleasure. After all, I've done it before, haven't I? You will subject my every wish." Boris sneered as he approached the slate-haired blader.  
  
Kai willed himself not to flinch nor to step back.  
  
"What are you talking about? You haven't broken me and you never will." He spat his hatred flared high. Boris was trying to confuse him, implicating certain things. The worst thing of all was that it was working. He didn't want to understand the cruel words but just wanted the man to stop suggesting. He was so caught up with Boris, he had forgotten all about Tala.  
  
~*~  
  
The red-haired boy stood frozen on his spot. The usual emotionless mask in place but if one would look closer, one might notice the confusion, well hidden in those icy orbs.  
  
The first cracks to appear  
  
'What is Boris implicating? He can't be serious! . I would have noticed. He's only trying to confuse Kai, that's it. hmpf, he's putting up a good fight but I can see he's losing. He cannot hide his emotions from me.' Tala frowned 'He's actually starting to believe it, he must be in a worse condition than I originally thought. He deserves it. He betrayed us, betrayed me for those bloody amateurs.'  
  
His eyes were fixed on the bloody form of the crimson-eyed teen. It reminded him of the times when Voltaire or Boris had beaten him.  
  
'If we stayed together, we could have handle it. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't break us. All those years, I never saw you cry. I thought you would always be there for me, to support me. But one day you were gone and I was left behind. Do you like what you have done to me? What I've become because of you? 'Tala thought bitter.  
  
It was then that he looked straight into those haunted crimson depths. Seconds seem to last for hours. It didn't matter how well he knew those burning orbs, he never got used to them. Unreadable emotions seemed to overwhelm him, to consume him. Not being able to resist the sheer power behind them, he averted his ice-blue eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
For the first time since he encountered them, his attention was drawn to the stoic Tala. The Russian blader had clenched his fists till they saw white as snow. The moment they locked gazes, he felt as if he was backhanded. Hatred, anger and unbelievable sadness shone bright in the other's eyes. But there was one emotion that dominated them all. Reproach And it was directed at him.  
  
'What have I done to hurt him that much? Why does he hate my? I can't-' His thoughts were cut off as a fist connected with his jaw. The force behind the blow made him reeling back, falling to the ground. Shaking, he picked himself up but fell back halfway when Boris hit him in the chest.  
  
"You don't think you can possibly can get away now do you?" Boris spat cruelly.  
  
Kai's ragged breathing became even worse as he got a fit. As he coughed, he got the feeling his lungs were burning from the inside. His hand came away stained when he wiped off his mouth. Crimson eyes wide, he stared at the sticky blood. Too weak to stay standing, he fell on his knees.  
  
"Tsk, is little Kai hurt? What a shame." Boris taunted.  
  
"You're disgusting, you're just a puppet of Voltaire." Kai snarled back. Boris' eyes narrowed dangerously. Kai was vague aware of a boot approaching at full speed. It was only when the pain slammed through his nerves, he realised he had been hit. He welcomed the darkness that claimed him with open arms.  
  
'Enough, I can't take it anymore.' were his last thoughts as he gave in to darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
Tala couldn't suppress a sharp intake of breath when Boris' foot hit Kai on the head. The purple-haired man seemed oblivious to the red-haired's distress and stared at the limp body of the slate-haired teen.  
  
"So beautiful and so proud. You were always special. You had your fun long enough, it's time to come back." He murmured softly as if Kai was still awake. He turned around and faced Tala. He stared at the red-haired teen as if noticing him for the first time.  
  
"Well, what are you standing there? Pick him up, we're taking young Kai home with us." Boris commandeered harshly before walking away.  
  
Tala winced slightly at the sight of Kai. He had never seen the slate- haired teen so vulnerable. Sure, he had seen Kai bloody and beaten to an inch of death but something seemed different somehow. He couldn't tell what but it bothered him none the less.  
  
He picked up the muscled but frail body of his former friend.  
  
'He's so light, as if he hasn't eaten for days.' Tala frowned. It was not because he lusted after his body that he was suddenly concerned for Kai's well-being. Yet he couldn't help but notice how calm Kai seemed without his blood-red eyes piercing through everyone's soul. Calm, intoxicating, peaceful and so distant.  
  
'Probably something that'll never change.' He mused 'Hmm I like a challenge, let's see if I can change that. After all, we've got quite some time ahead of us. haven't we Kai?' a smirk crept on his face.  
  
***_~_***  
  
Lune: pfff Tala really caused some troubles to write. But I hope it was OK. I know this wasn't my best part but you have to forgive me. I have a whole year of German to do in two weeks and my spelling check is malfunctioning.so there are probably way too many faults.  
  
Kai: There she goes again with her silly excuses.  
  
Lhune: Shut up!  
  
Kai: And what if I don't?  
  
Lhune: I'll. //frowns. sweatdrop//  
  
Kai HA, you can't make me. lousy writer  
  
Lhune: I'll make Takao fall for you too! You would be a cute couple.  
  
Kai: WHAT? As if it isn't enough with three guys after me.  
  
Tala: What's so bad about that?  
  
Kana: Tala what are you doing here?  
  
Rei: That was exactly what I wanted to ask you.  
  
Tala: Well Kai is here..//smirks//  
  
Rei: You hentai! Let my Kai alone! //chases Tala off set//  
  
Kana, Kai and Lhune: //sweatdrop//  
  
Kana: Now back to Tala's question, what is so bad about those two boys //she doesn't want to hear about Boris//  
  
Kai: You still have to ask?!  
  
Lhune: And Takao? //smirks evilly//  
  
Kai: No way I'd rather be straight.  
  
Kana: You serious?  
  
Kai: Yes!  
  
Lhune: We send Mariah after you.  
  
Kai: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Rei where are you, I need some help to kill these two.  
  
Rei: I'm not fighting them, remember the fight?  
  
Kai: Got a point.  
  
Lhune: Best readers on your left, below we have the famous button. LOOK LLLEFT! And now click it. DO IT! See that wasn't so difficult.  
  
Kai: you're just begging, pathetic //walks off//  
  
Lhune: You're just begging.. You're the one who's pathetic.  
  
//tzing, a knife is embedded in the wall mere mm from Lhune's head//  
  
Sorry, just kidding, Gee no need to attack me. Anyway people, I'll try to update sooner but I can't promise anything. See you around next time. 


	7. Chapter 6

REVIEWS CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Devilburns : I know it's not as soon as you wished but here is more..Thanx for reviewing ^-^  
  
HellFire: Kai is my favorite character too and that's exactly why I torture him. Sounds weird I know but I can't torture someone like, let's say, Mariah. I this chapter Tala isn't there but in the next he will play a big role. YAY I'm soooooo happy you called it brilliant! Thanx. =^-^=  
  
Yaoi Angel: You are my light in the darkness, I feel so honored. A beautiful piece of art, sniff, nobody called it that before! I'm sorry to keep you waiting but I made this chapter extra long. I hope next chapter will be up sooner since I have vacation. Thanx so much for reviewing, I owe you.  
  
L@DyFiCtIoN: I've just read the next part of 'pranking gone wrong' fantastic! I do not know yet about his dream..//evil smirk// And yes Tala has it for Kai. I wonder, will Kai give in? Hm so many questions. Now about Boris, that's a problem. I think you can guess what happened but how will I describe it? I have a PG13 version and a R one, you decide. Thanx for reviewing by the way.  
  
Othela: Oh but I AM cruel. not really, I'm just a slow writer. Gomen. Kai,well. He will suffer a lot of torture during this fic. As you guessed already I suppose. Thanx for your review.  
  
Kais Hot Babe: Why didn't you think it was funny? I laughed my head of. But poor Kai, maybe you torture him even more than I do! Shame on you (not really) I loved it. And you (?) got to kiss Kai! I am sooooo jealous! Keep writing and thanx for reviewing.  
  
DragonBlade: Yep, they seem to suffer a lot, don't they? Tala will try to seduce Kai (obviously) but Rei won't give up so quickly. but he isn't there yet. And Kai, he will have a mental dilemma which one to choose. (more torture) You'll see what'll happen. though not this chapter but the next. Thanx for your lovely review.  
  
Lhune: Only 7 reviews. //sniffs// I didn't even reach the fifty!  
  
Kana: It's okay, I thought it was good //pats Lhune on the shoulder//  
  
Lhune: No it is NOT okay! I know, last chapter wasn't as good as it should have been but I won't give up!  
  
Kai: Damn, and I thought she would finally stop and I'd be rid of her.  
  
Lhune: Oh no! I won't be stopped.  
  
Kana: Like that would ever happen //scowls// you're too stubborn for that.  
  
Lhune: This chapter is dedicated to those who did review. I hope you like it. I made it Xtra long.  
  
Kai: It contains lots of me!  
  
Kana: Don't be so arrogant!  
  
Kai: hn  
  
Rei: It has? YAY //drools//  
  
Kai: You are so lucky you are no fan girl.  
  
Lhune: You have fan girls? //wide eyed//  
  
Kai: //scowls// Unfortunately yes, some even write stories about me where there they TORTURE me in! // death glare third degree at Kana and Lhune//  
  
Lhune: //sweatdrops// I see  
  
Kana: But she plans on writing a one shot with a lot of fluff, without the torture.  
  
Lhune: And I have written another one shot where you save Rei. no injuries. And I do not pare you with Mariah. Kana forces me to marry with all sorts of people in her dreams.  
  
Rei: Such as?  
  
Lhune: You don't wanna know.  
  
Rei: Kana //practically begging//  
  
Kana: I'm not telling, she'd kill me //indicates Lhune//  
  
Lhune: You bet!  
  
Kai: That's interesting //smirks evilly//  
  
Lhune: Stop about my 'so called' love-life and read the god damn fic!  
  
Kana, Rei and Kai: Aye sir! //salute//  
  
Freezing Fire  
  
By Lhune and Kana  
  
Disclaimer: Who cares anyway if I own it or not. on second hand Kai and Rei are cool.//snaps out of dream// nope, don't own a thing.  
  
Chapter six  
  
*All alone cold fields you wander. Memories cloud your sight, fill your dreams, disturb your slumber. Lost your way a fallen knight*  
  
Through the filthy iron bars, one could see a dark cell as filthy as the bars. In it was the slumped form of a pale boy visible, cuffed to the dark wall. The slate-haired teen showed no signs of life as his sloppy bangs of blood-tainted hair remained motionless.  
  
Unfocused crimson eyes fluttered open. Kai sat up as he took in his depressing surroundings. Briefly, the crimson orbs showed confusion only to be replaced in matter seconds by a blank stare. He snorted devoid of joy.  
  
'This is so deja-vue. I hoped I wouldn't have to relive this horrible dream but it seems fate has decided otherwise.' He looked down 'Hm, even the blood is there. No wonder, with all those cuts. strange I didn't notice them the last time.' He thought sarcastic. 'What happened next? Oh yeah, Boris came. Let me think. probably in. 3.2.1'  
  
Right on time the door was unlocked and Boris came in. Kai smirked. 'If it's only a dream I won't be so submissive this time. At least now I can change the events. Hn I only hope I wake up soon.' He thought without mirth.  
  
Boris was clearly slightly taken aback by Kai's behavior.  
  
"What, no insult? No threat? My, my. You've weakened even more than I thought." Boris sneered cruelly. Kai's amused expression, however, didn't waver.  
  
"Why should I waste my energy to pitiful excuse for a human like you? You wouldn't understand what I'd try to say anyway." Kai taunted happily. He ignored the white-hot pain that spread through his body. He didn't recall it to be so agonizing but than again, he hadn't paid attention to it the last time.  
  
Boris eyed him rather confused but then a cruel smile lit up his face. Still as friendly as ever, young Kai. Though it seems you have slightly lost your sanity. Not that it matters to me, it just makes things more fun." Boris taunted, stepping closer until he was a mere foot from the crimson-eyed apart.  
  
Kai was unphased by Boris' little speech and laughed without mirth.  
  
"Oh and let me guess, what do you want?" He asked, knowing the answer all too well.  
  
"Glad you ask it. Same as-" at this Kai cut in.  
  
"Always, young Kai. We want you to join the team. Oh and don't hope on escaping-"  
  
SLAP  
  
Kai's head hit the wall hard as the loathsome man backhanded him ruthlessly. Boris grabbed his chin in a vice-like grip and glared at the bleeding slate-haired teen in front of him. Kai refused to squirm under the man's hard touch.  
  
"I think you aren't aware of the situation you're in young Kai." The purple- haired man spat as he clenched the boy's jaw even harder, bruising it in the process.  
  
Kai licked the blood away from his split lip and stared defiantly at the older man. A fire burned in his crimson eyes, daring the man to hit him once more. The copper taste in his mouth made him feel nauseous but he refused to give in to it. He was about to kick the knee in front of him and force Boris to fall on the rough ground when the door opened for a second time.  
  
'What the hell? This isn't supposed to happen!' Kai thought confused.  
  
A familiar grey-haired man walked in, immediately Boris stood erect and saluted him.  
  
"My Lord!" His slimy voice rang loud through the cell. Kai gasped inaudibly, what was Voltaire doing here?  
  
"Are there any problems?" Voltaire asked Boris while studying the battered body of his disobedient grandson.  
  
"As a matter of fact, there are sir." Boris said irritated but with utter respect towards his liege. "Young Kai seems to think this is all a nice pretty dream," he halted to kick Kai viciously in the stomach. The slate- haired teen doubled as much as possible with the cuffs restraining him to do so.  
  
"Which it is definitely not" He sneered smug.  
  
Suddenly memories from last night rushed back to Kai. The encounter with Boris and Tala in the deserted alley, his failing strength, the mocking and the pain. The realization hit him hard. It was no dream! This was really happening. Wide-eyed he stared at Boris who smirked sardonic.  
  
"I see you finally realized where you are." He backhanded the crimson-eyed boy brutally for the second time.  
  
Kai felt his cheek sting, a dark purple bruise was already forming, making his triangles look brighter. Blood trickled in his eye from a wound on his temple.  
  
"Did you really believe you could escape reality, escape me?! You should've known I'll always know where to find you, young Kai." Boris spat evilly, enjoying the sight of a weakened Kai. He raised his hand to strike the crimson-eyed boy once more in the face.  
  
"Stop!" Voltaire's voice cut through the air. He had watched the whole time without moving a muscle but had obviously enough.  
  
Boris turned impatiently around and looked questioningly at his master.  
  
"I want to speak with my grandson, you're dismissed." He ordered dignified. Boris' face twisted in rage.  
  
"Bur I want to-!" he nearly yelled.  
  
"You seem to forget your place. Boris." Voltaire snarled icily "You will NOT question my orders, do you understand!" Boris looked down at the ground.  
  
"Yes my Lord, forgive me." No real remorse was to be heard in the loathsome voice but Voltaire seemed pleased enough with it.  
  
"You're excused, you can finish your. business with my grandson after I'm finished with him." Voltaire answered coolly.  
  
Boris nodded and turned around to leave.  
  
"I will get you for this young Kai, don't raise your hopes yet." He hissed before leaving the cell. Kai cursed under his breath, how could he ever think this was only a dream?! He glared hard at Voltaire, and now he was alone with that sadistic bastard that called himself his grandfather. Great!  
  
~*~  
  
"Any sign of him yet?" Rei asked hopefully as he ran to the ancient tree where they had decided to reassemble. Takao shook his head but it hadn't been necessary, Rei had read it on their downcast faces already.  
  
Yesterday they had come back to their hotel room only to find it deserted. After they had asked at the reception, they had been certain. Their cold asocial captain hadn't been back. The soaked teenagers had taken a hot shower and Max had tried to reassure the distressed neko-jin.  
  
~flashback~  
  
"We have to go back!" Rei stated once he was back from the shower. He felt guilty to have a nice warm room while Kai was still out there in the freezing storm. His three teammates cast their gazes to the ground.  
  
"Guys?" Rei asked hesitantly. Finally Max looked up and met Rei's gaze.  
  
"Look Rei, we can't go back. The storm has even worsened-" Max soft voice started but was cut of by Rei's contort.  
  
"Exactly why we have to find him, Kai is still out there!" He said desperately.  
  
"I'm sure Kai has found some warm and dry place to shelter. And even if he were outside, it is much too dark to find him plus we've searched everywhere without finding a trace of our captain." Max continued calm. The raven-haired teen sighed sadly and sat down on the bed, his arms tightly around his knees.  
  
"You're probably right. I'm overreacting." He stated softly. Max laid a hand on his shoulder as comfort.  
  
"No, you're acting like a good friend would." The blonde said mischievously, winking at the Chinese blader.  
  
"There he goes again! Maw when will you tell me?! I don't think it is fun!" Takao huffed indignant.  
  
"Soon Takao, After Rei has finished his part, I'll be able to tell you. 'Till then you'll have to wait and trust me." Max chided playfully.  
  
"Hmpf" Was Takao's Kai-like reply. Takao turned his back to the blonde. "It's not fair!" He mumbled childlike.  
  
"Ah come on, don't be mad at me?!" Max begged softly.  
  
"Tsk" came Takao's stubborn reply but from his place Rei could see the smile gracing the blue-haired blader's lips and the little twinkling lights in his midnight blue eyes.  
  
"Please Takao?" the blonde asked. When Takao didn't face him, he decided to take drastic measures. "Pwetty pwease?" he begged innocently while looking at Takao with big watery puppy eyes.  
  
Takao turned slowly around, no doubt to make some stupid reply when he saw the adorable blonde blader. His mouth fell open but no sound came, instead a furious blush crept on his cheeks.  
  
"Forgive me?" Max asked lovingly and stepped closer to the blue-haired teen. Takao averted his eyes from Max' azure orbs and stared hard at the floor.  
  
"Alright, alright. I forgive you." He mumbled exasperated and noticed too late a hyper-happy blonde launching himself at him.  
  
Max jumped at Takao, saying "Thank you" thousand times without a break and gave the flushed boy a big kiss on the cheek.  
  
Takao was too surprised to keep his balance and fell backwards, pulling the blonde with him. Not much later, both teens were blushing madly as Max lay comfortably on top of Takao. Too well aware of their rather intimate position, they scrambled up. Anxious they looked at the other two occupants of the room.  
  
Kenny was wide-eyed and started typing on his laptop, pretending to have noticed nothing when he saw Max and Takao watching him.  
  
Rei on the other hand. was laughing his head off.  
  
"You guys are so funny" he managed to say between to fits of laughter. Max and Takao gazed at him uncomprehending. Little did they know Rei had imagined Kai with the same puppy eyes as Max had several minutes ago.  
  
"Rei are you okay? You're acting kinda strange." Max asked hesitantly.  
  
The raven-haired teen finally stopped laughing and turned serious. It had helped him to release some of his worries about Kai and he felt much better now.  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry. You know what? You're right, Kai will be fine." He said more confidently then he felt. 'He always is. even when he's in the worst condition. NO! Kai has to be okay! Tomorrow when I wake up he will be back.' He thought hopefully.  
  
Not much later they all went to bed. Rei clinged to the gray jacket as if it were his last hope.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Unfortunately Kai hadn't been back that morning, nor did he come back at noon. So now they were searching the streets of the Russian city once more. Luckily the weather had improved and the sun shone brightly, coloring the grey streets, though it was still bitter cold. Even after 5 hours of search, they hadn't found their stoic captain. The four of them were clad in warm clothes and sat currently down on a freezing cold bench.  
  
"Now what are we going to do? It seems as if he has vanished in thin air." Takao said defeated.  
  
"I don't know but-" Kenny started but was cut of by Dizzy's high-pitched voice.  
  
"Kenny! I think you better open this quickly. You've got mail." She said urgently.  
  
"Dizzy it is not the time to-" For the second time Dizzy interrupted him.  
  
"It's from Russia."  
  
~*~  
  
Kai stared the bit Voltaire held in the palm of his hand. Black Dranzer. 'I. I recognize this bit. I've used it once.' Kai thought uncomprehending. Tough his face didn't show it, he was definitely confused. So this was part of his lost past. He glared hard at the grey-haired elder.  
  
"Ah I notice you have forgotten about precious Black Dranzer though I don't understand how you could." Voltaire said coolly.  
  
Kai studied the dark bit closer, he could feel the dark waves emerging from the black material. He could sense the sheer power as well, there was something elusive about it.  
  
"Ha you're still fascinated by it my Kai." Voltaire said smug, Kai growled unconsciously at 'my' but he ignored it and went further. "As young kid you were obsessed by it but you were too young to use it. You've sulked a lot because Boris wouldn't let you." As Voltaire told his little story, flards of memories came back to Kai. ".So you decided to take the right in your own little hands and sneaked out the get it yourself."  
  
The memory hit him as a blow on the head, white hot pain seemed to coarse through his brain. Gasping he searched for something to hold on as he was trapped in his mysterious past.  
  
~flashback~  
  
A young Kai of about 9 years old stared emotionless at his purple-haired tutor in front of him. On the inside, he boiled of anger. 'How does he dare! Why can't I use black Dranzer? Surely he knows I'm the strongest blader here. I'm gonna show him! I do not need to obey him.' He thought fiercely.  
  
He was backhanded harshly and felt his sore pale cheek sting.  
  
"Have you heard a word from what I said to you! You WILL pay attention and respect me." Boris snapped angrily. The slate-haired boy showed no sign of reaction. It earned him a forceful blow in the stomach which caused him to fall on the ground.  
  
"Go to your cell and 3 hours extra training tomorrow!" Boris snarled triumphant.  
  
As soon as he'd left, the little boy stood up from the dirty floor. He wiped the blood of his chin and smirked. 'That insolent fool! Does he really believe I'm that weak?!' He snorted, tonight he would have the unlimited power of Black Dranzer. But he would have to wait till the rest had gone to sleep. Self-assured he walked to his damp cell.  
  
~*~  
  
Wide crimson orbs stared in awe at the intoxicating blade. Now he saw the object of his desires, it felt unbelievingly. He remarked his hands were slightly trembling like a dry leaf played on by a summer's breeze. Reaching out, he felt the cold material of the black blade touching his skin. The weight felt reassuring in his palm.  
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it was wrong. The dark energy the blade seemed to radiate was very strong but he ignored it. Slowly, he placed the blade in his blue-grey launcher. The dish in front of him was humongous. It was at least ten times the size of one he normally trained with.  
  
'What should I shout? I can't call her Dranzer. nor Blacky, that would be ridiculous.' Kai thought ludicrous. 'What am I thinking about?! It doesn't matter!'  
  
Soundlessly he launched the black blade with a powerful move from his arm. The moment the blade landed in the centre of the dish, dark shadows began to swirl around it. Kai could feel the contact with Black Dranzer, the enormous power of the bitbeast. It didn't scare him at all, he relished in it. He was aware that Black Dranzer drained strength from him but he didn't care.  
  
With a loud screech, a black phoenix emerged from her bit. The temperature kept rising in the room, red alerts were flashing. Black flames engulfed the fiery bitbeast and the glass in the room cracked because of the heat. She cocked her head to one side in wonder, why was that little boy still here?  
  
The slate-haired blader stood firm on his spot without showing any sign of the heat. Black Dranzer launched herself at the crimson-eyed boy with a terrifying noise, yet Kai didn't flinch. When the boy didn't move she stared in the dark crimson pools. She missed Kai by mere inches and still he didn't move. She had been taken aback by the will she saw behind those unreadable eyes, not a trace of weakness.  
  
"Enough" Kai said coolly but loud enough for her to hear.  
  
Enraged by such a plain command from a mere child, she attacked Kai head on. But she couldn't touch the pale body of the slate-haired boy, no matter how much fire she sent to him. Red flames cast a protecting aura around the boy, the fire of a true phoenix. As a last resort she used so much power, she brought down this part of the abbey, endangering herself with it. Yet when the smoke lessened enough to see through it, an unharmed Kai stood among the smoldering ashes with a cold smirk on his face.  
  
Defeated, Black Dranzer licked her wounds. She had found her master.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Voltaire smirked sadistic as he watched his grandson struggle in his bounds. Shivers wracked the well-built body and though he was unconscious, Kai was still strong enough to break one of his cuffs.  
  
"Who could have known it would be so much fun to give you your memory back, little Kai." Voltaire said cruelly. As Kai's body fell limp, he grabbed the pale teen's bloody wrist. He studied the marred skin idly. "Bloody, bruised and severely damaged. but not broken. You even have improved." He mumbled softly.  
  
Slowly Kai's eyes fluttered open. Fully awake, he snatched his wrist away from Voltaire's loathsome grip. Suppressing the urge to slump in his bonds, he ignored the pain and glared at Voltaire. His head felt like exploding, his chest was on fire and that all for one horrific memory. But at least now he knew what happened.  
  
"Do you remember now? I must say, it pained me to see you in such agony." Voltaire said smug with a sharp edge on his tone.  
  
Kai did not respond and remained indifferent. The grey-haired man took no notice of the slate-haired teen's behavior and continued his conversation.  
  
"You are strong Kai! You're the image of the perfect blader I created. Many look up to you. some even fear you. I can give you the ultimate perfection, the ultimate power of Black Dranzer. No one will be able to defeat you, together we will rule the world. You will be able to quit that pathetic team and join the Demolition Boys once more. as before. You do not have to take their bitbeast secretly but with the power of Black Dranzer, you can claim them as rightful owner. You are the only one strong enough to control Black Dranzer. All the others who tried to rule her, perished during their first attempt. The entire honor will be for you, you will finally be the world champion. Join me and fulfill your destiny of perfection and strength, Kai." Voltaire gloated in triumph.  
  
When he noticed he got nothing more than a snort from the slate-haired blader, he gazed observantly at his grandson with his dark eyes narrowed in slits.  
  
"This is your chance to learn about your past and get your memory back Kai. Don't you want to know?" Voltaire asked uncomprehending, his cold voice chilling bones.  
  
Kai leveled him with a dark look. The color of his orbs was blood red as the drops of sticky fluid that trickled from a cut right below his eyes as red tears.  
  
"I doubt I want to know my past and even if I would want to, it isn't worth this." He sneered indicating the cell and his injuries.  
  
Voltaire wanted to say something but was put to silence by a crimson glare as Kai continued. "And I don't need any team to help me to the top. If I reach my goal with these morons of my team it will be all my doing. Black Dranzer is of no use to you but do you really think I would come back for her?! You are even more ignorant than I thought. or perhaps it is the age." Kai added with a smirk.  
  
He was rewarded with a sharp blow on the head. Despite his age, Voltaire wasn't weak. The force behind the blow sent Kai reeling backwards and a small stream of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. Kai recovered quickly and glared defiantly at the cruel elder.  
  
"Just think about it my Kai, we'll talk later." He threatened coldly and walked dignified to the door. "Guards, he's yours. Make sure he changes his mind." Voltaire ordered harsh to three burly men when he left the cell.  
  
The three guards stepped confidently in the cell, a smirk apparent on their ugly faces.  
  
"Boys, this id going to be fun." One of them said while he cracked his knuckles. Kai clenched his jaw under his impassive mask. This was going to be very long and painful.  
  
~*~  
  
"Nani?! Who from?" Chief asked curious.  
  
"Don't bother me with questions, just read it!" Dizzy beeped exasperated. The four teens gathered in front of the screen.  
  
"Uh from Russia? Who could that be? Is Mr. Dickenson here too?" Takao asked ludicrous. Max whacked him softly on the head with the back of his hand.  
  
"It must be from Kai!" he beamed happily. Rei felt a spark of hope rise in his heart and urged the Chief to open the mail. They all stared wide-eyed at the message.  
  
I know you probably worry about me so I decided to send you this message. I needed to clear out my thoughts and am visiting a couple of friends here.  
  
"Kai has friends he actually calls friends?!" Takao exclaimed unbelieving.  
  
"At least he's alright." Max sighed relieved.  
  
The raven-haired teen frowned but said nothing. There was something wrong about this letter. It was just not like Kai to leave them this way. His golden orbs read the letter a second time.  
  
"Wait! There is more." Kenny said, adjusting is glasses and scrolling down. Another part of the letter came on the tiny screen.  
  
My grandfather owns here a training center and I'm staying there. I'm sorry I didn't tell before but you are welcome to join me.  
  
Bye Kai.  
  
"That's it! Kai didn't write this silly message! This is all a lie, the person who wrote it, didn't know Kai a bit!" Rei almost yelled angrily.  
  
"Nor do we." Muttered the blue-haired teen.  
  
"I know one thing for sure, Kai wouldn't apologize and would certainly not ask us to join him!" The Chinese blader stated agitated.  
  
"Gee and I was already looking forward to it. A nice hot bad and high-tech facilities." The blonde said downcast. Rei raised his hands in disbelief.  
  
"Don't you understand what this means? Kai has been kidnapped." Rei yelled. Luckily there were no other persons around because they would have looked up from Rei's shout. His teammates stared wide-eyed at their Chinese teammate. The Chief was the first to come to his senses.  
  
"I think it's time we inform Mr. Dickinson." He said nervously. Rei ignored him.  
  
"Can you trace the mail?" he asked  
  
"But Mr.-" Kenny started.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson can wait till later! Right now, we have to find Kai." Rei said seriously.  
  
"I'll do what I can." Kenny said and started typing fervently while the others nervously fidgeted with their cloaks. "I've got it. The mail was sent from the abbey in Moscow. That's close by. Hm I don't believe it. It is owned by Hiwatari Voltaire and it seems to be a training center for professional beybladers." Kenny read aloud.  
  
"So maybe it is true after all." Max said hesitantly.  
  
Rei shook his head in denial. "I don't trust it. It's a trap." The raven- haired teen said gravely.  
  
"Well let's go there anyway so we can find out. Or we rescue our Ice Captain or we have a nice accommodation to train for the world championships. Well what d'ya say?" Takao suggested. "Besides my toes are freezing off and I'm hungry!"  
  
The Chinese teen nodded slowly.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Max said.  
  
"I think we best go via ." The Chief started to search for the best route to get to the so called training center of Voltaire.  
  
Rei nuzzled in the pale-grey jacket he had dragged with him everywhere since Kai had gone missing. He just hoped Kai would be alright.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai groaned, every inch of his body felt like it was on fire. His back was one bloody mess of ugly black welts and lacerations. Once the guards had grown tired of kicking him, they used a black leather whip. Angry red lined crossed his torso and back, blood flowing freely where it had torn his pale skin. HE didn't even want to know what injuries he had sustained. And as if he wasn't in enough pain, he was violently from being outside in the rain too long. Every time a tremor wracked his frame, he would cough up blood.  
  
He wasn't dying yet but he wasn't far from it either. HE slipped his cold mask back on as the door opened.  
  
Voltaire stepped nearby and stared disgusted at the crimson-eyed boy.  
  
"Well, well. I suppose you have learned your lesson. I thought you would have known not to disobey me or bear the consequences. "Voltaire sneered but Kai didn't answer. His mind was too foggy and he had difficulties to understand the words. "You will be glad to hear that I'm willing to forget this incident and still grant you the choice of joining us young Kai." He gloated.  
  
Kai smirked.  
  
"The choice? I don't see the choice in this. Oh and don't rejoice yet. I haven't changed my mind. I won't join you, I will not be your slave or puppet." Kai spat at the grey-haired man. Voltaire regarded him icily.  
  
"I see, that was a silly mistake young Kai. Now you will have to bear the consequences." He said cold and opened the door. "Have your fun with him Boris, he needs a little lesson." Voltaire said to the loathsome man and closed the door behind him.  
  
Kai felt his heart turn to ice, a horrible feeling crept up his spine.  
  
"Finally I have the time to see how much you've changed my little Phoenix."  
  
***_~_***  
  
Lhune: Oh oh. As you can see I have a major problem! It's up to you: Or I give you the PG13 version of the following or the R one. I don't know.  
  
Rei: the following?  
  
Kai: Give us it as a G? Please // commanding, not begging)  
  
Lhune: I can't do that.  
  
Rei: What?  
  
Lhune: Writing a- (Kai clasps her mouth shut)  
  
Kana: Don't worry Rei, you will read it next time.  
  
Lhune: And Tala will be back in the story  
  
Rei: //sulks//  
  
Kana: YAY //jumps happy around//  
  
Kai: sugar?  
  
Lhune: Nope, she just happens to like Tala.  
  
Kai: Oh  
  
Rei: Can't you just get Tala a lover (not Kai)?  
  
Kana: //points at herself// ME me me me .pick me!  
  
Lhune, Kai and Rei: //sweatdrop//  
  
Lhune: I'll think about it. in another fic. Next time Kai will try to escape.  
  
Rei: Go Kai!  
  
Lhune: And will have some problems.  
  
Kai: Damn  
  
Lhune: Kai?  
  
Kai: What?  
  
Lhune: Please?  
  
Kai: NO!  
  
Lhune : PLEASE?  
  
Kai: Please review or she'll drive me nuts!  
  
Lhune: Thanx //smiles//  
  
BYE BYE  
  
Important!!!!!!! Chose version R or PG13 I need to now or I'm stuck. 


	8. Chapter 7

REVIEWS CHAPTER 6  
  
Vampyre Neko: Indeed you are twisted.but I like that. I will keep your suggestion in mind, it is very interesting. But since this is my first rape, it is sort of a try-out. Tell me what you think. Thanx!  
  
Tomboy101 If you give me your e-mail, I'll send the Chaps to you and it is only this chappy that well is not so kind. Just skip the rape and please read the rest?! Anyway, thanx for the review.  
  
Kai's-gurl-Riece: Glad you loved and I would have updated earlier but my internet was missing// sobs// But now it is back so ENJOY!  
  
Artemis347: YOU! Great, you read this too? And liked it? Wow. And well eh I'm gonna torture Kai a bit more, he is my favorite you see. //smirks// so more torture.  
  
Sabry: Looks like you're even more insane than I am! (no insult, be proud of it!) And yes R rated( OMG I'm so dead!) I loved your review. kinda different from the rest // smiles// =best!  
  
ForgottenHope: Love your name, reminds me of Kai.but then again, everything reminds me of him. Tala/Kai? Really? I'm afraid this is an Rei/Kai fic. Not that Tala understands. And they're stuck with each other for well I don't know. long. So there will be interaction. YAY but I don't know if Kai likes that.  
  
EsalhirErestar: YAY! My favorite author reviews!!!! I'm so honored because I love your fic and. and. I always forgot to ask, what does your name mean? Hmm yeah, Kai has some difficulties with comprehending and accepting the fact that he loves Rei but he knows now.I don't know if that is good however. Rei= optimistic, that is how it should be but as you said dark is, dark is my joy! So rescue? I don't know.  
  
Child of the stars: 10x I will and I have + 10x thank you for reviewing.  
  
Kais Hot Babe: R is already done but almost wrote NC17. if I didn't write it know //blushes// I don't know how I did it.  
  
ForestSpirit: I'm so glad you know StrangePerson, I felt so sorry but now I'm back happy. And eh Don't kill me, it wasn't my fault this time. I swear! Enjoy the fic and Thanx, both of you!  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa: No one dies.. yet (kidding, although I do want to kill Boris from time to time)  
  
Devilburns: Thanks! And here is the rest!  
  
Vialana: Cool, I am such a big fan of yours!! I just don't have the time to review. Gomen! I even printed *Shadows within the fire* because I loved it that much. Beware of what you ask! You gave me a wicked idea! About Bryan. this is going to be fun//smirks evilly// next chapter though. I am really honored by your comments! //blushes// I do my best. This chapter might be less good because I've never written something like it before but please bare with me (or how you say it) THANX SO MUCH!  
  
LuxLucisAnima: Nope, don't stop reading please!!!!!!!! Just skip this chapter and continue with the next! I will give a short word about the events from this chapter in the next (nothing too detailed) And thank you for reviewing. PS Kai is my favorite too, that's why I torture him.  
  
SS2 Megami-sama: YAY R Thanks for the review.  
  
Yaoi Angel: Whiiiiiiiiiii, never knew I got a writing technique! Anyway, I want to post this today so I'll be short. THANX!!!!!!!  
  
Dragonblade: Sorry I'm so late. not my fault, not my fault! Evil internetconnection was gone for the past month! Thank you for reviewing  
  
REVIEWS RESCUE FROM THE SHADOWS  
  
Artemis347: Thank you, I feel honored. Maybe I'll write further when Freezing Fire is finished.  
  
Devilburns: I'm glad you enjoyed the thingy, I really can't stand Mariah. I'm afraid there isn't going to be more soon but I might continue one day.  
  
HXH- YGO- OtAkU: It is possible I'll continue. someday and I know it isn't really an ending but that's me.  
  
Game-kid17: Me, up my sleeve? Eh I don't know. If you want updates, it is Freezing Fire. The other fic is for later.  
  
Golden-feline: Yes sir! //salutes//  
  
Black Magician Girl13: I know, I know. It doesn't seem like an end. And like I said before. Maybe after Freezing Fire. Or when I'm stuck.  
  
Dragonblade: Thanks, glad you're happy.  
  
***~***  
  
Lhune: I'm receiving lots of reviews (YAY) and what happens?! //scowl//  
  
Takao: You can't read?  
  
Lhune: //hits Takao// No I'm stuck without internet for more than a month! And as if that isn't enough, Kana her computer crashed. no internet for both of us.not even e-mail. //sulks//  
  
Kai: Serves you right.  
  
Lhune: WHAT?!  
  
Kai: Torturing me like that!  
  
Lhune: Aa, but I like that you know.  
  
Kai: //gives Lhune death glare.serious deathglare// Hn  
  
Lhune: And it's getting better, thanks to Vialana I found another way to torture you. //winks//  
  
Kai: Nani? What now?  
  
Lhune: I can't tell you, it would spoil all the fun.  
  
Kai: I'm going to kill you // very angry, is making fists//  
  
Lhune: Kana taskete ( help I believe ^-^) Kai wants to kill me.  
  
Kana: What have you done this time? //sighs//  
  
Lhune: Nothing, I'm innocent //gives the angel face//  
  
Kai: Why you. //triple deathglare//  
  
Kana: Yeah right you're never innocent. and stop giving me that face.  
  
Lhune: What?  
  
Kana: You know perfectly well what I mean.//scowls//  
  
Lhune: Iie, I don't have a clue.  
  
Kai: That's it! I had enough! //aims to throw a punch at Lhune//  
  
Lhune: Kai what are you doing? // Catches Kai's fist easily//  
  
Kana: //Blink// Lhune, how did you-  
  
Lhune: What did I do? //pushes Kai's fist of her and causing Kai to fall//  
  
Kai: Aaah //hits his head//  
  
Kana: Kai! Lhune look what you've done! //rushes to Kai//  
  
Lhune: I did that? //dumbstruck// Kai, daijoubu?  
  
Kai: My head hurts.  
  
Rei: //runs to Kai// Oh Kai! Are you okay?  
  
Kai: I'm fine.  
  
Rei: Yeah right. //to Lhune// How could you!! // to Kana// And you why didn't you stop her!  
  
Lhune and Kana: Ano.  
  
Rei: //ignores authoresses// Come Kai, I'm taking you to my place.  
  
Lhune: You don't intent to. do you?  
  
Rei: huh?  
  
Kana: You know. That.  
  
Rei: What? No! //blushes madly//  
  
Kai: Rei, let's just leave. They don't improve my headache.  
  
Rei: Right. //Walks off with Kai//  
  
Lhune and Kana: Oooh how sweet.  
  
Lhune: Back to business.  
  
Kana: Enjoy the evilness  
  
Lhune: Of Boris from the abbey.  
  
Kana: Ye be warned.  
  
Lhune: Aye.  
  
Freezing Fire  
  
By Lhune and Kana  
  
Disclaimer: see prologue  
  
WARNING! Explicit rape in this chapter. Sensitive people are advised to skip this chapter. Though this is my first rape (I never even did lime or lemon) Child abuse and torture. But that's what you expected ne?  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
*When dreams are to fear.*  
  
"-My little phoenix."  
  
Kai banned all emotions from his face. His fierce orbs were fixed on the despicable man at the door of his cell.  
  
'My little phoenix.'  
  
Boris' loathsome voice kept repeating those taunting words in his mind. Only it seemed slightly different. Kai felt a shill run down his spine. Something was wrong, very wrong.  
  
'DAMNED! Why can't I remember?' He was sure his past had something to do with it.  
  
The purple-haired man stepped closer, taking his time. Blank crimson eyes never left the approaching form, willing his captor to go back with the intensity of his stare. Boris locked eyes with the slate-haired teen, malicious joy shimmered in his dark eyes with a hidden emotion Kai couldn't name but it didn't forbade but torture.  
  
Boris let his fingers run through the slate hair matted by dried blood, enjoying the still silky texture. Disgusted, the crimson-eyed blader raised his hand the slap the unwanted touch away but Boris grabbed his pale wrist. The elder held surprisingly much power as he held Kai in a vice-like grip, nearly breaking the bones. The slate-haired teen stubbornly refused to flinch which amused Boris to no point.  
  
"Still rebellious my little phoenix?" Boris cruel tone felt like burning needles stabbing Kai's weary head. Barely noticeable shivers ran through his body.  
  
'Again the little Phoenix, I must've heard it before. by him. But what was so terrible about it that makes me tremble?' he thought angry at himself for not being able to remember nor to stop the slight tremors. His eyes widened almost unnoticeable in confusion as Boris reached out to touch his cheek.  
  
'No! He can't.' For the first time he feared his own thoughts. He wanted to back away from the advancing hand but Boris held him firmly in place. He was trapped between the cold stone wall and the disgusting body of his tormentor.  
  
One thick, cold finger traced the sapphire-blue triangles on the teen's pale face.  
  
-A hand touching the same pale cheeks but the blue marks were missing-  
  
To Kai the contact burnt his delicate skin. Tears formed in his blood-red eyes but he held them back. Pain spread through his veins, burning everything on its way to ashes. Kai closed his eyes, he wasn't sure he could hide the pain in them much longer and besides. the world was whirling around him anyway.  
  
Freezing cold fingers kept caressing his face, but the cold touch didn't bring solace to the bright hot pain. The burning flame had reached his head and set every one of his senses on fire, devouring them in agony.  
  
Kai wanted to scream with all his might but his energy was slowly drained from his body. Darkness clouded the flame in his body and dampened the agony.  
  
A loathsome sadistic laugh pierced his ears but was dulled as the dark became more intense. Kai embraced the darkness, letting it swallow him and take away the nightmare he lived in.  
  
-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?-  
  
'No, leave me alone.' he didn't want to hear them, he wanted to stay in the dark forever.  
  
-BUT HE IS TOO YOUNG!-  
  
Black still surrounded him but voices swirled around him, one louder and clearer than another. Yelling, screaming at him. never leaving him alone.  
  
-YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!-  
  
Now he felt a rough hand grabbing his neck none too gentle and dragging him. somewhere. He slumped in the man's grip. A ruthless swift kick in his ribs helped him up.  
  
Blinded by the darkness that still ruled his vision, he allowed himself to be led. He was thrown on the stone floor of a cold room and heard the door close behind him with a loud click. His guard had left. He remained motionless and tried to clear the blackness from his crimson eyes.  
  
"I must admit you've surprised me."  
  
Kai bolted up and glared at the man in front of him. As a 9-year old child he barely reached the tall man's torso. He straightened his back to look taller, he wasn't going to let Boris overwhelm him.  
  
"I am impressed you weren't harmed by Black Dranzer." His cold eyes stripped the vulnerable little child from his clothes.  
  
Kai didn't shift under the gaze but met Boris' eyes squarely. The man chuckled lightly.  
  
"But you have let her destroy a part of the abbey. You must understand we can't let you get away with it because you are Lord Voltaire's grandson. Therefore I will give you the proper punishment. Now take of your shirt!" Boris said coldly but with a hint of glee.  
  
The slate-haired blader discarded his black top obediently. He'd been through beatings before. Last time he'd refused to pull of his top, they had used the whip to free his back of the soft fabric. The memory was still vivid and so were the scars.  
  
Toned muscles adorned the fragile pale chest. Kai could feel Boris' eyes admiring the view and shivered slightly. He cursed under his breath, what was wrong with this guy. 'Just hurry up and punish me already. It's too damn cold out here.' That was a lie, sure it was cold but Kai was used to the chilly temperature. But that man.  
  
"Are you cold my little Kai? Tsk, you should have learned not to show such weakness by now. Take off your trousers and get used to the cold." Boris ordered. He snickered evilly as Kai pulled off his trousers hesitantly. His dark gaze admired the slender legs that were revealed, drinking of the beautiful image that was presented.  
  
The little slate-haired boy glared at his instructor, his silk black boxers the only remaining piece of cloth that hid his body from the man's lust- filled gaze.  
  
"Turn around!" His voice was hard and cold.  
  
Slowly Kai followed the order. He felt there was something different to this punishment. He mentally gasped as the cold blade of a knife traced his spine. On the outside, however, he remained indifferent. With an agonizing slow rhythm Boris put more pressure on the blade until it cut the soft skin. Bright red blood welt up from the fine cuts. More lines were drawn on his back but the crimson-eyed boy didn't flinch.  
  
Boris inspected the intricate pattern he had created. A pair of blood-red wings started from his shoulder blades and ended at his hips.  
  
The slate-haired boy couldn't hold back a sharp intake of breath as he felt a warm raspy tongue tracing the angry red lines. He tried to turn around but Boris grabbed his two fragile wrists and slammed him against the wall. More blood seeped from a wound on his temple. Boris' hot breath tickled his ear.  
  
"You are so beautiful. like a real phoenix." Boris' low voice was thick with lust.  
  
Kai growled but was silenced as Boris' heavy body was pressed against his. He could feel the man's arousal through the flimsy fabric of his boxers.  
  
'NO!' His mind was screaming for him to do something. Boris began rubbing his hard sex against Kai's cleft through the black cloth.  
  
Snapping out of his daze, Kai began to struggle desperately as a wild animal cornered. He kicked backwards, hoping to hit the loathsome man in the knee but Boris got hold of his foot and pulled him on the ground. Kai heard something crack in his elbow and pain blinded his senses for a few seconds.  
  
In those precious seconds, Boris had managed to bind his hands with a rough rope and attach them to a ring on the floor.  
  
"Just to make sure my little Phoenix." He whispered huskily. He turned Kai over and ripped off the slate-haired boy's boxers in one practiced movement.  
  
Kai whimpered softly, he closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. His crimson orbs fluttered open as he noticed cold fingers touching his little cock. He writhed under the unwanted caresses, only heightening the pleasure of the other man.  
  
"No don't. please let me go!" Kai pleaded softly and averted his head shamefully.  
  
"Oh but I've just begun my little Phoenix." He said sardonic and a cruel grin appeared on his ugly face. He began to pump Kai harshly and watched it grow with pleasure. When the crimson-eyed child was on the edge of exploding, he pulled back and flipped the boy on his stomach.  
  
Kai flinched as his throbbing cock was crushed between the floor and his body. He was unable to hold back the sobs that escaped his lips when Boris planted rough kisses along his spine. Suddenly the man bit down at the tender skin of neck hard, drawing blood. Tears welled up in his blood-red pools.  
  
"You are special my little phoenix, you are strong. Only I can see your beauty as you weep only for my eyes to see." The elder man said in a sickly sweet manner. He took a strong hold of the boy's cheek, forcing him to look him in the eyes.  
  
He snickered malevolent, the crimson orbs held a fire fiercer than possible. Smoldering hot lava was nothing compared to the burning intensity of the blood-red pools of unreadable emotions. Though Kai was scared, hurting and humiliated, his eyes showed nothing but a deep deep fire that could freeze one's soul. Only the crystal tears that shone in his eyes, pleading to fall.  
  
"Let them fall my phoenix. Let those pathetic wet drops escape your eyes and let them pass your eyelashes to caress your tender pale skin. For they cannot douse your fire. Only strengthen it. Your beauty lies in your pain, therefore you have to suffer. On my hands." Boris' grip on his chin increased till he could feel it bruising. Slowly tears started to fall. silver drops from scarlet pools blending with the blood from a vicious cut below his eye. His will to hold them back crumbled as Boris kept staring at him, caressing the hurting boy sickly.  
  
Suddenly Boris dark eyes filled with lust turned hard and released the sobbing child.  
  
"Now let's get down to business." Boris pulled down his own trousers and soon was completely naked himself.  
  
"Get on your knees!" His harsh voice cut through the air.  
  
Kai didn't move, tears streamed over his cheeks. Ruthlessly Boris kicked the child in the stomach and hauled him on his knees.  
  
"Now, be a good boy and obey me?" his voice husky with need.  
  
Sobs wracked Kai's lithe body and quiet pleading escaped his treacherous lips.  
  
"Please no.don't." he whispered miserably.  
  
"Haven't I learned you no to beg? I forgive you for now." Boris voice bit back.  
  
Kai felt warm sweaty hands touch him in places he hated. The crimson-eyed child screamed in agony and despair as the man entered him without warning. He trusted deep, tearing the delicate pale flesh. Dark red blood coated his length, his eyes shone dark with lust. Kai felt as if he were torn apart and mortal agony was etched on his face.  
  
Another trust, deeper this time. All feeling fled from the slate-haired boy, he only existed from pain. He tried to escape this life, concentrating on his breathing but found he couldn't. Always he would see HIS face hover in front of him, HIS voice teasing him. The unbearable agony of HIM inside his body.  
  
Warmth filled him as Boris came inside him with one last hard trust.  
  
He felt tainted, disgusted with himself. His body betrayed him as he came too. He despised himself for coming at the man's touches. He didn't even notice Boris untying his hands and exiting the room without looking back at the broken child.  
  
He touched the warm sticky pool of fluid he was lying in. Blood, his blood. Disgusted he punched at it, willing it to vanish. His fist connected with the hard wet floor with a sickening sound and red droplets spattered his bruised body.  
  
He scrambled to the other side of the room despite the large amount of pain it caused him. The crimson-eyed boy wrapped his good arm around his drawn knees to hide his tainted body from view. He glared at the remaining evidence of what had happened. The blood shone dark and mysteriously as if to mock him.  
  
Finally the injuries he had sustained caught up with him and he fainted.  
  
Searching for the stolen,  
  
Never to be given back.  
  
Run from your past, forget the facts,  
  
But always find something's missing.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Slowly he regained consciousness. Memories flooded back to him and he felt like vomiting. Abrupt he focused his senses on his surroundings as he became aware of a warm body touching his skin.  
  
His eyes snapped open in realization and tried to push the nude body of him but his caught in strong muscled arms.  
  
"You sick bastard!" he hissed between clenched teeth.  
  
"Ah so you finally remembered. I must say I was delighted to find out that I had such a great impact on you that you lost you're childhood memories for it." Boris gloated as he stood up and let his dark eyes travel over the well-toned body, filled with lust.  
  
'If you can call that a childhood, I don't think I would miss them.' Kai thought sarcastic but didn't voice his thoughts. He knew it would anger his former mentor more to stay silent than to reply. This man wasn't worth his attention.  
  
For the first time since he woke up Kai noticed Boris had discarded his clothing while he was out cold. He felt too vulnerable for his own liking with the recently regained memories still lingering and shifted his position.  
  
"Don't obstruct my view. My little Phoenix."  
  
It cost all of Kai's will not to flinch at the nickname, he guarded his indifferent mask with care. Despite his fear for what his tormentor might do, he didn't move back to his original position.  
  
"Surely you have learned it is better to obey me." Boris lectured him cruelly.  
  
"You know me Boris, I never learn." Kai replied icily.  
  
The slate-haired teen hissed in surprise as something sharp metal bit in the soft skin of his throat and he was pulled forward. Instinctively he reached for his throat but instead of skin he came in contact with a leather collar.  
  
"I knew you would cause some difficulties, you were always too stubborn for your own good. Keep your witty remarks for yourself, I took my precautions." Boris explained smug.  
  
Kai understood now. When Boris had yanked the leash that was connected with the collar, the sharp metal spikes that ringed it in the inside had dug into his unprotected skin.  
  
"Now, show yourself to me." Boris commanded and jerked the rope ruthless when the slate-haired boy didn't comply fast enough for his likings. Small droplets of blood sprang from the cuts where the spikes had broken the tender skin.  
  
Reluctantly Kai stood in font of his ex-instructor but he held his head high. Tall and proud he glared at Boris. Even if he had to be submissive, he wasn't going to give the man the pleasure of losing his pride.  
  
"You have grown in beauty." The elder man commented dryly while he circled around Kai, scrutinizing the naked body. A lean body, muscled chest, a radiant soft skin. Not even in his dreams he had imagined the phoenix so gorgeous. "I see your wings have vanished almost completely, poor birdy." He mocked cruelly.  
  
Kai remained oblivious for the taunt but inside he snorted. 'Like I've ever wanted to fly. only away from you.'  
  
"But I can take care of that." Boris added slowly.  
  
Kai stiffened slightly. It hadn't been an experience he had enjoyed.  
  
"That is something for later though. Right now you will understand what it means to be mine. You cannot forget it, you will never be loved by someone else. You exist only for me." Boris whispered hoarse and motioned the crimson-eyed teen to lie down.  
  
Kai lay on the cold floor, devoid of all feeling. Boris snickered.  
  
"Who would have thought it would be so easy?" he murmured pleased to himself. The crimson-eyed teen watched the tall man as he hovered over him. once more. Except he wasn't 9 years old anymore, he matched the loathsome man in height. He knew he could fight him easily if he hadn't been so damn weak.  
  
He cursed inwardly as he guessed Boris' perverse plans with him. But he didn't intent to make it easy for his violator. Kai trust up his knee in reflex as the man lowered his heavy body on the lean one of the slate- haired teen.  
  
"You spoiled brat! How dare you!" Boris raged and gave the rope a violent pull. Kai struggled desperately for air as he was suffocated by the agony. The little air that was still in his lungs was forced out of him as Boris weight descended on him. Boris took a firm hold of the slate tresses and forced Kai's skull to collide with the rough stone floor.  
  
The crimson-eyed blader could feel the loathsome man's hot breath in his face. Boris licked away the blood that seeped down from the wounds under the collar.  
  
"Hmm so sweet, still the same from all those years ago."  
  
"Well I Have changed, I'm not the little child from then. You do not scare me." Kai snapped back.  
  
"You were smarter when you were young, you will find out soon enough." Boris replied cold and went further down till he reached one of the teen's nipples. He sucked.  
  
Kai hated his body for its betrayal as it reacted to the touch. His treacherous body may have craved the touch, his scarlet pools stayed as icy as the frozen lake on a cold winter night.  
  
"Turn around." Boris ordered once he let go of the warm flesh he had desired to touch again for so long.  
  
The crimson-eyed teen did what he was told to, knowing it would do no good to resist. He despised the contact with the other because he knew Boris took pleasure of the friction that caused it. The man moaned in pleasure and closed his eyes for a mere moment.  
  
Kai noticed and sprang up in a gracious move though he was hindered by his numerous injuries. Knocking Boris off him he hit the man in the face, wiping the lustrous expression off it.  
  
'Just what I've always wanted to do. I am not a child anymore, you need more than this to have me surrender to your mercy.' He thought raging and aimed another blow at the man's head. Restraining himself from beating the cruel man to death, he remembered he had to escape swiftly. He didn't know if there were any cameras in his cell and he didn't want to find out. He whirled around for the door when a wave of dizziness overwhelmed him. He steadied himself against the wall but in those few seconds, Boris had sobered enough to pull the rope and bring Kai violently to the floor. The crimson-eyed teen had forgotten all about the collar but was now painfully reminded of it when his battered body hit the ground full force.  
  
His breathing was ragged from all the abuse he had suffered. He barely registered Boris delivering him another punch to his chest, catching on an older nasty bruise. The onslaught made him gasp and could faintly hear the cracking of a rib.  
  
"Did you really think you had even a chance to escape?" Boris hissed between clenched teeth. He gave the rope a vicious tug.  
  
Black spots were now occurring Kai's fading vision and the cruel words seemed to come from far. As his hazy mind cleared, he noticed he was shackled to the floor. to the same ring he had been years ago. A grunt escaped his lips, was it never going to stop?  
  
"Never, NEVER try to defy me again! Do you understand?" Boris spat though his voice was a bit slurred. The slate-haired teen turned to glare at his captor and couldn't hide a satisfied smirk. The loathsome man had a bleeding nose, probably broken and blood dripped from a corner of his mouth. Soon an ugly black bruise would be visible on his filthy cheek.  
  
"You think it funny? I WILL break you, stubborn kid. You're mine, body and soul." He seethed and turned Kai on his stomach. "I think it is about time to give you your wings back, not?...my Phoenix. And what shall I use for it?"  
  
Kai felt his stomach tighten in apprehension. 'Not again, not now!'  
  
Boris rummaged through his stuff in the corner of the room and pulled out a small object. Curious Kai peeked over his shoulder and held his breath in disbelief as he recognized the object.  
  
'DRANZER!'  
  
Boris' face twisted in malevolent pleasure, a mad glint in his eyes.  
  
"This is a fine blade, your best companion I suppose? " He sneered while he fingered the midnight-blue blade. "You've kept it well, the edges are razor sharp." He traced the edges with his finger and smiled wicked as a thin cut appeared on his skin. Resigning to his fate, Kai straightened his shoulders.  
  
'Why do I always end up in situations like these?' He mused idly, somehow it all seemed unreal to him. He stared stonily at the dirty floor when Boris edged closer.  
  
"Let's see how much you like your blade when it leaves its mark on your fair skin." Boris mocked and descended the blade. His eyes widened uncomprehending as Dranzer began to glow even before he could reach the pale skin. He let out a cry and dropped the blade immediately as the heat increased in less than a second, burning the skin of his palm gravely.  
  
Cursing he inspected the blisters on his hand. Boris glared at the object that had caused his pain next to the trembling body of the slate-haired blader. Trembling.  
  
Only then he noticed Kai was actually shaking with suppressed laughter, angry he took Kai's hips in a bruising grip. The teen stilled immediately and continued to stare at the floor, his expression a stone mask even colder then the stone a lay on.  
  
Boris smirked evilly when he felt the crimson-eyed boy tense under his touch. He moved lower to Kai's wel-sculped buttocks.  
  
"Hm so perfect." He moaned as he caressed the soft creamy skin. Boris parted them slightly. "I'm glad you've healed well." he paused for a second, his finger tracing Kai's spine.  
  
"Still as pale and unblemished as a virgin. Just like your mother when I took her."  
  
Crimson orbs flared up in hatred, turning blood-red He clenched Dranzer, which he had grabbed a minute ago, tightly till the blade cut his skin. But otherwise, on the outside, he stayed calm. He wouldn't give Boris the pleasure. Only the red liquid that dropped from his hand.  
  
Angered by the lack of reaction from the stoic teen, he shoved his length in the tight opening. Relishing in the hot entrance he forced Kai to look at him over his shoulder. All he met were freezing, indifferent crimson orbs. Like all those years ago, he couldn't read that unnamed emotion hidden in the flames of the bright fire. The tongues of red heat licked at the dark pupil, almost devouring it. Entranced by the mysterious orbs that held such a strong will, Boris trusted deeper than ever, uncaring for the pain he caused the silent blader beneath him.  
  
Agony he had felt only once before tore at his body, splitting him in two.  
  
'I can't give in. I don't care what he does to me anymore. It is over for me but I won't give him the honor of breaking me. He will never see my pain. I'll die first. Soon I hope.'  
  
All emotion was hidden behind the thick stone walls he had put up when he met his tormentor's eyes. Boris trust deeper, tearing the delicate flesh. Soaring pain made Kai dizzy but he kept his crimson orbs on Boris with an indifferent, almost annoyed look. Boris' face contorted in rage at the teen that refused to be broken, he trusted deeper each time, stretching him further.  
  
"What is wrong with you!" he growled furiously. Kai didn't answer. He feared that if he opened his mouth, he wouldn't be able to hold his cries of pain anymore. So instead he clenched his jaw.  
  
Finally Boris came inside of him. Revulsed he felt how Boris pulled back and licked the mix of blood and semen. His mind was clouded over and his body ached all over.  
  
But most of all he felt tainted and used. He wanted to die, the shame that he hadn't been able to stop Boris for the second time raping him was unbearable. He watched dully how the loathsome man dressed and turned around.  
  
Kai panicked. In his hand he held a black leather whip, covered with bloodstains.  
  
'No he can't do this! I can't take it anymore.'  
  
Instinctively he curled up in a protective bal, ignoring the agony his ribs screamed of.  
  
"At least there is one thing you haven't forgotten. This time you won't be able to come of so lightly." He lashed out and the whip caught Kai on his bruised and bloody back.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai bit his lips till they bled but it was of no use, he could not still his cries any longer. He hated himself for the soft sounds that left his lips as the whip struck his chest.  
  
Bloody lashes covered his body, no part was spared. The long leather line wrapped around his abdomen, tearing the skin as Boris pulled back.  
  
"Not so silent anymore are we?" He taunted but there was a hint of frustration. He had done everything to hurt the slate-haired blader in the most horrible ways and still that stubborn boy wouldn't break. Those soft whimpers weren't enough for him, he wanted to hear his precious phoenix scream. But he still hadn't succeeded.  
  
He put the twisted device in his pocket and took out his watch. "I must go, Lord Voltaire expects me in a minute. I enjoyed our meeting very much, we must soon repeat it. I'll make sure of that." He threatened darkly.  
  
Kai couldn't move, he didn't have the strength to give the man a witty reply... He sent the loathsome man a deadly glare, his eyes burning with hatred. He stayed motionless on the ground as Boris freed his wrists, the collar he left on.  
  
Once the man had left, Kai allowed himself to sob softly. Boris may not have known it but he was nearly broken. He had no will left to live.  
  
'But what about Rei?' Kai considered the thought. The beautiful Chinese teen couldn't love him. He was tainted, no one could ever love him. Beside, he never deserved Rei anyway. The beautiful teen was too innocent, too pure and too caring for him.  
  
Those amber orbs, raven tresses and fang smile. To Kai, Rei was an angel.  
  
But even angels die.  
  
'The championships! The demolition boys will have to fight the Bladebreakers. REI!' He thought bewildered. He knew the battle tactics of his former team. They were ruthless. The Bladebreakers had no chance to win and then his grandfather would tyrannize them with his crazy plans. He had to stop him!  
  
He had sworn to protect Rei, even if it meant loosing his life. And he had no intention to break that promise. Even though it meant he had to survive now. Slowly he got up, using the wall for support. Carefully he stumbled to the pile of clothes that were his.  
  
He hissed in pain as the fabric aggravated his injuries but put them on none the less. Too wary to stand, he slid down on the floor. His black top was torn and bloodstained, it didn't help much to hide his abused chest from view. The same could be said of his blue baggy trousers but it comforted the slate-haired blader. At least he felt less vulnerable. He couldn't take any more company right now, whether their intentions were good or bad.  
  
He pulled Dranzer out his pocket and gazed sad at the midnight-blue blade. Blood gave the blade a sinister but at the same time entrancing beautiful glow. The firebird glowed softly, offering the little comfort she could give the disturbed teen. A ghost of a sad smile appeared on Kai's bruised lips.  
  
'I must look horrible right now.' He thought ironical and shook his head softly. He froze and grimaced as even that little movement made him sick with pain. Exhausted he let his head rest against the cold wall.  
  
Surprised he noticed something trailing his skin. It took a few seconds for him to realize what it was.  
  
[Finding solace in a single tear that traces a path.]  
  
'I'm..I'm crying?' he wondered, a tired smile on his lips. 'Seems I haven't lost all emotion.'  
  
[.On the soft skin of your cheek.]  
  
He pulled his arms around his knees to stop the trembling.  
  
[. When there is no one else to comfort you.]  
  
'I have to survive this. After I see Rei it is all over. I only have to save the world and stop my crazy gr- Voltaire and his minor. How hard can that be?' He snorted grim.  
  
But right now he needed some sleep. Unfortunately sleep did not come easily. Visions of what happened, past mixed with present kept returning, haunting him. When exhaustion finally forced his body to rest, he floated in a sleep filled with nightmares. Even there he couldn't escape his life.  
  
'Until I know sure Rei will be safe.'  
  
******~*******  
  
Kai: I hate the reviewers.  
  
Lhune: I don't! I love them!... But I hate myself. But why do you hate them?  
  
Kai: Isn't that obvious?! It's because of them I had to go through all of . This.  
  
Kana: Fact  
  
Kai: But don't worry Lhune, I hate you too.  
  
Lhune: Thanks  
  
Kana: Huh?  
  
Lhune: I hate myself, I can't believe I wrote that! That was too horrific, my imagination is way too vivid. I actually saw it happen. I really didn't plan THAT.  
  
Kai: But you did it anyway! You are dead!  
  
Lhune: I know, make it fast.  
  
Kana: Lhune don't scare me like that!  
  
Lhune: ..  
  
Kana: Lhune?  
  
Lhune: ..  
  
Kai: Lhune?  
  
Lhune: OMG! I HAVE MY INTERNET CONNECTION BACK!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!! YAY YAY YAY YAY. I WILL POST THIS CHAPTER TODAY. GREAT!! I WON'T PART FROM MY COMPUTER ANYMORE!!.....  
  
Kana: Ah, there is no living with her now.  
  
Kai: True  
  
Kana: The escape attempt + Tala are for next chap, so is Rei.  
  
Lhune: And someone else will do his entry.  
  
Kai: You're back normal //coughs// Who?  
  
Lhune: I'm not gonna tell you but you won't like it anyway.  
  
Tala: I might.  
  
Kana: Oh shut up, you're spoiling the fun.  
  
Lhune: Ok guys that was it for now, see you next time.  
  
Please review, they give me so much strength to carry on. I mean otherwise I couldn't have written that rape!  
  
Thanks again to everybody who reviewed and see you next time. 


	9. Chapter 8

REVIEWS CHAPTER 7 111 reviews Whiiii (for the story not just this chapter. that would be too much.though I would've liked it ^-^)  
  
Regina: Thank you for the e-mail!!! I sent you one back but apparently my e- mail account is doing some strange things because I got the mail back *undelivered* I would love to see the picture!!! I love to draw myself so. Sorry for the long waiting.  
  
Inulover28: I wouldn't dare not to finish this fic!! How dare you even thinking that?! ^-^ It is just that I first write everything on papers and then type it on the computer. And I'm terribly slow at typing. (Kana and bad. really so many mistakes!///// Lhune: ah shut up) Anyway thank you for reviewing. next time I'll TRY updating sooner.  
  
Cika : Thank you!!!! // blushes// I'm glad you like this story. I'll certainly keep writing when people review!  
  
Yaoi Angel: Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii You liked it!!! I know, terrible things are sometimes the best there are. Don't worry there will be a lot more Kai torture in the next chapters (Kana: she loves it a bit too much/// Lhune: what? You like it too. Lucky my parents don't read this) Rei saving Kai. I don't know. You'll have to keep reading to find out. ^-^ Thanx for your review!!!!  
  
Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus: Wow long nick.. but I like it! Thanks a lot!!  
  
Bffimagine: Heh, you too have Kai talking to you!! Great! You were right about te blood thingy. I really love the color. it's so .uhm red. Thanxs ( you too Kai!)  
  
Shinigami : Nooo I love Kai. I know I out it in a rather cruel way but I generally torture people that I like. (Kana: but she might torture Boris/ Voltaire/ Mariah because we hate them and well. sometimes it helps) But Kai- torture is only a token of our love. I know it seems weird. But anyway. Thanx! You keep me going.  
  
Hiei's phoenix girl: Yes I LOVE to torture! It is my only reason of life. no not really but I like torturing Kai. I don't know why, it just suits him (Kana: weird but that exactly the same reason why I love it!) As always THanX!  
  
TYDYE girl: YAY Are you serious? I can do whatever I want to him? That is really not safe. (Kai: NO how could you do that to me?!) Don't worry I won't let him die. yet. There are a lot more chapters to come. Thanks!!!!!  
  
Devilburns: Aye commander! (though it is not soon sorry!)  
  
Kai's-gurl-Riece: Don't kill me, Don't bite me. I'll do whatever you want! (Kai: hurt her, bite, kill. please get rid of her!) See I've updated (Kai: Damn, lost my chance) THANX  
  
Pyro Dranzer A*K*A PD: whiiii I loved your review. Can I borrow shaq? I need to kill Mariah. Wait I don't want to poison your dog. Damn now I need another way to kill her. Ah well I'll think of something. Thanx, your review inspired me. Nope no black dog in this chapter.^-^  
  
Vampyre Neko: Yeah I need twisted people to survive. Happy people scare me.Really, they are dangerous. With their pink fluffy bunnies, don't they know they can kill me?! (Kana: //sweatdrops// Eh. too much Fanta I guess. Don't listen to her. THNAK YOU) she means thank you. learn how to type Kana.  
  
Artemis347: Nope I won't kill him. yet. I still need to torture him a bit more. Though he really wants to die I can guess. I would be far to easy for him just to get away from everything. I'm not *that* soft (Kai: she calls that soft!? Oh god help me!) THANKS A LOT!  
  
Memex101: I know, Kai getting raped is really fun! (Kai: death glare) I hated what I wrote but at the same time I loved it. I know that didn't make sense. I notice Kai can be very difficult with you too. I love his voice in my head though.. not a very talkative though. And Rei, you weren't raped because that doesn't work with you. Kai can handle it, you though. (Rei: You mean I'm weak?!! //// Kai: Smirks) Anyway I always love your reviews!! They make my day so THANx a thousand times.  
  
Tiger Lily 6030: Thank you, I do my best.  
  
B Girl: 1) I know it was more than a month and I know this is too more than a month. I am really sorry and I really am trying very hard to work faster. who knows maybe next time. 2) Kai will survive for the moment. I still have a lot of torture for him in store. 3) I want to kill Boris too But I'm still wondering whether I will do that in this fic AND 4) Tala thinks that Kai was just being beaten and those little thingies. He doesn't know about Boris' little obsession with Kai. NE-way THANK YOU!!!  
  
Sarcasmcat: Oh // blushes// This is the best commentary I got! Thank you. I try hard to get some well acceptable descriptions .. I'm not from England or so.. it's a bit difficult. I am really honoured by your review! Sorry you had to way soo long. I know BAD bad me.. (Kai: don't worry, I'll punish her/// Kana: eh no Kai, that won't be necessary. sweatdrops)  
  
Dragonblade: Yay, I'm glad you though it good!!! It really makes my happy!^-^ If you thought that painful to read. Imagine how it was to write. (Kai: then why did you do it? /// Lhune: because I wanted to.) Yeah internet is back, temporarily, It really goes on and off. It drives me crazy. Wait that cannot. I am already crazy. Tsk doesn'matter (Kai: does too) Does not (Does too/// Kana: Does not so shut up knocks Kai unconscious) Sorry for the long wait. Really. THANX Keep reviewing It helps me a lot!  
  
WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I'm on the *favourite* list of 11 people and *author alert* of 12 people.. THANK YOU... Oh and those who read. thank for taking the time to read this thingy.  
  
_o-0'O`°`O'0-o_  
  
Lhune: Ah I hat FF. net! I've just found out that they don't support my underlined text, etc.  
  
Kai: Poor you. // very mockingly//  
  
Lhune: Don't laugh with me, it is not funny! // sends Kai a death- glare//  
  
Kai: I think otherwise //smirks evilly//  
  
Lhune: Damn you, go back to your silent self! // gets her blade ready//  
  
Kai: Hn.  
  
Lhune Thank you.  
  
Kana: Hello!!! ^_^  
  
Kai: Oh great another one! // very sarcastic//  
  
Kana: huh?  
  
Lhune: Nothing // puts away her blade without Kana noticing it//  
  
Kai: Hn  
  
Kana: What's up with him?  
  
Lhune: Nothing. He is just back normal.  
  
Kana: God thank // raises her hands in the air//  
  
Kai: WHAT?  
  
Lhune: Oh shut up // smirks//  
  
Kai: Whatever // death glare 3rd degree.//  
  
Lhune: This chapter took me many hours to write and even more days to type. So I hope you'll like it.  
  
Kai: Yeah right.  
  
Kana: //knocks Kai on the head// Don't listen to him, he's just grumpy because we tortured him again.  
  
Lhune: OK here we go. And for those that didn't read previous chapter because of the warnings, here is the short (very short) summary.  
  
Kai gets flashback of Boris raping him because he used Black Dranzer when he was nine years old.  
When he wakes up he is lying next to a naked Boris and guess what happened? Yes, the same thing.  
Oh yeah Boris tried to hurt Kai by using Dranzer but that didn't work (whiiiiiiii)  
  
Oh and Tala doesn't know what exactly happened. He thinks that Kai was just beaten. He doesn't know about either of the rapes.^-^Lol  
  
=^-^=***ENJOY***=^-^=  
  
Translations: Iie (Jap.) = Niet (Rus.): no Aa (Jap.) =Hai (Jap) = Da (Rus.) :Yes Not very difficult eh?  
  
Freezing Fire  
  
By Lhune and Kana  
  
Disclaimer: nope, still own nothing. DAMN, but my birthday is in less than one month so who knows. Wink wink.  
  
Chapter eight  
  
*These wounds don't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase.*  
  
"What do you mean *not broken*?! I want him begging at my feet. How hard can it be to break a kid."  
  
"Believe me my Lord, I did everything I could but he IS your grandson."  
  
"Oh right, don't be such a slime ball Boris. It does not work with me. See you finish the job or I will be forced to take some measurements."  
  
"Don't worry my Lord, I know just what to do."  
  
'Hm, I think Kai had a hard time.' The red-head smirked 'I'm sure he'll need some comfort after Boris. It is about time I pay him a visit.'  
  
Behind the closed door he heard Voltaire raging against his *loyal* servant Boris. Not interested in the men's discussion, he left for the dungeons.  
  
'I knew Kai wouldn't break, nobody can break him. They don't know how, let alone they would recognise it when Kai is broken. Tsk, why doesn't he just fake it? It is a lot less painful.'  
  
He grimaced, too long he had refused to give in and his body still bared the scars. Absentmindly he turned around a corner and slammed full force into another body. He was about to yell at the other but a smile spread on his face as he recognised the lilac-haired blader.  
  
"Bryan."  
  
The blader picked himself of the floor and dusted his clothes off.  
  
"You were in a hurry." His soft voice stated matter-of-factly, a glint of curiosity shimmered in his bright eyes. "Where were you headed?" Bryan asked warmly.  
  
Tala's smile faltered a bit.  
  
"To the dungeons, I need to see an old EX-friend." He accentuated the *ex*.  
  
"To Kai?" Bryan spat "Why? He betrayed you and our team. He's not worth your time. You'll get hurt again." His pale eyes were hard and cold but tender concern shimmered in a corner when he addressed the red-haired teen.  
  
"This is not your business! But don't worry, he can't hurt me. I feel nothing for him, that was the past." The red-head replied self-assured.  
  
"Shall I come with you?" the lilac-haired teen asked concerned, his bright eyes almost pleading.  
  
"Niet, this is something I want to do alone. Besides, why should we fear him? Voltaire let Boris have his will with him. He won't be in a healthy condition." Tala shrugged nonchalantly. Bryan frowned, he was not so reassured.  
  
"I know but-" He started but was cut off by the irritated red-head.  
  
"Niet Bryan. not even Kai can withstand that. He is severely beaten, I can handle him! Now I must be going." He smirked "I have an appointment, See ya!" He said brightly and left swiftly. He didn't look back to see the longing look in his teammmate's eyes.  
  
When he was out of Bryan's view, he sighed deeply.  
  
'Bryan'  
  
He had forgotten how strong the lilac-haired blader felt for him. So concerned for him, who would have guessed that from the cold-hearted blader? He was really nice.  
  
'. And handsome.' He added as an afterthought.  
  
Bur he couldn't get a certain slate-haired boy with deep pools of dark, burning blood out of his head. All those years he had hated and loved the stoic blader. He had wondered if the blue enigma would ever think of him. More than once he had cursed the phoenix for leaving and hurting him.  
  
He hadn't believed his eyes when he saw his lost captain. Never had he dreamt of Kai being so gorgeous.  
  
And now he was going to visit the object of his desire..  
  
His ice-blue eyes lightened in delight.  
  
"This is going to be fun." His voice was devoid of emotion yet his frozen orbs told another tale.  
  
Walking through the dim-lit corridor, he ignored the soft desperate cries from the inhabitants of the cells. He pitied them, once he had been like that too. It didn't matter, they would learn it soon enough.  
  
He halted at the far end, he could barely see the rusty door in the dark. Silently he opened the door. The smell of blood welcomed him sinister. Disgusted, Tala stared at the dark pool of crimson liquid in the centre of the cell. It was splattered over the floor.  
  
'What happened?' His ice-blue eyes searched for the slate-haired blader. Blood was common in the Abbey. Yet there was something about the mood in the cold room that made him shiver unconsciously. His cold orbs brightened when he saw the lean form, barely visible in the dark.  
  
Dead silent he approached the motionless teen, huddled in a dark corner. apparently asleep.  
  
'This is my chance.' Tala smirked pleased. He reached out a pale hand to touch the sleeping blader. 'I've waited so long.'  
  
"Ah!" Tala yelped surprised as a bloody hand caught his in a firm grip.  
  
"Don't touch me!" The slate-haired teen growled ferociously and pushed Tala's hand away in revulsion. The red-head stumbled back.  
  
"What? Almighty Kai too good for me?!" Tala taunted annoyed but on the inside he was hurt that Kai had rejected him so easily. 'Do I really mean that little to him?"  
  
Kai noticed the red-head's distress but said nothing of it. He still hadn't got a clue how well he was supposed to know Tala nor whether they were were they friends or enemies. So how could he do something? Besides he really couldn't stand anyone close to him right now, the scars that Boris made were still too fresh.  
  
Even the presence of someone as *harmless* as Tala was capable of sending him on the edge, his muscles tensing and ready for an attack. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and his vision was faltering him. The lean body of the ice-blue eyed teen seemed to switch constantly with the despicable flesh of Boris.  
  
Kai clenched his eyes shut, This wasn't Boris! It was Tala.. Just Tala!  
  
But his attempt was in vain, even the soft taunting voice changed into a husky deep voice, filled with lust. His pale bruised hand sought Dranzer for comfort but the fiery bit couldn't reassure the distressed blader.  
  
~*~  
  
Tala watched uncomprehending as the master of the phoenix blade paled, the bruised yet delicate face held the colour of the white Russian snow.  
  
'What is wrong with him? He doesn't even react to my words. Okay he's know to do that. But his composure, it doesn't seem right. He could be mistaken to be dead.' The red-head thought confused.  
  
He wasn't that far from the truth though he may not have known. Death was at the phoenix's doorstep. The abuse he had received, both mental and physical was taking its toll. It was only the strong will behind the fiery crimson orbs that kept the door locked.  
  
Tala felt Wolborg glow momentarily in the pouch of his trousers. 'Wolborg is trying to tell me something but.' For the time being he decided to ignore his loyal bit and concentrate on the bruised and bloodied person in the corner of the dank cell.  
  
"I didn't believe you could be so pathetic! The great Kai, huddled in a corner, hiding." Tala sneered while he studied the silent blader.  
  
*You are pathetic. My little phoenix, huddled in a corner , hiding. only for me.*  
  
Though Kai knew it was Tala speaking to him, his mind could only register a twisted version of the taunts. spoken by Boris' loathsome voice.  
  
Tala growled, he hated it when someone didn't reply.  
  
"Your stay with those pathetic excuses for beybladers have made you weak Kai. I can beat them all alone in a match." Ha taunted, hoping for a reaction.  
  
*Your unfortunate stay with those idiots has weakened you my little phoenix, I wonder what makes them so special. Maybe I should try and find out myself. That Chinese teen, Rei isn't it? He doesn't look too bad."  
  
The mental image of Boris groping the beautiful raven-haired teen was too horrifying and Kai snapped his crimson orbs open only to be greeted by the sturdy form of his former instructor. Half naked, undoing his pants. Lust- filled eyes travelled down his body, a pink raspy tongue licking the gruesome lips in a twisted seductive manner.  
  
Kai backed away even more in the corner, his nails cutting deep into the soft flesh of the palm of his trembling hand.  
  
"Iie." He said fear stricken, cursing his voice for wavering.  
  
~*~  
  
Ice-blue eyes pierced through the darkness, confused at the shivering slender body of his former captain. Never had he seen Kai so distressed, so pained.so vulnerable. It hurt to see the stoic, strong phoenix in this state.  
  
And yet.  
  
This other aspect of the crimson-eyed boy was entrancing. Those fiery orbs close to tears.  
  
'Why is he acting this way? I haven't said something *that* cruel?!' His head spinned with questions but no answers were given. Only now he noticed the gash he had created less than a week ago.  
  
'How strange, it was only days yet it seems so much longer to me. However, it doesn't matter how long. that should've healed by now.' His cold eyes travelled further on the creamy pale skin, taking in all the black bruises and the welts. partly hidden by crimson blood.  
  
The slate-haired teen tried to cover his stomach but his black tank top was too ripped to shreds.  
  
Pity welled up in the red-head. A feeling he didn't even knew what it felt like and much less would have associated with the fearless strong blader. Hesitating, he reached out to the distressed boy. the pale form looked so fragile. The ice blue-eyed blader noticed disturbed how Kai almost backed away. Furrowing his eyebrows, he tried to sooth his former friend.  
  
"Let me tend that wound." His gentle voice warmed the chilly room while he advanced even more. "What happened? That should have been healed a long time."  
  
Only millimetres from skin touching skin.  
  
The air was tense.  
  
Almost touching.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come let me tend that nasty wound."  
  
The smirk on Boris' face told him what the elder meant. And he kept coming closer.  
  
'No, go away! Please. I can't take this another time. Reality was gone, to Kai Boris was standing in front of him. His mind played a sick game with him.  
  
"What could've happened?"  
  
A cold sarcastic voice, all too familiar.  
  
"That should have healed a long time."  
  
'Let it stop!'  
  
"You've weaken. You know what that means. punishment."  
  
A sturdy hand reached out to touch him, to hurt him.  
  
"NIET!" In a fluid move the slate-haired teen was on his feet and lashed out swiftly. The moment his hand made contact with the other skin, the mirage of Boris disappeared.  
  
Crimson eyes widened as he saw Tala flying through the air by the force of his blow.  
  
Only to be replaced by a smaller, much younger red-head.  
  
Immobilized, he saw how the little boy collided with the stone wall, slide down and remained limp on the bloodstained floor. A familiar cruel laugh made him look up to a tall man, clad in a dark coat of the Abbey.  
  
Boris.  
  
He wiped the red blood of his ungloved hand and stared at the young Tala in disgust.  
  
"Weak, too weak. You there!" he nodded to one of the silent guards in the room. The guy acknowledged him with a slight nod. "Get him up, he has to train this afternoon." When the guard didn't move immediately, his face twisted in rage. "What are you waiting for? GET HIM UP I SAID!" The frightened man bowed hastily and hurried to the unconscious boy near the wall.  
  
For the first time Boris turned to the small slate-haired boy behind him. His dark eyes lightened up as he let them travel over the lean body, he licked his lips with a sneer.  
  
"This is all your fault you know? If you hadn't disobeyed me, I hadn't been forced to punish your little friend here." He indicated the body lying in a puddle of dark blood. "You are strong my little phoenix, unlike that little brat."  
  
Kai felt a shudder pass through his lithe body. He eyed his only friend with cold crimson pools but the emotion hidden behind those fiery irises was as strong as his iron will. The silent boy averted his eyes from the unmoving form and glared at the elder man who was mocking him.  
  
"Don't you understand my little phoenix, he is not worth your attention. He is but a pawn in our game. There are hundreds of his sort. Wile you. You are the phoenix. Your destiny lies in your solitude. No one can get to you, they get close and you'll hurt them. Look at Tala."  
  
Boris grabbed the slate-haired boy's face in a vicious grip and forced him to watch the pale bloodstained body of the young Russian boy.  
  
"This is what happens! You have no friends, never. You stand alone and will die alone. That boy means nothing to you. He is but a tool at most. You despise him, hate him!" Boris' cold harsh voice cut through the silence, only the soft murmur of the agitated guards was heard as they tried to wake up the little red-head.  
  
The small slate-haired boy stood in the midst of it, crimson orbs transfixed on his friend.  
  
'Hatred? I cannot hate him. He is my friend.My friend. He IS my friend right?' He questioned his own mind.  
  
// Your friend? How dare you call him that? Look what you've done to him! And you call him your friend? Friends don't hurt each other!// A cruel voice in his head scolded him fiery.  
  
'But. But I didn't want to. They should have hurt me, not Tala. Why? He didn't do a thing. I want to call him my friend. But I don't want him to be hurt.' He pleaded.  
  
//Then stop hoping him to be your friend! Your friends end up dead. Or do I have to remind you of R-//  
  
'NO, Don't mention him. I cannot let Tala die! He is not my friend, I have no friends. I will always be alone, I'm destined to be alone.' The crimson- eyed boy repeated those words over and over again like a mantra that could make him forget everything. His small hands clenched in white fists, Boris loathsome voice sounded dull on the background.  
  
He didn't make out the words. His attention was solely fixed on the guards trying to wake the red-haired boy.  
  
'He looks so pale and cold.  
  
Someone get a quilt.  
  
He looks like he is frozen.  
  
Cold as ice.  
  
Nothing can touch him.  
  
Please someone warm him.'  
  
His thoughts were broken as a terrified guard looked up and addressed Boris fearfully.  
  
"My Lord, he lives no longer."  
  
'No, no! It's not true.' Kai didn't want to comprehend the meaning behind those words.  
  
"WHAT!" Boris' outrage bellowed through the cell. The guard cowered even more if possible.  
  
"Tala is dead my lord, there is nothing we can do." His voice quivered like a dry leaf as Boris stormed forward to check the body himself.  
  
Nobody paid attention to the wide-eyed boy in the centre of the room. Deep blood-red pools shimmered with unshed tears. 'He is dead. Because of me. This is all my fault. If I hadn't been here, he would still be alive. Tala is gone forever.'  
  
//I warned you phoenix, but you let him close. You burn everyone to ashes. But they are no phoenix like you. They won't be reborn. And now you have nobody left.// And the voice faded away, leaving the distressed boy utterly alone.  
  
'Nothing left to live for. Alone.' He mused sadly. He looked down when he felt Dranzer glow in his pocket. A sad smile spread on his lips. 'I'll never be alone. I'll always have you Dranzer. I will never leave you, they cannot hurt me as long as I have you. I won't let them hurt you. I promise.'  
  
He looked back to his dead friend. 'That is more than I could do for you. I will never forget you Tala. I'll always remember you. No one will ever walk the same path as you. No one will become hurt because of me anymore.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Kai, wake up! What's wrong with you?"  
  
Strong hands shook his shoulders thoroughly. The slate-haired teen groaned, his head hurt like hell. Crimson eyes fluttered open and were greeted by a pair of concerned ice-blue eyes.  
  
"Finally, you got me worried." Tala said cold but relieve was evident behind the cold layers.  
  
The red-head was startled as Kai pushed him away by a strength coming from desperation.  
  
"You're dead!" Kai exclaimed unbelievingly.  
  
Tala could only watch dazed as the crimson-eyes blader backed away from him with wide eyes and suddenly dashed out of the cell. 'What happened to him? Why does he think I'm dead?... DEAD?! What the hell?'  
  
He picked himself off the dirty floor and dusted of his clothes. 'Tsk, he still has a lot of strength for someone injured.' He gazed longingly at the puddle of blood where his former friend had been minutes ago.  
  
"DAMN Boris is going to kill me if he finds out Kai is lose in the Abbey."  
  
~*~  
  
'He's dead, he's dead, he's dead. They told me he was dead. How can he be here?!' His mind was spinning in circles, he couldn't find the answer to a question he didn't even knew. His legs carried him somewhere.  
  
He didn't care as long as he kept running, running away from his past. Desperate pleadings were silenced as he ran past the cellblocks in the dungeons.  
  
"That's Kai!"  
  
"He's come back."  
  
"Can he safe us?"  
  
Unknown voices whispered softly. But the slate-haired blader didn't care nor hear them. He kept running. Where to, he didn't know.  
  
He skidded to a sudden halt in a deserted corridor. His lungs were burning, his wounds ached. There was something that drew him to the last cell in that block. Warily he approached the stale door with bars. Images assaulted his mind as he touched the cold material.  
  
~*~  
  
"Don't give in Kai!"  
  
SLAP  
  
The little red-head was silenced in his bounds as a guard backhanded him ruthlessly. Ice-blue eyes could do nothing more than to watch how his friend was beaten by five sturdy men.  
  
They kicked him in the stomach, punched him on the chest. Ribs could be heard broken, blood poured freely from a wound near the temple of his head.  
  
Yet no sound emerged from the little slate-haired boy. The child could be no older then 7 years but he bit his lips till they bled. Fiery scarlet orbs held more misery than an adult should hold. They burned with such intensity, the inferno scorched the guards' tainted souls.  
  
"Close your eyes BITCH, they're unnerving me." One man could take the strong will no longer. "I said CLOSE THEM!" He snarled and kicked the silent child in the chest with his steel-toed boot. Another rib was broken.  
  
The red-haired boy struggled horrified in his bounds. Deep red blood dribbled from a corner of his friend's lips, they curled up in a cold smile.  
  
"We'll teach you how to smile." the guard tore a strip from the blood- soaked top and tied it around the little boy's head, obscuring his view.  
  
All went black.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai sat gasping for breath on the floor, not thinking he pushed himself up and started running again. Ignoring his hurting body he pushed on, trying to escape this torture.  
  
He reached another level. Exhausted he leaned against a damp wall for support.  
  
White hot pain invaded his senses.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dodge boy, why don't you just dodge them?"  
  
The cruel mockery in their voices made him cringe. Razor sharp blades were launched at him with lethal precise. The little boy tried to evade them and was successful. His agile lithe body remained unharmed until.  
  
"No fun!" A dark-haired guard said bored and lashed out with his whip, bringing the child down.  
  
Defenceless the slate-haired boy endured the combined assault of whiplashes and blades. Tears stung in his strong-willed orbs but he forced them back.  
  
'I won't be weak. I'll show them one day!'  
  
~*~  
  
Horrified Kai backed away from the wall that triggered his memories. His breathing was hitched and uneven.  
  
He couldn't stay here, he had to escape this nightmare!  
  
His legs started moving again. He ran past dumbstruck guards. He ignored the pain-filled cries behind those closed doors. He kept running, closing out everything that happened in those dank cells.  
  
Glancing through the windows he was met by a long glass tube filled with green liquid and in some of them floated a lifeless person, wired to an unknown machine. Kai averted his eyes in disgust but couldn't help leaning closer to the window.  
  
Cold steel-clad tables with shackles for arms and legs, needles and scalpels laid neatly ordered on a metal tray. A woman in a white coat checked the numbers on one of the charts, oblivious to the lone presence just outside in the corridor. The spotless neatness of the room was in contrast with the gruesome experiments that were held in the laboratory.  
  
Suddenly the tranquillity behind the window was disturbed as two guards dragged a struggling little boy in, his wide-open green eyes were tear brimmed and filled with fear. He was positioned on the table and the clasps were fastened. There was no way out anymore.  
  
The woman approached the frightened child, a needle in her fragile hand.  
  
~*~  
  
The little slate-haired boy was roughly thrown on the steel table. Black bruises covered the fragile face, a blood-stained piece of cloth covered his eyes.  
  
The raging guard spat at the unseeing child. A man in a white coat eyed him curiously.  
  
"He almost bit my finger off! He needs a lesson." The guard ordered harshly, holding his bleeding finger.  
  
"You know I can't do a thing, he is the Lord's grandson." The scientist defended himself.  
  
"I don't care! He does nothing but torture this kid, he wouldn't even notice if Kai was hurt a bit more." The guard slammed his massive hand on the table. "I know you guys have something that intensifies the pain." His voice was hard and full of hatred.  
  
"Da, but." He looked at the stoic boy.  
  
"I beat him, kicked him, punched him and still he doesn't cry. I want him to howl in agony. I want him to wish he was never born!" He grabbed the man by the collar of his white coat. "Do as I wish! Or else you'll bear the consequences!" He released the white-coated man.  
  
Immediately after being put down, he took a syringe and uncovered the well- toned arm from the slate-haired child. He ignored the numerous cuts and bruises and plunged the needle in the tender pale flesh.  
  
A shudder passed through the lean body but otherwise the child remained stoic.  
  
The guard smirked evilly.  
  
"Now shall we continue our little disagreement?"  
  
~*~  
  
Dazed by the memories that assaulted his confused mind, the slate-haired teen took a step back.  
  
His dark pupils were dilated in pain and distress, his balance was faltering.  
  
He turned around abruptly when he came to touch another window. Not even given the chance to look inside, he was overcome by another vision from his past.  
  
~*~  
  
Tall guards dragged a crimson-eyes boy inside the sterile white room His clothes were singed, his pale face was blood-streaked yet his fiery orbs burned with a fire too strong to tame. His battered body was held in a proud composure as soon as the guards released him and he stood up.  
  
"What were you thinking my little phoenix?" The slimy voice of the dark man would've had the guards trembling in fear but not the stoic child for the slate-haired boy didn't even flinch at the nickname.  
  
"Tsk, tsk you know you cannot escape me. You belong forever at my side." His voice was hard as steel. His dark eyes glimmered in malicious pleasure as he backhanded the defenceless boy. "Still silent? You are a stubborn boy but I will make you remember me. You will never belong to someone else!"  
  
At this the slate-haired blader raised his head to level Boris with a consuming death-glare.  
  
"I belong to no one, never." His soft voice held so much conviction that even the guards studied him in wonder. Boris, however, let out a mocking laugh.  
  
"My poor, poor boy. Do you really believe that? Then I guess I'll have to prove you wrong. You are MINE. Don't you ever try to run from me again. It won't help you. I find you, no matter where you try to hide." He grabbed on of the persons clad in white by the arm and dragged him roughly in front of the child. "I want you to mark him as mine, so he'll never forget who his master is." The sickening voice was laced with glee.  
  
The man cowered but tried to argue feebly.  
  
"My lord, he is too young. I cannot."  
  
"Nonsense, the boy is almost 10 years old. He will learn to obey." The loathsome man cut off the scientist's reply.  
  
"But my lord, we don't have the anaesthetics." the frightened man stuttered. He shut up quickly as Boris released his terror.  
  
"What do I care! It is his own fault so let him bear the consequences. He will have to endure the pain.He can handle it."  
  
"But I-"  
  
BLAM  
  
The man's mouth was open in horror as a bullet entered his head. He was dead before he hit the ground. A pool of fresh blood covered the white floor.  
  
Boris held his smoking gun threateningly.  
  
"Will you do it or is there someone else who questions my orders?" His voice held cruel pleasure as if wishing someone else to disobey.  
  
The remaining men rushed into action without looking a second time to the dead men at the child's feet. Boris smirked at the emotionless boy.  
  
"It will learn you. trying to escape." Boris lectured evilly. Kai remained unfazed.  
  
"You won't hold me, I will escape! There is nothing that keeps me here. Tala is gone, you killed him." His voice was dangerously low and calm. The guards were stunned, how could a little kid like that dare to rebel against Boris.  
  
"Ah Tala, how unfortunate his dead was. He would have made a good soldier. But why are you blaming me? For it was because of you he died. Now let's stop the small talk and get down to business." Nothing happened, no one dared to move. "What are you waiting for? DO IT!" The coat-clad men rushed forward and secured the passive boy on the cold table.  
  
"This is going to hurt, but I can't give you something to ease the pain. I'm sorry." One of the scientists whispered remorseful. He stared into the unreadable crimson orbs from the blue enigma.  
  
"I don't need your pity, just get over with it."  
  
He was shocked by the hard words coming from the little boy but got ready to begin his gruesome task.  
  
"Make haste will you!" Boris snapped impatiently.  
  
The man began to put the sapphire shark fins on the delicate pale skin. Not a single cry escaped the pink lips yet he knew the boy must be in excruciating pain.  
  
'Tala is dead, so what use is there for me to live? I only cause harm so it will be better if I die. Why is it that death is always denied to me? So many times yet I failed every time. Is this my punishment? To stay alive? Well. then it is well chosen.'  
  
~*~  
  
Exhausted, Kai slid down the wall, his hands holding his head.  
  
'This can't be. No.' His head felt like exploding. He could go on no longer, images and sounds from long ago attacked his mind merciless.  
  
'please stop, just stop!'  
  
He resisted the urge to scratch off the blue skin of his cheeks.  
  
"Boris." He growled infuriated. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the disturbing images but with no avail. Finally surrendering to his mind, he fainted and fell on the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
TAP TAP TAP  
  
Only the soft footfalls of Tala were heard as he ran through the empty corridors. His facial expression was calm yet in his ice-blue eyes was a gleam of distress behind the thick layer of ice.  
  
'Damnit Kai, where are you?' He had run after the slate-haired teen as soon as he had come to his senses but it was as if Kai had vanished in thin air.  
  
The occasionally drops of blood helped him, but not much since blood was often seen in the dark place. He stopped and listened to the sound of silence.  
  
'Strange, I thought I heard something.' He listened more carefully. The soft noise of footsteps was now to be heard in the distance. 'Kai! Finally I've found you.'  
  
He sped up to the source of the sound, he whirled around the corner and.  
  
Came face to face with a very surprised Bryan.  
  
"Tala what's wrong?" His cold tone couldn't hide the worry in his pale eyes.  
  
"Nothing. Have you seen Kai? He's-" He took a deep breath to calm his laboured breathing. "What?" he asked the silent lavender-haired teen who stared at him strangely.  
  
"Did he do that?" Bryan asked slightly angered, indicating the black bruise on the other blader's pale cheek.  
  
Tala touched his hurting cheek gingerly. He hadn't realised until now how hard Kai had punched him. "Da, apparently. But he-"  
  
Bryan cut him off. "That fucking bastard dared to touch you! Don't you see it? He will always hurt you. You can't stay defending him!" He failed to hide his anger this time.  
  
The red-head stared stunned at his teammate. He had never seen Bryan so angry because of so little. Snapping out of it he glared at the angry teen.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are? Questioning my actions! It is my business and my own, what I do with Kai." He raged and grabbed Bryan by his furry collar.  
  
"I only want to help you." Bryan whispered sadly, taken aback by the red- haired boy's outburst. Tala's expression softened noticeable and he let go of Bryan.  
  
"I you want to help me, then help me find Kai. He is somewhere in the Abbey and very.eh. confused. I wouldn't dare to think what Boris would do if he would find him in that state. and mean not only to Kai."  
  
Tala's quiet voice held no proof of fear yet Bryan knew what the red-head felt. It was so obvious.  
  
~*~  
  
"WOW, this can't be it. It is enormous!" Takao exclaimed when the Abbey came into view.  
  
"This is the place according to Dizzy." The Chief whispered, trying to calm down Takao.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Hey do you question me?" Dizzy cut him off angrily.  
  
"No but.." Takao hesitated.  
  
"I know it is huge but we are at the right place. Look! Balcov Abbey." Max pointed out a sign at the iron gates.  
  
"What do you suppose we do now?" Takao asked to no one specifically.  
  
"I don't know, what do you think Rei?...Rei?!" The blonde blader turned to the silent Chinese blader who was gazing at the Abbey sadly.  
  
Rei studied the sinister grey buildings with his golden orbs, he had a sense of foreboding. 'Are you in there Kai? Have we finally found you?... I fear what your condition will be. I can't help hoping you'll be alright although my heart tells me otherwise. Oh Kai. Why are you doing this to me?'  
  
"Hello RE-EI! Anybody home?"  
  
The raven-haired blader snapped out of his musings as Takao's penetrating whine got his attention.  
  
"What?!" He snapped. Seeing the hurt expression on the teen's face he reprimanded himself. "Gomen, I'm just worried about Kai. I shouldn't have yelled." He said reproachfully.  
  
Max patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, it's okay we understand it."  
  
"We do?" Takao's ludicrous question earned him frustrated sighs from his fellow bladers.  
  
"Hai we do." Max stated firmly and sent Takao a look that made him shut up. for a while.  
  
"And what do we do now? We can't just walk in and ring the bell, asking where Kai is." Kenny asked wondering.  
  
"Why not?" Takao asked forgetting about the blonde's glare.  
  
"Duh, because it might be a trap." Max said stern, rolling his eyes at the blue-haired teen's question.  
  
"No wait, Takao has a point."  
  
All heads turned to the Chinese blader, uncomprehending. That is all except Takao who was gleaming with pride.  
  
"Why should we try to sneak in when they have invited us anyway? That way they would only grow suspicious. Let's play the game for a while and see what the outcome is. What do you think guys?" Rei explained calmly.  
  
They considered the idea for e few seconds and agreed with Rei that it would be the best solution. More confident than they felt, they entered the deserted yard of the Abbey.  
  
"It is kinda spooky around here." Takao said shivering whether from the cold or from the dark waves the place seemed to emit. No one replied and they walked in silence till they arrived at the heavy black doors. They stared at it for a couple of minutes until Max broke the silence.  
  
"Eh does anyone know how we are supposed to get in? I don't see the bell." The blonde's question made them realise that none of them knew how to enter.  
  
"There must be a way, maybe we should just knock." Rei whispered softly though he didn't knew why he lowered his voice.  
  
"You're right. HELLO ANYBODY HOME?!" Takao yelled and wanted to start banging on the doors when they opened and a man clad in dark robes and a creepy kind of red glasses stepped out.  
  
"Oh eh.. Hello we're-" Kenny started but the man filled in.  
  
"The Bladebreakers. Master Kai told us about you. Please come in, my name is Boris." His dark voice made the four teens shiver unconsciously.  
  
"Oh Thank you. Where is Kai?" Rei said hesitating while he entered the dark building.  
  
"*Master* Kai had some business to take care of." He accentuated the master." But he'll come any minute now. Please follow me."  
  
Rei didn't trust the man for a bit but he had no choice but to follow him. They were lead into a large hall where hundreds of kids were training with their blades.  
  
"WOW wow WOW." Takao beamed excited. "Look at all those kids, I guess they take beyblading very serious around here."  
  
"If you ask me it is rather weird." Max whispered in Takao's ear.  
  
"Here in Russia, beyblading is more than just a sport. It is their life."  
  
Boris' voice startled them. Rei got sight of two Russian bladers entering, looking slightly agitated. One of them, the one with the red hair, was rather familiar though it was not his hair that stood out but his piercing blue eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
"Damn where could he possibly be? Boris will kill me." Tala muttered. They had searched everywhere but no sigh of the stoic slate-haired blader except for some nearly dried blood stains.  
  
"Relax, he will show up. I won't let Boris hurt you." Bryan tried to comfort his captain though he didn't dare to say the last too loud.  
  
"But what if-" Tala stopped and took a sharp intake of breath. "The Bladebreakers." He whispered hoarsely.  
  
Bryan whirled around to see a neko-jin staring at them with a pair of deep golden eyes. "Calm down, What can they do?" Bryan said calmly.  
  
The neko-jin was now looking at his teammates but Tala was still staring at the Chinese teen.  
  
"That jacket." He whispered.  
  
"What about the jacket?" to Bryan it looked just like a normal grey worn jacket.  
  
"Nothing, it is nothing." Tala said firmly and Bryan could say no more as Boris stalked towards them, Bladebreakers in tow.  
  
~*~  
  
'Now I know those ice-blue eyes! That's the guy who attacked Kai!' Rei growled low.  
  
Max eyed him suspiciously but decided not to say anything. They stopped in front of the two Russian bladers.  
  
"You two, bring me master Kai." Boris ordered harshly  
  
"We can't my lord." Bryan's cold voice said before Tala could answer.  
  
"WHAT?!" Boris snapped angrily.  
  
From a corner of his eyes, Rei saw an all too familiar figure walk in. His composure still as arrogant as ever. His heart made a jump as he recognised his captain though his joy faltered a bit when he noticed the cold mask that was back on. even worse. People quickly got out of his way, staring at him in awe and whispering softly to each other. With every step that Kai came closer he noted with displeasure the black bruises, the blood that slowly started to penetrate the cloth. It was well hidden but Rei's feline senses couldn't be fooled.  
  
'I know he is beaten up, he's back to his cold old self and even worse. Why is he so damn hot?' He loved how Kai looked. Proud, like a hero after a fight to safe his beloved. He grimaced at his own thoughts.  
  
Kai ignored the neko-jin completely and walked up to the unsuspecting persons which were still arguing.  
  
"Why can't you get master Kai? Explain!" Boris nearly shouted.  
  
"Because-" Tala began but was interrupted by a cold indifferent voice.  
  
"Because I'm here. What do you want?"  
  
"KAI!"  
  
******~******  
  
Kana: That was one long chapter!  
  
Lhune: //sweatdrops// yep.. very long.  
  
Kai Kuso!  
  
Lhune: Nani? // almost anime falls//  
  
Kai: You live to make me suffer // glares at Lhune and Kana//  
  
Lhune: //smiles happily// Aa  
  
Kana: . o_O  
  
Kai: I hate you! //death-glare *freeze them to ice*//  
  
Lhune: //not bothered at all// YAY ^-^  
  
Kana: //shakes her head// Oh quit it you two!  
  
Lhune: I'm innocent // puts on very *cough* innocent face//  
  
Kai and Kana: Yeah. you always are.  
  
Lhune: Uh huh  
  
Kai: Whatever  
  
Lhune: Ah this chapter was kinda mushy. I didn't really liked it but it was necessary to have a bit more insight in Kai's past. Let me know what you think of it. Your reviews keep me going.  
  
Kana: And if you know tricks to keep the italics and underlines, etc. help is always welcome.  
  
Lhune: I'll try update before my birthday in February (YAY Friday the 13th let's hope there is a full moon like when I was born) but I can't promise anything.  
  
Kai: Good!  
  
Lhune: Tsk. Anyway REVIEW and hopefully till the next chapter.  
  
***May The Stars Always Lighten Your Path!*** 


	10. Chapter 9

REVIEWS (42 WOW) As always* Thank you for reviewing to everybody* who did review of course  
  
Theoryofangels: I'm sorry I couldn't fulfil your request...Kai and Rei will be back... someday //evil grin//  
  
Dragonblade: Sorry you had to wait such a long time... but you could already guess what happens next... more Kai-torture (hey, it is my trademark)  
  
Sarcasmcat: You make me blush! I'm afraid I'll have to let you down for this chapter... In my opinion this isn't as good as the rest... hm I still hope you'll enjoy it.  
  
DarkWolf88: They see Kai in this poor state, they just don't realize it... You know Kai, he would die before he let anybody see him weak... (Especially Rei)  
  
L@DyFiCtIoN: //bows// thank you... You know dark and twisted... that's my mind...hm hope not, that would be a bit too much. Glad you're satisfied. You're on the RPG eh? I first wanted to join too but look at my poor updating skills, I'll first try to finish this . Anyway, I still keep on reading it though... Congrats by the way with your *sparkles* I can't help laughing every time I see that name.  
  
Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus: Short but very encouraging... hope you'll like this one too  
  
Devilburns: I'm very pleased you find it a cool story... torture always does good... Anyway, next time have to be sooner, I know and I'll do my best.  
  
Silverjustice1: Wheeeee Agent Kylvren, please don't be angry... I know you had to wait even a longer time than last time but I'll improve my life... honestly. (I'll probably do something stupid since I'm honest... according to Jack- sorry Captain Jack Sparrow... Anyway, It's better than being dishonest because then you would have to wait a very long time for the next chapter.... Ah well, time will show what I am *I'm not a human, I'm an elf* I meant honest or not.  
  
Artemis347: Hi Glad you reviewed again. YAY Kai is cool and hot... Too bad he taken (Rei: MINE! Lhune: tsk little greedy don't you think!) Just keep dreaming from a guy like him...aaah sweet dreams.  
  
Kai'sgurl-Riece: Kai, you're not going to your lawyers... they're in my power Mhuahaha Tala, I don't care if you want to kill Kai, just wait with it to after the story will you (besides I know you have an eye on him) and Riece, thanks for reviewing and I'll try to update sooner... (Kai: same as always... Lhune: Shut up ^-^)  
  
Ubasti: I always torture the ones I love... not in real life though, only in the fics (Kai: Why Am I not a real person Lhune: I asked that question too a 1000 times, they are never going to answer) BTW read your Bio, Cool ^- ^  
  
Keiko: Yep, It became the R... You're happy? (Kai Rules indeed! Kai: Go Me! Lhune: Oh shut up!)  
Thanx for the B-day wishes... Too much time has gone by //sniff sniff// It's all my fault, I'm so sorry (Kai: Shut up! Lhune: Okay ^-^)  
  
B Girl: Now it has to be extra good don't you think, sorry just kiddin' YAY Friday is a lovely day to have your birthday, don't you think?  
  
Memex101: In case I forget before 12 April : HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! I know, I'm being silly, as always. And don't worry Rei, I won't make you and Ian a couple, that would be too mean... hm mean, I like that... Maybe for a next story (Rei: NOOOOOOOOOO Kai: Rei belongs to me Ian: Me and Rei? Why not?) Anyway, see you on MSN!!!  
  
Inulover28: I hope you understand reading the next chapter, I tried to explain it a bit. It wasn't another memory, Kai just pulled himself together so he was back the strong Kai from before (couldn't leave him so hm weak Kai: WHAT? I said.. so weak behind... that's just not Kai Kai: Don't you ignore me! Anyway...//evil smirk and ignores Kai//)  
  
Child of the Stars: Hm I hope it gets clearer through the next chapter. Kai pulled himself together, cleaned himself up a bit and went up to search Boris and found his team. He couldn't stay like that, don't you agree?  
  
Othela: Didn't update soon, hopefully next time I will.... Anyway, enjoy next chapter!  
  
Demon's-gurl: Thanx!... I hope you will get back on if you read the next part... I explained a bit in a couple of the previous reviews so If it's still not clear don't hesitate to mail me (or you could write another review hint hint)  
  
Bladefreack: I now who you are... Didn't you get caught on the schoolcomputer? Who sat behind you? Maarten? Anyway, doesn't matter... THANX!!!! BTW love ya!  
  
Junjounakanjou: Yep, love Kenshin.... Especially one third. I have all the manga, too bad they don't broadcast it anymore in my country.... Glad you like the story... Samurais RULE  
  
Reivan-chan: Wheeeeeeee Thank you for the long interesting review!!! I love it! (uhem!!) Correction WE love it... I'm just writing the answers to the reviews. (me=Lhune) If you like this story, you certainly have to read *Staring into scarlet eyes* It's the best!  
  
Jaded Gossamer: It gets even more interesting, believe me.  
  
Kawaii-howie: It will get better, I promise that... only it will not be for now... quite the contrary in fact.  
  
Elizabeth: YAY thanx for the e-mail, I'm always surprised when I receive one of them (not that it happens a lot) addicted is good you know... I'm glad you are, it's so much more fun. I'll keep on torturing Kai (what else would I do ) But I'm still thinking what I'll do with Boris afterwards... any ideas? Anyway hope you enjoy it and see you next time hopefully.  
  
Trinity of the phoenix: Thanks... and I was really surprised you knew who I were... You too, terrific story and keep updating! ^-^ (Kai: is there somebody else who doesn't understand what she is talking about?)  
  
Trowa_heero: T/W as in couple? Interesting combination... or just your favourites? Anyway not my business, here is the next chapter.  
  
Russle: Yep, it is my first.. thank you. I'm jealous, your dream sounds like fun (maybe write it out and post it?) Tsk why does everyone has such nice dreams? I want them too... I can't even remember mine! Wait that means I can have that kind of dreams too... Oh I wanna remember my dreams!  
  
AznWhiteTigerGrl: Nope didn't update soon, gomen. Hope you can forgive me. (Kai: Don't, she'll just do it again!)  
  
Eyries: Kai is indeed tough... and he has to be, I have a lot more in store for him! (Kai: pleae help me!)  
  
Sirith: Nay, sorry It wasn't soon (Kai: there she goes again Lhune: shut up) But I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.  
  
Hawk: Now!  
  
Bffimagine: Yep, I agree Takao is a freak... (why did they make the freak the main personage? They're so stupid!) I updated... and guess what ? more Kai- torture Yay (Kai: Nooooo)  
  
Syaoran-Lover: I don't make Kai rock... He just is that way (Kai: that's right) tsk, But I'm glad you like my view on Kai's personality!! Yes I did read *staring into scarlet eyes* I hope it doesn't resemble it too much because I really love that fic and it was the main cause why I started to write freezing fire... Hell it made even my friends addicted to Kai/Rei... Hmm I do like to torture Kai, isn't that fantastic? (Kai: O-o) But he is the only one who bears it with such pride... somehow it suits him... I know, sounds weird but I think it does.... It'll be me I guess... Well, yeah, Tala is a bit confused about his feelings concerning Kai (hell, I'm confused about him!) Tala will find out about the punishments with Boris, not this chapter though but soon! And no he will not hate Kai (though he wants to) but they won't be a couple... (I like them both too but this is a Kai/Rei fic) friends is possible... I'll see Anyway, thanx for the long reviews!!! I loved them!  
  
Dur En Turin Naur: Elvish YAY (I am right, not?) Here you have more!! Enjoy!  
  
Fire of Phoenix: I pulled you up (I hope) only for a next cliffhanger... but not as bad as the previous I think. Enjoy the story and hope to see you next time too!.  
  
Lhune: I'm back!!  
  
Kana: About time don't you think.  
  
Lhune: I know and I'm so-  
  
Kai: Don't!  
  
Lhune: What? I only wanted to say I'm so-  
  
Kai: I know what you ant to say but you have to stop these pitiful excuses!  
  
Lhune: Hm Okay... I guess  
  
Kana: Wow, Lhune listening Obediently, A miracle has happened!  
  
Lhune: Hey quit it! //mock glare//  
  
Kai: So I can order you around //smirks//  
  
Lhune: Oh no don't think about it.  
  
Kana: This could get interesting  
  
Kai: Mhuahaha  
  
Kana and Lhune: //swallow, BIG sweatdrop//  
  
Kai: never mind that, Lhune from now on you have a crush on...//tudum tu tum// Spencer  
  
Kana: Eek, Kai how gross!  
  
Lhune: Gomen Kai, can't do that... He's not a Velcro  
  
Kana and Kai: What? //not understanding (which is very understandable)//  
  
Lhune: Well you see, I'm a Velcro and they only stick with another *right* Velcro  
  
Tala: And you're my other part of Velcro! //hugs Kai//  
  
Kai: Get off me! //tries to pry Tala of him.//  
  
Rei: Kai is my Velcro!! //drags Tala of Kai and sticks himself on the poor guy//  
  
Kana: How do you mean *poor*? He definitely enjoys it!  
  
Kai, Rei, Tala: ... //blink//  
  
Lhune: Shh Kana, you're not supposed to hear (read) that!  
  
Kana: ow.. gomen, ignore silly me!  
  
Kai, Rei, Tala: Oh.. Okay  
  
Rei: Kai is mine, get your filthy hands of him! //growls//  
  
Tala: Who says that? Do you have a proof of ownership?  
  
Rei: I don't need to! //hisses//  
  
Lhune: Kai say something please...  
  
Kai: Hn// crosses his arms//  
  
Lhune: Kai! That isn't even a word!  
  
Kai: whatever.  
  
Lhune: Ah, you guys drive me crazy!! Lets get on with the story.  
  
Freezing Fire  
  
By Lhune and Kana  
  
Chapter 9  
  
*They say eyes are the windows to one's soul... some windows should never be opened*  
  
Tala and Boris stared dumbstruck at the smirking slate-haired teen. They couldn't believe their eyes... Last time they had seen Kai, he was practically broken. And now...  
  
Now he was standing in front of them looking stronger then ever.  
  
Boris licked his lips, he loved the phoenix for that... you could do what you want to Kai, he'll always recover. '  
  
Now he was standing in front of them looking stronger then ever.  
  
Boris licked his lips, he loved the phoenix for that... you could do what you want to Kai, he'll always recover. 'But one day, I will break you Kai... And you'll be truly mine! Be sure of that.' The elder man's eyes darkened with pleasure... all the things he had in store for the pretty crimson-eyed boy.  
  
He had almost forgotten how sweet Kai tasted... and now he was addicted to the taste.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai observed the stunned faces coldly. He would show them!  
  
It had taken him a while but he was back to his old self... or so he told himself. He didn't know anymore who he was but that was nothing new. As long as he hold on to his mask of indifference, nothing could get to him... and that mask he had recently found back.  
  
When Kai had regained consciousness once more in the deserted corridor of the Abbey, he had cursed himself for being weak and made a decision. He wasn't going to let Boris break him nor would he let his memories do that.  
  
Despite the pain he had cleaned and bandaged his wounds the best he could and made sure the bruises on his face were well hidden. He hated to say it but sometimes those blue markings really came in handy. He wouldn't give anybody the satisfaction of seeing him weak.  
  
Boris was going to pay for everything the bastard had done and he was going to make sure of it. It wouldn't be a pleasant thing for the disgusting git.  
  
After he looked a bit more decent, Kai had gone to find his ex-mentor. He hadn't counted on the Bladebreakers being there in the facility... Rei being there.  
  
His heart had skipped a beat but the mask stayed on.  
  
He couldn't let Rei get involved with the cruel measurements of the Abbey so he plainly ignored the Chinese blader. Kai knew he would have to hurt the beautiful teen and that it was the only way... the only to stop his dream from coming true.  
  
But he never imagined it would be so hard. He felt his heart break as he saw the hurt look in Rei's golden eyes. He wanted to tell the neko-jin that everything was alright, he wanted to take him in his arms and hold him tight and protect him from the world around them... but the mask stayed on.  
  
"Now, what did you want from me Boris?" Kai asked coldly, ignoring the lust- filled look in the man's beady eyes and sending him a chilling glare instead.  
  
"Well, I thought I ought to alert you of your friends' arrival... Master Kai." Boris said obviously mocking.  
  
Kai simply arched an eyebrow in annoyance. "They are not my friends, teammates... that's all." He made sure he kept his tone indifferent and cold. He glanced out of the corner of his eyes to the Chinese teen and couldn't help but flinch inwardly at the flash of hurt in the golden orbs.  
  
Rei's hands had turned white from holding the grey jacket with such force. Other from that he didn't react to Kai's harsh words. Takao however, was less quiet about his feelings. In fact he was fuming with rage.  
  
"WHAT?! How can you say that? After all we've been through... after all we've done for you!" his voice breaking to a high-pitched squeak and launched himself at the slate-haired blader...  
  
... who merely sidestepped the angry boy and watched indifferent as Takao hit the stone floor.  
  
"You've done nothing for me... and even if you did..." the slate-haired captain glanced at Rei at this "I didn't ask for it, I don't own you gratitude or such." He finished, his tone hard as steel and his crimson eyes never leaving the stunned form of his beautiful teammate... 'ex-teammate' he corrected himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Rei was speechless...  
  
Why did Kai do that to him?  
  
Was everything just a lie?  
  
It hurt, it hurt like thousand needles stabbing his heart mercilessly... like rubbing salt in a fresh wound.  
  
His amber orbs focussed back on the crimson-eyed teen. Again he wondered how such fire could be so cold as he looked in the fiery depths. He pleaded them to melt but the stoic captain averted his eyes and turned to Takao who had finally scrambled up.  
  
"You freaking ice-cube, how can you act so ungraceful?!" The blue-haired teenager demanded angrily.  
  
Kai snorted. Takao sounded like a mother and a little brat at the same time... what a divine mix for the kid. In other situations it would have been amusing, now however...  
  
His mood crashed downwards when he noticed Boris staring at the Raven- haired Bladebreaker. The dark eyes travelled hungrily over the lean body and refined features. The disgusting man smirked approvingly as if to say:" I see why you like him so much." Sparing Rei a last glance he turned to Kai.  
  
"Why don't you invite your *teammates* for a tour in the lower levels... Master Kai?  
  
~*~  
  
Bryan watched the slate-haired teen stiffen. True, the lower levels weren't exactly the most entertaining place to be... that is as a blader. Most torture sessions happened there, as well as the experiments. But the lilac- haired blader felt there was something more to it than just that.  
  
He hadn't failed to notice Boris interest in that neko-jin, but why?  
  
Surely they would capture Drigger in the tournament and they didn't need another blader. Hell they didn't need Kai either... If only Black Dranzer hadn't existed. They would kick the traitor out, or even kill him... And they should after what he had done to Tala. Just abandoning him after he was beaten to an inch of death after a punishment because of him!  
  
But he was sure to make Kai pay if nobody else did it.  
  
"There will be no need for a tour... Boris." Bryan was shaken out of his thoughts as Kai's sneering voice with the unmistakable slur at the end cut through the air.  
  
Boris' greasy smile faltered a bit as he heard the slate-haired blader mock him.  
  
"There is only one reason for which I asked you to come here." Kai said firmly, turning to the Bladebreakers. "I'm off the team, find yourselves a new captain because I quit." His harsh words sounded even colder than the Russian nights.  
  
For once Takao didn't manage to reply with an insult... even Dizzy didn't utter a smart remark. They expected everything of their leader, but not this. Not just calling them here to quit the team.  
  
Unnoticed by the youths, Boris' eyes lit up in satisfaction.  
  
It was Rei who spoke first.  
  
"So you're leaving us? I bet you planned this all along! You're a selfish, stuck-up bastard Hiwatari. I don't understand I thought you would even think to care for us."  
  
'....or for me...' he added silently. The Chinese blader held back the tears that stung in his eyes.  
  
"Well it's obvious you don't need us anymore, you never did. Fine be a lonely, asocial freak, I don't care. I hope you rot in hell!" Rei yelled devastated and threw the jacket at Kai's feet. After a hateful look he ran off.  
  
The three other Bladebreakers shared a confused look and took after the neko-jin. Only Max hesitated for a split second. "I don't know what you're up to Kai but you better had a good reason." The blonde muttered softly only for Kai to hear.  
  
The blue-haired enigma's crimson gaze was transfixed on the soft worn fabric at his feet. A defeated look crossed stoic teen's face... or so Bryan thought.  
  
Then it hit him for force, how distant the traitor wanted to be... he did care for that Chinese teammate of him! 'So that's the one who holds your stone heart eh Hiwatari? I've finally found your weakness, you're gonna pay and I know exactly how!" The Russian blader grinned evilly.  
  
Kai's eyes hadn't moved from the jacket and though his heart was in turmoil, the mask stayed on.  
  
Crimson orbs weren't the only one directed at the grey clothing, Ice-blue eyes couldn't be torn away either.  
  
'Why? After all those years you still have it?' Tala thought confused. This didn't make sense, Kai had made it clear he felt nothing for him then why not throw it away? His train of thoughts were broken as the crimson-eyed blader picked up the jacket and walked away.  
  
All eyes in the room where directed at the retreating from.  
  
"Don't forget Kai! Training starts in half an hour!" Boris ordered icily. The slate-haired teen didn't acknowledge him but everybody knew he heard it.  
  
Tala saw the gleeful smirk on Boris' face and didn't like one bit of it. Especially when the purple-haired man turned to him.  
  
"Same for you and your team Tala, we're gonna test his skills a bit." The cruel voice said with a hint of... what was it? Tala couldn't tell but it would've sent shivers down his spine if he hadn't been used to more.  
  
~*~  
  
"LET IT RIP!"  
  
The 40 kids yelled in unison.  
  
"Give me 50 more" The Russian instructor yelled as Kai walked by.  
  
He hadn't been able to for a while but now he remembered all the times he had stood at their place. Practicing till he would faint with exhaustion. Not many survived the first levels, let alone the last ones. Spencer, Bryan, Ian and Tala had been the only ones to get so far... he was sure of that.  
  
The stoic captain wondered how good they would be. Last time he recalled he had been one of the best... of course that had been a very long time ago. And just how much could he trust his memories? According to them, Tala should be dead. And that was definitely not the case.  
  
But then...  
  
Boris! Of course, how could he eve, doubt that? Boris always hated the bond between the two of them.  
  
'Surely he would've thought that if Tala were dead, I would do whatever he abode. It obviously hadn't crossed his stupid little brain cells that if my best friend were dead, I had no reason to stay in this hell...'  
  
Kai snorted. Rei had indeed formulated it well, *Rot in Hell*. That was the most likely thing waiting for him and he wasn't exactly looking forward to it.  
  
"You're late!" Tala's icy voice made him look up. The demolition boys were already waiting for him at the entrance of the training room. None of them seemed glad to see him, quite the opposite in fact.  
  
"Get a move on you lazy brats!" A guard ordered harshly. When none of them moved he grabbed the nearest demolition boy, which would be Bryan, and tried to drag him inside.  
  
Big mistake, the Russian blader easily floored the sturdy guard and delivered him one black eye. God knows what he might have done if Boris hadn't entered that exact moment.  
  
"Bryan, that's enough!" The words were spoken calmly but were enough to stop the angered Russian from beating the guard further. They entered the cold training room, leaving behind a whimpering man. Kai had a sense of foreboding but then again, when wouldn't he when seeing these rooms?  
  
~*~  
  
"Dranzer, don't let them come close!"  
  
Blades clashed, two were already out the game.  
  
"Wolborg, freeze that chicken!"  
  
Blue and red light clashed while the impatient falcon tried to hit the blue blade.  
  
It had gone fairly well for Kai. All four of the Demolitions proved to be worthy opponents but not all were good enough. Ian had been out the first, his bitbeast hadn't had a chance against an angry Dranzer... Spencer had been next. Though he had improved a lot and his bitbeast was not an easy one, the slate-haired teen had dealt with him quite quickly. The three remaining bladers were giving everything.  
  
Suddenly Kai's blue blade shot out of Wolborg's range and hit Bryan's blade, sending it wobbling. The lilac-haired blader tried to steady his blade but a final blow of Dranzer sent him flying out of the disc.  
  
Bryan picked is blade up and studied the two adversaries intently.  
  
Both were tiring but none let it show. Kai was worse off than Tala. He had been fighting against four opponents and it was taking its toll. Partly because he kept feeding Dranzer with his own precious energy and partly because of the not so harmless attacks from the Demolition boys. His clothes were torn and blood streamed out of numerous cuts.  
  
"Well it's your own fault Kai, you deserve it." Tala remarked icily after Kai had taken another painful slash at his upper arm.  
  
"Dranzer evade it!" Kai commanded as Tala tried to strike again.  
  
"What, to afraid to answer me? You hurt everyone you know... You hurt your team, the group of wimps you called your team... and you hurt me. Maybe you'll feel a bit of the agony we went through! I trusted you!" Tala said in a deadly low tone.  
  
Wolborg took another swipe at the blue blade.  
  
"You're right, I hurt everyone that comes close to me... that is my destiny. But You don't know nothing of what I feel or who I am! So keep your comments for yourself, you're going to be defeated!" The slate-haired blader said in a lethal whisper.  
  
Tala almost took a step back as the burning blood-red orbs looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Dranzer, Volcano Emission!" Kai shouted, pouring all of his remaining strength into Dranzer.  
  
The flaming red phoenix crashed down on the icy wolf with a mighty shreek. Blades clashed harder than ever, the dish started to give in under them. Then it stopped...  
  
...  
  
When the smoke cleared a blue blade was spinning in the centre of the demolished dish, a silver blade laid lifeless on the floor next to it.  
  
"You have a lot of extra training to do boys!" Boris voice wasn't shouting but the deadly whisper was enough to make them cringe. "As for you Kai, I expect you to get better, it took you more than an Hour to defeat them. Get back to training!" With that last sentence he walked out.  
  
The Demolition boys had gone, only Kai and Tala remained. Frozen orbs watched silently as Dranzer flew back to her owner who caught her without looking and walked away.  
  
The red-head picked up his own silver blade while pondering over the strange words spoken by the slate-haired blader. 'What is wrong with you Kai? You're always such a mystery. I once thought I knew you, guess I was wrong. I'm always wrong when it comes to you...'  
  
~*~  
  
"Kai where are you?" Tala murmured distressed walking through the thick snow outside the Abbey. His breath formed white clouds in the cold evening air. He rubbed his hands to keep them warm and was about to turn back when he saw a flash of red light.  
  
He held his breath unconsciously when he saw the mighty picture. Kai was standing proud and tall in the cold evening air. His thin cloak and scarf fluttering behind him on the soft breeze. The twilight made his pale skin glow, radiating an eerie light like a ghost. Dranzer battled at his feet with the white snow, melting it on its path only to be frozen directly after.  
  
Tala watched the scene silently for a couple of minutes when he decided it was enough.  
  
"Kai, What are you thinking? Bo-"He shouted but fell silent when the slate- haired teen collapsed in the white mass. "KAI?!" Tala ran to the unconscious teen.  
  
He looked so pale, sweet was dripping of his face. The red-head touched the fragile face hesitating. 'He's burning. Damnit Kai! Why did you go train outside? Why didn't you stop when it was enough? Still too bloody stubborn.'  
  
"Kai, wake up!" He commanded, he had learned that was the best way to deal with Kai, and hit his cheek lightly. "Ah, come on Kai!" His hand descended a second time but was caught in a strong grip.  
  
"I'm awake. What do you want?" Kai's voice was a bit husky from exertion.  
  
Tala helped him up, wether he wanted the help or not and glared lightly at him.  
  
"Boris is raging. Why did you come train out here? Now you'll have to meet his wrath... he's really in a bad mood." He said inquiringly while they entered the slightly warmer rooms of the Abbey.  
  
"I don't care what he thinks or how he feels. I wanted some time for myself- "  
  
"-And train yourself till you drop dead?" Tala finished sarcastically.  
  
"Why are you so concerned about me? The slate-haired teen asked genuinely interested.  
  
Tala opened his mouth only to close it again seconds later. He couldn't answer that question for himself. 'Why *do* I care... he obviously doesn't care for me. I hate him, he left me when I most needed him. I must hate him... I do, right?' He looked up to see Kai smirking.  
  
"What? Getting all motherly. That's not the Tala I remember." Kai said amused, crossing his arms.  
  
"Well I'm not the one you remember, I changed since you left me here to die." Tala snapped heatedly, enjoying the stricken look on the crimson-eyed teen's face. "That is why you were so shaken to see me, isn't it? You thought I would be dead!" His voice was now hard, as were his frozen orbs of ice.  
  
"That I thought indeed... but for a different reason, you don't know..." Kai's tone had become soft en remorseful.  
  
"What, don't tell me you missed me! You were the one that would've ensured my death." He was fuming with anger, every bit of hurt came out. "You weren't there for me, you promised you would be there for me but you weren't!" His voice began to break.  
  
"Listen to me! I never wanted to leave you, I thought you were dead-"  
  
"Oh so you made sure I was dead so you could leave with a mind put at rest!" Tala cut of.  
  
"I SAW YOU DIE BECAUSE OF ME OKAY! I HEARD BORIS SAY YOU WERE DEAD BECAUSE OF MY STUBBORNESS! I left because nothing held me here in the place anymore! Everyone I cared for died because of me and they still do! I-" Kai's words were cut of as his lips were met by soft warm lips.  
  
The next thing he knew, he was pushed against a wall. Strong hands secured his arms at his sides and Tala was kissing him like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Tala have you seen-"None of them had noticed Boris entering and were quite shocked to see the very angry elder glaring down at them. Tala released the slate-haired teen immediately.  
  
"I could have known you treacherous dog!" He all but shouted and took out his whip. Tala was frozen on his spot as he saw the black leather smudged with blood descending on him. He braced himself for the lash but it never came. Instead he saw Kai standing in front of him, bleeding from a profound gash at his temple.  
  
"Don't." Kai said slowly in a low tone.  
  
The one word held such an intensity, Tala could feel the tension smothering him. Why had Kai jumped in front of him and taken the blow? It was he who forced the slate-haired teen to kiss. Why did Kai defend him?  
  
"So it was you." The purple-haired man spoke the words in disgust. His already ugly face was contorted in anger which made it look even more horrific. The massive hands were clenched in fist, shaking with rage.  
  
Kai passively watched the older man fume and crossed his hands lazily. He didn't know why he did it but he couldn't reverse it so he just wanted to deal with whatever may come.  
  
"Follow me! I think you need to remember your lesson... my little phoenix." The nickname at the end of the sentence made it unmistakably clear what would follow but the crimson-eyed teen followed none the less. There was nothing he could do.  
  
They left the room and a very confused redhead behind.  
  
~*~  
  
His entire weight hung on the shackles at his wrists. Chains secured him to the damp wall, his bare feet brushed against the floor but not enough to give some support. Kai suppressed the shivers caused by the chilly air clinging at his naked body. The feeble moonlight filtering through the filthy window made his pale skin standing out even more.  
  
"Guess what my little phoenix..." Boris sulky voice resounded against the stone walls. He had shed his warm Abbey-cloak and was currently caressing his whip. Though he was fully clothed, Kai knew for sure that would change during the *punishment*.  
  
"I've decided we try something new. This time will try it while standing... in your case that would be hanging. Isn't that exciting?"  
  
This was going to be a long and painful night... But the mask would stay on.  
  
~*~  
  
"THAT BLOODY COLD BASTARD! I can't believe he did that! How could he just leave the team when there is so little time before the championships!"  
  
'How could he leave me?'  
  
"Rei calm down, I know it's not fair..." Kenny tried to still the shouting teen.  
  
"I don't believe it, he brought us there to say he left us! Then why bring us all the way there?!"  
  
'Why bring me all the way there to give me hope and then crash it into one million pieces?'  
  
"Rei, Kenny is right. You can do nothing about it. Kai is wrong, he'll notice that." Even Takao was concerned for Rei and had calmed down enough himself to try reason the distressed Chinese blader.  
  
"I thought we could trust him, *we* made a mistake! He never wanted to stay with us!"  
  
'I trusted him, I trusted and loved the cold one. I tried to capture fire and got burned... I still love him, that's why it hurts even more. I can't get myself to hate him even though I want to.'  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH REI!" Max suddenly shouted, stunning all of his teammates. "I know, you are hurting... but this isn't helping you. This isn't helping anybody. I don't know why Kai did this but he must have had his reasons for it. Kai isn't the guy to do these things and you should know that out of everybody." The blonde's speech was true, they all find it hard to believe their captain would do such a thing. Sure, he was cold and asocial and sometimes a downright bastard but he wouldn't do this... unless he had a very good reason.  
  
"Oh Max... I..." Rei stuttered, once out of his fit of rage, at loss for words. Tears brimming in his beautiful golden eyes.  
  
"You still care for him, don't you?" Max asked softly in the ear of Rei who was now clinging at his shirt.  
  
The raven-haired teen nodded feebly. Takao, not very clever, gazed at his two teammates in confusion.  
  
"But we all care for Kai right? Okay, maybe do not care that much about him, but I do care..... How do you mean still care? Rei I thought you hated him the way you were yelling about him?" The master of Dragoon asked somewhat disturbed.  
  
"Oh Takao!" Max and Rei said in unison.  
  
The raven-haired teen pulled Max a bit closer and studied the strange looks Takao was giving them. Smiling softly he motioned the blonde the move closer.  
  
"I think he's jealous." He whispered meaningfully in his ear.  
  
"Who... what?" Max understood and went a rosy shade of red.  
  
Rei releases the blonde from his grip and watched satisfied as Takao shifted closer to Max... who was still very flushed. He almost thought back to Kai as Kenny spoke quite hesitating.  
  
"EH guys, you're not gonna believe me... there's another message from Kai." He said confused and held out Dizzy for the others to read.  
  
"Ah not again!" Takao groaned but scooped closer to have a better view.  
  
"He's quite addicted to sending messages, not? Ooh Kenny you better watch out, maybe he's better at computers than you are!" Dizzy commented dryly.  
  
"Oh Dizzy shut up, that's not funny." Kenny said irked... little did he know Kai was indeed better at hacking and that sort of computer stuff.  
  
"Fine I won't say a thing anymore but don't expect any help from me anymore either." Dizzy huffed and disappeared.  
  
They leaned closer to the screen to read the short message Kai had sent them.  
  
Meet me at the frozen lake of Baikal  
  
Tomorrow at noon,  
  
Don't be late!  
  
KAI  
  
"Short, to the point and commanding. Typically Kai" Dizzy snided.  
  
Kenny shook his head slightly at Dizzy's comment but had to admit he was glad they were back on speaking terms.  
  
"Yes, typically him, I wonder what he has in store for us this time." Rei pondered softly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Tala, there you are. I looked all over for you..." He stopped when he saw the dull look in the normally clear blue eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
Tala seemed to wake up from his daze and regarded Bryan confused. "Kai, he ..."  
  
"What did that bastard do this time to upset you?" Bryan's voice was harsh but Tala knew it was directed at Kai.... 'Kai'  
  
"He defended me Bryan." He said softly. And continued when he saw the inquiringly look the lilac-haired teen was giving him. "You know I went looking for him after the training?"  
  
Bryan nodded and seated himself next to the red-haired teen.  
  
"I found him, training outside in the snow. I wanted to call him but he collapsed... We went back inside after he woke up and ... and we had an argument. It was nothing, really. But I wanted to shut him up so... so I kissed him. That's when Boris came in." he quickly went on, seeing the hurt look on Bryan's face. "I've never seen him that angry before. He looked like he wanted to kill me and tried to hit me with his whip but Kai jumped in front of me and took the blow..." Tala's voice wavered slightly as he told Bryan what had happened.  
  
"Where are they now?" Bryan asked still feeling quite uncomfortable.  
  
"Boris is now punishing Kai... I don't know where." Tala answered softly. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes when Tala spoke up again. "Why did he defend me? I don't get it anymore, do you know Bryan?"  
  
"Probably one of his tricks to confuse you, don't let him influence you. You are stronger than that!" but in his heart, Bryan didn't believe that. It didn't matter how much he loathed the traitor he didn't believe he would do that. But then why? He didn't understand it either. One thing was sure, whether he wanted to help Tala or not, if he hadn't been here nothing like this would've happened.  
  
Bryan laid his arm around the red-haired teammate and was quite happy when this one let that happen. His happiness was cut short as Kai re-entered and Tala stood up immediately.  
  
Kai looked horrible, His clothes were tainted with blood thought they weren't ripped. Tala guessed Boris must have taken the slate-haired teen's clothes off before starting. Cuts were all over his body as far as Tala could see. A dark bruise was already forming on the pale face which was smeared with blood.  
  
"What happened to you?" Tala asked concerned moving closer to check the injuries. He felt hurt when Kai recoiled.  
  
"None of your business." He replied coldly.  
  
"It is, it was because of me... Why did you take the blame?" the red-head asked softly staring into the crimson orbs. He knew hey said it were the windows to ones soul... yet he saw nothing through these fires... nothing but cold indifference.  
  
"I don't know why I did it... I wish I never did it!" the slate-haired teen stated icily and walked off.  
  
Tala sunk back on the floor. 'Why is he such an enigma? I'll never understand him... I didn't when we were young and it hasn't improved now. Argh You're giving me a headache Hiwatari!' He stood back up, dusting off his orange sweater and noticed suddenly that his lilac-haired teammate was gone.  
  
"Strange, I thought he was still here..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Wait!"  
  
The slate-haired blader stopped and turned around to see Bryan running towards him. Not a bit out of breath the lilac-haired demolition boy came to a stop in front of the stoic boy.  
  
"Do you even know what you're doing to Tala?" Bryan asked harsh but genuinely confused.  
  
A simple nod was everything he received.  
  
This only caused Bryan to get angrier, why was he being so... so difficult.  
  
'He acts like he doesn't care but still he did defend Tala... only to hurt him after it. Is that it, make him feel better only so the agony would be worse afterwards as you betray him? Yeah that sounds more like you're style eh bastard!' This thoughts made sense to the lilac-haired blader but somehow he couldn't really believe it. 'Look at him, he still doesn't care!'  
  
Kai leaned against the wall, arms crossed as always. Even though he definitely was hurt and didn't look too good he still managed to look cold and untouchable. Cold but not indifferent. Honest interest was shown on his pale features.  
  
"Why?" Bryan asked warily, stepping closer to the crimson-eyed Russian.  
  
"Because I have no other choice." Kai replied stonily, still locking eyes with Bryan.  
  
"You BASTARD! So you have no other choice than to hurt Tala, And I guess you had no choice either back then when you left him to die?! You think you can do everything because you are Boris' little pet..." The demolition boy nearly shouted, oblivious for Kai's clenching fists. "Oh yeah, I heard him... My little phoenix... You-"  
  
Bryan never got to finish his sentence. A solid punch made his jaw crack.  
  
"Don't talk about things you don't know." Kai hissed deadly, His crimson orbs like deep dark blood on fire.  
  
Bryan whipped off the trickle of blood that came from his mouth. "What, Don't like me talking about you're little punishments... You're only for a couple of days here... We had to endure this day after day, our whole life. You think anyway will have compassion here with you? You're just weak freak to me." The lilac-eyed boy yelled and launched himself at Kai.  
  
Unlike Tyson, he did know what he was doing and Kai Had to block the blow aimed at his head. Trying again he kicked at the slate-haired boy's torso but was repelled easily.  
  
"So you think you can win just by blocking my attacks Hiwatari? Well I'll prove you wrong!" Bryan shouted and attacked again, more fiercely and aggressive than before. This time, he did meet his target. A long painful looking gash crossed Kai's underarm, created by the spiky ring Bryan wore.  
  
"Not so cocky anymore huh." The lilac-haired boy taunted evilly. 'I will get you Hiwatari.'  
  
He attacked again and again. Kai parried most of them but started to tire after a while and more and more blows were delivered to his already injured body.  
  
The slate-haired boy didn't want to hurt Bryan, somewhere in is delusional mind he thought that the demolition boy was right. He didn't have the will to fight him but knew he would have to in the end....  
  
Bryan didn't know what hit him when Kai's feet connected with his advancing fist. Bones could be heard cracking. Only then the fight really started.  
  
Both were growing tired but none wanted to give in to the other.  
  
Punch – parry  
  
'I cannot let him win, he has to pay!' Bryan whipped off the sweat from his brow.  
  
Kick – duck- parry – punch twice  
  
'Damn, doesn't that Hiwatari sweat... But he doesn't look too healthy... Good!'  
  
Parry – parry – slash at his abdomen -...  
  
Bryan stared unbelievingly at the uncovered skin at the traitor's hips. Blue-black bruises in the form of fingermarks stood out on the pale creamy skin.  
  
Kai took his chance and swiped his opponent's legs from underneath him. Bryan landed with a hard *TUD* on the floor... Kai's feet pressing slightly at his neck.  
  
"I won." Kai stated indifferent and removed his foot to start walking away.  
  
"So this is how you became the Master's favourite." Bryan sneered disgusted. He failed to notice the way his enemy tensed. "Did you like it? Did you like the way he shoved his manhood down your arse?"  
  
'Keep walking, don't listen... keep walking.' Kai concentrated on his thoughts to shut out Bryan's harsh words.  
  
"I guess you did... yeah that would be exactly like you eh Hiwatari. Fucking the boss to get higher up the ranks. No-"Bryan shut up as a blue blade spinned dangerously close to head. Damn he knew he should have sit up.  
  
"Shut up. You know nothing of what you're talking about. You know nothing of me and I prefer to keep it that way. I advise you to keep your mouth shut or you might discover you miss some parts of your body. I don't have time to quarrel with you..." The blade shot back to its master and Bryan scrambled up.  
  
"I have an important meeting I don't want to miss." The cold, indifferent voice came from the dark end of the corridor, leaving an angry Bryan behind.  
  
"Damn you Hiwatari, always getting the better of me." Bryan muttered and went off o see Tala, he had some things to tell the red-head.  
  
******~******  
  
Lhune: Ah, that sucked.  
  
Kai: What?! You did all those things to me only to say it sucked.  
  
Lhune: Da  
  
Kai: I hate you so much! (btw are we going Russian?)  
  
Bryan: //looking very pissed// Why does Kai always have to be the better? I could've defeated him easily!  
  
Kai: Yeah right cough wimp cough  
  
Bryan: //Death-glare//  
  
Lhune: Come on guys stop it... and Bryan?  
  
Bryan: Da?  
  
Lhune: That glare is pathetic!  
  
Bryan: WHAT? //is fuming with rage//  
  
Kai: //snorts//  
  
Bryan: Shut up Sharky //glares (not really effective, I know)//  
  
Kai: at least I don't look like a blown up tomato //is almost laughing//  
  
Tala: ...  
  
Lhune: Tala! Thank god, tell them to stop! // looks very relieved//  
  
Tala: Why should I do that? This is very interesting.  
  
Lhune: I give up, there is nothing I can do to... wait a sec // smirks evilly//  
  
Tala: uh oh (teletubby style.. not so, I lie)  
  
Lhune kisses Tala  
  
Bryan and Kai: ... //dumbstruck//  
  
Lhune still kissing Tala  
  
Kai: //smirks// She got you there mate.  
  
Bryan and Kana: Why you *****! Get of my Tala (in unison, cool)  
  
Tala: // looking quite flustered// Kana?  
  
Bryan: hey don't forget about me... Kana? What did you mean? (slow in understanding)  
  
Kana: //blushes// well I like you too Tala.  
  
Tala: //looks very innocent (Kai: impossible! O_o Lhune: Shut up!)// You like me?  
  
Bryan: Forget it, he's mine.. right Tala?  
  
Tala: Hm, what did you say? //looks very dreamily//  
  
Bryan: TALA!!  
  
Kai: //Still looking very amused.// This is fun!  
  
Lhune: Okay, that's it. SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!! //death-glare//  
  
Tala whisper: Hm Kai, did you learn her that?  
  
Kai: Are you mad?  
  
Lhune: I said: SHUT UP!  
  
Everybody: ... //looking scared or angry or... indifferent (who would that be)//  
  
Lhune: Tala, Kana Bryan get out and get it sorted out.  
  
Kana, Tala and Bryan: But Lhuuuu-ne //really whining//  
  
Lhune: OUT!  
  
Kai: Bye bye //smirks triumphantly//  
  
Lhune: As for you, find Rei and comfort him.  
  
Kai: Hn? //not understanding//  
  
Lhune: After all you did to him this chapter...  
  
Kai: How dare you!! //not happy// you're the one who made me do it!  
  
Lhune: FIND REI NOW!  
  
Kai: Wow in a bad mood eh? Fine, I'm gone!  
  
Lhune: finally some rest. //sighs//  
  
Next chapter will be up a lot sooner I hope than this one.. again, I'm really sorry. Next time my version of Lake Baikal.  
  
I'm still doubting whether Tala should find out next chapter what happens to Kai during the punishments... Hm and the grey jacket! Why did I bring that in... Still have to find an explanation for that..  
  
So much work, so little time.  
  
Anyway, as always, hope to see you next time and please REVIEW!! They are the only reason why I keep writing... And I love to torture Kai.  
  
Any ideas for the jacket are welcome and hope you enjoyed this chapter (though personally I thought it sucked)  
  
May the spirit of Dranzer lighten your path in these dark days...  
  
Lhune 


	11. Chapter 10

ANSWER REVIEWS CHAPTER 9

First of all... THANK YOU! To all those loyal reviewers!

Vampyre Neko: Yeah sometimes I believe that Bryan deserves that but... He's supposed to be a good guy. I know he doesn't act like it but that will come after some time. Now I just let him hang somewhere between evil and good. The line can still be crossed to the wrong side. - Indeed a very long time but well here's another chapter.

Fiery Kitty: Aye aye! ;)

Shinigami's Voice: Yes this story is full of references to your story... because it was the main reason why we wrote this thingy. You have no idea how honoured we are to have you reviewing Freezing Fire... in a positive way none the less O.o I hope its' good enough since English isn't our natural language. We love to torture Kai... He makes a fantastic tragic hero indeed. I (Lhune) just can't imagine him to be simply happy with his normal life... he attracts such miserable situations. (Which is why we love him so much) Besides, he has many admirer's... even in the anime. Hope you still find the time to read this chappy (it's a long one -) And once more... THANK YOU!

Theoryofangels: I'm still having troubles with letting them all find out. So for now it will be only Tala who finds everything out. I agree Tala/Kai works out fine too... I just like them all too much but I will stay with the original pairing... though there will be some more hints of Tala/Kai (Can't leave it out -) As well as the other couples. The end will still be Kai/Rei... at least I hope that. I have something special in mind for the moment Rei will find out what happens at the Abbey though I'm not yet sure if I'm gonna use the idea.

Trinity of the phoenix now better known as Vrouwe... (couldn't find it anymore.. sorry!) : Yeah Bryan is a meany... Only because he loves Tala that much (And he is jealous of Kai. -) Yep yep, He's going to tell Tala, but you know Bryan when he's angry... Tala will have to find himself the shocking way O.o. I'm afraid you'll still have to wait for Kai and Rei meeting in better situations because the Lake Baikal scene isn't going to be the easiest one. AND He'll still have to wait the find out about just what Boris does to Kai (He'll get some hints, nothing more evil grin)

Artemis347: You can hate Bryan but he isn't that bad... he just doesn't show it. He only love Tala a bit too much and hate Kai for hurting his soon-to- become-boyfriend as he sees it. - It doesn't help that Tala still longs for the traitor And Kai... Well Kai doesn't want anybody to think he's weak (which he isn't of course but you tell him that) And so he doesn't want anyone to know what's going on PLUS he doesn't want somebody to get hurt because of him so he decided to do it all on his own.

Sarcasmcat: I feel honoured. I highly value your opinion (And I think I'm beginning to sound just a bit too formal for my own good) anyway, thanks.

Phoenix of order: Bryan is a good guy... He just doesn't know it and hence doesn't act like a good guy. He will get better... someday. evil smirkFor now he is ideal to torture Kai a bit further.

Trewyn ditto for Lullaby Lily: Hihihi It still amazed me you reviewed me... Thank you very much. It does mean a lot to us... seeing you are a very good writer. I'm not exactly crazy, just eccentric (and weird) but that's all. I can't believe myself that I actually wrote this (especially the rape scene thingie) But ah well, so is life I guess. Good luck with your story, which is a lot faster on updating then I am.

Hails: Hm yeah.. Takao is just the original Japanese name for Tyson. Which I definitely like better. Like Shinigami said in staring into scarlet eyes Tyson reminds me of a dog (I pity that dog)

Rei from the underworld: I loooove Kaiba - I think I'm gonna read your story after I updated this chapter. Torture is always good... well almost always. O.o BTW love your name too!

Inulover28: You should not worry I always update... It might take a long time O.o Okay maybe a very long time... but I will not stop till I finished the story! Glad you're with me... I know I'm sometimes confusing, gomen... I even confuse myself at times (don't ask me how I manage to do that!) I guess the soon didn't really work out for me ne? But it's summer I should have all the time to update sooner from now on.

Bloody eyes: Thank you, I do my best... It is indeed a mess creation of my chaotic mind. Kai isn't likely to actually tell anybody about Boris' treatment but they will find out. Yep Bryan is protective over Tala... Very protective. O.o It doesn't help Kai in any case.

Silens Fletus: Oh but ri can't stay mad at Kai... Not that Kai makes it easy for the neko-jin to forgive him but it'll work out eventually. In the end Bryan and tala will get together... I just haven't figured out yet how but they will. Btw Where comes your name from... I haven't got a clue...

KuronekoHikage: Black cat Hikage right? I'm not Japanese so I'm only trying. Glad it is interesting enough for you to read...Here you have more... You do live by the clock don't you? I don't wear a watch... If I'm late well that's the others' problem thanks for taking the time to review. ;)

KawaiiSanura: Yep there will be some more Kai/Rei yaoi. It's one of my favourites too... but now I like Tala/Kai too. Argh, they're driving me mad. But It is a Kai/Rei story so that will be the outcome. Sorry you had to wait so long.

Dragonphoenix: YES SIR! salutes

Umbby: stares at long reviewWow still staring at the reviewWe shouldn't exist O.o Gomen, oh but we can marry you? I hate to say this, but I don't believe in the marriage... at least not anymore for me. looks at Kanamaybe she would like to, Kana doesn't seem to mind gets wacked on the headOkay you should ask her yourself one day. Yeps Kai/Rei is our favourite too, though I can live with Kai/Tala too (they are cute) If you think this is good, you should read staring into scarlet eyes by shinigami's voice certainly. She is much better than I am. And for writing this story... It was our pleasure, in fact it still is. Indeed Kai and blood is my favourite combination. Hihi I can imagine Rei as a cat too... way too cute. I just try to use different names, otherwise it could get repetitive (hell of a word) And well emotionally torturing Rei I can handle, I just wouldn't want to get him really hurt... That doesn't go with him. You are right, it was the weirdest review we've ever got but we did really love it! If only more people wrote such reviews...sigh

TyKa Forevermore: Doesn't matter, I didn't update for... way too long (doesn't dare to say it) It is just strange you review. I'm very gratefull don't get me wrong... But I'm not that friendly to Takao all the time (points at your name)

CRaZy NeKO-JiN: Another Rei-lover...- I hated the rape-scene but if you liked it... Lots of emotional torture for Rei... poor Rei but he'll need to go through it. Kai's been through enough? But but... but there is still more to come. O.o Yey Tala/Bryan worked! Good still more to come of that too!

Kaisuke: Takao can think indeed... On very few occasions but he is capable to. At least that's what I think... if you only base on the anime I would start to doubt even that.

Yamisammy: I'll keep it up... till it is finished - And yes, I live to make Kai suffer. My inspiration? Hm my chaotic and (mildly) disturbed mind comes up with most of it. As does my obsession to read as much stories as I can. The main reason why I write however is staring into scarlet eyes by shinigami's voice. It was her fic that brought me the love for Kai/Rei so I guess that would be it.

Svart Mirai: I know it is sad... I love torture just way too much O.o At least I'm not the only one who loves it. Sorry it took me so long.

Daaku: Well the Bladebreakers are going to find out some pieces of what is happening to Kai... just not everything yet. I think that would be too soon. Besides, I still got something in mind to let Rei find out that Kai endures a lot more than they think.

Faite: Never ask me to update soon... I can try as much as I want but it never works out... I'm really sorry but it seems I really can't change the habit. Yet I keep trying, never give up the hope. -

Eyriess: Demented people rule! (at least if they resemble you -) Angst is all I need... with a bit of fluff from time to time... Kai will suffer until I think he had enough... no that's not true because then the fic would've ended a long time ago... GO kai-angst! O.o

Tai-writer: YAY whiiiiiiiiii I'm happy! We got you reading Kai/Rei! Great. Never knew I had so much influence! (Don't get too self-assured) Kai is my fav too, that's why I torture him so much (I know that it doesn't sound logic, then again I'm not logical so it is kinda logical for me...) There isn't that much of a difference between straight and yaoi if you get a better look at it. I mean it are just people. It would be a lot worse if you would pair Mr Dickinson and e.g. Kenny... that would scare the hell out of me. Not all straight couples are great... after I read the way things happen by vialana... I really couldn't stand Mariah anymore. Imagine pairing up her with Tala or Kai... it seems weird to me but if it's written okay I can cope with it... So I guess I understand what you mean - And that was a long way to say just that. If you like this story you might want to read staring into scarlet eyes by shinigami's voice... I personally think that is the best! It was the one that got me reading (and liking) Kai/Rei.

Devilburns: As always, I tried but I didn't succeed.

ninjaprincess: I'm a loyal fan of Kai too, but I can't help but torturing him. Gomen. I know, I'm disturbing. (this is the freakiest thing I've said so far) But once it's over, he will have his reward. -

Lhune: Iwannaseeg-revolution!

Rei: Nani? O.o

Kana: She says she wants to see G-revolution. (shrugs)

Rei: And why is that?

Lhune: (calms down but not too much) Because Kai is going to play hero... actually he doesn't play that. He just will finally show everybody who he is. (smiles happily)

Rei: How do you know that when you haven't seen it yet?

Lhune: I found enough information... summaries, clips and descriptions. I crave for more. PLUS there is Brooklyn.

Rei: Brooklyn?

Kana: Oh Brooklyn.

Rei: ...?

Lhune: He resembles Tala a.k.a Yuriy. He has red hair and blue eyes... He smiles constantly... sortof like Soujirou in Rurouni Kenshin. At least in his first battle against Kai...

Rei: Huh?

Kana: Well in his second battle he is just too amazed that Kai stands back up every time and he has become too arrogant. Kai wins the match... though not unscathed.

Rei: Wow... Kai how come you never told me that.

Kai: hn

Lhune: You were there... you saw everything... Almost everything.

Rei: I didn't!

Kana: You will find out some day. (smirks)

Lhune: And there is another thing... From what I saw there is a greater connection between Tala and Kai... I just love that!

Rei: But what about me and Kai... (pouts)

Kana: Well she has it in for Kai and Tala now.

Rei: WHAT! She can't do that! Kai, tell Lhune she can't do that!

Kai: Hn (crosses his arms)

Rei: KAAA-AAI wants to attack Kai

Tala: I like that. (smirks)

Rei: But..

Kana: Hey no fighting in here... Tala where did you come from?

Tala: I-

Kana: Doesn't matter... Out everyone! (pushes them all outside)

Lhune: I guess that leaves me to announce the next chapter.

Kai: hn

Lhune: What is it with you today? You say nothing but hn

Kai: Whatever (shrugs)

Lhune: Forget it (rolls her eyes) Enjoy the chapter... it is the longest so far 10 000 words.

Freezing Fire  
  
_By Kana and Lhune  
_  
**Chapter 10  
**  
(o)Nobody showed me where to run, Nobody showed me where to hide(o)

_« You are Boris Little pet. »  
_  
Kai blocked Bryan's voice out of his head. The lilac-haired Russian didn't know how hard that comment had struck. Because that is what he was...

There was no use in denying it. Boris could do whatever he wanted to him, no matter how much he resented it.

Shuddering slightly he hugged the jacket closer to his body, trying to get his frozen frame to warm up as he recalled the latest meetings with his former mentor. He'd rather be beaten to an inch of death that torture but he knew he couldn't escape it.

Not if he wanted to attain his goal.

He snuggled even deeper in the grey jacket. He didn't know why he had taken the jacket to wear. Sure, it was nice to have something warm but...

---------

**_"Well it's obvious you don't need us anymore, you never did. Fine be a lonely, asocial freak, I don't care. I hope you rot in hell!" Rei yelled devastated and threw the jacket at Kai's feet. After a hateful look he ran off.  
_**  
---------

It brought some memories back to his which he rather didn't think of for the moment... Especially since he was meeting them again soon enough.

He cringed slightly as he remembered the hateful glare Rei had thrown him. He looked so angry, furious,... but most of all hurt. The slate-haired teen hated to see his neko-jin in pain. He would do everything to make him happy.

Strangely the worn fabric offered some comfort to his hurting soul, like a warm safety blanket dampening the agony. Suddenly he realized...

'It smells like Rei...' He mused while he breathed the scent in. 'Like a warm autumn breeze after a shower of fresh rain' He had come to love that scent and found peace in it.

... Yet it didn't seem to fit with the grey jacket. Like it didn't belong there, it felt wrong.

A lost snowflake landed on his lips and melted after a second. Surprised he looked up to the stale-grey sky. More white snowflakes whirled down, played by the icy breeze that took a hold of his white scarf too.

"Seems like it started to snow again." He said slowly as if he needed to find the hidden meaning behind his own words but couldn't discover it. The crimson-eyed teen gazed at the pristine landscape before him, lost in thought.

Shaking his head softly a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He really was thinking too much lately, it only served to confuse him even more. The hint of smile faltered when he remembered where he was heading to and his face set back to the indifferent mask, he entered the helicopter.

He wasn't looking forward to it but his mind was set. He would show them the accuracy of his new blade... A warning they would better heed.

o-O-o

On the other side of the darkened building a certain red-head was unaware of the folding of the events... too caught up with his inner demons which all whispered the name of his former friend. The conflicting actions and words of the slate-haired blader were torturing his mind and eating at his sanity.

He calmed his erratic breathing, he felt like he had run too long in the cold Russian winter-weather. The red-head scolded himself for slowly but steadily succumbing to the crimson-eyed blader's aura.

'Damn you Hiwatari for bringing emotions back I thought long banned, forgotten and locked in the unreachable depths of my own soul. Why can't I just hate you like I have done all those years you were gone? Why do you keep haunting my every thought?... Haunting...' Tala's thoughts lingered on that last word. Images of those scarlet mirrors turning crimson, haunted by the blood that had flowed because of them.

When the mask had broken only hours ago, there had been so much pain, so much suffering... It had just been too much. Tala rested his fiery head in his hands. He couldn't deny it any longer.

He didn't hate Kai... He couldn't hate Kai.

He wanted to take away the pain he saw in those crimson depths and sooth the misery... Like he would have done all those years ago. It seemed like the story from life before this life. A mystery, asking to be unravelled.

Sighing he looked up, his ice-blue eyes glittering with hidden emotion.

'Since when has my life become such a mess? As if it wasn't fucked up enough before... Argh Fate must really hate me.' He thought since he didn't wish to utter those words out loud. Here, only his thoughts were his own as long as they hadn't found a way to control them... not that they didn't try.

A distant noise outside, far from his room made him look out over the frozen fields surrounding his odious home for now. A ghost of a smile reached his frozen lips as he was just in time to witness the falling of the first snow in three days.

Acting without reason his pressed his pale hands against the cold surface, trying to feel the white substance through the glass. Closing his eyes he rested his head against the cooling window. Clearing his mind and just listening to the soft sound that only falling snow could emit.

---d---p---

The pristine outside world resembled the scenery of a fairy tale. A white layer covered the dead ground, like a blanket to hide the terror of the nothingness that lied beneath it. Yet now, the deceivingly azure sky told of better times, a frozen sun made the vicinity sparkle like some goddess had scattered millions of diamonds.

Among this gift of nature, a frozen lake could be seen not too far off. Like a mirror, a gateway to another world of dark mysteries... It was a unique silent day...

"Come on Kai! It doesn't even snow anymore, you will love it outside!" A fiery red-head said happily, enjoying the cold breeze that ruffled through his hair. He was clad in warm clothes though he didn't really them anymore, he was used to colder weather. Orange fingerless gloves and a long knitted orange scarf, almost matching his locks, warmed his lithe young body as they added to the jacket underneath them. He turned to look at his companion who still lingered in the doorway.

"Tala it's cold..." The slate-haired boy muttered softly, hugging his black coat tighter to his fragile frame.

"Aw... well if you don't like it, Dranzer definitely will!" Tala tried to persuade his unwilling friend almost to the point of whining. His ice-blue orbs shimmered as much as his surroundings, if not more.

"I don't think she will, she's a fire bitbeast remember? I'm sure Wolborg and you love it out here, you always had weird likings." Kai said more pronouncedly now, giving the white substance a blank stare. He wasn't cold though. As well as the red-haired teen, he too was well wrapped up in warm clothes. Yet his clothing was of a dark black that contrasted violently with the blankness around him, even the sheath of his wakizaki was a deep black. Only his white scarf remained of his usual attire.

"Kai, you know you're being difficult. Come outside and join me... please!" the red-head was positively whining now. "It'll be a good training for the both of us... and Dranzer will become stronger! You need to have some fun...Don't act so-"

SPLAT

He never got to finish that sentence because a large amount of cold snow had collided with the back of his head and was now dripping in his collar. He whirled around and got sight of the crimson-eyed boy he knew was the cause of this incident, grinning mischievously.

"You told me to come out in the snow and have some fun, you should have considered the risk." The slate-haired boy told Tala pointedly.

"You immature..." Tala quickly grabbed his own amount of snow to throw at his assailant but cursed as his friend had already taken off to get out of danger's region.

"You'll never catch me!" The crimson-eyed blader yelled as he looked over his shoulder to look at his fellow blader. Mirth twinkled in his scarlet orbs and Tala was glad when he heard the soft laughter ring over the plain.

It wasn't often he would hear that sound, chuckling he ran after Kai. He didn't mind the cold water that was now dripping down his spine, he had gotten Kai happy. That's what mattered.

"Don't be so sure of that! I'm still older than you." He sped up a little more and was pleased when he was gaining on the slate-haired boy.

"That's not fair!" Kai yelled indignantly while he looked back, no longer looking where he was going. Not noticing he was nearing the end of the snow.

Tala froze inside when he saw the scarlet-eyed boy approaching the frozen lake. "KAI! STOP!" He yelled but it was too late...

Kai almost lost his footing as he ran on the frozen surface but managed to keep his balance. Finally he stopped a several feet from the edge. Crimson eyes looked around uncertainly, searching for any cracks that might have appeared. Noticing there weren't any, his cautiousness left and he looked up to Tala.

"You never get me here!" He said satisfied and grinned.

Tala sighed relieved. "Okay, okay... You win, I give up!" He said defeated but not exactly minding his surrender.

"Yay!" The slate-haired boy exclaimed and almost jumped in victory but instantly reminding the treacherous ground he stood on.

"Now get away from there, will you. Carefully." Tala asked watching every step of the younger boy warily. It seemed safe but he wasn't reassured yet. Something had him on the edge.

Kai shuffled closer to his friend, making sure he didn't make any stupid moves... like slipping and falling. Only a few feet to go...

He would be able to jump the distance now... If he hadn't been standing on a slippery surface that is.

Almost there...

The crimson-eyed boy grinned, already planning what he would do next. He would make Tala regret he had dragged him outside, although he kind of liked it now he was finally outside in the snow.

Tala reached out a hand to grab his smaller friend when...

CRR-CRACK

The ice started to crack rapidly. Ragged lines spread over the frozen water accompanied by a terrifying sound. Kai's scarlet eyes widened in surprise forgetting the red-haired boy only a couple of feet away.

"KAI! Grab my hand!" Tala called out frantically, reaching even farther.

But the younger boy seemed oblivious for his voice and kept staring horrified at the scene that was unfolding beneath his feet. He woke up out of his daze as the crimson-haired Russian managed to grab his coat. Acting fast, his grabbed a hold on Tala's hand and allowed himself to be pulled to safety just in time. Breathing heavily they fell down in the snow, staring at the broken pieces of ice that floated in the freezing water.

"That was close..." Tala sighed and looked at his companion whose gaze was still fixed on the lake. "You alright, Kai?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine..." The slate-haired blader replied uncertainly. They sat in silence for a couple of seconds when said boy spoke again. "Tala?"

"Hm da, what?" Tala answered with a faraway look in his ice-blue eyes.

"Arigatou." The crimson-eyed boy whispered softly, not looking at the boy next to him.

This got Tala to turn his attention to Kai. "What did you say?" He inquired, doubting his hearing. It had been spoken so softly.

The smaller boy lifted his eyes to meat the ice-blue orbs. "I said Thank you" His voice much clearer now.

Tala furrowed his eyebrows. "That isn't what you said before... What did you say before?" He asked genuinely curious.

Kai blushed lightly and Tala couldn't help but think it suited him, though he hadn't seen Kai flustered before.

"What I said, Thank you... In Japanese." Kai explained hesitating, a crimson hue still covering his cheeks.

"And?" Tala asked.

The slate-haired boy's orbs shone in confusion. "How do you mean 'And'?"

Tala chuckled softly. "And... How do you say thank you in Japanese?"

"Ah..." Kai smiled in understanding. "Arigatou." He said, fiddling with the black fabric of his trousers.

"Arigatou" The redhead repeated with a bit of difficulty, getting used to the foreign language.

"NO!" The slate-haired boy next to him suddenly cried and jumped on his feet. Scarlet eyes widened in horror, stared at his thigh.

Tala got up and took a hold of the distressed boy. "What is it Kai?" He asked insistently trying to get his friend to look at him.

"My wakizaki! It's gone!." Kai struggled to get out of his grip. "It must have fallen in the lake! I... I must go after it!" The slate-haired boy rambled desperately.

Tala only got a better hold of the trembling body. "Don't be stupid Kai. The water is far too cold! It's just an object, they'll get you another one. It's not worth risking your life for it!" He spoke earnestly to the crimson-eyed boy.

"You don't understand! I need to get it back! I- I... I'm sorry!" With that Kai pushed the redhead off with the strength of fear and ran for the water.

"KAI! DON'T!" Tala cried but it was too late. Kai dived into the freezing cold water. Defeated, the red-haired boy ran to the edge.

"Kai."

---d---p---

Tala tore his gaze from the window as the door to his room slammed open and a raging Bryan barged in.

"That perverted Bastard!" The lilac-haired boy seethed and slammed the door shut with great force.

'It's only Bryan... angry Bryan.' Tala though before turning back to look out of the window. "Easy on my door Bryan." His soft voice stated coolly and uninterested.

Bryan plopped down on the ground next to the red-haired Russian. His fist were still balled and the hateful look had not disappeared from his face but he rested his head against the wall, eying Tala from the corner of his pale orbs.

"Why do you care so much for him?" He asked softly, almost inaudible.

Tala didn't bother to look at his teammate. "Kai, you mean?" He kept silent for a couple of seconds. He didn't deny his concern anymore, it was useless. Why did he care for Kai? "I suppose I can't help but remembering those years we've spent together..." the redhead hesitated slightly. "And though I know he betrayed us..."

'He betrayed me'

"I still can't believe he did that to us." He concluded ponderously.

'My heart tells me he wouldn't do such a thing.' Of course he couldn't speak openly of matter of the heart. It was supposed to be gone, long forgotten.

-flash-back-

"I SAW YOU DIE BECAUSE OF ME OKAY! I HEARD BORIS SAY YOU WERE DEAD BECAUSE OF MY STUBBORNESS! I left because nothing held me here in the place anymore!

-end Flash-back-

What did he have to believe?

"He uses you..."

Tala looked to his teammate. Icy depths clashing with angry pale orbs.

"I know his secret... I saw his secret." Bryan said disgustedly. He pushed himself off the wall to stand straight in front of the red-haired Russian.

"Do you know why Boris favours him so much?" His voice was steadily rising now.

Tala watched him fascinated.

"Do you know what happens when they're alone?" He asked harshly, his tone shrill. He took Tala by his shoulders in a forceful grip. "They fuck Tala! They FUCK!" Bryan nearly shouted at this point.

He let go of The red-haired blader's shoulders and started pacing.

"I ran after him after he left the room and confronted him. I asked him if he knew what he was doing to you..." The lilac-haired Russian halted and gazed at his struck teammate. "He knew Tala! He bloody knew and he didn't feel sorry for it." He ran his hand through his hair, getting worried by the numb manner Tala was acting.

"We started fighting... He had bruises on his hips, in the form of fingerprints. He didn't feel shamed about it as far as I saw. Do you understand what they were doing after Kai left you?" Bryan hissed, cursing the vacant look in his captain's frozen eyes.

"This is the way almighty Hiwatari Kai climbs up to the top. Screwing the bosses!" Bryan didn't see how Tala flinched. "I wonder would he do it with his grandfather too?" He seethed to no one present.

"You're lying!" the redhead suddenly said dangerously low.

"I don't lie... and you know that as well as I do." Bryan replied unfazed.

"No..." Tala said cursing, standing up swiftly to grab Bryan's collar. "If you lied to me..."

"I didn't and you know that Tala... You know" Bryan's harsh voice resounded in the cold room.

Tears stung The ice-blue pools but he refused to show them. This couldn't be true...

-flash-backs-

Hesitating, he reached out to the distressed boy... the pale form looked so fragile. The ice blue-eyed blader noticed disturbed how Kai almost backed away.

-b-r-e-a-k-

"TALA!"

"Yes sir?" Tala asked coldly.

"Where is Kai?" the purple-haired man commanded harshly.

"I don't know sir, I haven't seen him since he left the training room." Tala answered dutifully.

"That insolent brat!" the elder murmured. "Find him and bring him to my personal quarters... We have some talking to do." The man said maniacally, licking his lips. Tala hadn't been able to derive the underlying emotion he heard in the man's tone back then but know he knew... Lust

-b-r-e-a-k-

"I could have known you treacherous dog!"

o-O-o

"Follow me! I think you need to remember your lesson... my little phoenix."

**-end flash-backs-  
**  
It all came back to him. The revolting looks Boris would give Kai, the use of that absurd nick-name. No one had noticed it but somewhere in his subconscious he had registered Kai's reaction to those three words. Tala couldn't believe that Kai would let somebody do that to him voluntarily But...

If Bryan was right...

He had to know!

o-O-o

"Tomorrow at noon. Don't be late...don't be late... We're here but where is He?" Takao grumbled as he rubbed his hands clad in gloves to get warmer.

"He'll come, he never misses an appointment." Max shushed snuggling deeper into his warm coat. "Beside he still has time... We're early."

"Yeah but look." The blue-haired blader indicated the expanse of ice "I don't see anything coming our way and he shall have to hurry if he wants to be on time."

The blonde sighed. "Oh Takao..."

Kenny who had been typing on his laptop piped up suddenly. "Takao is right... for once... Kai-"

"Hey! What do you mean for once?" Takao exclaimed mock hurt.

"Just what I said: For once you were right." Kenny answered uncaring.

"Why you-!" The blue-haired blader started.

"Sh Takao! You were gonna say something about Kai, Kenny?" Max asked curiously.

"Well yeah, as I said. If Kai still wants to be on time he'll need to do some expensive tricks." The spectacled boy spoke knowingly.

"Huh?" his two listeners chorused uncomprehending.

"What I mean is: He can't possibly come on time by foot, car or sledge... So I get guess there is little chance our former captain will be here at noon."

"Oh... like that." They chorused again and then looked at each other, blushing.

"Hm I know!" Takao spoke up suddenly. "Maybe here in Russia, noon is different from in Japan. You know, Russia being a land that is way behind other countries. For all we know Kai meant by nightfall or something." He declared proudly.

"Takao, do I have to remind you that Kai lived a long time in Japan and that we had to meat him more than once at noon... and he was always on time." Kenny said exasperated.

"Oh yeah... I forgot. Gomen." Takao mumbled flustered.

Max closed his blue eyes in frustration. 'Takao really... Sometimes..." He cared greatly for the boy but some of his utterances were absolutely ridiculous. Yet he couldn't fault him for that, he just loved him too much...

'I didn't mean that! Like him... That's what I meant.' Oh crap! Even that sounded wrong to his own thoughts.

Al of a sudden his eyes feel on the silent neko-jin standing a few meters from the others. He looked so lost...

"Hey Rei!" Maw called out to his Chinese friend.

"What is Max?" the golden-eyed blader asked while turning around.

"Mum called me back in the hotel. You were in your own room so I guess you haven't heard yet. She said I have to drop by after we finished because she had something for me." Max beamed. "I'm getting a new, improved blade! Can you imagine, made by the best technicians!" The blonde turned slightly to watch Kenny. "No offence to Kenny but..." He whispered "I'll have the strongest Draciel ever!" He exclaimed happily.

Rei had the urge to sweatdrop... That was scary, really! Sometimes Max started to resemble Takao just a bit too much to be comfortable with.

"That's great Max. She-"Rei stopped when he heard a rumbling noise coming their way.

"I can't believe it." Takao said dumbstruck "He's coming with a helicopter!"

"And he's right on time." Kenny stated matter-of-factly, checking his watch.

Golden eyes stared at the advancing colossus, trying to see who was inside although he knew well enough.

'So now we'll find out perhaps why you are doing this Kai.'

-b-r-e-a-k-

The Bladebreaker stood back as the descending helicopter created a strong wind and landed cautiously on the ice. None of them spoke a word but waited for their former captain to appear.

Their silent patience was rewarded as ruffled slate bangs made their appearance through the door. Soon the crimson-eyed blader emerged and walked towards them, his white scarf floating on the soft breeze.

Rei noted disturbed that Kai had become thinner since their last meeting and was looking even paler than before... which had seemed to him impossible. His golden eyes came to rest on the crimson orbs that were hidden by the shadows created by the tousled slate locks.

'What are you up to Kai? I really don't get you anymore... not that I ever did. I used to think I knew you better than the others. Now I see that I was wrong... You're always like a stranger to me.' The golden-haired teen thought sadly.

Nobody seemed to notice the long time they stayed in silence... all lost in their own thoughts. They were interrupted though as Takao cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry to say this Kai... But you can't come back like this. You must understand... so much has happened, give us an explanation at least. We-"He stopped startled as Kai laughed shrilly. There was no happiness in the sound. Pure sadness and bitterness reached their ears.

"You think I'm here to come back to you? I have no reason to... All I want is to battle you. YOU, my former team. You, Takao, who took my victory in the championships by pure luck." His words were hard and cut through the air.

The four teens were baffled. Kenny looked like a goldfish, happing for air. Even Dizzy tightly gripped in his arms who for once didn't know what to say.

"I'm going to show you the meaning of real power... One worthy of a bitbeast." The scarlet-eyed teen sneered harshly. He looked up, locking eyes with the neko-jin.

Rei had the urge to take a step back. He was used to the emotionless of the crimson orb but now they resembled bottomless pits of fire. A strong will was all he could derive from those heated pools, a strong will and indifference towards the four people that cared about him.

Kai took out his blade and showed it to his former teammates.

"This is what you're up against. Black Dranzer" He announced coldly.

Rei took in the sight of the Black blade. Shiny material with red streaks on the edges... like the licking thongs of fire...

...Or the stains of fresh blood.

"We know you must have a reason to do this Kai. Why can't you tell us? We can help." Max pleaded softly, Gazing at the stoic ex-captain.

"I told you the reason already. Are you really that thick-headed? I want to become stronger, the best blader... And Biovolt can help me with that. You don't need to care about me. Better start worrying about your own future because I am going to beat you." Kai said strongly. He stepped forward and readied his blade. "Who wants to start... Or even better, I battle the four of you at the same time."

Takao closed his mound and advanced. His lips formed a grim line.

"Alright then Kai. We wanted to give you a chance but this has gone too far. I battle you... And I will win." Takao said determined and readied his own blade. He looked over his shoulder to his blonde friend.

Max sighed. "He's right Kai. I though that somewhere you weren't as bad as you wanted to appear... but I guess I was wrong. We'll show you what you left, a strong team!" Max said as he walked up to Takao and stood next to him. Kenny appeared next to him.

"I might not have a bitbeast or a powerful blade but I want to help. I don't want to watch and do nothing." The spectacled boy stated a bit uncertain. Max shot him a reassuring glance.

"We're glad you're with us." He said thankfully.

Rei didn't avert his eyes during this... they stayed trained on the slate- haired Russian. He didn't see a flicker of emotion on the seemingly stone mask but he knew they must have been there. Finally he gripped his blade.

'Drigger, you shall have to help me.' He mused sadly.

"I still don't believe you Kai. You're not telling the truth." He said convinced and came to stand at the side of his teammates. "I don't want to fight you... But if it is the only way to learn the truth about you I will battle you." He took out Drigger and gazed intently at the silver blade. He needed to defeat Kai.

"Now the small talk is over, let's begin... BLACK DRANZER!" Kai launched his blade.

On cue, the Bladebreakers copied the movement.

-b-r-e-a-k-

It hadn't taken more than a second to wipe Kenny's blade out the match. The moment it came into touch with the black blade, it cracked up and fell dead.

Not that it surprised the Bladebreakers... they had come to expect that from their slate-haired ex-captain.

It wasn't until Max' Blade was down even before he had the chance to call Draciel that the realisation dawned on them just how much trouble they were in.

"You will have to do better if you ever think of defeating me and Black Dranzer..." Kai spoke suddenly. He sounded much like the stoic teen they had know during their trainings and time together as a team.

"Not that I give you a chance of winning." He added maliciously, crushing their hopes as if to make clear that their captain had ceased to exist. "I hope you're ready... BLACK DRANZER ATTACK!" The slate-haired teen commanded strongly.

All except Kai and Rei took a step back in surprise and horror when the darkened counterpart of Dranzer appeared. Terrifying shadow curled around its burning body casting a dark and sinister glow upon his audience. With a shrill shriek the fuming bitbeast launched itself at the unprotected spinning blades on the ice.

Rei shook off his daze when he saw Black Dranzer advancing in horror and turned his attention back to the match.

"DRIGGER!" He called out and saw with relief the majestic Tiger emerging from its bit, protecting his blade as well as Takao's. The Chinese teen winced slightly as the phoenix' sharp talons grazed Drigger's side.

"Get off you filthy chicken, leave him alone! DRAGOON!" Takao yelled and instantly the blue dragon appeared and charged the attacking phoenix.

"Black Dranzer evade. NOW!" Kai ordered his bitbeast and watched icily as the dragon bit in the ice.

"Kai, This is nonsense! Why are we fighting!" the Chinese neko-jin tried to reason his assailant.

The slate-haired teen ignored him, continuing to observe his bitbeast while it continuously attacked Dragoon viciously with flaming arrows.

Rei bit his lip in frustration... Why wouldn't Kai answer him, why did the Russian ignore him.

"Answer me Kai! Do we mean that little to you?" The Chinese shouted almost desperately.

Yet Kai acted like he hadn't heard him.

Like he didn't exist.

'If he doesn't listen to me, doesn't acknowledge me... I will make him notice me!' Rei though determinedly.

"Drigger ATTACK!" he ordered with more conviction in his voice than before.

He didn't know Kai hadn't heard him because he was concentrating hard to keep Black Dranzer in check.

-br-e-a-k-

'Damn Black Dranzer! ' Kai scolded irritated. Since he had launched his blade the beast had done nothing but trying to attack his adversaries mercilessly... Blades and Bladers.

The outcall of Rei warned him just in time to brace him before Drigger collided with the phoenix and sent him riling backwards.

In order to control Black Dranzer he had to connect himself profoundly to the bitbeast, using all his will. He succeeded to keep the bloodthirsty phoenix from hurting anybody but he had to pay his price for it. Every blow the blade took was transmitted to Kai's already battered body.

He gasped inwardly as Drigger hit his black blade again and cursed himself for not paying attention.

"Volcano emission... NOW!" Kai commanded as the black blade had narrowly missed vicious attack from Drigger. The dark phoenix turned towards Dragoon and attacked him, surrounded by fire and tendrils of shadow the powerful blade slammed into Dragoon. The wind-bitbeast didn't stand a chance and released his final attack... but it never reached his target.

Takao watched in horror as his loyal bit-beast was defeated. He fell on his knees disconcerted and picked up the remains of his damaged blade as it rolled over to him. In an instant Max was at his side to comfort him.

"It's alright Takao... You couldn't help it." The blonde offered softly. He grew anxious as the blue-haired boy remained silent. "Kenny will surely be able to fix Dragoon." He added while rubbing soothing circles on Takao's back.

"You don't understand, Max... He's strong..." Takao said sadly while fingering the blade. "We are going to battle Kai and his new team in the finals but I'm afraid for the outcome. If they're all that strong, we don't stand a chance."

"Drigger, don't let that thing come near you... TIGER CLAW!"

The sound of their Chinese teammate drew their attention back to the match. The blades were still clashing violently without any restraints... At least that is what they saw.

The reality was that Kai had a hard time holding the Dark phoenix in line. The more blows it took, the more Kai was wearing down. His injuries were still not fully healed and were now catching up with him.

"Now tell me Kai, WHY are we fighting again?" Rei asked the slate-haired teen angrily. His golden orbs were narrowed to mere slits and bore into the blood-red ones.

Kai heard the neko-jin distinctly but couldn't answer. He didn't trust himself to blurt out the true meaning of this battle.

The silent treatment of the crimson-eyed blader angered Rei even more. Drigger's attacks became more ferocious.

"Answer me Kai! STOP. IGNORING. ME." He shouted seething.

"You shouldn't spend your attention on talking... it's futile." Kai answered so softly Rei had to strain his ears to hear it.

The raven-haired blader let out a gasp as Black Dranzer delivered Drigger a devastating strike and knocked the Tiger down. A rain of fire came down on the injured bit-beast and Rei had to hold himself back not to run to aid his loyal companion.

He turned to the slate-haired teen only to find him lost in thoughts with his eyes closed. The Chinese blader frowned in confusion, how could Kai command Black Dranzer with his eyes closed?

He tore his gaze of the intriguing teen as he knew Drigger was defeated.

Horrified he saw how the phoenix retreated to his chip but seeming attached himself to Drigger, dragging the unconscious tiger with her.

"DRIGGER! IIE!" He screamed at top of his lungs.

The four Bladebreakers watched defeated as they knew there was nothing they could do to save Drigger. Kenny gaped loudly. "He's pulling Drigger with him in the chip... that shouldn't be possible!" He said upset.

Nobody saw how Kai's blood-red eyes fluttered open.

"Black Dranzer... Release him." He ordered his dark bit-beast steely.

The phoenix seemed to hesitate.

"I said release him... NOW!" The slate-haired teen growled dangerously and Black Dranzer obeyed, returning single to Kai's out stretched hand.

"Kai... What happened?" Max asked hesitating.

Nobody noticed the cracks that had appeared on the ice during the battle... concentrated around Kai.

"Hn" the scarlet-eyed teen folded his arms across his chest almost lazily.

"Kai stop being an ass and tell us!" Takao demanded irritated, huffing indignantly.

"Black Dranzer has the ability to absorb other bitbeasts... hence become stronger." The slate-haired Russian explained indifferent.

More cracks appeared but the teens were too concentrated on their own thoughts to notice.

"But then... why didn't you take our bitbeasts?" Rei wondered uncomprehending.

"Simple. Because—"Kai never got to finish his answer. The ice caved in around him and the piece he had been standing on turned over, sending him into the freezing water.

Once under water he struggled to get back to the surface but the current was pulling his down and the cold was numbing his actions. He halted his actions as he faintly thought to recognise another being in the lake. For a second he saw a child, diving deeper into the blackness beneath him. His slate-bangs floated around him...

'It can't be... ' Kai thought frantically as the figment of his imagination disappeared and his memories took over, blocking him from the reality.

**--- Flashback---  
**  
Cold... He tried to fight it as the water drenched his clothes and froze his skin.

Determined he dived deeper, unafraid of the darkness that awaited him. He needed to have his wakizachi back... For several reasons.

His actions were becoming sluggish and he forced his lithe body to continue...

A slight glimmer caught his eye, not so far anymore. Though he was running out of oxygen, he gabbed blindly at the glittering.

He missed...

Becoming desperate he tried another time. This time he got hold of the black and silver object. Gripping it tightly, he started his way to return to the surface. Glancing around him, he started to doubt which way was up. He swam towards the light that seemed to come from in front of him.

He felt as if ghosts from the deep were pulling him down, hindering him as much as they could. He could feel their half-decayed hands curling around his feet. No matter how hard he kicked they didn't loosen their grip. He could see their empty sockets in his mind... hollow pits of darkness were should have been eyes. The slimy rags that once had been rich and warm clothes...

Finally daring to look down, he saw nothing. Berating himself for such silliness he swam harder... he was becoming very tired. His vision started to black out and he was giving up hope ever to see the sky again as a pale hand reached out to him.

Believing it another conjuration of his delirious mind he grabbed it none the less and passed out before he could register the strong grip that pulled him up.

o-O-o

Somebody was carrying him... that was the first thing he noticed when he regained consciousness. He snuggled closer in order to receive some of the person's body heat. He was shivering he noted in distaste.

Slowly he opened one crimson eye.

"Tala?" He murmured uncomprehending.

Said teen looked down and sighed relieved. "Finally, you're awake. I was afraid something was wrong." He said caringly.

"How come? What happened?" Kai inquired, wriggling out of the redhead's grasp.

"You jumped in the water to fetch back your wakizachi, remember?" Tala said as he supported the slate-haired boy while they walked back to the Abbey.

The crimson-eyed child nodded in understanding.

"I don't know what happened under water but I saw you approaching so I reached out my hand. Once you grabbed it, I pulled you up. You had fainted but wouldn't release your wakizachi. I was just bringing you to the abbey to warm you up when you woke up." The red-haired boy told him quietly.

They reached the doors of the enormous building in silence. Tala cursed softly when he noticed the heavy gate was locked. Impatiently he knocked on the wooden surface.

They heard the approaching footsteps after a while. The doors opened a chink to reveal a purple-haired man they knew all too well... Boris.

"Please Sir... Can we enter?" Tala asked when their mentor didn't speak.

"I called for you an hour ago for training. Where were you?" the elder man demanded steely.

"We were outside training, Sir" Kai told shivering.

The man watched him with disdain. "You didn't ask for permission." He said harshly and turned to close the doors.

Tala spoke up quickly "Please Sir, Kai is soaked and-"he pleaded.

"Well that's his own fault. He'll survive the night outside...

if not...

He's not worthy of this training" with that final phrase, Boris close the Door.

Kai stared horrified ahead of him.

"Come Kai, I know a place." Tala said and tugged at the younger boy's sleeve to come with him. When Kai didn't respond he pratically dragged the slate-haired blader with him.

He led them to the back of the Abbey and after looking around cautiously he opened a hidden trapdoor. The two Russians entered the dark space. It wasn't exactly warm but it was a lot better then outside. Kai slid down against the wall.

The red-haired blader lit up several candles and Kai could now clearly see his surroundings. They wer in one of the cellars of Biovolt were the heating was located. Clearly Tala had been here before because there were worn and scabby quilts spread over the floor and several cushions lay in a corner.

"Take of your clothes." Tala said while pulling of his own jacket. When Kai didn't comply but regarded him curiously he added "They are soaked and you will only get sick if you keep them on."

Tala sighed and sat down next to Kai. "Here take this" he said offering his own coat to the trembling boy.

"But you must be cold now." Kai said hesitating as he hugged the fabric to his slender body.

Tala chuckled softly. "Not exactly... I brought it with me to give it to you."

Kai eyed him apprehensively. "huh?"

Ice-blue orbs glittered in amusement as they turned to watch Kai. "Happy Birthday Kai!"

The slate-haired teen was startled. "Birthday? But...But how-"he stuttered.

The red-head laughed. "I snuck into Boris room once to get some papers and saw your file lying on the desk... couldn't resist it, mate. I read you were born the 19th of December so I planned this." He said flashing Kai a grin.

"But this is the only thing you have from your past...I can't accept this gift." Kai spoke and took off the jacket. Tala stopped him from doing so, placing his own hand on Kai's smaller one.

"Keep it. It want you to have it... so seal our friendship." He said solemly.

Kai nodded. "Thanks Tala..." He caressed the soft worn fabric... the jacket was too big for him but he didn't care about that. He stared puzzled at the wall ahead. "When is your birthday Tala?" He asked curiously.

"huh? Ah that... January the 14th." Tala said ponderously.

"So you're almost a year older than me?" Kai said incredulous.

"Sorry but I have to disappoint you at that one, little one" the red-head corrected smiling.

"What? I'm older?" Kai said turning to his best friend.

"I'm one year and 230 days older than you." Tala remarked playfully.

"Oh no..." Kai groaned and slumped down. "You got to be kidding.

"Niet."

They talked a bit longer but soon the events of the day and the warmth of the room came down on them and they fell asleep peacefully between the old blankets.

**--- end flash-back---  
**  
'Ugh My head' Kai flinched inwardly as he started to wake up. He felt dizzy and his head was pounding as if he had fallen down three staircases. On top of that he was shivering though he felt like he was on fire... One word,

He felt like a wreck.

"Ow Man... Look at those wounds! And I thought last time they were bad... this is just horrendous."

Kai could vaguely hear the annoying voice he was used to and knew to belong to Takao.

"What happens at that place? He looks awful." This time he recognised the concerned and pained sound as Rei who was speaking.

'Kenny has probably fainted already and Max is looking after him' Kai snorted in his thoughts as he felt how his soaked shirt was taken off.

'Soaked?'

'Ah right, I vaguely remember to have fallen in the water... Stupid of me! I wonder, how did they get me out of there? I'm really too tired to think...' He thought sleepily and was slowly drifting off again.

"We need to get him out of these clothes." Again Rei...

He jerked back as a touch came to close his waist. The Bruises! They couldn't see that. He snapped his eyes open and slapped the offending hand away.

Rei jumped back in surprise as those angry red eyes bored into his.

"Don't do that." Kai growled and pushed himself up. He noticed he was lying on the ice.

"KAI! You're awake!" Takao exclaimed surprised.

"Hn" Was the simple reply he received from the slate-haired teen.

Rei couldn't take his eyes of Kai's trembling form... His golden orbs narrowed slightly, trying to discover more flaws on the marble-like skin. How he wished he could take of those soaked, Black pants. Take in the soft creamy skin that was hidden beneath them, touch it... caress it.

'KUSO! This is not the time to think of such!' He scowled, horrified by his own thoughts. 'I don't even know yet whether we can trust him, whether he betrayed me...'

He caught the crimson-eyed teen just in time when he wavered and steadied him. He let his hold linger on the abused skin of Kai's pale arm, marred by bruises. Rei couldn't hide a fervent blush when he felt Kai's penetrating gaze on him. Reluctantly he let go of the slate-haired Russian when Kai feebly tried to shake him of.

"What happened to you Kai?" Rei asked softly yet demanding, observing the soaked Russian's reaction. For the first time since they had rescued Kai he noted how vulnerable the blader looked. Taking in the slender frame he memorised every visible inch of the battered figure.

Kai, feeling Rei's gaze on him, crossed his arm defiantly and covering his exposed chest.

"It's none of your business. Leave it alone." He said coldly.

"But Kai, we want to help you!" Takao uttered dumbstruck. Max and a very pale-looking Kenny had come to rejoin the group.

"I don't need any help!" Kai growled angrily. "You better watch out for yourselves because when I'm done with you at the tournament you will have nothing left." He added threateningly.

"Before the ice cracked... Black Dranzer tried to take Drigger, Is that what you're talking about?" The neko-jin asked already knowing the answer but he had to hear it from Kai.

"Aa." That simple syllable seemed to shock the whole team tremendously yet it was spoken indifferently but the slate-haired teen.

"But why did you held her back... Why wait for the championships." Max inquired, intrigued by the strange actions of Kai.

"Consider this as a warning, you need to become much stronger if you want to stand a chance against me in Moscow." He said dangerously low while walking back to his helicopter... levelling each one of them with his piercing scarlet stare.

"But why do you even bother to come and tell us this... when you claim not to care for us. Why Kai?" Rei inquired determined and slightly bothered by Kai's lack of interest yet again.

He held back a gasp when Kai seemed to look into his very soul when their eyes met. Convinced not to lay down he met those impenetrable blood-red pools of fire. No matter how determined he was, he could not resist the intensity of the gaze and had to avert his golden eyes after several tormenting minutes. He didn't see the slight upturn of the corner of Kai's lip as he turned around to enter his helicopter.

The Bladebreakers had given up hope to get an answer out of Kai when the stoic teen spoke unexpectedly.

"What fun would a competition be if there was no proper resistance from worthy adversaries."

Leaving them pondering about that strange answer he got into the helicopter and flew off without looking back.

o-O-o

'Was it enough? Surely they will understand the profundity of the situation now.' He ran a trembling hand distractedly through his tousled slate bangs and stared non-seeing out of the small window. 'She's become stronger... and more dominating. I had trouble restraining her from devouring Drigger.' He mused, thinking about the dark phoenix that inhabited the black blade in his pocket. 'I shall need to train some more with her... I will not fail. If Rei lost Drigger again he would be devastated, I won't let Black Dranzer anybody.'

Feeling they were descending he fixed his attention on the cold deserted grounds of the Abbey. 'I hope nobody missed me' He wished against knowing better. They knew his every move, that was the curse of being monitored by his grandfather.

He was in no mood for another punishment. He wanted to take a warm shower, warm comfy clothes and sleep. Sighing he stepped outside and walked through the layer of snow that covered the ground. White, pristine flakes of snow tangled in his hair and on his skin...

It still hadn't stopped snowing.

o-O-o

Cautiously, he peered around the corner and was relieved when he couldn't detect a soul. He was headed for his room on the other side of the building. He walked down the empty dim-lit corridor trying to silence his footfalls but failing miserably. His soaked shoes and the water dripping from his clothes left wet trail in his wake and made a soft but noticeable sound.

"So you finally decided to return."

The harsh and too familiar voice nearly made him jump and he cursed himself for not having heard the man approach. He turned slowly around and levelled the disgusting elder with a fiery glare.

"So you figured out where your true loyalty lies in the end, my dear Kai" Boris said amused, hiding his foul eyes beneath a hideous mask of red glasses.

Red glasses that seemed to mock the abnormal colour of Kai's own blood-red gaze. Taunting him for being a murderer. Kai quickly shoved off the unwelcome feeling and forced himself to remain calm.

"Hand Black Dranzer over to me so the scientist can analyse those minor beasts." The purple-haired man coaxed disgustingly and held out his hand expectantly.

Kai didn't make a move to comply.

"Kai." Boris hissed dangerously, all faked friendliness gone in an instant.

"I didn't take them." The crimson-eyed teen stated indifferently.

"What!" The elder man seethed grabbing Kai forcefully by the collar of his soaked grey jacket.

"I said I didn't take them." Kai repeated unflinchingly but rather devoid of any emotion.

"Why did you do that you insolent brat? Do you still pity those fools?" the purple-haired man snarled, tightening his grip on the cloth.

Kai didn't answer him... he had nothing to say. His head snapped to the right as Boris backhanded him ruthlessly.

"Your punishments don't seem enough to make you obey... Let's see if we can fix that. You brought it on yourself Kai... it's your own fault. Now I have to take drastic measures." Boris taunted maliciously.

"If you will follow me..." He said mockingly, dragging the unresisting pale teen away.

o-O-o

The door slammed open to show a panting redhead. Spencer and Ian looked up surprised from their slouched position and stared bewildered at Tala, it was the first time they had seen the blue-eyed Russian loose his cool.

"Have any of you seen Kai?" He asked frantically.

His two teammates stared at him with wide open mouth.

"I need to speak to him." He added as an explanation seeing their shocked faces.

Ian shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was always the first to give in to Tala's requests. "Da, I've seen him." He answered hesitantly.

"Well, Where is he?" The red-haired teen asked impatiently.

"He isn't available at the moment. We saw Boris dragging him away a while ago... "Ian said evasively, fiddling with his hands.

"Another punishment? What for this time?" Tala inquired curiously.

"It seems like Kai has neglected to follow Boris orders once again. He went to meet the Bladebreakers and fetch their bitbeast." Spencer answered in stead of his smaller companion.

"And?" Tala urged him to go on.

"Isn't that obvious. He let his friends off easy. He would never steal their bitbeast... he can't, the weak fool." Another voice drawled from the doorway behind the red-haired Demolition Boy.

"Shut up Bryan!" Tala commanded annoyed.

"But he is right." Ian said feebly.

Bryan snorted smugly behind Tala's back.

"He did meet them and he did fight them. But in the end he held back and won without harming their bitbeast nor the bladers. Unfortunately the ice wasn't strong enough and he fell in the water." Spencer continued, ignoring the lilac-haired blader.

Tala couldn't help but thinking what coincidence it was after the little musing of his past.

"They saved him all right but Boris wasn't too happy when he found out Kai had defied him and is now making Kai pay for his mistake." Spencer told him indifferently.

"Kai didn't even resist as far as I saw." Ian said thoughtfully.

Tala snapped his head up. "Boris didn't even need guards to restrain Kai?"

"No it was just the two of them." Ian answered truthfully.

Tala turned around to see Bryan looking pointedly at him. "Where are they?" He asked insistently, addressing the two Demolition Boys.

"I don't think you should-"Spencer tried.

"Just tell me where the fuck they are!" Tala growled dangerously.

"Lower levels S, room 13" Ian supplied directly earning a scuff on the head from Spencer.

"I'm going, don't follow me!" Tala warned and stormed out.

o-O-o

"Room thirteen.. thirteen... ah there it is." He mumbled under his breath.

Suddenly he wasn't so sure anymore he wanted to see what was happening inside. Boris would be raging, did he really wanted to risk Boris wrath to satisfy his curiosity?

yes...

he realised he needed to know the truth. Strengthened by his resolve, he opened the stale door.

The scene he met made his mouth go dry. Kai was chained to the wall, bloody stripes covered his chest. Tala's ice-blue eyes travelled over the lithe body and he suddenly realised the slate-haired teen was completely naked. Various body parts were marred with deep purple bruises and angry cuts. His abused lips were swollen red and bruised with droplets of blood coating them. The flushed cheeks contrasted vividly with the near white skin around it. For a brief moment he stared into the blood-red orbs that watched him horrified, laced with shame and pleading at the same time. He looked so utterly beaten and abused, so vulnerable.

He turned his attention to Boris who only just had noticed his presence. He was buttoning up his pants hurriedly, but Tala had seen how he had been ready to take them of. Sweat coaxed his hairy upper body and his breath was coming in ragged gasps as if he had been running too long. Revulsion threatened to overwhelm him. He couldn't breath... but he couldn't tore his eyes off the nauseating sight either. Unable to move, he remained frozen as Boris approached him with a malicious sneer on his loathsome face.

"Do you like what you see, Tala?"

--------------

Kana: You are evil!

Lhune: I know smirks

Tala: What the hell was that? O.o

Lhune: What it seemed...

Tala: Eew... Boris wants- eew

Kai: Hn..

Lhune: there he goes again... if you have nothing else to say you better stay silent.

Kai: Hn

Lhune: ... O.o Argh

Kana: Just ignore him...

Lhune: right...

Kana: and Tala stop gagging... nothing happened to you yet.

Tala: But Boris- eew... and Kai! O.o

Kana: Stop it already Tala... and quit the eew it sounds sissy-like

Tala: humpfs

Lhune: Okay... Tell what you think! Was it good enough!

Kana: For once there wasn't major angst in it.

Lhune: Iie, that is for next chapter...

Kana: Which will be...

Lhune: Sooner I hope thank you all for staying with me and not giving up hope during my long absence.

Kai: I knew it!

Lhune and Kana: Huh?

Kai: I knew you would come with your pathetic excuses after all. glares

Kana: What do you mean?

Kai: She's always saying she's sorry but she's always late... hopeless case! I'm off. There's nothing holding me here.

Lhune: er.. okay.

Kana: He's gone...

Lhune: correct

Kana: So should we...

Lhune: you're completely right.

Kana: so why aren't you moving...

Lhune: oh... I forgot I guess.

Kana: You're hopeless.

Lhune: I hate it but I think I have to agree.

Kana: rolls her eyesBye everybody! walks off

Lhune: I'm all alone

Tala: Boris... Eee- ehem –eek

Lhune: Together with a gagging effeminate Tala... I'm off too! Let me know what you thought of it and any ideas are welcome! walks off

Tala: Hey don't leave me alone! Remember to review guys... Lhune wait! I don't wanna be alone... Boo-man-Boris will come after me... WAIT UP!


	12. chapter 11 part 1

Hello everyone…

Yep after a long time I'm back with a very short part of the story. I'm really very sorry… you can hit me if you like (It's not like you'll ever be able to reach me anyway but well…)

I'm not going to bore you with the lovely excuses I can come up with….

Or with the detailed explanation of what just held me from writing the next part…

But here is a small part of the next chapter since I felt obliged to give you this for Kai's birthday… If anyone remembers, me and Kana decided that Kai should have been born the 19th December. Therefore I give you this.

It's written during the exams (yes I have an exam tomorrow) so I'm afraid I'll have to answer the reviews later on. I'm well aware that the content is not really up to my usual quality but that too I'll fix during the Christmas holidays…

Please bear with me and try to enjoy this part especially written for the loyal reviewers who haven't lost their belief in me.

I'm very grateful.

Lots of Love, Lhune

**Chapter 11 part one**

_use the time we are given well, cause you never know when it will end_

« Do you like what you see, Tala ? »

The frost-eyed teen was left completely speechless…

Bryan had been right about Kai and Boris… but not wholly. He couldn't believe that Boris could force someone to submit to a punishment that cruel… certainly not Kai! None the less, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the horrific but tantalizing sight before him.

For the first time he felt that Kai couldn't surpass this. He realized suddenly that he always considered Kai strong and invincible…

He was now brought the face with the bitter reality. The crimson-eyed teen was just a mere human, no matter how much he defied the laws of humanity. Just a mere human who had been through more than a child… _anyone_ should've gone through.

He was well aware that Boris never stopped observing him but he couldn't care less at the moment. All he could focus on was the far too pale boy that hung by his bloodied chains. The slate-haired blader was not even looking at him but had his head turned away in shame.

'Is this what you were hiding whole the time? I can't believe I never saw it… Just how long have you been hiding this?'

"Kai" that single name left his lips before he knew it. A soft whisper barely audible for the ear.

Yet Kai's head shot up as if someone had been yelling it. His crimson orbs were wide and held a luminous shine that the redhead hadn't seen the previous days. For once Tala understood the mysterious emotion that was always present in the blood-red orbs. Well hidden but always there.

Sadness overwhelmed the red-head as he saw right past all the barriers that Kai had ever put up and remarked how utterly miserable and lonely his mirror counterpart felt. He found no words to describe the pain that he saw, for the pain that he felt for seeing his childhood friend like this but the heart wrenching feeling made him nauseous.

"I see you are surprised to see young Kai like this… hadn't he told you?"

Tala started as Boris hot breath tickled his ear. He hadn't noticed the elder man stepping closer during his musings. Wide-eyed he backed away but Boris caught him around the waist.

"My my, pride always first it seems. But don't you agree _dear Tala,_ He looks absolutely marvelous." The purple-haired man drawled, his gaze intent on the battered teen as if directing his words to the phoenix.

The red-haired Russian remained silent, forcing his body not to cringe at the foul contact. He inhaled sharply as Boris pulled him closer, still not looking at him though.

"It is quite a shame that he doesn't dare to come out with this beauty though…" Boris continued menacingly, taking in the ashamed fragile being that watched him now with those ever burning fires. His arm left Tala's waist and began to stroke the small of his back. He was rewarded with a shudder from the stoic teen next to him…

But more importantly, he watched as Kai's crimson eyes widened even more in horror.

"Boris…" Kai whispered hoarsely.

The man ignored the soft sound and continued stroking Tala, gradually moving under the fabric of his shirt.

The red-head stiffened but didn't dare to say anything. He stood regal and forced himself to go completely apathetic… but his mind refused. He wanted to push the loathsome man far away from his body and take a shower… to clean himself. Even the slightest touch of the man's flesh felt like there was a trail of slime left behind. He couldn't believe that Kai survived this sort of treatment… and he only experienced the top of the iceberg. He shivered unnoticeable as Boris' breath flowed over his pale skin.

"But then again… Young Kai here hasn't completely submitted himself to this treatment. One would think that after all those times he would've learned…" The cruel voice rang through the cold air as he moved on to Tala's waistband. The despicable elder lapped roughly at the delicate ear of the Ice-blue eyed teen.

This time Kai spoke up louder. "Stop this Boris. You already have me… why do you want to include Tala?" The slate-haired teen couldn't prevent his voice from wavering.

He couldn't do this! Not to Tala too… No matter how confused he felt around the redhead, he didn't want him to endure this. He wouldn't want anyone to endure this not even his worst enemy.

For so long he had been able to hide his secret from the world. He fooled himself by thinking that if no one knew, he wouldn't be so tainted. He could still have hope…

How wrong he was…

No matter how much he lied to himself, he would always remain filthy… a toy that was easily discarded as broken. And no matter how good you tried to fix it, it would never be same again. The cracks would always be there.

He had to stop denying. It was too late for him… but would be damned if he didn't try to prevent this from happening to anyone else…

Tala.

"You are such an egoist, Little Phoenix." Boris smirked cruelly, his hand tracing the outline of Tala's quivering lips. "Why won't you let Tala join in the fun? Scared you get thrown away?"

_Thrown away like a broken toy_

Kai saw Tala stiffen and paling to the point of white. He had closed his eyes and seemed to be fighting his own emotions. Suddenly Boris tangled in fingers in the red locks and drew the refined face closer. Stunning blue eyes shot open in horror as a bruising kiss was forced upon his lips. Stricken he tried to push the man away, clawing at heated flesh but his hands were caught and held down.

"Enough… enough Boris…_please_."

The words were spoken softly but the kiss was broken off suddenly and the purple-haired man released Tala swiftly to watch the whimpering teen.

"I'll do it… whatever you want, but please… leave him alone." Kai hated himself for uttering those words but he had to put his pride aside. What use had it been for him anyway? He cast his one burning orbs down and continue to stare at the ground.

"Very well then, if you really want so my Little Phoenix" Boris sneered obviously pleased with himself.

Tala couldn't help feeling mortified. Sure he was relieved that he didn't was to be assaulted…

But the price for the safekeeping of his innocence was too great.

His innocence.

He no longer had such a thing. When he had given Kai the jacket and they had played carefree in the snow, back then he still had something you could call innocence. But after all he had done, all he had said and thought he was far from innocent.

The purple-haired man had abandoned Tala and was now freeing the slate-haired teen from his bonds. Cupping the marred chin he licked off the blood from his bruised face.

"You will submit to my every wish…" he whispered harshly in Kai's ear before taking the earlobe in his mouth.

The crimson-eyed teen nodded weakly.

Boris smiled feral and traced his index finger over the red bruised bottom lip. "You are such a wonder to behold my Little Phoenix. So free and strong…. But I've finally caught you and put you into my cage." He whispered huskily and smothered the mouth with his own.

Tala was transfixed by the unfolding of the events. Kai sold his own life for him…

He wanted to do something, anything the stop this from happening. But instead he did nothing. He remained frozen on his spot. Unable to even avert his eyes.

He hated to admit it, he even disgusted himself for it…

But Kai was really breathtaking. The beauty in it was cruel and sadistic but it was there none the less. Somewhere he could begin to understand why Boris so desperately wanted to posses this creature… his friend.

It was revolting but he wanted to consider Kai as a friend… though he knew well enough that he wasn't worthy of calling himself such. As a friend he shouldn't have allowed Kai degrading himself in such a way. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that if he would've interfered it wouldn't have helped Kai. It would've made all his efforts to keep the red-head and all the others safe meaningless.

'No!' Tala corrected himself 'not meaningless… _that_ it could never be'.

"I almost forgot" Boris suddenly spoke up, finally pulling away from the panting slate-haired teen and turning back to Tala.

The red-haired teen tensed when he saw the predatory gleam in the man's eyes.

"You did come in without knocking and disturbed my session with young Kai here… I cannot let you leave without a punishment, that wouldn't be fair." The cruel elder said with obvious satisfaction laced in his tone. He went to a corner of the room and retrieved the bloodstained whip he seemed to carry with him everywhere he went.

Tala mentally sighed in relief, whipping was something he could handle. It hurt but he was used to it.

"Kai, now is the time to prove your loyalty to me. It is your turn to uphold the promise you have made." Boris ordered maliciously.

Kai had already used the little time to put on some of his clothing and was about to pull on his tank top when he heard the elder man address him. He cocked his head in confusion, what did Boris want him to do? Suddenly he understood the cruel reality of what Boris intended.

"No, you can't want me to…" Kai almost pleaded as he stared at the whip in Boris' hands.

"To whip Tala? I'm quite sure I can Young Kai. You are bound to do what I tell you to… otherwise I have to take some measurements and continue with my earlier intentions." The smirk on his face wasn't to be mistaken.

"No… I shall do it." Kai replied trembling as he seemed to pull himself together and approached the foul man to accept the whip. He turned to the redhead feeling incredibly guilty.

Tala had already braced himself for what might come, but he never expected Boris to behave like this. He wanted Kai to understand that he didn't think him responsible for what was about to happen. It was his own fault, he never should've barged in, spurred by his curiosity and disbelief.

But if he had another choice he would probably have done the same. Now he finally knew what was going on in these quarters. It threw another light on the past and the present. He wondered just how much there was that he didn't know… or that they had lied to him.

When this was over, he needed to talk with the slate-haired teen…

Kai stared at the person in front of him… Tala. No matter what had happened, how much the red-haired teen had hurt him, he still was his childhood friend. And these last days the frost-eyed teen had show that he still cared for him. Tala tried to hide it even deny it but Kai could feel it… now more than ever.

And he was going to hit the ice-blue eyed teen.

He looked at the whip in his trembling hands. The bloodstains shimmered maliciously at him, as if to mock him. He knew that most of those stains, especially the latest ones, were his.

"Well, how long do you think you are going to wait My Little Phoenix?" Boris broke of his thoughts impatiently.

Kai silently gripped the whip tighter and clenched his teeth. He let the string of leather collide with Tala's back and saw the red-head stiffen when he made contact, a soft red line appeared on the pale skin.

His bloodstained hands began to tremble even more than before.

"You don't think this is good enough my young Kai? Harder!" Boris ordered harshly, irritation sounding through.

Kai saw Tala readying himself for another strike.

The whip descended another time upon the motionless red-haired Russian, harder this time.

"HARDER I said, I want to see him bleed!" The purple haired man grabbed him roughly by his arm and held his face in a vice-like grip. "Since when are you so sentimental?! You have no emotions unless they are for me. You only exist for me, to please and to obey me! So I want you to lash out at him. He is worth nothing… I know your strength so don't try to fool me!" Boris seethed and released the slate-haired teen.

Kai studied the tool in his hands for a moment and then turned his attention towards the red-haired Russian.

"I'm sorry Tala." He whispered softly, inaudible for the elder man but he knew that the red-head could hear him.

Once more the whip collided with the soft skin, drawing crimson blood.

"Very good My Little Phoenix." Boris appraised the trembling slate-haired teen. "I'll have to reward you for your performance later on."

Kai showed no sign of notice as he continued to stare at the motionless teen at his feet. Lacerations covered his back but also his torso. Eyes were tightly shut in pain and the Russian looked pale as a ghost, blood and sweat dripping onto the ground.

He had held back as much as he could without Boris noticing but the purple-haired man had ordered him to continue even after Tala had lost consciousness.

He would never forget the soft sounds that had escaped those bruised lips… It was all his fault. He had learned to do everything that was possible to keep others at a distance and still people were drawn to him. His existence caused pain… so he assumed that he might deserve everything that was thrown at him.

Boris' advances, the death of his parents, the cruel treatment of the Abbey… His grandfather.

He deserved everything they threw at him.

"Bring him back to his quarters and make sure he'll be back in two hours… Lord Voltaire wants to have a word with you two." Boris said calmly. " after you brought him there you return immediately, we still have some business to take are of so hurry up."

Kai nodded and picked up the seemingly lifeless form of the red-haired teen and headed towards to their quarters.

Tap

…Tap

The soft sound of his footfalls echoed through the corridors.

He was shivering, both from the chilling cold and the abuse he had gone through… but he didn't care.

He was slowed considerably by the weight, how little it might be, of the redhead he carried… Adding that to the injuries he had sustained in the last few hours, he was close to falling on the ground… Yet again he didn't care.

Tala was a mess.

His overly pale face contrasted immensely with the bright red blood that still continued to flow from some of his injuries. The bruises on his face were hidden by his fiery bangs.

He knew that he must look horrible too… if not more.

But that didn't matter.

He had hurt Tala… How many times had he declared that he didn't want to hurt anyone anymore… It still ended the same way. But never had he done this…

He was directly responsible for the injuries…

He stared at the blood that dripped on his frame… New bright red blood mingling with older dark red blood.

Tala's blood blending with his blood.

'So I guess we're finally blood brothers after all.' Kai mused sadly.

He remembered that they wanted to be bloodbrothers when they were younger. But they despised the idea of blood, same as the cuts. They saw and endured so many cruel abuses but they couldn't come to hurt themselves or the other… therefore they had let the idea slip from their minds.

He halted before a stale door. The slate-haired teen knew that Ian, Spencer and most likely Bryan would be waiting behind that door… waiting for Tala to come back in.

He silently opened the door and found three faces, all looking at him in horror.

"TALA!"

ClFfHaNgErThInGy

I originally, when I started writing on this chapter, wanted to include the scene were Kai enters that room and gives his explanation for the state Tala is in but it is already 20:00 and I still have some biology left to study for my exam tomorrow….

So I'm afraid it'll have to be for the next time.

However… I did reach my 222nd review (including the e-mails) And I've found the time somewhere to draw a picture for that lovely event!

So If anyone is interested, please leave your e-mail in the review and I'll send it to you.

The offer stands till the 14th of January when I'm planning to post the next part of this chapter…. Because of Tala's (imaginary) birthday of course.

I know it's short but let me know if you have any comments… or noticed some important mistakes…

Or just if you want to review… it really makes me happy!


	13. Chapter 11 part 2

Reviews chapter 10 **THANK YOU**

**Autumnburn :** Thank you, sorry you had to wait for so long

**Dark Reiko**: Well it took a lot of time but I finally did it. Thank you for the review.

**Syaoran-Lover:** I didn't make it to the update soon part as you already found out, I'm really sorry for that. And yes, it will remain Kai/Rei… I have the ending sorta planned but be sure… there will be a lot of Kai/Tala former-lovers (?) or friends parts in next chapters. I must admit that the Kai/Tala pairing has gotten to me too… maybe some other time.

**Starfiredevil:** right! Thanks for review, I'm glad you like it.

**Darkening Dreams**: I really try to update sooner. Honestly, it just doesn't work out for me, I'm sorry.

**Bonnie Mizuhara** **Phantom**: Is it a horrorstory? Never thought of it like that but I guess you're right. Boris belongs to some kind of horror attraction so well…. As long as you like it.

**Lullaby Lily**: Indeed Lunatic Lily sounds more like you. I'm glad you did let me sleep during our trip to London. I wish you lots of good luck for the exams… Ik zal dag en nacht duimen… maak daarvan enkel nacht, het is nogal moeilijk om te duimen EN te schrijven/typen/whatever. I'm looking forward to our next trip… Die nu inmiddels ook al voorbij is… denk ik toch? Ah the horror! Can't keep up with the time.

**Bffimagine:** I know that feeling and I agree. I hate Boris too… especially what I allow him to do.

**Bloody eyes**: Yep, I'm addicted to cliffhangers. Updating soon is never one of my greatehem qualities, I'm sorry. I'm afraid Tala cannot do much to help Kai, I'm sorry for that too.

**ForgottenHope:** Bad images… well there are more bad images to come but that's for later chapters. Be assured, Kai will not end up with Boris in the end and I will finish this fic… I promise (I just don't know how long it will take)

**Sonalee**: Kenny is indeed straight and I might just find him a girl, however, I fear that boy loves Dizzy just far to much to have some other interest. Thank you for the idea anyway.

**Devilburns**: more, yes. Soon, I'm very sorry.

**Thecheat:** uhm, can't help it. Really I can't. No matter how hard I try, updating is an awful task to me.

**Sarcasmcat:** I feel honoured. I think there are a lot of better stories on the net than ours but I'm incredibly happy none the less that you like it so much.

**Kaisuke**: eh, yeah… And a lot more of that to come.

**Nessi**: You'll have to fight with Kana to decide just who Tala belongs to. In my opinion he just belongs to Kai or even Bryan (Tala'll probably kill me for saying that) but you decide. Glad you like the fic… It's for you readers that I'm still writing.

**Wind-Writer**: I managed to update… that is something right?

**MasterFranny:** Wow long review, thanks a lot! Yep we all like it when Kai is hated by his teammates, they just don't understand why he does what he is doing. (that sounded weird) I'm not sure to what extend Rei will find out what Kai went through but Tala knows. And yes, it'll take a long time (right until the end) but Boris definitely is a good guy… just a bit violent and jealous. I'm currently in for the Kai/Tala pairing (partly thanks to your stories) and I'm so grateful you write them because there are far to few of them on the net. A wakizachi is a rather small Japanese sword. The largest is katana, then you have the wakizachi and lastly the tato. Ian and Spencer just don't really care, they don't want to come between Tala and Bryan and besides Kai did betray them.

**Eyriess:** reread the whole fic? I know it's my fault… waiting to damn long to update. I reread it too if that consoles you.

**Vampyre Neko**: Congratulations and Happy birthday (sorry It's too late) You're allowed to do whatever you want to Ian and Sergey, as long as you don't damage them permanently. I still need them for the fic.

**Lonely in Russia**: poor Kai… and I'm not finished with him yet.

**Trinity of the phoenixes**: uhm… Bryan won't be nicer for a long time… The worst is yet to come I'm afraid.

**Dur En Thurin** b: Thanks, I will (as always) try to update sooner next time. BTW what does your name mean, I understand parts of it… LotR right?

**Svart Mirai**: Tala will be experiencing some angst too… confusion all over. Glad you can wait… I have to thanks you all on my knees for your patience.

**Tai-writer**: Indeed, Kai-torture is the loveliest thing on earth for all I care. I promise you there will be a lot more torture to come.

Review chapter 11 part 1 **THANK YOU **!

**Maru of the blazing winds:** Yes I know I'm twisted and I promise Kai will get out of that place one day… however I do not know when exactly Gomen **Kristen Hiwatari; **thank you… here's the next part and I have far too much inspiration for what should come next. **… CRAZY! **Yay this is the worst, I'm honoured! **EclipsedLight **thanks, I do continue but I'ml afraid I'm addicted to cliffhangers. **xxFalin** Here's more of it. **Hikata **Thank you! This is a part of what happens next, a very small part **snowygox1002 **Yes sir! **Sorekai **I'll try to find it, please have (lots of) patience. **Mrsalexwatkins** You really confused me with your explanation. I haven't counted but I believe you **Kai's bunny **Thank you for loving this fic… a lot of people told me to update so here it is **hbl333 **hih I won't leave, I promise. I'm afraid Rei will have to wait another chap, gomen **Blazin Shadow** the picture is on wait for now I'm afraid but I will think of it **Windstar** I didn't stop… honestly! **Thin-K** you know my answers already, nice to see/read you **Anonymous **Wow you thought it one of the best chapters. I'm glad cause I was still doubting. **Kitamea **I can't help the cliffhangers.. really I'm addicted myself **Nobodynow **Ah no, I hadn't forgotten Tala's birthday but I was in the hospital back then… I hadn't found the time later on cause I spent too much time between hospital and school. (I'm going back there tomorrow) And I know about the grammar, one day I'll fix that but I'm glad you noticed. **Scorchedice **Yes I keep writing, picture is on hold but I'll remember you **Sayoran-Lover** Ah glad you liked, I'm afraid pictures are on a hold for now sorry and I really try to update sooner. **silverPhoenix **thank you, one of the best is too much honour and I'm sorry for the long update wait. **Master Hiei **whii 5 out of 5! Sorry but the pic is on hold but I'll remember. **Yami no Neko **eh… the finish isn't there yet, sorry it's not that easy. **Bra-Two **I know, but I can't help writing it this way. **Nessi **glad you liked it! Picture is on a hold I think. **Master Franny **Ah I know you! Read your stories too. I really try to update as soon as possible… but it seldom is soon. **Crazy neko-JIN **yes I like angst… I'm glad I write it well enough to bring it over as such **Lullaby Lily **As always thank you and good luck with the exams…I'll call you once they're passed. **GabZ **maybe the picture reached you, otherwise it's on hold due to e-mail problems. **Seylin **well yes horrible… but I have more terrible things in mind, picture is probably on hold as I told the previous reviewer as well. **Kiko cat **sorry for the long wait picture is on hold due to e-mail crisis. **Eyries **we'll now it's definitely been a long time… and I'm afraid I'm the one who's killing Kai… it's all in my mind

Lhune:My humble apologies for the long waiting but here it finally is… The next chapter/ bows deeply/

Tala:Took you long enough… I was bleeding to death!

Lhune:Well I'm really sorry. You better thank the reviewers, if it wasn't for them I might not have updated yet… they helped me overcome my disease. /being quite dramatic /

Kai:Serves you right! After all the suffering you made me go through… and still do/deathglare first degree/

Lhune:Gomen nasai but I'm afraid it still isn't over yet. /hands up in apologize/

Kai:Nani!

Lhune:Never mind, you'll read about it in time… One day you'll get through I promise (though I cannot say when as for now) /mutters under her breath/

Bryan:Ha/ laughs at Kai/

Kai/ ultimate deathglare, really dangerous/

Lhune:Nah I really need to give all of you a short explanation. I know since 2 and a half year that I have Multiple Sclerose or MS. I hadn't had much trouble with that except for hospitalisation each three months and three injections each weak. Since begin this year however, I didn't even reach the month without trouble and well. I had a time when I couldn't walk without help, my balance is off from time to time and my vision is horrible… So that explains why I couldn't update until now… even this is painstakingly slow to type Oo.

Rei. I didn't know that….

Tala:Eh, you still here/ eyes Rei suspiciously/

Rei:Yes, I am… of course/glares/

Tala:I hadn't heard from you for so long I supposed you were dead. /shrugs matter of factly/

Rei:NANI/gets ready to attack Tala/

Kana:Hold it guys.. let's not fight. / keeps the two of them apart/

Lhune:Thank you Kana. /sighs/

Kai:So what's going to happen now? Not another torture I hope!

Lhune:Eh… / looks at Kana/ Have you told the readers yet that you-

Kai:What! You have to be kidding! I just came from torture previous chapter. You can't do this!

Rei:Poor Kai.. I will comfort you /advances to Kai/

Tala:But… /eyes Rei threateningly/

Kai:enough! I'm not some kind of property you can fight for… so cut the possessiveness.

SILENCE

Kai:We'll see what the story brings /start to walk away/

Lhune:(to readers) he's under a lot of stress lately.

Kana:Hey Kai! Don't you want to know what's going to happen to you?

Kai/returns cussing/ Damn me for wanting to know what's going to happen… Damn me for even being in this fic.

Rei:You didn't really have a choice. /compassionate/

Lhune:Ah well, enjoy the next part… Kai please don't hurt me afterwards. / hides behind Kana's back/

PLEASE LOOK AT THE NOTES AT THA END OF THIS PAGE

**Chapter 11 part 2**

By Lhune (and Kana)

_Golden chains are still chains, I see little difference._

**_ Captive of Darkness_** by Cassia and Siobhan

"TALA!"

Bryan was shocked as the slate-haired teen appeared in the doorway, carrying the limp form of the abused Russian redhead.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! What did you do to him!" The lilac-haired teen yelled furiously bolting forwards to take Tala from the half naked blader.

Kai simply remained silent… as if all will to act had vanished.

Handling Tala with utmost tenderness, Bryan made sure the iceblue-eyed teen was as comfortable as possible after laying him down on a bench in the back of the room. Spreading a warm jacket beneath his head like a soft pillow, he gently pushed a wayward tress from Tala's sweaty forehead.

"Take care of Tala!" He ordered Ian and Spencer before turning to Kai, "And don't you dare to interfere. This is my battle, my own." He warned over his shoulder as he advanced towards the crimson-eyed Russian.

"Bryan do you think this is really-" Ian tried quivering but shut up as Bryan sent him a threatening glare. The smaller teen hurried to help Spencer who was already washing away the blood that coated Tala's pale form.

"Now it's between us traitor. I knew from the beginning that nothing good could come from your reappearance… Only hurt, damage, pain… That is what you do best don't you Kai? Taking away every possibility of hope, however small it may be." Bryan growled menacingly.

During his speech he had wrapped his hands around the fragile neck as the stoic phoenix didn't resist. He ignored the numerous injuries he saw before him and instead, felt his anger rise as Kai didn't show any indication of response.

"You really don't care do you Kai? It's all just a game to you. _Oh wow, let's see how many lives I'll manage to destroy this time._ You make me sick Kai. It had been better if you were never born." The pale-eyed blader seethed, slowly constricting Kai's air supply further. He desperately searched in the blood-red orbs for some sign of emotion, _any_ sign that he had heard him. But the normally fiery depths were dull and unfathomable.

Kai was flowing in and out of consciousness…

He was vaguely aware that Bryan was chocking him but he couldn't summon the will to fight back. His sole attention was focused on the red-haired teen who was being treated on a bench somewhere in the back of the room. All the time hard words kept penetrating his conscious, viciously attacking his mind and his soul.

"_Only hurt, damage, pain… That is what you do best don't you Kai?"_

It wasn't as if it was the first time that someone had spoken those words to him. All his life he was reminded how utterly disgusting he was, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring something different than despair and pain… He had accepted that but no matter how many times he had heard those words before… each time they hurt like hot tendrils that tore his raw scars open. Aggravating them, making sure they would remain fresh forever.

**Bryan** _"You make me sick Kai. It had been better if you were never born_."

They were right.

**Voltaire **_"You killed your own father, such a young assassin."_

The blood splattering on his face. He would be comforted if they were lies…only lies.

**His father **_"It's your bloody own fault that your pathetic mama died!"_

But he knew it was true. He couldn't escape it no longer…He was out of air.

**The Bladebreakers **_"How do you DARE to touch him, after all you've done!"_

He would soon be released from his misery, he longed for the darkness to embrace him where nothing could harm him. For once he would have some peace, if only for a little time.

Bryan noticed that the slate-haired teen was losing conscious and threw him away in disgust. The battered body slammed against the wall and slid down, leaving a bright red trail in his wake.

"Why aren't you even trying to fight back Kai. Don't you dare to ignore me! You won't come off so easily this time!" He hissed furiously and hit the limp form harshly with his heavy boot, he caught the slate-haired Russian squarely in the chest.

"Stand up Kai and fight me!" Bryan growled enraged. His pale eyes were flaming with an intensity bordering closely to madness.

For several seconds nothing happened. Silence reigned in the cold room safe for the harsh breathing of the two boys.

"Just as I thought, you're just another weakling. A spoiled grandchild of the director… Boris' pet. Everyone here knows how he calls you.

_My little phoenix._

You're just his fuck-toy. A filthy whore begging to be taken. Maybe you should share your _abilities_ with the rest of the Abbey. I'm sure there are a lot of older bladers in desperate need of some relief." The pale-eyed Russian taunted cruelly as he slowly stepped closer towards the now shivering teenager. Bryan hadn't missed the violent shudder when he mentioned the nickname and was delighted to have some reaction from the stoic teen in the end.

His smirk grew even wider as he noticed that Kai weakly tried to stand up.

He should have known darkness would've been too good for him…

After all, he hadn't thought yet of the worst.

**Tala **_"The great Kai, huddled in a corner, hiding."_

A sharp pain shot through his chest, whether it was from Bryan's boot or his heart he didn't know. After all, Tala had been his best friend once… He would've liked to call him his friend once more… not that he considered himself worthy of such a title.

**Rei **_"I hope you rot in hell!"_

This time he was sure that the pain in his chest was the mere thought that stabbed through his heart like a poisoned dagger.

Suddenly some of Bryan's cruel taunting caught his ears.

_My Little Phoenix_

'BORIS!' his heart raced in panic and he couldn't suppress a shudder to wrack his body.

'How could I forget! Boris ordered me to be back for… If I won't be on time he won't hesitate to hurt Tala again… after all that was the bargain. I've got to go to him!' Kai's pulse raced as he tried to get up.

'Why must this always happen to me?" the scarlet-eyed teen thought cynically. He would be forced to fight his way past Bryan to get to another session of torture.

'Better get over with it' determination coursed through him as he made up his mind, lessening the agony to a dull hurt.

"So you've finally decided to fight, _dear Kai._" Bryan spoke cocky and took one step back to get a better view.

Though the stoic teen's movements were far from his normal grace, they still remained fluent and strong. When he stood his full height, Bryan noticed for the first time just how badly the slate-haired teen was wounded. Before he had assumed that it was Tala's blood but now he could clearly see that Kai's condition was just as bad if not worse than that of Tala.

For a split second he wondered if he was doing the right thing, but he lost that thought as the burning orbs once again pierced through the shadows that Kai's bangs created on his eyes.

"Shut up Bryan and move"

The phoenix was back… and he was ready to fight.

Bryan lunged at the crimson-eyed teen with an animalistic cry and threw a punch at his face. Kai blocked it fluently with speed that shouldn't be possible for someone in his state of body and he retaliated swiftly with a punch of his own towards the falcon's abdomen. It hit his mark and Bryan gasped in surprise as he staggered a few steps backwards.

He recovered quickly and took a wipe at Kai's legs. The slate-haired teen managed to avoid the strike but couldn't prevent the next punch from hitting one of the deep cuts on his upper arm. He grunted in pain but didn't pause to catch his breath and instead launched another attack at the lilac-haired teen.

It didn't miss its mark this time either and the blader fell backwards on his back. Kai quickly put his foot on Bryan's chest, forcing him to remain on the floor.

"You lose… again." Kai stated indifferently as he looked down upon the pale-eyed Russian.

"Wrong." Bryan smirked and slammed a knife he'd pulled out of his pocket in Kai's leg. His smirk faltered, however, as Kai didn't flinch but merely bent down grabbing his face in a viselike grip.

"You think this'll stop me?" he whispered deadly, indicating to the knife that was so deep imbedded in his leg that the top came out on the other end.

Bryan couldn't help but shiver at the intensity he saw in the blood-red orbs, glowing like fire.

"Well you're wrong." Kai breathed softly as he removed the knife with a harsh pull and held the bloodied blade at Bryan's neck, biting in the soft flesh.

Moving so fast that Bryan only saw a blur, he retreated the knife from Bryan's neck and slammed it towards his face.

"Shouldn't we… I mean, don't you think we should interfere?" Ian asked nervously, shooting glanced towards to other end of the room. When Spencer didn't answer he tugged at his sleeve.

"Shouldn't we …do something, Spencer?" He trembled anxious.

Spencer looked up from where Tala lay and regarded the smaller teen indifferently.

"We are doing something. We're helping Tala." He replied undisturbed.

Ian was still fidgeting. "But what if they kill each other? Kai wasn't looking too good but we all know he has strength we can only dream of." He implored with large eyes.

"There isn't much dreaming about Kai's strength. He remains human and the strength you seem to admire so much has brought him naught but pain." Spencer muttered under his breath as he returned his attention to the ghostly pale Tala.

"But don't you even care?" Ian enquired unbelievingly while he observed his sturdy teammate.

"I _do_ care but there is nothing we can do. As Bryan said, it's a battle between Kai and himself. We shouldn't meddle… Besides, no one should ever try to meddle with Kai. For he only brings pain and loss. If you care about Kai then you should better leave him alone instead of becoming another soul that is spoiled by his doing."

Ian was left utterly speechless after that.

He was still breathing…

There was no sudden pain…

Bryan hesitantly opened his eyes that he had closed unconsciously as the knife approached him rapidly…

And was met by the consuming fires of Kai's blood-red orbs mere inches from his face like the pits of hell that had come out the haunt the earth.

'The blade missed me!' He thought frantically and looked sideways to find the blade imbedded in the floor right next to his face. 'He missed me on purpose, the bastard. Why did he? Why did he spare me? Out of pity?... '

He deliberately avoided looking in the enigmatic depths of his enemy.

'I resent him. I do NOT need pity from anyone!' thought furiously and clenched his fist, nails digging in his skin.

"Our match is over" Kai stated softly but strongly at the same time.

"Only for now." The lilac-haired blader muttered heatedly but kept his eyes downcast.

"As you wish." The stoic teen replied indifferently, removed his hold on Bryan and exited the room swiftly.

"Damn you Hiwatari!" Bryan cursed defeated, staring his warped reflection in the gleaming blade of his blood coated knife.

Boris looked up from his papers when the pale person entered his study after knocking. His eyes took in the beautiful abused, lithe body that was wholly his property… marked by the trademark blue triangles.

"You're late." He stated disgruntled and looked back at his papers, leaving Kai waiting by the door.

Silence reigned for a couple more minutes while Boris continued to scribble down some notes.

"Well… What are you waiting for? Close the door and wait there." The elder man indicated a lush velvet chair by the bed… Lush crimson velvet, the same colour as the scarlet depths that eyed the chair uncomfortably as the teen sat down with precision.

Kai took the time he was given to examine the room he was in. Yes, he had been here before… not quite as often as one would suppose but a few times none the less. Yet due to _certain _circumstances he never actually looked at the room.

He fingered the soft fabric under his hand quite nervously… and deliberately avoided looking at the despicable man behind the desk. How easy it would be to take the paperknife on the desk and slam the cold blade into the weak flesh of his red neck.

Or even simpler, he could strangle the mentor and be rid of him once and for all. But he resented the mere thought of having to touch Boris' flesh… as he had felt it already much more than he would've liked to. Much more than the amount that would've been bearable for anyone.

His crimson eyes travelled further across the room and came to rest upon the bed.

Ancient, dark wood and curtains the same fabric as the chair he was sitting in. The thick pillows would be ideal to restrict any breath that tried to pass the silky barrier when firmly pushed upon one's mouth.

A hurried movement of a wrinkled hand crushing a single paper, throwing it in the waste bin and taking a new paper to continue the restless scribbling.

The slate-haired teen stared at the greying hair that was just visible above the high ridge of the chair. Something hard… Blunt…

His eyes fell upon the silver candleholder the table next to him. Perfect! Heavy, easy to handle and Boris could be contented to be murdered with style. He would even mark the killing as his own.

Red blood…

Red as his eyes. Red as the blood that had been spilled by the director on the amount of too many innocent children. Red like the fabric of the chair he was sitting in…

Combined with the cold silver was near perfection. After al _he _was the perfection according to the old man.

Cold… Grey almost blue like his unruly tresses that had been tainted too many times. Cold like his exterior, like the mask that was seldom put aside.

Still Boris continued writing as if he couldn't be harmed.

Why not do it? He would free hundredths of children from at least a part of the nightmare which they were living. He would be able to spare some of the faith that had been bestowed upon him. He could save Tala.No matter how many altruistic reasons he came up with, He was still aware of the most important one…

He could play the fairytale hero, sacrificing himself to help the weaker…

But he wasn't illusional.

By killing Boris he might condemn himself to a horrific faith but nothing could scare him. He was too far gone, He had nothing to lose.

The faces of Rei, Tala, his friends flashed in front of his ruby eyes. He couldn't save all of them. By merely living his life he only made it worse.

In the end he remained **_selfish_**.

After all why did he so desperately want so save Rei? Wasn't it because _he_, Kai, loved the amber-eyed neko-jin? All of his actions relate to only one person…Him.

One last glance at the graying scalp before he made up his mind. No more hesitation He reached for the candleholder as he continued to watch the elder man warily… In a few moments this would all be over for him.

It was an easy death…Boris would never pay for the crimes he committed during his lifetime but at least the Abbey would no longer have to think about him. He weighed the solid object in his pale trembling hand. Why was he trembling? He didn't know.

Silently he straightened his back. Training hadn't been useless, he knew perfectly well how to move without making the slightest sound.

"I guess you wonder why I let you come here… waiting."

Kai froze as the loathsome man put away his pencils and slowly started to turn around. 'This was the time, it had to happen now!' Kai's thoughts screamed in his head.

"Don't be stupid and put that where you found it young Kai… and sit down." Boris grumbled but a satisfied edge crept trough his dark voice.

Without understanding why, the slate-haired teen couldn't help but to obey the order and stared confused at the man in front of him.

"You thought you would be freed of me once I was dead? Did you really?"

Kai couldn't say a word, couldn't utter a sound as Boris shook his head in malicious humour.

"You will never escape me, when will you finally understand that? This quarter is under permanent surveillance and the _right_ people know what is going on in here." He chuckled as he saw the blanc look that the crimson-eyed gave him. "Yes your beloved grand-father knows but I guess you had already figured out that much. But that doesn't bother you much… as long as your 'life' remains secret for the rest of the world. The image of the almighty Kai must remain intact isn't it?" Boris continued pleasantly as he opened a cabinet in the wooden panelled wall. A sly smirk adorned his thin lips as a black screen appeared.

"You didn't think I would part from you, how small the amount of time it might have been, without any remembrance, if I might put it that way, of you?" The screen lightened up and despite himself, Kai found his crimson eyes staring intensely at the image that slowly started to appear.

_He_ younger, a genuine smile still on his face as he talked to his mum. He had to restrain himself from reaching out to the happy photo.

"Still so young. Pity she died a few years later. But it was for a greater good. After all, she only was a nuisance that you had to overcome." The grey-haired man commented matter-of-factly.

Another picture… the same boy, smiling but the stars in his eyes had diminished if knew where to look. Kai knew… and so did Boris. Yet the small delicate face remained innocent and full of hope. Dank grey walls surrounded the child and the older boy that held him close. But the joy of laughter was evident on their faces, tangible as if one could grasp it if you tried hard enough.

As the images continued to stream by in front of his eyes, they became less innocent. The face smiled no longer, pale skin was marred with scars and bruises… and crimson blood.

"Beautiful aren't they? And the best are yet to come… the ones I treasure the most." Boris said nonchalantly.

Kai knew his eyes widened as he clenched the armrest at the following scene. A small boy from about nine years old, to his dismay Kai immediately recognized his own abused frame. The boy seemed to be horrified as he tried to crawl backwards on the hard stone floor. The next photo showed the same child, this time naked and bleeding.

The photos kept coming, new each time. The slate-haired teen could close his eyes for the horrific scenes displayed in front of his crimson eyes, but they appeared transfixed and he couldn't tear his gaze away.

"I keep the originals safe, locked away so don't even think you're able to destroy them somehow. I've only made one mistake back then… I love those photos but I'll never forget the shrill sound of your voice. Nearly broken, ah so beautiful! I've found a way to conserve that lovely sound. I made sure that the first time after all those years would never be lost." The despicable elder man concluded as the images on the screen faded to black.

Kai feared what would come next. One time was bad enough, he didn't know if he would be able to experience it again… even as a mere witness. The screen lit up once more and a familiar grey cell doomed up… In the corner of the view was a metal ring in the floor visible. Kai couldn't breathe, as though someone was chocking him.

"I taped everything, even the part where you eh… decided to struggle against me… You lost in the end anyway." Boris spoke calmly. His tone wasn't mocking or malicious but oddly enough as if he was merely announced the weather.

Crimson orbs were still fixed on the screen. He didn't know what would've been worse. The taunting or this… deprivation of feelings.

"But we don't have time to watch I'm afraid." The elder man announced leisurely. Kai whirled around in confusion. "I didn't ask you to come back just for this." Boris paused to look at the slate-haired blader. "No, I had something better in mind." He said idly while he closed the cabinet again and glanced at the luxurious bed.

"Put of your clothes and get in bed. It's time we changed the décor of our usual meetings. Now we can really celebrate our re-unation in style. I never felt much for the cold dank cells but at that time it was necessarily… But from on we're past all that. We've both gotten older." The loathsome man turned around to watch the seemingly frozen scarlet-eyed teen. "What are you waiting for Young Kai? Hurry up and get into bed, I'll join you in a minute or two." Boris ordered.

Kai forced his body to move. Thoughtlessly he began to remove his clothes. He didn't want to think about what was happening but thoughts kept spinning through his head.

The photographs… if anyone he knew saw them…

'Hm…'

Utter darkness ruled his thoughts as he slowly and gradually regained consciousness. He couldn't think of anything, for the pain claimed his complete attention. He felt as if he had been run over y a train…twice.

He felt horrible.

Yet he knew that there was something important he was forgetting about. It was just out of his reach.

Slowly he started to realize somebody was sitting at his side. No, there were several people… whispering softly to each other. He couldn't quite understand what they were saying and he didn't care to listen more closely. That is, until a name came to his attention.

A simple short name that had been the cause of the latest… disorder…in the Abbey, in his life.

**_Kai_**

Memories rushed back and he remembered what had happened the last day and more important, the last hours. The haunted look in those crimson orbs… Those eyes had always fascinated him in the past but now they held a deeper meaning. He still couldn't understand how it had been possible but he hadn't noticed before…

OR

Had he simply refused to acknowledge the signs he had unconsciously perceived?

Yes, he realized now that he had known there was something rum going on since Kai had returned. Mentally cursing himself he thought back to the entrancing depths of enigma.

His own ice-blue eyes could freeze his opponent with an impressive glare, he was aware of that. But Kai's eyes… their colour changed drastically, depending on his mood. From deep blood-red to scarlet… even to a violent violet.

But more curious was their variable intensity. They could warm your heart, however rare that occasion may be. And they could burn hot as molten lava or the fire of a phoenix. All still understandable some way, he knew the slate-haired teen was very close connected to Dranzer comparable to his connection with Wolborg. Hence the force of _Fire and Ice_.

But as far as he remembered, he had only witnessed it once… Kai's gaze could freeze your insides to a point where you couldn't suppress the shivers wracking your body. That day he had seen a glimpse of the true power that Kai always hid so well behind his cold mask… He wondered if he would ever see it again.

He turned his attention back to the conversation that was held beside him and noted the pain had diminished noticeably.

"…must be in trouble…"

What were they talking about… or rather who?

"Served him right…"

That was Bryan and they were talking about Kai… who else? What a stupid question!

"…went straight through…madness…"

That was Ian… but what did he mean by that sentence? The more he listened to the conversation, the more he started to understand what had happened… at least the larger lines of it. Bryan had fought Kai… He had expected such a thing.

Bryan cared a lot about him, and that combined with his rather aggressive temperament was bound to lead to such a confrontation. That Kai had come out as the victor was no surprise, he had anticipated no less from the crimson-eyed blader. Even more so when you realized what Kai had gone through during his stay in the Abbey.

So Bryan had been right all along… However, Tala couldn't imagine Kai did… it out of free will. Boris must have something to persuade Kai. If only he knew what. He decided he had faked unconsciousness long enough… Especially since Ian started to freak out and the two other bladers did nothing to help that.

Quite the contrary.

Internally sighing, Tala opened his eyes and took in the sight that greeted him. Bryan sat right next to him and was arguing heatedly with Ian. The small blader had a frightened expression and was wringing his hands nervously. Spencer was stoic as ever and was the first to notice Tala's awaken.

"How do you feel Tala?" he asked softly and concerned.

Bryan and Ian promptly fell silent. The red-haired teen managed a small smile.

"Feel like I've just died but apart from that… I'll live." He said softly

Immediately Bryan was all over him. "Do you need a painkiller… something to drink perhaps?" the lilac-haired teen rambled on.

"Relax Bryan… I'll be alright. If you could just bring me a glass of water?" the redhead asked gently, his eyes intent on said blader.

"Directly Tala, I'll be right back." Bryan promised and nearly ran off to fetch a glass of water. Tala turned to the two remaining bladers.

"You two alright?" he inquired concerned. Spencer simply nodded but Ian stared mute at the floor. "What is it Ian?" the redhead asked directly. He knew Ian would otherwise never tell what was on his mind.

"Kai brought you in and you were both so bloodied… you were covered with wounds and.. And I thought you were going to die." The small blader admitted embarrassed.

"But I'm still alive aren't I? so that's no longer a problem is it? Something else is on your mind." Tala probed carefully. If Ian didn't spit it out now, he would keep thinking of it and in the end it would affect his abilities… 'Ah What a captain doesn't have to do for his team.' Tala mused while looking closely at the smaller teen.

"Bryan wanted to fight Kai… Kai didn't seem too keen on it but gave in eventually. He defeated Bryan fair and square and brought him to the ground and then…" Ian looked up to meet Tala's ice-blue eyes. "He slashed a hidden knife in Kai's legs." He finished and paused.

Tala hid his surprise and anger. When would Bryan learn to play fair? He would've to talk to him about this later on. "Go on, what happened next?" Tala tried to sit up straight but he soon decided it wasn't worth the pain.

While Ian hesitated to tell the end of the confrontation, Spencer came up to the make-shift bed Tala was lying on, and pushed another pillow behind the redhead's back so he could face the small teen more easily. Tala smiled gratefully at his stoic companion and redirected his attention back to Ian when the blader continued his story.

"Nothing"

Tala furrowed his brows non comprehending.

"Kai didn't even look surprised… He just yanked the knife out his leg and - "

" – Nearly planted it in my face, missing it barely." Bryan continued monotone.

The lilac-haired Russian had entered the room during Ian's tale, without any of them noticing. Perhaps Spencer had, but he never said much.

Ian jumped back in surprise, hiding behind Spencer's broad back. Tala however showed no sign of surprise or whatever emotion. His expression hadn't changed.

"How do you know these things so well Ian? Hadn't I asked you to take care of Tala back then? So where did you find the time to come and watch?" Bryan asked, no… commanded angrily, the glass of water in his hand forgotten.

"Please Bryan – I…" Ian stuttered nervously.

"It's ok Ian. Could you and Spencer please leave, so me and Bryan can have a chat." The ice-blue eyed captain asked gently.

Ian nodded hesitantly after taking one fearful look at Bryan, and was led out the door by Spencer.

Silence fell and Bryan set himself briskly on a chair. After a few minutes, the lilac-haired teen decided it had been long enough.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Bryan asked impatiently. "Let me guess,… Kai?" he continued savagely.

Tala gave him a stern look. "Very good Bry… Why did you ask if you already knew it already?" The redhead said not so amiably as usually.

Bryan crossed his arms defiantly. "He deserved it. He hurt you Tala, you could have been dead. And he didn't even deny it. Like it was just normal." The pale-eyed blader raged scornfully.

Tala sighed. "I don't blame Kai. He did it so - " He stopped. ' – so Boris wouldn't rape me like he had done to Kai.' He finished in his thoughts, realizing he shouldn't tell that to Bryan. Seeing his protective attitude concerning him, he had no idea what Bryan would try to do to Boris. Nor what Boris would do to Bryan.

"He did it so…" The lilac-haired teen enquired expectantly.

"Never mind Bryan… Just don't attack him again. Leave him alone. He has enough troubles to deal with." Tala said warningly.

"Like his dealings whit Boris you mean." Bryan snorted derisively.

"You have no idea, so don't talk about it!" Tala sighed annoyed. "Just think about it. And try to see the signals you overlooked." He stood up and walked to the door.

"Tala!"

Ignoring Bryan's outcall, he left the room with a confused behind.

-to be continued-

_Situation: Lhune still behind Kana's back: Kai shocked._

Rei:why Aren't I in it? Why does Tala get to spend time with Kai?

Tala:Hey I didn't see him this time/defensively/

Rei:doesn't matter… don't even think you can get Kai. He's mine.

Tala:Yours… eh you sound like Boris.

Lhune/over Kana's shoulder/ didn't you two listen to Kai's words earlier on?

Rei:Shut up! You're the one that did this to him! (and to us!) /angry/

Lhune/back to hiding behind Kana/

Bryan: Why did I look like the bad guy?

Lhune and Kana:…/silence/… eh well…

Bryan:It's obvious that Kai is the bad one.

Kai:I am what/finally getting out of his daze/

Bryan:The bad one of course.

Everybody else/sweatdrop/

Kai/shrugs/ Whatever, never try to argue with morons… shame of energy waste.

Tala:Bry.. I swear one day I'm gonna kill you.

Rei:Oooh violent love. /grins/

Lhune/start edging away/

Kai:Hold it! (Lhune freezes) What gives you the right to do this to me?

Lhune:Ehm… I'm the author.

Kai:and?

Lhune That's it?

Kai:That's no excuse.

Lhune:I'm sorry but that's all I can say.

Kai:You're excused for now.. as long as you make it a happy ending!

Lhune:I promise I will…

And here are the important notes, short so it won't take much of your time.

I'm currently writing this story all by myself, for quite a long time in fact.

Kana has her own account You find her under the name Thin-K

Do you guys prefer me mentioning other language like I did in the first chapters or is just plain English better? As it is now.

In this chapter as well as in chapter 8 I believe, there are some hints for next chapter… just to let you, I wonder if anyone will notice.

I don't understand the use of communities right now. Why not comms for the different pairings and the dark or the feel-good stories?

Hope you can help me out.

Lhune


	14. Chapter 12

REVIEWS CHAPTER 11 PART 2 thank you so much !

**Party freak** well, I'm afraid it is not soon… far from in fact, Gomen. And about Tala and Bryan, you will have to be patient but it will happen one day. **Yaoipheonix** everybody asks me when I'm going to update and every time it is far too late and every time I try to be sooner next tome but it just doesn't work… **Tohda** My plot is well thought of? Well thank you but I scarcely think of it before I start writing… Well I DO think of it but I change it all the time. **Ketsueki no izou** Rei is back! And thank you to have answered my question. **ChibiPheonix **I decided to try and use the other languages so that it might be a bit more interesting **MasterFranny**Woa nice long review! Thank you a lot, it was really nice too read it. You study oriental languages? Wow seems really great to me! I know I should have updated a lot earlier, I have inspiration enough. But I started already on the next chapter so maybe I'll be able to post something for Tala's birthday (in my story 14 January)… I'll try anyway. **Syoaran-Lover** Bryan realizing his mistakes? And being protective of Kai? Well one day he will see that he was wrong… One day. **One-T** Glad you like it… I'm really sorry you had to wait that long, I really am **ShizukaYuki **yep, all for the better… not that Kai would accept that if I told him such Oo **windstar **thanx **mrsalexwatkins **yep poor Kai… and it isn't improving in the near present **Hikata **Well the soon didn't work out as I wanted it too but I'll really try to update sooner next time… make it January? **Vampyre-Neko** thanx for the review **Trinity of the phoenixes** Yes it was an update back then as it is now and again far too much time between them Gomen **XxSuIcIdAl LullabyxX **Yes a miracle happened once more but I didn't manage to comply with your wish… I'll keep it for the next chapter?

Lhune: Well it took me a long time once again…. I know really frustrating not?

Kai: It sure is! When will you finally start updating on regular base/looks threateningly/

Lhune: Eh next time?

Kai: Sure. And I have to believe that.

Lhune: Well, You don't have to, I can't force you. /looks sheepishly/

Kai: hn /closes his eyes and crosses his arms (usual pose)/

Rei: KAI! I had to miss you for so long/ jumps on Kai who doesn't react/

Tala/ looks irritated at Rei/ It isn't nearly long enough in my opinion.

Rei: Why you-/ disengages himself from Kai's body and wants to attack Tala/

Bryan: Back off KittyCat! No one touches my Tala / pops up in front of Tala/

Tala: _Your_ Tala/glares at Bryan/

Lhune: People please! Do not start to fight now /looks very alarmed/

Rei, Tala and Bryan: Why shouldn't we/looking threateningly at Lhune and at each other/

Lhune: Because… /hesitates after seeing the bladers in front of her/ … Kana, please come help?

Kana: What's wrong?

Lhune: They want to fight each other. /looks relieved now that Kana is there/

Kana: Fight? Oh awesome/enthusiastic/

Lhune: Ka-na! You have to be kidding/slightly angry/

Kana: Oh eh sure Lhune /apologetic/ Come on guys, don't you want to know what happens next?

The bladers keep silent and nod (except for Kai of course)

Lhune: Okay, here is the next part.

Freezing Fire

_By Kana and Lhune_

**Chapter 12**

Arigatou-Thank you

Hai/Aa/Da-Yes

Niet/Iie-No

Demo-But

Oyasumi nasai-Good night. (Nasai is politer)

_Nothing fixes a thing so intensely in the memory as the wish to forget it._

_**Michel de Montaigne**_

"Kuso, I can't believe he did that… I can't believe he _could_ do that!" The master of the wind-bitbeast complained loudly as he trudged through the snow to the hotel.

"Yeah, it's a mystery for me too." Max sighed sadly "But have you remarked how badly injured his body was? Just what in the world are they doing to him there?" The bitter cold felt even worse with their defeat and more importantly the loss of hope to ever defeat their former captain.

Even Kenny was downcast and spoke it thoughts aloud. "That bitbeast... I've never seen anything like it before. I looked it up on my computer but there isn't a single bit of information about it available. Dizzy and I searched everywhere." The spectacled boy rubbed his gloved hands to warm them. From his backpack a feminine voice spoke.

"And I've searched really everywhere, I even hacked some files… Biovolt's computer remained impenetrable of course." Dizzy concluded downhearted.

None of the boys looked surprised, by now they where used to Dizzy peeping up while she actually shouldn't be able to… She was one of them. The boys trudged on in sad silence until Dizzy spoke once more. "Ne. isn't it about time you alerted Mr Dickenson, with Kai being so strange and the past events?"

The boys stopped abruptly, that they hadn't thought of that before! They had completely forgotten about their good-humoured manager, the man had no idea what had happened up to now.

"You're absolutely right Dizzy! Mr. D will know what to do!" Max chirped hopefully. The prospect of finding a solution for their problems lightened up his mood. And not only the blonde blader's spirits were lightened, the others as well.

"Mr. D always knows what to do, maybe he can even explain to us just why the Sourpuss is acting even more enigmatic than before. I fully agree that we should contact him as soon as possible." Takao exclaimed hopefully and cast a happy glance at the blonde master of Draciel. The Chief kept nodding, agreeing with Dizzy the whole time.

Until all of the boys realized something at exactly the same moment.

"Eh Rei," Max fidgeted nervously with his hands "Are you okay with informing Mr. Dickenson? If you aren't…" The blonde almost whispered. All three heads turned to study the silent neko-jin. Ever since they saw Kai leaving with his helicopter, the raven-haired teen hadn't uttered a sound, let alone spoke a word.

The teen remained absent for a couple more minutes but then he shook off his daze.

"Eh nani…? Oh iie, I agree we should inform Mr. Dickenson as fast as possible." Rei said quietly, his eyes never leaving his blade clutched in his left hand.

His teammates remained silent and didn't move they almost seemed frozen, afraid to disturb the ebony-haired blader. Max was the first to approach his Chinese friend cautiously and gently put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay Rei?" he inquired concerned, "I'm sure there must be a valid reason why Kai acting the way he does." The blonde tried to reassure his friend hesitantly.

Rei merely nodded but when the concerned gazes didn't stop he answered aloud. "I'm fine,"

"Really, I'm fine." He stated firmly when he still didn't get the desired reaction.

"That's something Kai would've said too and well… we all know he wasn't always _that_ fine." The master of the water-bitbeast said sadly and not yet convinced.

Rei sighed deeply and looked his friends one after one determinately in the eyes while stating strongly "Believe me, I'm fine. Okay, so it's hard to get over Kai's behaviour… It's just going to take some time but well… time will bring peace and perhaps even answers. So please grant me some moments to myself." The ebony-haired blader watched his friends invoking.

They looked at the snow under their feet.

Well, two of them did. Max nodded understanding. "Okay Rei, we'll respect your wish." He replied honestly and turned towards Kenny. "Hey Chief, do you have Mr. D's number or is it better to e-mail him?"

At this the bespectacled boy looked up, eager to be of assistance. "I have both but I reckon it's better if we call him, that way we're sure he receives us as soon as possible. It'll be the first thing we'll do to when we reach our hotel." Kenny replied quickly and started walking again in order to keep up with his friends.

"Yo Chief, you don't have to do this alone. We'll be with you in case we can help." Takao offered generously.

The bespectacled teen smiled amused by Takao's self-induced importance. "Arigatou demo it's only a call. Besides I believe Mr. Dickenson is here in Moscow so we might be able to meet up with him." Kenny said encouragingly, a red blush from the cold from the cold was visible on his cheeks. However, he didn't seem to be bothered by the cold as much as he had been during the confrontation with Kai.

"That would be great!" Max chirped happily also sporting a pinkish blush.

The three BladeBreakers chatted on with a comment now and then from the ever attentive Dizzy.

Only one remained silent, his ebony hair clashing violently with the pure white snow.

o-O-o

'Why are you doing this Kai? I know it's the reason you gave us earlier on, you wanted to warn us… I understand that much, but why do you insist to stay there in that hellhole? We all saw the bruises, the wounds… why do you let them do that to you?' Rei sighed inwardly, there were so many questions he longed to know the answer of. One question, however, stood out above all others.

'Can I still trust you?... Or is that hope in vain…' he thought almost desperately while he absentminded picked up some pristine snow. The colour reminded him of Kai's pale skin. It wasn't _that_ white but it wasn't far of anymore… especially after he fell into the freezing water…

…freezing…

The cold snow reminded him of the stoic teen's attitude as well, all the emotion he kept hidden behind that cold mask of him. The Chinese blader hoped he would be able to melt it as he could melt the snow in his hands.

But before he could take care of that, more urgently was the appearance of Kai's new bitbeast Black Dranzer. "That thing is really horrific and so ruthless… But it IS strong." He murmured quietly, unheard by his friends.

'How are we ever going to defeat it? … _ARE_ we ever going to be able to defeat it?' The mere memory of Black Dranzer defeating Drigger… and almost dragging the injured tiger with her into the chip.

'And Kai was standing there with his eyes closed'

The only master of the dark bitbeast and he paid his price for that. I was only after Kai had left that he realized just what exactly he had seen. At the time he had been too devastated by the obvious pain of Drigger but he _had_ seen the painful grimace of the slate-haired blader when Black Dranzer had taken a blow from Drigger.

He knew one could only feel the pain of his companion _that_ much if one connected himself thoroughly…

If one connected his entire being.

And when Kai had left he had noticed the ever so slightly hampered walk of the stoic teen. But he could've expected that much after seeing the state of his slender body.

'Why do you use such a horrendous bitbeast Kai? What happened to Dranzer?' The raven-haired blader mused sadly. Thoughts and more questions, were of the answer was elusive, kept spinning through his head until he made up his mind.

'Whether I can trust you or not, Kai, I will figure out what is going on.'

o-O-o

Trembling…

Aa, pale delicate trembling hands.

The past hours with Boris had been less painful.

The photo's of him as a younger boy, still innocent… And the photographs of his abuse in the past… The first time.

'Boris might miss the sounds but I can still hear every noise loud and clear.' The crimson-eyed teen thought distressed, 'I just won't leave my mind alone'

And then the video fragment of the not so long ago events… He didn't need to watch the whole thing, he knew exactly what he would see. He knew the past couple of hours had been taped as well.

If anyone ever saw the content of that video, if anyone ever found out what happened to him…

He knew he was tainted but he didn't want the others to find out, it was bad enough people of the Abbey knew about it. He didn't want others to shun him, to remind him… neither did he want people to pity him. Maybe that was even the worst of all.

When all was over, when his duty was accomplished he would make sure to leave everything behind. Niet, not suicide… He had to bear his fate.

But Rei deserved someone better, someone as innocent as the neko-jin himself. And the others…

Well, they all would be better off without him.

The slate-haired teen kept walking through the deserted dark corridor lost in thoughts… Until he narrowly avoided colliding with someone when he turned he turned around the corner.

The Russian teen regarded him with a hint of surprise. Kai almost wanted to ignore the pale redhead but he was halted by a delicate but strong hand touching his shoulder.

"Wait Kai, didn't we have to go to sublevel 20?" The ice-blue eyes blader asked with confusion as well as concern evident in his voice. Kai was puzzled for a mere second but quickly his eyes shone in understanding.

'How could _THAT_ have slipped my mind? Voltaire and Boris want to see me in the laboratory.' He studied the red-haired Russian in front of him. 'Me and _Tala_' He mused.

o-O-o

The chair… or better the fauteuil was luxurious with the lush purple velvet covering it. It should've been comfortable but Rei couldn't get to be at ease.

His three teammates were now gone to call Mr. Dickenson but he had told them he was going to rest in his room… He should've gone with them, at least he would've had some distraction from the vicious circle that presently occupied his mind.

"I guess I'll have to accept my own words. It is going take some time." The ebony-haired neko-jin sighed aloud since he was alone anyway…

BLAM

… He _had_ been alone that is.

"We got Mr. D on the phone and he was much occupied right now b-" Max was informing the neko-jin as soon as he entered the room when Takao interrupted.

"He didn't say what that occupation was though. I-" At this point it was the blonde blader who took the word again.

"As I wanted to say, he couldn't meet us this very moment _but_ he'll come by our hotel this evening at 8pm."

A smile almost unnoticeably appeared on the neko-jin's lips but instead he looked a bit troubled.

"I hope he _does_ know which hotel we're staying in?" Rei asked hopefully but there was a touch of doubt in his tone.

Takao and Max' eyes were wide and their mouths were slightly open without uttering a single sound but happing for breath. Kenny who had arrived as the last one, during Rei's question wanted to say something but never got the chance as the master of Dragoon burst out distressed.

"It's a disaster, I didn't tell him which hotel!" He jumped out of the chair which he had seated only seconds before.

"I-" the Chief tried but there was no stopping to Takao's speech.

"Quick Kenny, give me the number. I have to call him back before it's too late to reach him!" he was halfway to the door.

"But-" Even this time Kenny couldn't complete his sentence as Max interrupted.

"No Chief, no 'but's. Takao's right, we have to call him at once!" The blonde supported his navy-haired friend who he had followed to the door.

This time Rei tried to manage the situation, he had seen Kenny's expression and decided to help him. 'Normally this never would've happened with Kai… He always knew how to handle whatever situation.' He thought idly.

"Guys, I want to hear what Kenny has to say so please… Calm down will you?" His tone wasn't loud or commanding but it did held a certain authoritative edge. The bespectacled teen shot him a grateful look.

"I had Mr. Dickenson a couple minutes on the phone after you two had left and I told him where we are staying." He informed his teammates who calmed down quite ashamed for their behaviour. "And," Kenny continued, "He had a message for you Max" The blonde blader eyed him curiously. "You had left before he could tell you but he'll bring something with him for you." The Chief said while he let a little smile appear on his lips.

"Nani?" Max said not fully comprehending but curious none the less. The two other boys were curious as well and were looking at the spectacled teen expectantly.

"It's something from your mother, Max. He's bringing your new blade with him." Kenny complied with the expectations more than enough.

The blonde blader sprang happily in the air, his face alight with joy. "Yes! I'll defeat everyone with my science-perfected Draciel!" He exclaimed enthusiastically.

But then he realized something and his face sobered a bit. "Hm... I'm sorry Chief, gomen. Your blades are very good as well but… Well, this one has been updated to the last new technical results."

Kenny, however, had never lost his smile though Rei was sure he had seen a flash of hurt crossing his face… Well as far as he could be sure of course with the massive glasses.

"It's okay, I understand entirely… besides it's a gift from your mother." The bespectacled teen reassured and looked at his watch. "Mr. Dickenson said he would be here at 8pm so we still have 3 hours left, what are we going to do?"

"Well, that's obvious isn't it." The navy-haired blader said rolling his eyes ludicrously.

His teammates looked at him in wonder.

"We're in desperate need of some..." Takao halted for some emphasis.

"FOOD!"

o-O-o

Tala studied the crimson-eyed teen who was walking beside him. They hadn't exchanged 2 words since they had left together for sublevel 20.'He's been acting strange since I first met him again but it's gradually growing worse.'

True, the slate-haired teen had more than enough reasons to act strange but this was truly worrisome. He couldn't help but fear for the stoic blader…

He almost wanted to be a true friend anew but could he forget the events in the past…

…_Was_ it even possible to be a friend to the phoenix?

And what to think of Kai's words I left because you were dead! What did he have to make of that?

The slate-haired blader was more of a mystery than he ever had thought possible.

o-O-o

'We're there…' The crimson-eyed teen stared at the closed door in front of him full of resent. That door couldn't lead to anything else than more torment… After all it were Voltaire and Boris who awaited them there.

That's what he supposed anyway.

For the first time he looked at Tala… 'Why do we _both_ have to be here?' he mused quizzically.

He had been aware of course of the ice-blue gaze that had never seemed to leave him during the entire trip to this place. Now, however, the red-haired Russian was studying the heavy door. Kai didn't know what he had to think of the redhead anymore.

First his resurrected memories, the animosity and hatred towards him but then…

That kiss… The understanding during the whipping…

It puzzled the crimson-eyed blader deeply. He didn't know what to think anymore, he really didn't.

"Tala?" He had to make up his mind or they would be standing here in front of this door forever. "We should go in.." Kai spoke but didn't move other than using his lips.

The fiery-haired Russian nodded in agreement but didn't move either. They remained frozen for a couple more minutes until Tala came into action.

o-O-o

'Look at us… What is so frightening about that room that we don't go in?' The ice-blue-eyed teen mused already knowing the answer. 'Because invitations of Boris and Voltaire never hold something pleasant... far from it.'

He opened the door slowly and cautiously. He was greeted by an illuminated large room, very different from the rest of the Abbey known to him. He stared at the transparent tubes filled with green liquid… And in some rare occasions a being floated in it, attached to numerous wires and a breathing mask.

Agitated the ice-blue-eyed blader turned to Kai, he had expected all sorts of reactions: Disbelief, anger, revulsion but not this… The slate-haired teen seemed devoid of any feeling what so ever.

Tala was used to stoic blader's indifference but he could always decipher a flicker of emotion, a vague hint, in those blood-red orbs… Always but not at this moment. He had no time, however, to worry further as a far too well known plump figure advanced on him.

"Well, well, that sure took you two long enough." Boris said coldly while he studied the two bladers intently. Tala felt a shiver pass his spine in disgust and revulsion… and mistrust.

"Sir, we-" The red-haired Russian began to explain but a simple movement with his hand of the despicable older man made him fall silent abruptly.

"I'll forget about this for once," The purple-haired mentor said leniently, "But only for this once, understood? Next time the punishment will be sever." He threatened the redhead, the elder seemed to have forgotten all about Kai.

Curiously Tala glanced at the slate-haired enigma. Kai was staring at something in the back of the room, Tala tried to discover just what it was but couldn't pin point it. He started when he felt a sturdy hand closing around his arm and dragging him to a tube on the left of them, there he was let go.

"Does this look familiar Tala?" Boris asked while dusting off his hand that had gripped the red-haired teen only seconds ago.

Tala studied the tube intently, feeling he should know the thing but no memory came on his mind. He turned back to look at the loathsome man with an excusing look on his face.

"Niet sir, I'm sorry." He almost whispered.

"Good." Boris said satisfied and smirked malevolently. "This means that the process worked perfect." The gruesome man continued to look at the red-haired teen appraisingly.

Tala didn't know what he had to make of this. He kept considering the possible explanations for it but couldn't come up with one that was acceptable.

After minutes of silence and Boris watching him without a break, he finally dared to ask, "Sir, How should I be able to recognise it?" He studied the pleased reaction reflection on the older man's face. Boris seemed to consider answering for a couple a couple more minutes in silence…

_OR_ maybe the man just wanted to torment him emotionally Tala thought.

"Da, I'll tell you… You should know who you are and _who_ you thank it to you are here at this very moment." The purple-haired elder notified to the curious fire-haired blader in front of him. "Do you remember the last time you saw Kai when you were younger?"

"Da sir." Tala answered after a moment of remembrance 'How should I be able to forget that? After that Kai abandoned me… after he saw me get beaten severely because of him.' He thought sadly, his mind twisting the memory because of the numerous times he had replayed the memory. "Kai told me he had thought I was dead back then…" he said hesitating.

Boris smirked surprised. "Did young Kai?" he asked delighted, "Well he told you the truth… Your heart had stopped beating at that moment."

Tala felt as if he were slapped in the face force fully.

("I SAW YOU DIE BECAUSE OF ME OKAY! I HEARD BORIS SAY YOU WERE DEAD BECAUSE OF MY STUBBORNESS!)

'Kai told the truth? But how is it possible? I'm still alive, am I not? … And people can't rise from the dead … Can they?'

o-O-o

The team had washed up before going down to eat, which pleased Takao very much… The hotel staff however, was less happy with the ever-hungry teen since he nearly ate all of the food displayed at the buffet.

His three teammates were used to navy-haired teen's eating customs but all three of them reacted differently.

Chief was embarrassed to be associated to such a person eating almost no scruples. He tried to act as if he weren't there and instead, started a very interesting conversation with Dizzy.

Max was amazed by Takao's habits performed even in a hotel such as the one they were presently staying in. He couldn't help but laughing with his friend's strange antics and made no move whatsoever to stop him.

Rei, on the other hand, kept berating his navy-haired teammate and tried to persuade him to stop consuming the delicious food left. "Stop it Takao! It's not because the food is displayed on this table that you _have_ to eat all of it!" the Chinese blader admonished, eyeing him darkly.

The navy-haired BladeBreaker turned his head to the neko-jin incredulous. "But Re-ei, I'm hungry! I'm going to starve if I don't eat enough now. I need the energy you know?" Takao whined almost begging.

"Well, then we go buy something after we met Mr. Dickenson. There are other guests who still need to eat." The raven-haired blader said strongly with a tone that didn't accept any contradiction.

Disappointed, Takao ate the last of the meal still on his plate and stood up to leave the room disgruntled. The blonde stood up as well to accompany his teammate and to cheer him up a bit. Rei could just catch a couple of words Max said to his friend. "We'll buy some pizzas later on-"

The neko-jin sighed tired. At times like these he really missed Kai's authoritative voice… How had he ever managed to control them? Rei thought back to their captain. He missed him…

And not only for his authority. The stoic slate-haired blader occupied his mind for days now, he felt he couldn't think of anything else decently anymore. He looked at Kenny who had finished his meal and was chatting amiably with Dizzy.

'He really has a loyal friend in her. I guess he never has time to fall in love with anybody. He's always occupied with Dizzy.' The neko-jin mused with a small smile on his lips. The truth was he couldn't even imagine Kenny being a couple with someone else than Dizzy.

'Well, who knows? He might surprise me one day… I'm curious who it'll be' the ebony-haired blader pondered and took a look at his watch.

7:55 They'd better go to the bar where they would see Mr. Dickenson.

o-O-o

"I'm very sorry to have to tell you this." Boris said yet the smirk on his loathsome face told otherwise.

But the ice-blue-eyed Russian didn't see it as he was still staring at the tube in disbelief. The despicable elder seemed a bit irritated by this since his previous sentence had apparently lost her impact. So he stepped in front of Tala, obscuring the redhead's view. Tala, quite surprised, took a couple steps backwards.

Pleased with this reaction, the purple-haired elder went on "It was the ideal moment to upgrade your body and make you a perfect soldier. This way you would profit once you regained life… as a better human being, let that be clear." Boris paused to study the ice-blue-eyed teen in front of him. "But Kai had some profit as well."

At this Tala was shocked and eyes wide, he took another step backwards. The despicable elder smirked cruelly.

"You see, he had nothing left that could distract him from his ultimate purpose. He no longer would be tempted to feel whatever kind of emotion except for the craving for victory." The purple-haired elder exclaimed maliciously while Tala made neither a sound nor any movement; "That wasn't the original content of this conversation was it... It was about you. You were put in this tube," he indicated the tube he had stood in front of mere seconds ago. "For 6 months we held you conserved in this one while we used the time to modificate your metabolism as well."

-I-

"Sir, where do we put the body?" One of the guards asked Boris after the slate-haired boy had left the room.

The purple-haired man looked irritated. "Where do you think? Where we put all the bodies whenever something like this occurs."

The guard picked up the cooling body and started walking to the door when the cold voice of Boris made him stop. "Or wait… Bring him to sublevel 20, he might be useful for once." The man spoke ponderingly.

"Da sir." The guard said before leaving the room with the lifeless body in his arms. He walked through the dim lit corridors, arrived at sublevel 20 he trusted the body into the hands of a white-clad scientist without any words and left again.

The scientist studied the body and took note of which modifications they would have to take care of. They had one successful experiment up to know and another one they were still working on. There had been a few other but they hadn't been worth the time nor the money… they hadn't been strong enough and had perished.

The red-haired boy was wired and a breathing mask was put on his face. Green liquid filled the tube and he put the body in after having activated his heart. The boy was alive but still unconscious and he would remain so for a while. Lastly he attached the document with information for his colleagues who would be the needed modifications. His job was done for now, he had another body to take care of.

6 MONTHS LATER

The boy had done well. He had progressed more than the other body he was in charge of for years now. He watched as the boy was taken from the tube, dried off and put into his original clothes. They would bring him back to his room where he would wake up in the morning, without any recollection of the past months.

But on the other hand he would benefit his major improved skills. Better reflexes, keener sight by day and by night, more power and so on. Yes the scientist was pleased with the final result. He told Boris of his satisfaction and has asked him to rapport this to his Lord.

The purple-haired man responded that everything was well, he mumbled something odd however.

"It hasn't worked with _the one_ but who knows? Maybe this one will do."

-I-

"You understand? _The one_ had not been affected the way we wanted him to but you did well Tala. You improved a great deal and almost got rid of your emotions… almost." Boris said matter-of-factly.

The red-haired Russian regarded the tube strangely. "Who were the others?" Tala asked hesitating.

The loathsome man smirked cruelly. "My dear Tala, always thinking of the others first." He sneered.

It wasn't so. Tala's mind spun with numerous questions and disbelief but had to process the recent information. Which he knew would take time.

"But to answer your question… The other two successes are over there. You only know one of them I think." The despicable elder said indicating to where the slate-haired teen stood.

'What?' Tala's mind exclaimed.

'Kai!'

o-O-o

They were seated all five in the comfortable chairs of the bar where Mr. D had met them at exact 8 o'clock. Max and Takao had been there right on time, the navy-haired blader munching on his last piece of pizza.

"So what is wrong… And where is Kai at the moment? Mr. Dickenson asked after having looked around for the crimson-eyed blader. "He usually is here right on time."

The 4 teens looked uncomfortably and it was the raven-haired neko-jin who finally spoke. "The truth is Mr. Dickenson, we don't know where he is. Well we suppose he is in the Abbey but that is the only thing we can tell."

Mr. D furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and seemed to consider asking more explanations but the spectacled boy was ahead of him. "Kai has resigned from the team a couple weeks ago. It might be less, it might be more. I'm not sure, so many things have happened."

Rei was thankful Kenny had taken the word but felt he had to apologise none the less. "Gomen Nasai, we had to alert you earlier but well… It just didn't come that far."

Here Max fell in. "First we had those dark bladers attacking us." The blonde said franticly.

"Twice." Takao commented quickly.

"Hai, twice, and then Kai fainted and we wanted to carry him to the nearest hospital-"

"But he regained consciousness halfway and refused to go, he even forbade us to bring him there."

Takao and Max continued to take turns in telling the story and completed each other perfectly.

"We brought him to the hotel where he fainted once more." Max continued soon the be interrupted by the navy-haired blader."Dude, it was horrific! Those wounds and all the blood! Seriously, I never saw so much blood before."

Kenny was paling considerable and the blonde who noticed it, alerted Takao. "Shush Takao, you don't want the Chief to faint again do you?"

"Gomen, of course not." He apologised quietly.

Rei decided to take the matter back into his own hands to avoid such situations. "I send the three of them out of the room after Kenny had fainted to take care of him-" by now the bespectacled boy had some more colour on his face, even had a rosy blush on his cheeks.

This time the blonde couldn't resist commenting on the neko-jin's past actions. "You should have seen it Mr. Dickenson! It seemed like he had been in learn with Kai!" As the BladeBreaker uttered his last word, the present downed on him and his face fell. He looked concerned at Rei, standing there with a grim look upon his face.

"Kai-" the neko-jin repeated softly staring to a undefined spot in the bar but not seeing anybody or anything.

"Gomen Rei…"Max mumbled embarrassed and didn't dare to look at the ebony-haired teen. Takao laid a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. Mr. D didn't know what to do to put these _'children'_ at ease and at the same time finding out just what was wrong with Kai. He didn't have to consider long as the Chinese teen shook off his reverie and looked up at the blonde.

"It's okay Max… Really, it's fine." He added once he saw the blonde still looked uncertain. "Gomen Nasai Mr. Dickenson. I'll tell you the rest of the things that have happened." Rei took a deep breath before informing a curiously gazing Mr. D…

This time the rest of the team would stay utterly silent. "So Max and Takao took the unconscious Kenny to their room to look after him while I cared for Kai. His injuries were fairly grave and it surprised me that we hadn't noticed them before as it was certain one of them was made in the start of our journey. He…" Rei started to tell but Mr. Dickenson made a little movement with his hand to halt him.

"I'm sorry Rei, but could you start all over again?" He asked apologetically "I didn't really understand the explanation of the others earlier on." He explained.

'Of course… it's only natural. To me it seems clear but that's only because I was with it the whole time.' The raven-haired teen thought and nodded in understanding. This time he started from the beginning with the occasional help from Dizzy.

They showed Mr. D the first mail they had received of Kai, an extensive report of their visit at the Balkov Abbey and of course the second mail as well. Mr. D's eyes grew wide when he heard the recounts of Lake Baikal.

"A new bitbeast? One that can absorb other bitbeasts?" he stammered.

"Hai sir, that thing is really ruthless." Takao exclaimed franticly.

"It is even worse than I had anticipated." Mr. D muttered downhearted.

Rei sat straighter hearing this, "You knew about this!" he inquired uncomprehending.

The older man looked up and nodded. "Hai, I know about Biovolt for a long time. In fact I had a meeting with the European institutes about it just after your call. But the truth is that we can't do a thing about the Abbey or about what happens there." He said evenly but sad "I hoped to give Kai a safer place to be in this team, and well… You all know he is a splendid blader." The four BladeBreakers nodded in agreement, even Takao.

"I assume you are aware that Voltaire is Kai's grandfather." The Chinese blader said already knowing the answer.

"Hai, Rei. Voltaire's son married a Japanese girl… Kai came of it only a year after the marriage." The BladeBreakers were listening very attentively.

"So Kai is half Russian, half Japanese? Maybe that's why he's so pale." The navy-haired teen said thinking aloud.

"Hai, they lived in Tokyo till Kai was 2. They left for Moscow after that, taking an orphan with them." Mr. D said receiving questioning looks after his last words. "You see, Rei… the child had lived with Kai's mother ever since his parents had died in a car accident. The boy was about… I think 13 years old. Kai's father hadn't been happy with that at first but he gave in to his wife's charms. There is not much known about what happened once they had arrived in Russia, all we know is that Kai's parents died at the same day but we don't know in which circumstances. We heard nothing about Ran… as if he has vanished." The grey-haired man explained.

"Kai never spoke about his family nor about Ran… I didn't even realise he had grown up here…" Max murmured "It makes me see how little we knew about him." The others silently agreed, all were lost in thoughts.

'We didn't know anything about him… He didn't tell us anything at all. What more is there that we still don't know? Are we ever going to find out… Are you ever going to confide in me?" The Chinese teen scolded himself for asking too many questions that couldn't be answered unless he saw the crimson-eyed blader… and even then he wasn't sure he would receive some answers.

"Max, I still have something for you that might come in handy these days." Mr. Dickenson said trying to bring the teens back to the present from their thoughts.

"My new beyblade! I can't believe I forgot about that!" the blonde chirped exited once he saw the brand-new shining blade in Mr. D's hand.

"Wow Maxie, looks cool!" Takao commented when he saw Mr. D present the blade to Max. The Chief agreed, it looked magnificent. Maybe he could learn something about it, he really hoped so.

"You know, maybe this will be strong enough to help us battle the Demolition Boys…" Max said full of hope. "I can't wait to test it he added enthusiastically.

""Why wait? We can do it right away Maxie, there's a beydish in our room." The navy-haired blader offered enthusiastically as well. "I want to face the new power of Draciel… the hero in our dark quest to defeat those foul Russian _Demonstration_ Boys… Along with the help of my loyal Dragoon of course." Takao exclaimed not noticing the rosy blush that appeared on the blonde's cheeks.

Rei, however, had seen it and couldn't stop a small smile from appearing on his face.

"Nani Rei, what's so funny?" the master of Dragoon asked genuinely curious "Aw, please tell us?"

By now Kenny had remarked the colour as well but wisely decided not to say a thing.

"It was nothing, Takao." The Chinese teen said.

"But-"

"Really to be honest. Shouldn't you two go try out the new blade before it is too late? Tomorrow will be a busy day." Rei broke off Takao's speech before he could as further… Yet now he got a new question.

"Huh, a busy day? Why?" this time Max inquired before Takao could, the rosy colour had vanished almost completely. The raven-haired neko-jin resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"The day after tomorrow we have our first match, remember?" Rei reminded his team. "So tomorrow will be getting up early, training and choosing the new tactics we are going to use. And you, Max, will have to develop new attacks with your new blade to use the improved Draciel to his best."

Max nodded in understanding and stood up to thank Mr. Dickenson, "Arigatou for coming and bringing my blade with you sir. I'm going to train with it right away, Oyasumi nasai." The blonde bade the elder farewell and was about to leave when Takao rose as well.

"Wait Maxie, I'm coming with you." He called and turned to Mr. D. "I'm going as well, goodbye sir."

"Me too, I want to study the new techniques for our tactics. Farewell Mr. Dickenson." Kenny said with a small bow.

The grey-haired manager smiled broadly. "Enjoy yourselves boys, I'll see you at the match." He said as the teens waved a final time and left the bar. "And you Rei? Aren't you going with them?" the man asked puzzled.

"Eh, iie. I still want to think things over." The neko-jin answered truthfully.

"Of course I understand." Mr. Dickenson said "I'm afraid I need to go. Good luck tomorrow, I'm sure you'll do a fine job now that Kai isn't here."

A pang of pain shot through Rei's heart hearing that name. It must've shown on his face because Mr. D tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry young man, we'll find a solution for Kai's problem." With that said he left the neko-jin alone.

And again Rei's thoughts were claimed by a certain enigmatic missing blader 'Where are you? Don't you realise how much I miss you?' the neko-jin thought sadly "Don't you?" He whispered,

"Kai."

o-O-o

Back in the abbey a slate-haired teen was staring at the tube in front of him.

'Iie, it cannot be… Not again!'

He took a step forward, reaching out to the motionless person in it but only touching the glass tube.

'You were dead!' the crimson-eyed teen thought bewildered, his hands trembling.

'Weren't you?'

…

'Ran?'

I-0-I-o-I-0-I

Rei: I'm back! Yay! … But why didn't I see Kai?

Tala: That's obvious isn't it/smirks/ because you don't need to see him, I'm with him.

Rei/ growls/ keep you hands of _my_ Kai!

Lhune: Rei/tries to keep the to of them apart/ Kai, why don't you help me?

Kai: hn. Why should I/shrugs/

Lhune: Oh, I should have known… I guess I forget about soften your treatment in this fic. /shrugs as well/

Kai: I hate you. / death glare 3rd degree/

Lhune: As I expected, I feel flattered. /smiles/

Rei and Tala no longer flew at each other and stared bewildered at Kai and Lhune.

Lhune: I promise a new chapter for the end of January, I'll start at it right away.

…

Lhune: I'll really do it… the last is begin February.

May suzaku punish me if I fail.

-Ja Mata! -


	15. Chapter 13

**I worked hard to finish typing this chapter on sunday but appearantly it took the site too long to update... ah well, here it is, I hope you enjoy it.**

REVIEWS WHAPTER 12

**YuriyTalaIvanov** glad you thought it interesting, have I finally updated at a reasonable time? Anyway, thanx for the review, they always cheer me up (and encourage me to write the next chapter ) **Master Franny **I always enjoy your reviews, as do I enjoy your stories. You are an example to me. Yes the BladeBreakers start to figure out what is going on with Kai but if they'll ever find out the full extent of it? Tala and Ran were revived, well Tala for sure but Ran is still held in the tube. Kai has never been dead but after Ran had died he was vulnerable and Boris and Voltaire had no problem in putting him voluntarily in one as well in another room so he didn't see his friend. I hope you didn't have to wait too long this timie, I really tried to hurry. (I'm not as fast as you far from it, but I did try) I was amazed you thought they were in character, I did try to make them a bit believable but I never thought I succeeded well enough in it. Anyway, thanks for the review and the flattering comments (blushes) **WindStar** Yep, I'll keep writing… I can't imagine leaving this fic without at least a proper ending… don't worry, it won't be too soon: I still have a lot of ideas for this story. BTW Thanks for the review. **Sayoran-Lover** She punished me even before I could fail I hope you don't think this is a failure? Beside you haven't died I hope in the time that was between these two chapters? Oo' When the others will find out what is going on I'm not sure yet… I really don't. I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes, I try very much to avoid them but English is not my native language and… well I often look over my mistakes. Thanx for the review, I value your comments tremendously **Amber Kitten **yay you thought it good More Ran in this chapter, thanx for the review **Kristen Hiwatari **ehm Rei doesn't know what will happen to him… I do, but that is for some later chapters. I hope I updated soon enough this time? **NapoleonDaGreat** Don't attack my with your rusty sporks of Doom please! I beg you! I really tried very hard to get this chapter finished in a reasonable time. Apart from the threat, thanks for the review **starfiredevil **I'm really flattered you like the story even though it is yaoi. I hope you'll enjoy next chapter, it contains lots of the beloved Kai-angst (hint hint) anyway, thanks a lot for your review, it was a huge compliment! **Kiko cat **freaky it is as am I and Kana… but freakyness is fun right? Thanx for the review. **Miako6 **thanks, updated soon enough? **Though I choose death inste…** If you felt sorry for Kai previous chapter, you'll be terrified what he has to go through this one I think… thanks for the review! **Hikata **same to you (about the Christmas and new-year thingy ') I tried to update sooner this time and I'm really flattered you like my writing (blushes –I seem to blush a lot these days -) **LaLeLiLoLuLy **I kept writing as you wished (I only stopped momentarily to study and fulfill my exams) Tha following chapter shows a part of what will happen next thanx for the review **Queenofgoths** Kai and Tala are my favorites too, as is Rei… Add Brooklyn to them for G-revolution I updated as soon as I could. Thanks for the review anyway, I value them very much!

**Lhune**: I know it'll be February but… but at least it is the beginning of February right?

**Kai:** it still is too late. (Crosses his arms, glaring)

**Lhune**: But I said it could be the beginning of February and I really worked hard to get it ready. (looks helplessly)

**Kai**: Hn (closes his eyes in distaste)

**Lhune**: No really, I'm serious. And you don't have to punish me, Suzaku did already last Saturday.

**Kai**: … (Looks up inquiringly)

**Lhune**: I slipped and almost fell down the stairs at my grandmother's…

**Kai**: Ah (closes his eyes again)

**Lhune**: And on top of that I fell with my bike after that because I couldn't properly back up on my right foot.

**Kai**: (smirks ever so slightly)

**Lhune**: Suzaku forgot one thing, Kai. I still had three, almost four days left till February. It might be her fault I couldn't update in time. (glares accusingly)

**Kai**: Pitiful excuse and you know it.

**Lhune**: Aah, no use in _'talking'_ with you. I wonder why I even try. (sighs defeated)

**Kai**: Because you are a masochist (still with eyes closed, matter of factly)

**Lhune**: Iie, I do not like hurting myself… even though it's seems sometimes otherwise. (smiles sheepishly)

But I _Do _like a challenge.

Enough of the small talk, here's the next chapter.

Freezing Fire

_By Kana and Lhune_

**Chapter 13**

_Indeed, history is nothing more than a tableau of crimes and misfortunes_

**Voltaire (****French author, humanist, rationalist, & satirist 1694 - 1778)**

« Ran ! Ran ! »

A slate-haired boy about 4 years old ran towards the person standing at the end of the dank corridor.

"Look what I've got for my birthday Ran!" the enthusiast boy exclaimed, holding up a shiny blade in its black sheath. The crimson-eyed boy could barely carry the sword even though it was smaller than the common katana which his friend Ran used.

He had almost stumbled but he was caught in the toned arms of a seventeen-year old.

"Easy Kai." The black-haired teen said caringly and put the slate-haired boy back on his feet.

"That's a very nice blade Kai," Ran said after studying the wakizachi intently and gave it back to the much younger child, "It's a royal gift."

Kai proudly accepted the blade back and looked at Ran who had knelt down. "I got it from grandfather"

The black-haired teen grimaced hearing that name. Kai noticed and his smile faltered a bit.

"You don't like grandfather do you?" the crimson-eyed boy asked not understanding. "Why? Grandfather has given me a Beh-Blate –"

"A Beyblade." Ran corrected him smiling.

"Hai, that's it." Kai said a bit flustered "Hasn't he given you one? He asked looking at bit dismayed.

The black-haired blader picked up his friend and laughed softly. "He has given me one, he even gave me a bit beast to go with it." Ran told the crimson-eyed boy. At this Kai's face lit up by a smile.

"Sugoi! _(cool)_I got one as well, mother gave her you see. It's a female but she really is very strong! She defeated a lot of the male ones some of the other boys here have. I like her a lot." The enthusiast boy declared "She's a – a fire-bird, called Dranzer and yours?" he asked curiously.

Ran's smile had broadened during Kai's speech and he had almost burst out in laughter. He had held back because he knew Kai would've felt insecure and he loved the child when he was so open. Since he had come with the family to Moscow and started his training in Balcov Abbey, he had seldom seen a happy face other than Kai's face.

When he noticed the slate-haired boy was patiently but still questioningly staring at him with those warm, fiery eyes he directed his attention back to Kai.

"Your mother has chosen well with Dranzer. She's a phoenix right?" he asked already guessing the answer.

He was proven right as the crimson-eyes teen nodded.

"Your eyes are just as fiery as your bitbeast I guess. But you wanted to know about mine didn't you?"

Again the slate-haired child nodded. Ran couldn't help but think how cute Kai was with his innocent face.

"Well this is my bitbeast, Yama." The black-haired teen said as he took a blade out of his pocket. Kai peered curiously at the dark red blade. It shiny and almost resembled a ruby with the proper amount of imagination, which Kai had of course.

"A ruby?" he exclaimed surprised in awe.

Ran laughed, this time aloud. "Iie Kai, I'm flattered it looks like one but it's just a blade."

The slate-haired boy looked at bit closer, studying the image of Yama in the center. "But a horse hasn't got wings?" Kai said puzzled after he had stared a couple minutes at the black horse with a silver mane and tail. It had magnificent wings of shiny black feathers.

"Indeed a horse doesn't have wings," Ran agreed "But a unicorn has."

"Oh" Kai gasped and stared at the bit with even more appreciation than before. "Can I fight you one day?" he asked hesitantly, gazing at the black-haired teen.

"Of course, I look forward to our battle." The teen said, his amethyst orbs twinkling with mirth.

A smile lightened Kai's face with the prospect of a battle against a _professional_ blader as Kai thought of Ran. He wanted to take Dranzer out of his pocket when he came across the black wakizachi he had almost forgotten about.

"Ne, Ran…" He said softly while fingering the brand new sword at his side.

The black-haired blader looked curiously at Kai, waiting for what the crimson-eyed boy had to say.

"You have a katana and you can fight with it right?" Kai asked suddenly shy with a blush on his sheeks.

"Aa, I've learned kendo in Tokyo and I've taken my katana with me when we moved to Moscow. Why do you ask?" Ran inquired gently not fully understanding the boy's sudden change in behavior.

"Will you teach me how to use my new blade, please?" The slate-haired boy asked softly, obviously hoping the amethyst-eyed blader would satisfy his request.

"Of course I'd like to teach you Kai! How could you even doubt that?" Ran replied faking ludicrous while putting Kai back on his feet after giving him a tender hug.

"You are always so busy since we got here and I thought you probably wouldn't have time for me now." Kai explained hesitantly and directing his gaze to the floor.

"I have always time for you Kai." Ran said, lifting up Kai cheek with his finger so that they looked each other in the eyes. "You're my brother, remember? At least that's what I think of you."

"Really?" the slate-haired boy asked hopefully.

"Really."

"It's nice to think of you like my brother too." Kai said happily and hurried to give the amethyst-eyed blader a quick kiss.

Ran hadn't expected it from the crimson-eyed boy since Kai usually reserved such affectionate touches only for his father and mother… though he had to say Kai's father hadn't received so many the previous weeks as far as he could tell….

Then again he was more here in Balcov Abbey than at_ home _with Kai. He gave the boy a kiss on the cheek in return and looked at his watch.

"It's noon, you're mother must be wondering where you are." Ran announced gently.

The crimson-eyed boy looked a bit down that he had to leave his black-haired friend. Ran noticed.

"We can always see each other after lunch and then I'll give you your first lesson if you like." He reassured the slate-haired boy whose face instantly lit up at hearing those words. "But first you'll have to do something." The black-haired blader announced seriously.

"What do I have to do?" Kai asked doubtful not sure he would be able to do whatever the Japanese teen wanted him to do.

"I want you to…" Ran whispered dramatically and the crimson-eyed boy looked even more doubtful than before, "I want you to battle me first with Dranzer." The amethyst-eyed blader declared smiling. "It'll be the first time we fight against a female bitbeast and if she's as you told me, Yama and I will have to work hard."

The doubtful look had disappeared instantly from Kai's face. "Hai, she really is very good. I look forward to our battle."

"Me too Kai, me too." Ran assured, enjoying the happy look on the slate-haired boy's face. "I will pick you up at three, okay?" He asked.

"Hai Ran." The crimson-eyed boy answered eagerly.

"Well then, off you go to your mother. Say hi to her from my part will you?" Ran urged Kai since the boy made no movement to go home.

"Hai Ran, Ja mata!" Kai said and he ran off as good as he could with the wakizachi at his side.

"Ja mata Kai." Ran called after him as he was about to disappear behind the corner.

He hadn't lied when he told he was looking forward to their first training. He loved his little brother deeply and would make certain the boy knew how to handle his new sword. He had the idea it might come in handy in this environment.

It was true he liked to blade, the same way he liked kendo. Never mind that he knew how to handle his katana with lethal precision.

But here in Balcov Abbey they took beyblading far too serious, training as if their life depended on it.

Little did Ran know it did…

Though he had a faint suspicion.

o-0-o

"Dame! Please stop it!"

"What's the matter young one? Can't stand the blood?" a bulky guard taunted and pulled back his bloody whip, tearing a soft cry from his victim's lips.

"You were not so affected by the blood when you killed your father though, have I heard."

Another whiplash, another soft cry.

"You know, you're the youngest murderer I've ever heard of." The sultry voice taunted cruelly, enjoying the stricken look on the boy's face.

"Please, I beg you, stop." The young six-year old Kai pleaded to the head of the guards. "Hit me instead, it was my fault."

"That much is true young Kai, but it is too late to regret your stubbornness." A malicious voice said. "By begging you only made it worse. You must realize you are not allowed to out such weakness as begging." Boris had watched his guards silently, from time to time giving them some orders.

But now he had decided it was the moment to enjoy _the One_'s distress. It only added to the innocent beauty his young pupil radiated…

Innocent beauty, his older Japanese friend too had noticed, as had the black-haired teen remarked his interest in this elusive being.

o-0-o

-X-

""Leave Kai alone! Don't you dare touch him with your despicable paws or else…"

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll kill you!"

"Ouch, possessive aren't we?"

-X-

Only a week later Kai killed his father after the older man had murdered his wife in a fit of drunk rage.

Kai's smile had been lost after that, only to be replaced by a haunted look in his crimson eyes. Ran sometimes thought they were the colour of the blood Kai had seen spilled on the floor, the walls,… on his hands.

Often Ran had cursed himself for not have been there when his little brother had needed him the most. But he had been glad Kai had known how to handle his wakizachi. They had put a lot of time in the training but it had been worth it. He didn't dare to think what could've happened if Kai hadn't been able to defend himself properly.

Ever since that day, Ran never left the slate-haired boy's side anymore. If he wasn't just walking beside Kai in the open, he was observing the boy from a distance. Far enough not to be seen but close enough to react in time when needed.

As he was with the crimson-eyed boy today, exactly 2months after the death of Kai's parents.

o-0-o

Kai hadn't used his sword anymore after that fatal day but it had never left his side. Ran knew that it even accompanied the slate-haired boy when he went to bed.

The amethyst-eyed blader respected this choice thus he never addressed Kai about the matter and instead spend a lot of his time blading with the crimson-eyed child. He had to admit, he had never thought a female bitbeast could be _that_ powerful.

"Dranzer, don't let him get you!" the boy shouted to his loyal bitbeast. The majestic phoenix evaded graciously the attack of the ruby blade.

"Yama, don't give up!" Ran encouraged his bitbeast that had narrowly avoided a sudden attack from Dranzer. It almost seemed that Kai needn't words to communicate with her.

The black-haired blader reckoned blader and bitbeast didn't always need words when thoroughly connected. Only the better bladers could do such a thing and apparently Kai was one of them.

The match continued, both Ran and Kai blading fervently.

So fervently they hadn't noticed their odious mentor approaching with several of his burly guards. It was Ran who noticed the foul presence first. Because of that he lost his concentration on the currant beybattle resulting in the crimson-eyed boy's victory.

"We Won! We won Dranzer!" Kai exclaimed overjoyed when Yama was knocked out of the beydish after a determinate attack of the phoenix.

He fell silent when he noticed his black-haired opponent wasn't reacting to his words, that Ran didn't even seem to notice his defeat. Only then he noticed Boris standing at the entrance of the training hall, smirking maliciously.

"Well, well, training hard I see. Good." The vile elder commented dryly, "at least one training you don't ignore… though it is most of the time with your Japanese friend." He added with a clear hint of disapproval.

The slate-haired boy remained silent and let his gaze wander between Boris and Ran. The latter one looked at the loathsome elder with disgust and a certain amount of mistrust.

"What do you mean by _at least one training_ and what is wrong with battling me?" Ran asked coldly, glaring at the elder. Boris smirked pleased by the reaction he got.

"Oh noting Ran, nothing at all." He slurred sarcastically, "It's just that he should confront other bladers as well and learn to analyze their bitbeasts and their tactics but most of all he should learn that beyblading is a hard sport."

The black-haired teen glared viciously at Boris but before he could retort, the foul mentor continued his speech.

"And as for your first question, that was the reason I originally came for."

Kai stared at the loathsome man, not understanding what he was getting at. Balcov Abbey was solely meant for beybladers as far as he knew. Sure it included physical training as well as beyblading but he spent time at both of these activities, so what was he referring at?

"Your wakizachi," Boris explained after having seen the puzzled look on the crimson-eyed boy's face, "Your grandfather wants you to continue your training with it, you haven't used it since… since the _unfortunate_ death of your parents.

Kai stiffened and held the wakizachi close to his chest, casting a terrified look at the purple-haired mentor.

"You can't be serious! Can't you see Kai isn't ready for training with it again? For all we know he might as well never be able to use it once more." Ran hissed outraged, moving closer to his slate-haired friend-brother.

"But I _do _mean it," Boris said determinately with a taunting edge in his tone, "Voltaire insists Kai trains till he excels in it at all points. Blading, physically,… but also at fighting with his sword… and mental resilience. My Liege hasn't spent so much money on this wakizachi to have it not used, to have it forgotten." He told the two bladers, enjoying the stricken look on their faces.

"I won't allow anyone to force Kai into doing such a thing." The amethyst-eyed teen claimed angrily. The guards present hadn't stopped smirking sinisterly during the meeting.

"_You won't allow anyone-_" Boris started laughing evilly, "It is not your place to decide, why don't we ask young Kai himself?" the vile elder asked mockingly.

All heads turned to watch the silent crimson-eyed boy, even the guards looked at Kai.

"What do you say, Kai?" Boris inquired pleasantly but only Kai noticed the dangerous glint in his mentor's beady eyes, threatening the slate-haired child to do whatever he wanted to do with the boy.

The crimson-eyed boy hesitated to speak under such pressure and he was startled when Ran wanted to hold him in a comforting embrace and recoiled.

"I…" he started but still not sure what to say.

"Da, you-" Boris repeated impatiently.

"I can't…" the slate-haired boy swallowed, "I can't train anymore with my wakizachi." Kai said rather determinately and unfastened the black sword from his side. "Please give it back to grandfather so that it might be useful to somebody else."

He offered the blade to the loathsome man…

But Boris didn't accept it. With a violent move of his hand he threw the wakizachi and Kai to the floor.

Ran was outraged but only spared Boris a hateful glare before hurrying to his little brother. Slowly Kai sat up again, supported by the strong arms of the black-haired teen. "But-" he started not understanding when Boris interrupted him.

"Giving up is not an option. You started your training with _'your' _wakizachi and you will continue it." The purple-haired elder stated coldly, his foul gaze never leaving the two bladers.

"Why you… I warned you not to hurt Kai in any way!" Ran hissed venomously and sprang forward to attack the loathsome man but was held back by several sturdy guards who had sprung into action at the amethyst-eyed blader's outburst.

"Tsk, tsk _young Kai._ Your grandfather would be very disappointed if you didn't continue your training." Boris addressed the crimson-eyed child maliciously, ignoring the angry seventeen-year old at his side.

"But-… really, I can't." Kai said apologetically but still determinate, "I'm sorry."

"Good Kai, don't let them intimidate you." Ran called, proud of his brother's strong will. He was rewarded with a vicious kick, shutting him up at once.

"Ran!" Kai shouted concerned seeing this and wanted to rush to his friend's side to help but was held back by the massive hand of Boris.

"Leave him be." He whispered in the crimson-eyed boy's ear so that the Japanese teen wouldn't be able to hear it, "Agree to train again or else…"

Crimson orbs widened in fear for his older friend.

"Please, leave Ran alone… I've would've trained with it but I can't…Believe me." Kai tried to reason but without the hoped result.

"Then I'm sorry." Boris said mocking.

o-0-o

_And that was how they had end up in the following situation. Ran being beaten, whipped,… in front of young Kai's crimson eyes. It was one of the worst tortures he had received so far as his last bond to his childhood was punished because of him…_

_And he couldn't do anything about it._

"I'll train with it! I do everything you want me to do but- stop this!" the slate-haired boy called desperately, addressing his loathsome mentor.

The guards stopped their activities for a second and turned to the purple-haired elder for further instructions. The despicable man smiled, or rather smirked, evilly and strolled up to Kai… a dangerous glint in his dark eyes.

"It's too late Young Kai, you'll have to bear the consequences of your actions." Boris slurred slowly, faking compassion, "Though I must say you made a rather attractive offer. This time he looked provocatively at the severely injured Ran, instantly getting the reaction he had hoped for.

The seventeen-year old struggled against the guards holding him despite his numerous injuries he put up a good fight. He glared lethally at the purple-haired mentor but chose not to address him, instead he spoke to Kai.

"Don't worry about me Kai, I'll manage."

At once one of the guards punched him hard in the stomach, another one hit his face. They stopped their beating momentarily to fetch some irons.

Crimson orbs swirled with emotions like despair, helplessness,… and fear for his Japanese friend-brother. Tears brimmed in them but he didn't let them fall.

"Don't do anything you don't want to do and always think of yourself in the first place." Ran instructed the crimson-eyed boy when he got the chance.

After that the guards fastened the amethyst-eyed teen in the heavy shackles and started beating him even more violently than before. While the agonized sound rang through the training hall, Boris took the young beautiful blader apart to speak.

"You should've given in right away, then _maybe _this shouldn't have to happen."

The crimson-eyed boy looked distressed as he saw his friend cough up blood… blood like the blood of his father, of his mother.

o-0-o

Back in the present the older Kai was still staring at his _lifeless_ friend in the tube in front of him. He had seen him collapse in a pool of blood… Ran's own crimson blood.

Only then they had allowed him to run to his brother's side…

Only to find out the black-haired teen wasn't reacting to his calls…

To find out he wasn't breathing anymore…

To find out he was death.

"Ah, I see you have found your _precious _friend."

o-0-o

"Yay! We did it!" Takao celebrated cheerfully, "Well you did it of course, but my last match against Michael shouldn't be a problem. We already won two matches against them." Takao corrected himself as he looked his blonde teammate and friend.

"Takao's right Max, you did a wonderful job against Eddy." Rei agreed smiling, thinking back to the huge wave of water that swept the blade out the beydish…

And swept the American off his feet.

"You were not too bad either Rei! You definitely showed Emily what you are worth." Max chirped happily, smiling broadly.

"Arigatou Max," Rei said feeling flattered, "I'm curious how their battle against the White Tigers will be."

"How so?" the blonde asked not quite understanding.

"Well, while I battled Emily I sort of imagined what it would give if she had to battle Mariah…" The raven-haired neko-jin explained "they both have a lot of _feminine _temperament and I guess that might give a interesting battle don't you think?

"Ah I see what you mean!" Max answered happily, "Aa, knowing Emily the sparks will fly. She holds no sympathy for her adversary, be it feminine or masculine. I even think that a female opponent may even suffer more."

"Gu-uys! That battle isn't for the next hours. Please can't you focus on the coming battle." Takao uttered ludicrously, "I still have to battle Michael in a few minutes!"

"Ah you're right Takao, Gomen." Max apologized "But I'm sure you will win, I assumed your victory was already guaranteed."

"I'm flattered you have such a high opinion of my skills Maxie, but still…" The navy-haired blader said blushing… Yes Takao was blushing.

"Ah, Come on Takao. You know I will be with you all the time from here…"

The two bladers continued their chatter as good friends… As two friends that were very fond of each other.

Rei on the other hand was observing the Demolition boys that had just come in and took their seats in front of the public. He immediately noticed there were only three of them.

'I wonder where Kai is… Surely he will come to the first important match of the Demolition Boys?' Rei thought quizzically and a bit disappointed that the slate-haired teen wasn't there.

He didn't think much of it that the red-haired Russian wasn't there either, he didn't care about that teen.

However he did notice the hateful glare the lilac-haired Russian was sending him.

'What's wrong with him? I didn't do anything to him as far as I know. Hell I see him for only the second time now.' Rei shivered slightly, 'that glare is really unnerving.'

Through the next match between the BladeBreakers and the All Stars, though his two teammates were intently observing Takao and Michael, the pale eyes never stopped glaring threateningly at the ebony-haired neko-jin.

o-0-o

"Ah, I see you have found your _precious _friend."

Kai whirled around to face his hated grandfather alarmed.

"Ho ho, eager to see me my dearest grandson?" Voltaire taunted maliciously,

Kai found his calm again and looked at the grey-haired man indifferently and didn't say a word.

"You are so silent _young Kai,_ something wrong?" The man didn't wait for an answer as he knew he wouldn't receive one anyway, "Yes, your Japanese friend is still alive thanks to the highly technological medical equipment we have here in Balcov Abbey."

Still the crimson-eyed teen gave no sign of response as Voltaire circled him.

"'_Why didn't they tell me?'_ you ask yourself. It suited us very well that you believed Ran was dead. He was the last remaining thing that kept you from excluding your emotions and becoming a perfect soldier." Voltaire stopped to examine the slate-haired blader standing in front of him.

"At least that is what we thought back then… and when we we're proven wrong it was too late to bring you to Ran, beside this way he could finally be us of some use we thought." The grey-haired man continued, reaching out to touch Kai but the crimson-eyed teen recoiled out of his reach.

The _ancient_ man smiled gruesomely and the reaction and turned to study the body in the tube.

"Your beloved Ran is still alive but he doesn't react the way we hoped to our medical adjustments. He refuses to let his mind be altered, nor can we upgrade his strength as we've achieved doing with your body." Voltaire said grimly before turning back to study the crimson-eyed teen's face.

But still Kai didn't react visibly, he had known all along that they had modificated his body. Hell they had even tried to mess with his mind.

And the scary thing was that they had almost succeeded.

_Almost._

If it hadn't been for Tala who he had met a few months after Ran's death, he had lived the following years in despair and would probably eventually become his grandfather's puppet after all.

"You know Kai, all that happened was necessary to achieve a greater purpose that is still to come."

This time crimson orbs shone with curiosity to what his crazy grandfather was up to. The man, pleased he finally managed to evoke a reaction from the stoic blader smirked.

"Beyblading is to be seen as a battle, a battle with a valuable price. Together we can rule the world as I told you before and although you didn't believe me back then I'm sure you changed your mind." The grey-haired man explained "God is always on the side of the big battalions. And that is what we are going to do. And who knows, after we won we might manage to bring Ran back to this world." He tried to blackmail the crimson-eyed teen what-he-thought-to-be-subtle.

"What is your answer my dearest grandson? His destiny as well as the destiny of many other lies in your hands."

The slate-haired teen remained silent for a couple more minutes, his face betraying nothing of the thoughts that swirled through his mind, before he looked up to answer his anticipating grandfather.

"_Da, I will do as you please."_

-x-o-XTX-o-x

Kai: WHAT! I would never say THAT! (stares incredulously at the sentence above)

Tala: Well, it seems you did though. (also finding it hard to believe)

Lhune: Aa, you did say that Kai. (says it matter of factly)

Kai: YOU! You made me say that! (deathglare 3rd degree)

Lhune: I would never do such a thing… beside who am I to force you? (holds up hands in innocence)

Kai: You lie! You're the one that tortures me, that makes me do things I'd never do in reality (looks threateningly)

Tala: relax Kai, you can't change it anymore.

Kai: It's easy for you to say, you're not the one who said such a ridiculous thing! (can't believe his friend said that)

Tala: It might turn out to be good after all. (turns to look expectantly at Lhune) right Lhune?

Lhune: I'm not sure Tala, after all he's under a lot of pressure.

Tala and Kai: You can't be serious! (Incredulous)

Lhune: I'll see next chapter, everything still is possible. (looking ponderously)

Kai: You- I'll kill you (outraged, launches at Lhune)

Tala: Kai! (holds him back from attacking the authoress) You don't the readers to see this as the end. If you kill her now you will end up as brainwashed in this story.

Lhune: Tala is right Kai (recoils to a save distance of the angry slate-haired teen)

Kai: I'll never forgive you this (still glaring lethally)

Tala: come on Kai, will go before you get a heart attack.(guides Kai off the set)

Kai: (sighs relieved) next time more explanation about Kai's words whatever the explanation might be… I'm still not sure. (bits her lip in thought)

And Kana will provide us with the BIO of Kai and Tala… perhaps of Rei as well.

But that will be for Mid-March or even the end as I will be going to Egypt in the beginning (I'm serious, it's no joke of mine)

Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, critics are welcome.

Positive as well as negative ones, all that can help me (us) to improve our writing.

**See you next time!**

(oh and I'll try to use the review answer your questions/remarks if you post one when logged in…. that way you hopefully don't have to wait ages for an answer )


	16. Chapter 14

Lhune: First of all, a huge thanks to all the people who have reviewed! Well, here I am again with the next chapter of Freezing Fire… Again, later than I had originally wished to update it. (looks quite saddened by this) but at least you didn't have to wait for 6 months this time as I once managed in the past.

First as you probably know already I was a week in Egypt –lovely weather: sun, blue sky and a temperature of 35 to 38° C- but with far less time to write than I had hoped to have. Secondly by the end of the first week I was home I was ill… which I still am for a matter of fact while typing this. This and the fact that I have no internet since we arrived here.

As I read this explanation I consider it quite pitiful made-up excuses and the worst thing about it is that this is the truth. I guess I could make up something quite more acceptable if I were to invent it.

I am lucky to have a fantastic accomplice in crime –as I consider it a crime what we make our beloved Kai go through- who will beta this story, add the bio-fiches of three Russians and put this thing on the net.

Give a great applause for Kana!

Kana: (just walks in) Nani?

Lhune: (whispers in her ear) _accept the applause._

Kana: Heh? (bows none the less) Arigatou minna-san!

Lhune: Last chapter ended at a rather critical point, I know. (sighs defeated)

Kana: You bet, how dare you stop there!

Lhune: I never intended to stop there, hell, I didn't even mean to write Kai's last sentence… I guess it was just a spur of the moment. But they **insert name** told me Kai would forgive me.

Kai: (who had been standing behind Lhune when she said this) **you wish**

Lhune: Kai! (whirls around frightened to come across a third degree death glare)

Kana: hello Kai!

Kai: Hn (still glaring at Lhune who is slowly but steadily moving to take cover behind Kana's back.)

Lhune: maybe it would be better to just start the next chapter?

Kana: If you think so…

Freezing Fire

_By Kana and Lhune_

**INTERLUDE Info fiche Freezing Fire.**

Name: Kai Hiwatari.

Date of birth: 19/12.

Parents: Russian father (Who's Voltaire's son), Japanese mother.

Languages: Russian, English, Japanese, French, German, Spanish, Chinese.

Bitbeast: Dranzer (Phoenix).

Element: Fire.

Blood group: A

Weapons: Wakizachi.

-- - - -

Name: Yuri (Tala) Ivanov.

Date of birth: 14/01.

Parents: Russian parents.

Languages: Russian, English, couple of words Japanese.

Bitbeast: Wolborg (Wolf).

Element: Ice.

Blood group: O

- - - - - -

Name: Boris (Bryan) Kuznetsov.

Date of birth: 26/11.

Parents: Russian parents.

Languages: Russian, English.

Bitbeast: Falborg (Falcon).

Element: Wind.

Weapons: Knifes.

**Chapter 14**

A deserted dank corridor with dark grey dank walls….

Not such an unusual sight in Balcov Abbey, here almost every corridor had dank walls where occasional drops of humidity rolled off. They created the only sound to be heard, the drops that fell on the stone floor.

This one wasn't different from all the others but if one could listen very carefully… And if one knew what he had to listen to… One could almost imagine hearing the sound of footfalls.

A red-haired teen with ice-blue orbs was walking in this particular corridor beside his would-be mirror image. Slate-blue hair and fiery red eyes that characterize the elusive present of Kai Hiwatari.

Kai and Tala were walking back to the centre of Balcov Abbey after their visit to the 'tubes'.

…_Tap…_

Their footfalls were the only sound that broke the complete silence that filled the dim lit corridor, the only sound that indicated the presence of someone walking… As their footfalls were completely simultaneous, there was no way to tell them apart.

Or was it just the fall of the drops of humidity that were heard?

The red-haired Russian's mind was mulling over the facts in the past he had come to know… He had seen only minutes ago.

It was still hard to believe…

He had spent six months in that… that thing?

And more, Kai had been there all the time, not knowing about it?

The two teens walked further, both apparently lost in their own thoughts. Tala stole a glance at the crimson-eyed teen walking beside him. When he had come back to the living, the living in his gruesome world, Kai had been gone.

The red-head had been devastated by this fact when he learned about it. Only these latest days he had come to hear about the apparently true facts, and not the twisted version Boris had told him.

He knew there was still a lot where the stoic slate-haired teen hadn't confided in him and he feared for what he might find out if he ever were to come to know the elusive memories of his former best friend.

He thought back to the first time he had met Bryan.

It had been only two months after he had re-woken and during the time that had followed he himself had twisted his memories about Kai. He had come to hate the crimson orbs, the silky slate bangs and the boy that went with them. He had hated Kai for abandoning him.

Before he had prided himself that he was older and that the slate-haired boy needed him. The leave of his younger friend had come to him as a hard blow as he had found out he needed Kai as much as he had thought the younger blader needed him.

From the first moment he saw the lilac-haired teen, he had liked him. At first he had been a surrogate friend, replacing the missing crimson-eyed boy but that hadn't been possible holding onto since Bryan was about his own age.

He had, however, projected all his grudges against Kai. He had told Bryan of the crimson-eyed boy, exaggerating some of the less pleasant facts without thinking about.

Back then, he himself had believed them to be that way.

Again he looked at the slate-haired blader several years older… This time he didn't avert his ice-blue orbs after a few seconds. He studied the blader who was staring ahead of him with blank pools of blood-red fire… With a mysterious dark tint.

'Strange,' the red-head thought 'I've seen his eyes change colour before… but they were never like this as far as I can remember.' He took a better look at the slate-haired teen's face that wore a vacant expression, Kai didn't seem to notice his interest.

Hell, it seemed like the stoic blader had forgotten he wasn't alone!

Little did the ice-blue eyed Russian know Kai was well aware of the puzzled gaze that was directed at him, the slate-haired teen simply chose not to react… he had more important things on his mind.

…Ran…

"Kai," Tala asked, he had just realized something.

"Hn."

"Who is that man in the tube you were standing in font off? You know him?" The red-haired Russian inquired after remembering he _HAD _seen that look in Kai's eyes before.

When he had first arrived here in Balcov Abbey Kai had held the same expressionless orbs. He assumed something very disturbing must have happened.

For the first time since they had left the sinister hall the slate-haired teen turned around to look at Tala… but the blood-red orbs remained blank.

"He _was… _**nobody**."

o-0-o

**KADAM­ – CLANG!**

The room was a rampage. Gashes in the walls, the little furniture that had been there destroyed and burn marks everywhere.

Several bladers as well as sturdy guards had come to see what all the racket was but quickly hurried on their way after receiving a lethal glare from the yielder of Black Dranzer. The dangerous intensity of that powerful fiery glare scared them.

They left the surroundings as fast as they could.

Boris had heard the noise as well when he passed the room where the slate-haired blader was training and looked inside curiously.

"Very good, my little phoenix."

Kai paid no attention to the loathsome man's words.

"I'm sure nobody can ever defeat you if, of course, you continue like this." The despicable elder smirked but that expression vanished quickly when the slate-haired blader turned to look at him…

… to direct a lethal glare at him with his smouldering blood-red orbs.

The vile man wanted to comment on how wonderful he found Kai's glare but refrained from this when he took a better look.

The crimson pools of regained fury… even increased in ominous intensity.

Boris felt a shiver run along his spine and didn't utter a word but just walked away, leaving the teen alone. He adored this cruel side of his little phoenix… yet at the same time he resented it as he couldn't stand to look in the fiery orbs for long…

He hated to admit it but for once he was afraid.

o-0-o

"It's time for the decisive battle which will determine which team will be the victor… The White Tigers or the All Stars. Everything is possible as both teams have one battle won….. Yeah, this will be _one_ hell of a battle and I'm sure everybody will be transfixed for the outcome….Two major strong bladers fighting for the upper hand…. Man, I don't know who to choose…. Everybody give them both a fantastic applause, Lee of The White Tigers and Michael for The All Stars!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the two captains came forward with a grim look on their face, both intent on winning this last battle.

"I bet Lee's gonna win, Galeon is _super-strong… _besides, I'd love to battle him again."

"Nah Takao, it is obvious Michael who's gonna win. I know his strength when I was still in America and he can have done nothing but improve!" the blonde claimed full of certainty.

"According to Dizzy's information it ought to be a tie." The spectacled teen informed his teammates as he pushed his glasses better on to study his laptop.

"This presumption is of course considering on our last information from when we saw them battle… which is I'm afraid not up to date." Dizzy enlightened Kenny's words cautiously.

"And this means?" Takao asked uncomprehending.

"And this means I can give you no valuable prediction… everything is possible." Dizzy explained patiently as if talking to a child…

This is of course what you can consider the navy-haired BladeBreaker as.

"What do you think Rei?" The American asked the neko-jin curiously.

"I'm not really sure, ano… if I have to say something I guess I have to agree with Takao for once." The Chinese blader confessed guiltily.

"Ah, I could have known. What silly of me to ask you this unnecessary question, after all you once were one of the White Tigers." Max concluded laughing and winked at the surprised neko-jin.

The ebony-haired blader immediately defended his words. "But- Iie Max! It has nothing to do with that, I just think Lee's chances on winning are higher."

The BladeBreakers fell _silent_ as the battle began and their attention was focussed upon that… _silent_ of course is relative as Max and Takao continued to comment on both bladers' moves.

The Chinese neko-jin was hardly paying attention to them, he tried to concentrate on Lee. It was a normal thing to do but he had a foreboding feeling that information might not be necessary. Without noticing his mind drifted back to the two previous battles.

First there had been the surprising victory of Kevin. It had been quite a hilarious sight as Kevin, little of height, took on the lank Eddy, extremely tall and with surprisingly much strength. However, the small blader managed to slip passed every one of his attacks and managed to come out as the winner with one match lost.

The confrontation after this was quite an exciting one as Mariah faced of against Emily. Rei's opinion was that woman were never easy to battle against and he knew the female White Tiger had never been a simply woman but let her face another woman and she became ruthless. The little lenient attitude that she had for her opponent was lost. Same could be said for Emily, she put all her strength and her knowledge in the battle, thus managed to win twice and so securing her personal victory.

The animosity that already had been between them was now doubled if not more. They continually sent hateful glares at each other. Mariah had been so sure of her victory, there must've been foul play in the game she thought. The female White Tiger couldn't quite believe she'd lost… she didn't _want _to believe she had lost.

Rei was quite relieved Mariah's attention was focussed on the female All Star and that therefore she wasn't searching for him.

He knew he would have to meet her one of these days, he couldn't postpone it forever but he dreaded it. In the past he had tried to explain her that he couldn't answer her feelings for him but it never worked… she held fast he would come to change his mind, that he already needed her but he just had not yet realized.

He sighed and drew his attention back to the battle now raging.

It would prove he had been right and Lee would win.

o-0-o

**A lone figure walked through a deserted corridor, voices can faintly be heard in the distance.**

"My Lord, your first-rate plan works-"

"Of course it works."

"Da my Lord, your grandson seems ruthless. The other bladers are afraid of him… even the guards try to avoid him."

…

"My Lord…"

"_What._" Sigh, obviously irritated.

"Do you really want to bring back his… friend Ran? The doctors said-"

"That he'll never be the same again, that he might come to live as a mere plant? Did you really think _I didn't know_?"

**The person almost reached the slightly ajar door that let the voice through.**

"My Lord-"

**His walk doesn't slow down as he passes the door.**

"Stop sliming you fool, you'll get my room into a mess. I never intended to free Ran of his tube but can't you see? My dearest grandson still believes his _precious _childhood friend can come back and therefore he wants to please me and he'll do everything I want him to do as long it might help that Japanese Ran… I hold my fiery grandson in my power."

**The silent figure has reached the end of the corridor without his face ever showing a sign of being perceptive to whatever goes on in this world. It seems as if he were at an elusive place unknown to outsiders. His dark tinted blood-red orbs still wore a vacant expression as he turned round the corner.**

o-0-o

"Has any of you seen Rei?"

An agitated Mariah clamped on a terrified blonde BladeBreaker, "I'm sure he must be here, so tell me! Where is he?"

"I can't tell you Mariah-" a valiant Max tried to say but was soon to be interrupted.

"Don't try to find some silly excuses Max!" the female White Tiger said to him with eyes of a dangerous cat.

"He went away without telling us where to and I haven't seen him since nor do I have a clue where he might be… but wait, I seem to remember he said something about finding peace with a tiger… or was it _his _tiger?" The blonde said doubtful looking at the ceiling as if he might find the answer there.

"He'll be at the zoo with the tigers there!" She exclaimed knowingly "Or else he's in his room with Drigger so I'll pass there first and if he isn't there I'll find him with the local tigers! Bye Max!" and off she was, nearly running.

"Wait Mariah! You don't know where we are staying!" the blonde American called after her.

"At the _Dmitry Residence_, I know." She shouted distance before the pink blur disappeared out of sight.

"Now how does she know _that_!" Max muttered dumbfound gazing to where he last saw her.

"I bet it was the first thing she looked up when she arrived here in Russia."

"Rei! Mariah is looking for you. She went to our hotel so if you hurry you might catch up with her… but- if you heard me say that you must've heard her too?" the blonde said puzzled as he looked at his Chinese teammate that had appeared round the corner.

"Aa, I was there the entire conversation." Rei admitted guiltily.

"But why didn't you-?"

"Speak to her? I don't really know." The neko-jin completed Max' sentence, "I just didn't feel like talking to her right now, I have other things on my mind I guess."

"Ah, I see…" Max said knowingly looking at his teammate with compassion, "Is it…?"

"Kai? Aa, I just can't put him out of my mind." The raven-haired blader said softly "By the way Max, thank you for making Mariah believe I was with some tiger… In fact, how did you come up with that?" he asked curiously.

"I just said the first thing that came on my mind. I had to say _something_ – she can be really frightening you know?" Max explained shaken.

Rei couldn't prevent a smile from appearing on his lips. "Aa, I know. She sometimes has that effect on people."

"Sometimes?" Max said incredulously.

"Well, almost always." Rei confirmed the blonde's suspicion still smiling.

"I wonder if Lee will let her battle tomorrow After all she _did _lose this time." Max said ponderingly.

"I'm not sure. Lee likes her very much but these _are_ world championships." The Chinese teen agreed.

"And they'll face off against the most difficult team in this whole tournament." The American BladeBreaker said, "The infamous, or famous as for the Russians here, Demolition Boys... And we mustn't forget that All Stars will try first to defeat them, but I don't think they will win."

'I wonder if Kai will be there with them… I don't know whether I should be happy or rather fear seeing him.' Rei thought uncertainly.

"But we don't have to think about that until tomorrow!" Max exclaimed cheerfully, "We now first have to secure our place in the finals by defeating the Majestics in an hour or two."

"That's right, I had almost forgotten about that." The Chinese confessed apologising.

"How dare you!" the blonde exclaimed playfully, "Come, we have to fetch Takao from the bar where he said he would be waiting for us… and you know what happens most of the time when you let him alone in the proximity of food."

The two BladeBreakers hurried off to the bar, hoping against their better judgement that Takao wouldn't have consumed the larger part of their money. On their way Max told the ebony-haired blader some interesting facts he had come to know about.

"They say Johnny doesn't want to battle anyone else of us unless Kai… I certainly wouldn't mind _that_… I rather battle Olivier… you can battle, what's his name again? You know, the Italian one-…"

o-0-o

"Heh, seems like they don't agree who should be battling us." Ian said happily as they saw Emily blow up and Steve trying to calm her while Michael was polishing his nails.

"Hn, it doesn't matter." The slate-haired teen said softly as he leaned against the wall, eyes closed.

"You're right Kai, we'll defeat them anyway. That's what you meant right?" Ian said eagerly, looking at the stoic teen expectantly but receiving no answer.

"Let him be Ian, that stuck up bastard-" the lilac-haired Demolition Boy began but was interrupted by his red-haired captain.

"Ah, it seems like they have decided, Emily is not deemed strong enough to play." Tala told them, "so that leaves the three others."

"Spencer should battle that basket-ball-guy." The slate-haired blader said, still not opening his crimson eyes.

"Ah, da." The ice-blue-eyed Russian said hesitating, "I'll battle Steve and.. you battle Michael then."

"What!" the pale-eyed teen shouted furiously. Tala wasn't quite sure what angers him the most: the fact that he wasn't listed to battle or that Kai was to take on the leader.

He opted for the last. "It are the orders of Boris that Kai should take care of the last session, I don't want to disobey him now." The red-haired Demolition Boy explained and it wasn't even a lie, the vile mentor _had_ threatened him.

Before Bryan could say something he went on, "And Spencer's bitbeast will easily win from Eddy while the others won't know yet about your tactics Bryan."

"So he's like our secret weapon?" Ian asked eagerly.

'Thank you Ian, thank you' the red-haired captain thought gratefully, it was a nice way to explain to the lilac-haired teen why he wasn't allowed to battle… even if it hadn't been the original real reason.

"Da Ian, you can say that."

Bryan seemed weary of this explanation but accepted it as sufficient… for the moment. Tala knew he would have to let the pale-eyed Russian battle when they faced off against the next team.

"**The first battle will start now, Eddy of the All Stars against the famous Spencer of the national team, the Demolition Boys!"** the crowd cheered for both parties but it was obvious the noise was a lot louder for the Russian team.

Tala glanced at his teammates that remained on the side.

Ian was transfixed on the battle that was about to start and it seemed like nothing would be able to disturb his concentration. While Bryan…

Sighing the redhead noticed that the pale-eyed blader was glaring furiously at Kai. That on its own was of course nothing surprising was it not that the intensity had seemingly magnified. Bryan's hatred had only augmented by Kai's input that had ruled him out this match.

As for the stoic blader…

o-0-o

As to their expectations Spencer had easily won against Steve without any flaws or waste of time for the matter. The biggest of the Demolition Boys silently returned to them without his face displaying emotion of any kind.

"**Next up, the confrontation between Kevin and surprisingly, the captain of the Demolition Boys, Tala!"**

"Are you sure you want me to go Kai?" Tala asked.

"Da, you're up." The crimson-eyed blader said icily.

"But wouldn't it be better if Bryan went? He- " the red-haired Russian stopped as the blood-red pools of dark fire snapped open and glared at him coldly.

"Don't bore me with questions, just obey me." Kai ordered indifferently.

The ice-blue eyed captain was surprised by this comportment but decided not to react for the moment, he had a battle to take care off. He just was relieved Bryan hadn't been able to hear this conversation.

Putting this out of his mind for the moment he concentrated on his battle against the All Star, the rest could wait.

o-0-o

"**After this second devastation victory of the Demolition Boys, the last battle will be one to save their honour if they can… I really can't see how Michael could possible turn the tide. He'll face off against the former BladeBreaker, I wonder what happened… Kai of the Demolition Boys now apparently!" **

The crowd didn't really know what they had to think of it… Supporters of the All Stars were so confused they even forgot to encourage their favourite captain.

The slate-haired blader walked graciously to the dish were a dumbfound Michael was waiting for his opponent. Not caring for the teen's lack of reaction, Kai drew out his launcher and blade.

Seeing this, Michael recovered his wit and copied the movement… be it less fluently.

"Changed team Kai? Something that suits you." The All Star remarked tauntingly "I must say I cannot really blame you for choosing a better skilled team but-"

"Shut up and battle." The crimson-eyed blader said without looking up from his concentration on the dish. Michael was a bit taken aback by this peculiar conduct but did no longer try to talk to the stoic teen.

"**You ready? Well it doesn't matter, the battle starts now anyway. THREE… TWO… ONE… LET IT RIP!"**

The both bladers wasted no time and launched their blades. Michael immediately went to attack Kai's blade furiously.

"Heh, he has a new blade?" the All Star muttered surprised seeing the new shiny black blade. The red streaks on the edge gave the blade a sinister aura, it was as if it emitted ominous waves. "Ah well, it doesn't matter." He concluded in the end and continued to send tremendously strong attacks to assault the dark blade.

How wrong he was.

Kai hadn't spared the teen a single look nor had he ordered his blade to attack once. He had done nothing so far yet his blade hadn't taken one blow of the adversary, it hadn't even suffered a scratch.

"What's wrong Kai, lost your touch as well as your loyal blade?" Michael couldn't leave to taunt his silent opponent. Only when the slate-haired teen didn't seem to hear his words he realized none of his attacks reached their target. Fed up with Kai's indifference and ease to dodge his blade, he focussed his attention on his blade and ordered his bit beast to come out.

This was the moment Kai had been waiting for.

"Black Dranzer, do your job." He muttered softly and a ferocious dark phoenix appeared in the sky.

Most of the public gasped in dismay or remained speechless in horror… Michael too was horrified for a moment but quickly regained his senses as he saw the gruesome bitbeast attack his own without mercy.

"Kai! " he cried when he thought to imagine how horrid the idea may have been, he must've been mistaken but he could've sworn the dark phoenix was dragging his loyal bitbeast with him mercilessly.

The crowd noted this as well and started shouting of not tolerated tricks and unfair moves. They demanded immediate interference to put these foul actions to an end.

"**The commission has decided to let the battle continue, it is an allowed test of strength."** One could clearly hear he didn't agree himself as he announced the jury's decision.

The crowd roared in disagreement while all had to look without being able to change the fact that Michael's bitbeast was dragged away.

"It almost looks like that foul phoenix- but that can't be!"

"That _thing_ is taking him with her, impossible!"

Similar cries were to be heard throughout the stadium.

The indifferent blader took a moment time to look up and face the helpless All Star Captain. As Michael looked in the dark pools of blood-red fire he took a step backwards, shocked to his very core as he saw the icy pit of fire that froze his insides.

"What happened to you Kai? This isn't you…" he whispered not quite able to believe what he just had witnessed.

"Believe what you want. You are unworthy of owning a bitbeast such as this one. It is strong but you can't this to outing." The crimson-eyed teen stated coldly, "As are your pitiful team-mates worthy of theirs." Kai added as the other All Stars rushed to assist their captain in need.

They combined their strength to attack the dark phoenix. However, this strategy was in vain as Dark Dranzer easily defeated them all and dragged them to her bit as well. During the whole commotion, Kai hadn't said a word to the dark bitbeast… it seemed as if the firebird could read his mind.

When all the holy spirits had been sucked up, Kai called back his black blade to catch it easily in his gloved hand. A speechless All Stars team watched as the slate-haired retreated to his Russian team.

"YOU RUSSIAN BASTARD! You can't seriously thing you will get away with this!" Emily yelled as she was the first to come to her senses.

"Emily's right, retribution will follow Kai!" Steve threatened the indifferent blader who was walking away from the beydish.

"It's too late," a stricken looking Michael said softly to his American team "We can do nothing but hope someone will defeat him…"

"What are you talking about Michael! We All Stars won't let him get away with this! What on earth has gotten to you?" Emily hissed furiously as she clutched her beyblade without her loyal bitbeast.

The captain turned to look to her, "I saw his eyes Emily… I've never seen such coldness before." He said still not quite believing his own words.

"So what, we must be able to handle him!" Eddy said, "If we all combine our strength-"

"NO!" Michael interrupted, "Didn't you listen, there is nothing _we_ can do about this!"

The All Stars looked at their captain in silence, resigning to their fate.

o-0-o

The Russian team had left in silence as the members exchanged no words with each other.

After that, the audience left the stadium quietly, trying to progress what had happened and discussing it between them.

The BladeBreakers that had witnessed the All Stars' defeat were discussing Kai's behaviour as they left the stadium as well, leaving the American team alone because they knew no compassion would be appreciated.

o-0-o

A heavy oak door, adorned with metal was opened out onto a luxurious furnished room with burgundy velvet draperies. A shiny oak desk stood in the middle of it, surrounded by several brilliantly polished oak chairs of value and an even more expensive armchair covered with red velvet to match the draperies.

"Ah my beloved grandson! Come in Kai." The grey-haired elder said seeing a scarlet-eyed boy enter. His words held no sincerity when spoken nor did his face show any emotion that would suit them.

"…" Kai remained indifferent and his face displaying no emotion what so ever.

"I saw your match today, you did a good job." Voltaire praised generously, "You can give your blade to the scientists so they can take away the captured bitbeasts to examine them."

"With all due respect, _sir_," the slate-haired teen spoke, however, still not showing any emotion, "When held in the blade the captured bitbeasts augment the power and I foresee it might be useful."

"What. You _should_ be able to take on any opponent with a bitbeast as powerful as Black Dranzer." The loathsome elder said disapproving.

"Da _sir_, You're right. But I see as all the still remaining bitbeasts were to be combined, it might be too much even for a powerful bitbeast as Black Dranzer." Kai explained patiently with respect.

The elder touched his grey beard ponderingly for a few moments, studying his grandson intently.

"I see." He said "I will trust you in this, since you have showed your loyalty to me during this battle. But remember…" He stood up from his luscious armchair where he had been sitting on to walk to one of the shiny dark cabinets in the room.

"If you disgrace my trust in you, your friend Ran might never regain consciousness." He continued as he took something out of a drawer and turned back to Kai with a disgusting smirk gracing his parched lips. In his hands he held a well-known sword in its shiny black sheath.

Still the crimson-eyed teen did not react to the weapon he had last seen in his nightmares.

"To celebrate your recurrence I want to give you back this wakizachi," Voltaire said as he held out the blade to the slate-haired teen, "I expect you to continue your training with it tomorrow."

"I will _sir_," Kai said as he accepted the sword, "I am most grateful for your generosity."

"You can call me grandfather, when we're alone." The old man said indulgent as he looked as his motionless grandson. "And I'm counting on it you _will _listen to Boris and do as he says.

"Da…_grandfather_." The slate-haired teen said after a while as Voltaire kept looking at him expectantly.

A malicious smile appeared on the parched lips as he heard Kai say those words. "Now off you go, I've got some other business to take care of." He said irritated all of a sudden.

Kai made a small bow and left silently.

Voltaire took place in his lush armchair as soon as the soundproof door had closed. A satisfied expression on his face while he looked at the door, pondering.

"Da, it should work with my _dearest _grandson." He muttered softly "good-for-nothing son of mine had to marry that stupid Japanese girl. First he was a weakling in training, physically as well as mentally, and then _that_… I got rid of those two as well as that insolent Japanese boy they had brought with them and I had begun to think my hopes on Kai had been in vain."

He opened one of the drawers of his desk and drew out a cigar. "I was wrong." He whispered as he lit the thing and took a deep inhalation, savouring the strong tobacco.

"With my precious grandson _I_ will rule the world."

Xox-I0I-xox

Kai: I hate you!

Kana: I can understand that, believe me. (looking compassionate)

Rei: And why did I make such a small entry? (Disbelieving) Even that punk Bryan appeared more than I did…

Tala: I wouldn't say such things if I were you (looking around and spotting the lilac-haired Russian) at least not before making certain he is not around. (runs to Bryan) Hé Bryan!

Rei: What does he mean? So what if he hears me?

Kana: Bryan is known not to react friendly to such remarks… _some people ended up in the hospital_ (whispering to the neko-jin so that Bryan wouldn't hear.)

Rei: Oh, that way. (looking very innocent and taken aback)

Lhune: Hey guys, glad this one is finished.

Kana: almost… (looks telling at the second half of the elves of the moon)

Lhune: What do you mean, this chapter is- (sees an angry Kai advancing) oh, that way…

Kana: Yeah, _that way_.

Lhune: Kai! You are so silent, _of course he is known to do that but still,_ something wrong?

Kai: Aa… (shooting her a 3rd degree deathglare)

Lhune: Can I help you with it? (is slowly edging to Kana for safety) Only of course if it isn't to gross, I can't help you with your eh… _manly urges_.

Kana: Lhune! (disapproving but sniggering none the less)

Kai: This isn't me! (looking really frightening) I object this _thing_ is published!

Lhune: wow Kai, you never said so much before when you're angry, _at least I think so… I should look it up…_ (avoiding to subject and ending up muttering)

Kai: don't try this with me, as if last chapter wasn't horrid enough, now this!

Kana: I agree, it is awful… but it is only for this chapter… at least I think so. (doubtful)

Lhune: only time will tell.

Rei: what do you mean by that? (Stopped looking suspiciously at Bryan in the distance and has come to stand next to Kai.)

Kai: (no words are needed when he glares as lethally as he is doing now o.O')

Lhune: I cannot tell you now… (holds up hands apologetically)

Kana: But… (looks at Lhune expectantly)

Lhune: But we can tell you this: the mean sentence for next chapter will be…

_**Old sins have long shadows.**_

Rei: which sins do you mean? (looks puzzled) Kai, do you have any idea what she means by that?

Kai: Hn (closed eyes, indifferent… in other words back to his old elusive self.)

Rei: Ka-ai (whining)

Kana: well, we shall leave it here (tugs Lhune away from the two BladeBreakers.)

Lhune: Ah, Hai. If you have any ideas…

Kana: Or comments….

Kana and Lhune together: They are always welcome!

Lhune: Yay! I just have my internet back! (Jumps happily in the air)

Kana: But I will still try correcting this thing.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter,

Ja mata,

The Elves of the Moon.


	17. Chapter 15

**Lhune**: First of all a great thank-you to all the reviewers!

That would be XxSuIcIdAl LullabyxX; Hikata; kaizgrl1; Telly; starfiredevil; Kai'sgirl; Ayatsuji; Demenior; Miako6; vampire neko; Thin-K

I simply love reviews, I assume like all authors do… And the slightly longer ones are just adored by me (with those I can be inventive with forming an answer –grins-)

But of course, any review is great, hell just reading this is very much appreciated U-U

And…

And I guess I should stop rambling and just start the fic right?

Please enjoy

**Takao:** Hey! And what about us! Don't you forget us!

**Lhune:** Oh please Takao, don't fret! You can get your dialog after the chapter. (rolls her eyes)

**Takao:** Yeah right! I know that kind of promises, I doubt it very much that you'll keep them. (looking very doubtful)

**Lhune: ** I Never Break My Promises! (indignantly) But if you really want to say something now, why don't you give the disclamer…_It's been quite a while since I put one up I believe (murmured)_

**Takao: **Hmpf all right. Lhune nor Kana own the rights to Beyblade. They just use us, they use ME, to prove some pleasure…Well some pleasure it is! (not quite agreeing)

Freezing Fire

_By Kana and Lhune_

**Chapter 15**

_Old sins have long shadows_

"Put that thing down!"

"But-"

"I mean it, surely you don't want accidents to happen."

"But I'm hungry Maxie! It's when I'm not allowed to eat this, an accident might happen."

"…?"

"I WOULD STARVE FROM LACK OF FOOD!" Takao faked to be fainting but, a very important but, was very careful not to drop the large slice of cake he had in his hand nor damage it in any way. (what a waist that would be! All those crumbles lost)

Maw rolled his blue eyes exasperated, however, he didn't miss the movement of the navy-haired teen's hand as it came dangerously close to his mouth.

"Oh no you won't, Takao! Just put that down on the table… you already gained some weight. You have to be fit for our next battle, we _all _have to be. It would be a shame if that extra weight of yours refrained us from winning." The blonde admonished sternly.

Takao didn't intend to give up _that_ quickly, he still had the slice of cake.

"I _did_ win that match against Robert today, didn't I." he reminded his teammate. _"Even with my extra weight"_ came as a muttered thought.

"It's not because you won that you should eat all you can now Takao!" Max advanced on him, looking straight in the navy eyes and held his hands out underneath the piece of food all this talk was about. "Give it to me."

"So you can eat it? Iie, it's mine." Takao said convinced, not about to hand it over.

"Takao-"

"No Max, I-" He didn't finish this sentence as he was only just in time to catch the green apple before it collided with his head… He had, however, dropped the cake in Max's open hands without thinking about it.

"Wha-" he stared dumbfounded at the piece of fruit that now was in his hands.

"You can of course always eat something healthy if you're really _that _hungry, like an apple for example." Max said grinning amused.

The navy-haired BladeBreaker shot him an accusing glare before looking back to the food in his hand and then his gaze wandered round the room.

Kenny was concentrated on the screen of his precious, ever-accompanying laptop as always and Rei was reading a Chinese book of his.

"But who…?" Takao said not comprehending where the obtrusive apple came from.

The ebony-haired teen looked up. "Oh, gomen Takao… I thought you said you were hungry." He said innocently.

"So it was you! Hmpf." He took a big bite of it and glared at the neko-jin whose attention was back on his book.

"Sheer up, at least you got something to eat right?" Max tried to comfort his friend as he put away the endangered cake. Takao didn't answer.

He couldn't because he was munching and he didn't want to spray apple all over the blonde… Everybody else he wouldn't have minded but not Max.

'Hm,' he looked at the last piece of apple in his hand, 'the green would go well with his blue eyes.' A red blush made its appearance as he thought this.

"Takao?" the blonde asked alarmed, he thought it might have gone down the wrong way, "Are you alright? You look terribly red you know." This only caused the blush to deepen….

Nobody spared the silent neko-jin a glance or they might have seen he wasn't reading at all, nor had he been before or he must be able to read upside down. He kept replaying what had happened yesterday, the battle between the All Stars and the Demolition Boys.

How could he have forgotten that! After the match between the All Stars and the White Tigers he had thought he wouldn't see the Demolition Boys until the next day, until after he and his teammates had battled the Majestics…

But he _had _seen the Russian team before that, he had seen Kai…

The one he had so much desired to see and now, now he considered he'd rather not have seen the slate-haired teen. He had been so…

'So cold.' Rei thought defeated, 'I knew he might do this… He warned us for this at lake Baikal but… I guess I didn't believe he would actually _do_ this.' He sighed softly and stared at the Chinese characters in front of him without actually seeing them. 'I didn't think he would do it the way he did it, the way he behaved… not only towards Michael but his own team as well.' The golden-eyed teen blinked in denial as this thought crossed his mind. 'Iie, not _his _team. _We _are his team!'

Though he did start to doubt if they would ever be in the same team again…. What he had last seen of the slate-haired enigma. This thought kept repeating, always the same thing…

No, the same _person_.

'Kai.'

After the fateful battle, the BladeBreakers had had to face the Majestics. First it had been Max who confronted the French Olivier as he had wished to do. It had been a spectacular battle, both bladers very strong in their own element. They had both one match won when in the decisive third round, Draciel's improved tidal wave had swept Unicoleon out of the dish and thus delivered Max the victory.

It had been the neko-jin who had had to face Enrique after that. He hadn't been able to concentrate on this battle and because of that he had lost… not just once, not even twice but all three of the matches. His fellow BladeBreakers hadn't faulted him for that, they knew he cared a lot for the crimson-eyed blader…

Even though he didn't think they knew just _how _much, save Max perhaps. All the same, he had noticed the hint of disappointment in their voices, however little it might have been. If it had been against Johnny they wouldn't have been surprised. None of them would've been able to face that Scot and win, no one but Kai.

But he should've won from the Italian… He should've been able to put the previous battle out of his mind and concentrate…

He really should've but he hadn't.

Luckily Takao had had improved enough to win from Robert and thus secured their part in the next round. The final round.

They had won every battle so far. The one tomorrow would decide which team they would've to face in the end. Either the White tigers or… The Demolition Boys.

Rei's thoughts were a true contradiction about that. 'White Tigers – Demolition Boys? Which would be best? Who do I want to face?' he mused confused, he knew it would be just a bit easier, and safer, to battle his former team but- 'I know it'll probably turn out for the worst but I think I _want _to face the Demolition Boys… Maybe that way we have a chance to defeat Kai and make him realize he should stop… I want to try and convince him to come back.'

He was well aware the chances they would be able to defeat Kai were next to none but he had to keep hoping. 'Maybe, just maybe Lee's team will defeat the Russian team first.'

He knew they wouldn't be able to do so as the thought crossed his mind.

o-0-o

'So cold.'

He ran a finger over the sharp edge of the blade, "It's still sharp." He murmured softly.

A pink tongue darted out to lick away the crimson drop of blood that had appeared on his pale finger. Crimson orbs as red as the blood, maybe just a little darker, stared at the shiny metal in his right hand.

The last time he had used the wakizachi had been less than favourable, he could still see his father's blood staining it. The blade had saved his life but the price had been _more_ than one life…

Or so he had thought.

His father was dead, that was sure as a granite tombstone stood on the graveyard in Moscow. And then there had been Ran…

Or should he say, there _was_ Ran. He had really believed the Japanese teen, Japanese man, to be as dead as his father. When he had seen the tube containing the well known body. Different as he was older, … but somehow still the same. The slate-haired blader didn't know what to think of that discovery, he had missed the Japanese teen in the past but now…

He put the lethal blade back in its sheath carefully. As he did this a small ghost of a smile appeared on his lips, he thought back to the good times he had had with his sword. The intense but pleasant trainings he had gone through with Ran, repeating every move endlessly in hope to attain perfection one day.

Even losing it once in the frozen lake near the Abbey and having to fetch it by diving into the freezing water and-

Whatever hint of a smile there had been disappeared instantly as he remembered the past he had spent with Tala. Discontented he shed the grey jacket he wore.

Ran was the only person he should think of at the moment.

He moved in a gracious attack pose, wakizachi ready. Crimson pools of fire burning intensely as he thought about the enemy he was about to confront. With lethal precision he launched aiming for the place where the heart would be, to assure a quick death for the enemy.

o-0-o

Several hours later he was still in the same room. Whenever a courageous, or just an ignorant boy entered to see what was happening they would see the slate-haired blader with a murderous gleam in his blood-red orbs, fighting ferociously against an unknown enemy…

An enemy they could not see as Kai was slashing only air to their eyes.

The enigmatic teen, however, was killing his loathsome ex-mentor again and again and again… If only that despicable elder would be dead. Life in the Abbey would still be horrible but to the slate-haired blader it would've been bearable without Boris….

It's not that he could've remained innocent but he wouldn't be as tainted as-

The usually stoic teen swore as his last move faltered. If only the purple-haired elder had never existed, Ran would still be alive and kicking…

If only…

That evening he would pay the vile man another visit from which he would return from in the morning…

As he had done the past days.

o-0-o

The corridor was deserted as the elusive teen closed the already well-known door after his appointment with Boris. There was nothing visible that could indicate what had happened behind that door. His clothes were exactly the same as when he had entered the room. Even his expression including his blood-red pools of fire told the observer nothing…

One who knew what he had to look for, however, could perhaps notice the new dark bruises that occasionally became visible as the white scarf dropped only a little.

One also might remark the very faint smell of sex when he had the opportunity to come so close to the slate-haired blader that he practically hugged the teen…

I was very unlikely that such a thing would happen.

But unfortunately the most unlikely things are bound to happen.

Only well trained reflexes preserved the crimson-eyed blader from a disgraceful fall on the floor, as he only brushed past the lilac-haired Russian instead of colliding with him. However the fleeting touch was enough, Bryan stepped back and glared at the crimson-eyed teen in disgust.

"Urgh, you make me want to vomit! I can smell that disgusting odour of sex, couldn't you take at least a shower… Or didn't Boris let you do that." His words were insulting and the tone was simply venomously.

Both bladers had been lost in thoughts as more important things than the environment had been claiming their attention. Kai was about to ignore the lilac-haired Russian and walk past him.

"What, can't you face the truth when it's told to you? Oh Mighty Kai… Or should I say _precious little Phoenix_?" Bryan asked mockingly, hoping to draw a reaction from the silent teen…

His attempt was in vain as Kai showed no reaction whatsoever. He didn't even tense at the hated nickname, something he would've done before. This reaction or rather lack of, fuelled the anger Bryan felt. He grabbed the pale wrist of the other blader to stop him from walking away and instead turning the crimson-eyed teen around to face him…

At least that was what he had intended to happen, instead it was Kai who took a hold of the assaulting hand on his wrist and slammed Bryan against the wall in a swift movement.

It happened in a flash of a second and the lilac-haired blader was confronted with a pair of smouldering pools of fire and a very sharp blade against his neck before he knew what happened. He was dazed momentarily but regained his composure quite quickly.

"You wouldn't dare." He said smugly, sure of himself and his words. This feeling diminished when he got a bad feeling seeing the slate-haired teen smile.

It was a cruel smile.

Bryan directed his gaze at the crimson eyes… No, the pools of dark fire red as blood. He was sure this weren't Kai's eyes. It was a force much greater, much crueller and so very dangerous. One he had only heard from before…

Black Dranzer…

"You…" His breath hitched almost comically if the situation hadn't been so precarious.

"Da?" the slate-haired blader said, rising one brow mockingly.

"You can't…" Bryan nearly whispered the words disbelieving.

"What is it _I_ cannot do… Who am I?"

The cold voice, amused by Bryan's distress was too much for the Demolition Boy to handle. Everybody knew Bryan prided himself to be dangerous, cruel and above all not to be defeated physical nor emotionally by strangers…

And this being in front of him was nobody, _nothing_ he knew.

"You're Kai or Black Dranzer." He said and took a breath. During this pause he thought he saw the smile of his opponent broaden. "It's doesn't matter. You cannot kill me, nor can you scare me."

The sardonic smile remained present and it utterly annoyed the lilac-haired teen.

"Whoever… _What_ever you are, you're still Boris' little pet and you'll always remain his …_little_ Phoenix."

Anger flashed across the pale features, the wakizachi had moved faster than the eye could see and Bryan felt the cold steel breaking is skin. It didn't slice his neck completely.

Kai's hands were trembling as they remained immobile for one minute that seemed to last for hours. All of a sudden the slate-haired teen lowered his arms and ran away.

He had already rounded the corner when Bryan came to his senses.

"Da, run away! Just like you always do."

o-0-o

"Argh, he gives me a headache!" the red-haired captain of the Demolition Boys muttered, slapping his pale hand softly against his equally pale forehead. He never stopped walking through the, how did you guess, dim lit dank corridor. So very similar to nearly all the corridors in the Abbey with the exception of those leading to Voltaire's chambers.

Tala was used to this environment, used to torture and violent behaviour that went with it… but he wasn't used to the enigmatic teen that resided in the building since a week.

"I don't get it. He always took a place in the back of my mind, coming to the surface from time to time. But now…" He said softly to himself, speaking his thoughts out loud. Fed up he slammed his fist against the full stone wall, leaving a considerable crack in it.

"Damnit Kai! Can't you just leave me alone?" He knew he wasn't being fair. After all, he doubted very much that the slate-haired blader even wanted to preoccupy his mind but it still was what he did.

Ever since the elusive teen returned to the Abbey he was acting strange…

Tala assumed that on its own was understandable to some point, after he found the torture Kai had to endure from their loathsome mentor. But after they had been to sublevel 20… After the slate-haired blader had seen _Nobody_ in one of those tubes, everything had gone down.

The ice-blue-eyed teen halted in his musings as well as he stopped his tracks when he picked up footfalls approaching rapidly. Seconds later the object of his thoughts dashed round the corner, looking quite distressed.

In a flash of a moment Tala saw the familiar _little_ _blade_ he had last seen when he had been younger.

The scarlet-eyed enigma was about to run past him, clearly not in the least intending to stop nor slow down his pace when the redhead reached out to grab the younger blader's wrist. What happened next was over in a blink of the eye but to Tala it seemed to take ages.

His fingers just touched the soft cream skin of his mirrorlike counterpart as the latter whirled around and took hold of his arms, reversing their positions. Kai slammed him against the wall none too gently and before he knew what happened, even with the would-be slow-motion, the sharp edge of the wakizachi was pressed against the tender skin of his neck. The pressure was enough to draw some crimson blood.

Tala remained frozen without actually feeling the metal embedded ever so slightly in his skin, trying to progress what had happened. His frozen orbs never strayed of while staring at the mysterious orbs of his attacker. Who was motionless as well.

During the seconds that dropped by like the grains of sand that crossed the barrier of an hourglass, he could observe the gradual change in the fiery red depths of fire. The burning pools of lava, red as blood… no, darker… that could burn his very soul, the orbs he first saw in the pale, fragile face of Kai Hiwatari but that were certainly _NOT _ the eyes of said blader.

They dimmed 'till they reached their usual, as far as one could call it usual, colour.

Still red as fresh spilled blood but no longer dark, still a burning fire but this time one of a true phoenix…. Not the mangled counterpart. It only lasted for 1 minute, if not less.

As the slate-haired blader came back to his senses he dropped his sword in horror and jumped back from the stunned red-haired Russian. Crimson eyes wide in disbelief he tried to run away, ready to leave the fallen blade behind.

Tala grabbed the pale wrist once more, only this time his grip was too strong to be broken as he pushed the crimson-eyed teen against the wall.

The wall which he had been held to only seconds before. He took in the stricken look on the ghostly pale face, the slight trembling fragile hands that were struggling to break free. It was far too weak to convince the ice-blue eyed Russian.

"You don't want to run away Kai." He whispered loud enough for the slate-haired blader to hear.

Crimson orbs looked one more time at the frozen blue orbs before he dropped his gaze and ceased his futile struggle. He would've slid down on the floor if Tala had not been holding him firmly in place. Gently the redhead lowered him down without releasing his hold on the broken phoenix.

Yes…

When he had seen the crimson orbs before the younger teen lowered his gaze, he had witnessed something he never had before. He had never thought the frail Russian could be broken. However breakable the boy might have looked with his skin resembling fragile white porcelain, he had always defied reality.

Now it seemed like fate had caught up.

Silence reigned a couple more minutes, thoughts crossing Tala's mind without really making sense. Slowly he became aware of the wrist he still held on to. A song he had once heard when walking towards some Beyblade Arena played in his mind.

_-…You're as cold as ice…-_

Strangely enough it suited the elusive teen well, his skin was cold as to the touch.

'How can it be,' Tala wondered, 'you're so cold but your eyes, they burn like the fire in the deepest pits of hell.'

"Look at me Kai… Please?" He asked gently and was pleased when his request was fulfilled hesitatingly.

'No,' he decided as he looked in those depths of scarlet, 'they burn_ed _… the reging is over.' He was pulled back from his musings as Kai moved his pale pink lips.

"_I killed him_." He whispered softly.

Tala was startled but years of training allowed him to hide this.

"I killed him." Kai repeated softly.

Numerous possibilities sprang to the redhead's mind as he wondered who the dead man might be.

'Boris? That wouldn't be too bad, no one would miss that bastard.' He mused almost happily, glad he might be rid of the loathsome elder. His mood crashed abruptly when another male popped up. 'Bryan?'

"Who did you kill Kai?" the wielder of the wolf asked as self-controlled as he could bring up. The slate-haired blader turned to look him in the eye.

"My father, I killed my father." He said softly without any emotion layering his voice. Tala looked at him not understanding.

"But when…? I thought your parents were dead, you never spoke about them." He said quizzically.

"Da, they died a long time ago." Kai spoke and paused. "I killed my father."

The ice-blue-eyed teen was beginning to get frustrated. Each answer the younger blader gave, brought more questions.

"Why did you kill him? And when? … And why do you suddenly start thinking about this now?" The redhead asked the three most important questions on his mind. The crimson-eyed enigma stared at him as if he were an alien, asking questions to which the answers were obvious.

"He killed my mother when I was 4… and he tried to kill me as well." Kai said as if it were the most normal thing to happen.

The red-haired teen sighed inwardly. So he got the answer to his 2 first questions, however hard to believe they were…

It was Kai they were talking about, everything was possible.

He hoped he would get an answer to his last question as well and studied the delicate pale face in front of him.

"_Old sins have long shadows._"

"What…" Tala asked, surprised by the soft enigmatic words that had come from Kai's mouth. His frozen orbs flew back to the crimson one who were pleading him to understand.

"Today I almost killed again," the wielder of the phoenixes said, "she wanted me so badly to do it." The fiery haired Russian knew instantly who _she _was.

"_Black Dranzer._" He growled wolflike.

Kai nodded silently, he was slowly regaining a bit of his composure… enough to tell.

"Bryan confronted me this morning after my… visit with Boris. He insulted me trying to get a reaction out of me and when I didn't he, like you, tried to grab my wrist. With the same effect." He told the captain of the Russian team. "I nearly sliced his throat."

"But you didn't," Tala reminded him, "you didn't kill him, nor did you kill me."

"I could've." Kai said convinced. The redhead released his wrists and took hold of both his slender shoulders.

"Niet, you wouldn't have Kai. You can control her. You _DO_ control her… otherwise I would've been dead by now." He reassured his teammate, who seemed to be in desperate need of some comfort. The younger blader relaxed ever so slightly after hearing those words.

"I wouldn't be able to be responsible for another death." He muttered softly.

"But you only killed once, no?" Tala asked.

"Yes… and at the same time no." the slate-haired Russian said.

"Huh?" was the only response Tala could utter, looking questioning at the younger blader.

"My mother died because of me,"

The redhead wanted to say something but decided against it.

"I killed my father by my own hands. Ran died because of my stubbornness so did you and Rei… How many more deaths have I caused already… How many more will follow?" Kai said, his voice broken.

Tala had recognised the name of the Chinese BladeBreaker, who had been very much alive the last time he had seen him in the stadium, and decided not to question Kai about him… instead he was more curious about the mysterious Ran.

"As you can see yourself, I'm still alive at the moment." He said. It was still strange to think that he once had been dead. "Who was Ran?" he inquired hesitantly.

The phoenix seemed to ponder for a moment.

"He _is_ the man in the tube I was standing in front of that day." He stated strongly.

'Woah, he's back to the present tense… So I was right thinking that he was-is someone special to Kai.' Tala thought pleased he had been right at some point about Kai…

And he just had come to know more about his past. Just a corner of the veil was raised. He decided not to ask more about the still-mysterious man… answers would come as time passed by. And there was still one thing that had been bothering him ever since the raven-haired neko-jin had visited the Abbey for the first, and probably last time.

"Why do you still wear that faded grey jacket, do you…" he asked genuinely curious.

"Remember?" Kai asked, "Not until recently, but after Lake Baikal… Da, I remember how I got it from you… for my birthday."

"Why did you keep it all those years?" the redhead inquired not quite comprehending. The slate-haired blader touched the worn fabric absentminded before answering.

"I don't know actually, it just felt right to have." He said not really understanding himself. "When Rei threw it at my feet it was surrounded by his scent… but it didn't feel right somehow. And when I nearly drowned I suddenly remembered why." He spoke his thoughts more to make himself grasp the meaning of the words he just said, than to inform Tala.

"I see." This one said to comfort the still distressed younger teen.

"Do you?" Kai asked, "Do you really?"

The redhead didn't get the time to answer however.

"Do you understand how Boris is constantly mocking me? Mocking us?" the phoenix continued, talking about what-would-seem an entirely different subject. "His purple hair, red and blue mixed together."

The captain of the Demolition Boys tried to calm down his mirror counterpart. "You can't wish him to change his natural hair colour." He tried to reason but in vain as the slate-haired teen reacted immediately to his words.

"If only it were his natural hair colour, but it isn't!" He said hotly, earning a confused stare from the frozen-eyed Russian. "I saw a bottle in his room… and when I was younger…" He paused his suddenly controlled speech to scrunch is face in distaste at the memory, "I saw a bit of his natural colour… He had forgotten to dye his hair in time and there was at least a cm (A/N don't know what it would be in inches) of outgrow." He said the last sentence so dry and childlike it was quite comical.

Tala couldn't suppress a smile from appearing on his lips.

"What?" the crimson-eyed blader asked when he noticed this.

"I'm sorry but, I know it shouldn't be so but at the same time it is." The redhead tried to explain. "Funny, I mean." He elaborated after he saw the younger teen didn't understand. For a moment he thought he had said the wrong thing as seconds of silence passed by until a hesitant smile claimed the lips in front of him.

"I guess you're right, it _is_ silly compared to the rest isn't it?" Kai said, if the wielder of the wolf hadn't known better he would've said, shy.

"Da, it is Kai. It is." Tala picked up the shiny blade adorned with a little crimson and its dark sheath that lay almost forgotten on the floor. He put the two carefully together until they formed 1 again under the critical scarlet eye of the owner. His smile never left as he offered the wakizachi back.

"I… I can't." The phoenix said helplessly, "What if I…" he didn't continue his sentence.

"You won't." Tala reassured. "But if it makes you more at ease." He unfastened the heavy chain that hung off his trousers and secured it so that the lethal blade wouldn't part with its companion as easily anymore..

One would have to use an incredible amount of strength.

OR

Use the key which Tala had in his possession.

Kai shot the crimson-haired Russian a grateful look and accepted the blade back after this precaution.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"_Arigatou_ you mean right?" Tala answered smiling, even more when he witnessed the scarlet pools of fire widen in surprise.

"You… You remembered." The elusive teen said softly, it was not a question.

"Da," the wielder of the wolf said, "it still feels strange to say it out loud but I will get used to it… someday." He added pleasantly. They remained sitting on the floor in silence for a couple more minutes before Tala got up. The usually stoic teen shot him a questioning look.

"We still have a team to battle this afternoon." The redhead reminded him. "And I have to see if Bryan has calmed down enough to join us." He saw a regretful look passing Kai's pale face at his words and hastened to console his teammate.

"Don't worry about the Falcon, there is more needed to get him down… besides he probably deserved it, he _can_ be an asshole sometimes." Tala said, trying to bring back the trace of a smile. With success. "I see you in an hour or so at the main door when we leave for the stadium." He started walking after he got an affirmative nod from the phoenix still seated on the floor.

Maybe one day, somewhere in the future, he could call himself once more Kai's friend and the enigma consider him as such too.

"Now where would Bryan be?"

o-0-o

The Beyblade arena was crowded when the four BladeBreakers entered. Few seats where still available for the moment but Rei doubted there would be room enough to host the entire masses that would come for the semi-finals which would start in exactly an hour and a half.

His three teammates stared almost frightened at the people. Would there be even _more _public at the finals they would have to stand up to? After all, they would have to face whichever team won today as they had qualified themselves for that last match already.

It would either be the Russian team or Rei's first team, the Chinese White tigers.

The Demolition Boys hadn't arrived yet, their place beside the beydish still empty.

The White Tigers… They were present as the ebony-haired neko-jin could observe the Chinese captain and the only female teammate bickering from the place where he stood. The Japanese moved to take their seats which they had booked luckily.

Rei's amber eyes didn't lose the view of the Chinese place beside the beydish. The nearer they came to their seats to more the ebony-haired neko-jin cold hear what they were saying, hissing, shouting.

"I want to battle Lee! I want to make them pay for disgracing the name of the Beyblade championship by stealing the bitbeasts!" The pink-haired blader called furiously.

"No Mariah, I can't risk you to get hurt. You lost you're previous battle against Emily, you wouldn't stand a chance against these Russian brutes." Lee tried to persuade her calmly.

"What! How can you think that! That Orange All Star just was lucky, I can defeat her easily if I battled her now." Mariah hissed indignantly.

"What if the Demolition Boys are lucky as well?" The wielder of the lion asked softly.

"They won't be, I feel that luck is on our side today. We will win!" She growled fiercely like her catlike bitbeast. "Why do you doubt me?" she asked much softer.

Lee sighed in regret. "I'm sorry Mariah… Why don't you battle the second match." He gave in.

A smile spread on the pink-haired girl's face. "I will Lee, thank you for believing in me."

Rei resisted the urge to laugh. She had done it again. Lee just couldn't turn her down.

He never would be able to the ebony-haired BladeBreaker thought.

Who would battle the second match against her was a mystery to him but he was quite sure the female White Tiger wouldn't be able to win. He wouldn't begrudge her, not at all but the Russian team was just too strong…

Maybe Lee could save the outcome but the odds were just too much against the White Tigers… Still, one could always hope.

All they have to wait till the feared local team would turn up.

-x-o-XTX-o-x

**Lhune:** There, Done! What did you think of it?

**Kai:** Complete rubbish! (looking very displeased)

**Lhune:** Huh?

**Kai:** I would never act so… (disgusted) so weak.

**Lhune:** I agree you normally wouldn't. In fact, it would be the last thing you do but you have to consider the circumstances.

**Kai:** Hn (still not convinced)

**Lhune:** Look at everything you have gone through up to know-

**Kai: **What YOU made me you through!

**Lhune: **Aa, that is true. Anyway, Black Dranzer almost took over your mind and made you kill again.

**Kai:** Which she would never succeed in doing so.

**Lhune: **maybe not-

**Kai:** Maybe! (deathglare 3rd degree)

**Lhune:** okay okay, if you were in charge of this she would never been able to do so but… I'm the one who's writing-typing this with the help of Kana.

**Kai:** For which you'll both burn in hell.

**Lhune:** Arugatou, I feel honoured. Besides, I kind of like flames.

**Kana:** So you do. (just entered)

**Lhune:** Kana! Welcome to the club! (smiles happily)

**Kai:** What club? (still glaring)

**Lhune: **well… You and me (Kai shoots her another one of his famous glares) and Kana-

**Rei:** And me!

**Kana:** Hello Rei! Glad you could make it.

**Rei:** I wouldn't have wanted to miss it… Now that I can finally see Kai again. (looks at the slate-haired teen who has closed his eyes and crossed his arms)

**Kai:** stop staring at me Kon. (still not looking)

**Rei: **(speechless as he averts his gaze hurriedly)

**Tala: **Hey, why wasn't I invited to this meeting! (accusatory)

**Lhune:** It was never meant to _be_ a meeting, it just… happenend.

**Tala:** good (satisfied with the answer)

**Rei: ** You should've seen Lee Kai (talking to Kai while glaring at the red-head)

**Kana: ** Why? (since Kai didn't answer)

**Rei: ** It was funny to see how he can't deny Mariah anything.

**Tala: ** but isn't he older than that pink blob? (innocently)

**Rei:** She isn't a pink blob! (glares) but yes Lee is Mariah's senior…Still she always gets the better of him.

**Lhune:** how sweet!

**Kai: **Hn (disapproving)

**Lhune:** Kai! I'm not a fan of Mariah either but it _is_ sweet to see Lee act that way.

**Lee:** What are you guys saying about us? (curious as he just walks in with Mariah at his side)

**Tala:** We were just saying how gay you are Lee. (oblivious)

**Lee: **… (dumbfounded)

**Mariah:** You are? (incredulous)

**Lee: ** Most certainly not! (glares at Tala)

**Tala: ** But I'm serious.

**Lhune: ** Stop stop stop before accidents happen (comes to stand between the two parties) Tala didn't mean it in the way you think Lee. He doesn't mean that particular meaning of the word but the other one. Cheerful.

**Tala:** Isn't that what it means?

**Lhune:** Da it is one of its meanings. You have to forgive Lee. He's Russian, he doesn't know the English _ that_ well. (I'm certain he _did _know what he was saying but let's not make it more complicated than it already is)

**Mariah: **So you are not Lee?

**Lee: **NO (willing to convince her)

Everybody else present shakes his head in disbelief at Mariah's stupidity… Everybody but Kai of course.

**Lee: **come on Mariah, the others will be waiting for us… (guides her away)

**Rei: **I think that might be a good idea before the rest alarm the security because of a missing blader (grins mischievously) Coming Kai?

**Tala:** What do you mean Kon? Kai still is on _my_ team. If he's going anywhere it will be with me.

**Rei:** Why you -! (growls, eyes slitted)

**Kai:** (opens his eyes lazily) whatever, I'm off (starts walking away)

**Rei:** Kai! Where are you going to (alarmed and just a tiny bit hopeful)

**Tala:** Yeah Kai, What are you doing? Where…

**Kai:** (still walking) Out (one word, simple and not to be changed or questioned)

**Rei and Tala:** Ka-ai (running to catch up with the elusive teen)

**Kana:** Well those are gone, that leave us two (looks at Lhune)

**Lhune: **Aye, The Top Two (grins)

**Kana:** Is there still something left we have to say?

**Lhune:** just two things… (winks at Kana)

**Kana and Lhune:** We hope you enjoyed this chapter and please let us know what you think about it.

**Lhune: ** be it positive…

**Kana:** Or negative…

**Lhune: ** tell us (big smile)

**May the fire of the phoenix (the good one let that be sure) enlighten your path as it does to ours,**

**The ice of the wolf guard you from burning**

**And the tiger enjoy you with a magnificent, pleasurable storm.**

…

Silence

…

**Takao:** I'm back! Am I still in time? (looking around to the empty space that surrounds him) Hellooo, anybody home? (giving the room another once over)

BUGGER I'm too late. (stamps off disgruntled)


End file.
